Life Afterwards
by The Head Reviewer
Summary: This story is about Duke and Viola in college and when they are older. I'm bad at summaries so the story is better than it sounds. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. CONTINUING.
1. The Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own She's the Man:**

**The story starts from after the Debutante Ball. Viola stays at Cornwall and the coach allows she and other girls to join. **

Viola walked onto Cornwall's soccer field. It was after school and she and the girls finally were able to try out for the boy's team. Viola, Kia and Yvonne were the only girls as the coach didn't want to kick half his team off. This disappointed many girls, including Viola. She complained to the coach, Justin and everyone guy on the team. They just told her it would be stupid to have too many girls on the boy's team. She eventually gave up, still quite angry about the situation. 

'Afternoon men. And women. I want eight laps around the field. NOW!' the coach barked. Viola and her friends started running around the field along with teh other guys. They finished in one big clump with a few freshmen who arrived seconds later. They stretched and trained for3 longhours when an exhausted Viola slumped down on the bleachers. She took a long drink of water. Kia and Yvonne joined her taking long drinks as well. They headed home and Viola said bye to her friends as she got her key out to open the door.

She had just put the key into the door knob when it swung open. Her eyes grew big to see Sebastian. 'Sebastian!' she said. She gave her brother a hug. She took her key out of the door and put it back in her bag. 

'How's it going?' Sebastian asked in the kitchen a few minutes later. 

'Fine. Nothing much. We got a game agaisnt Illyria tomorrow. It's the grand finals. We had training like everday. Lunch, early mornings and after school. So, what brings you here? Skipping?'

'Ha. Funny, Vi. In case you haven't noticed, it's Friday. I thought of coming home for the weekend to annoy my favorite little sister.'

'Oh. And I'm your only little sister. Plus your only older by like what? Three minutes? Anyways. How's Duke and Olivia?'

'They are all fine. Olivia's coming for dinner tomorrow night, so try to act civilised.'

'Don't worry, big brother. I will make sure I act normal, but I can't stop mom from being well, herself.'

'Oh yeah! I forgot about her. As long as she doesn't bring out the photo albums or share any embarrassing stories, I'll be fine. Olivia will make it out of this house alive.'

'What if mom poisens her with her cooking?'

'Good point.' Sebastian said as Viola got up and headed to her room.

Viola threw her bag on the floor and took out her phone. She found she had three text messages from her friends.

_Vi_

_You'remother calledtoday. You have an appointment at 3pm on Sunday_

_-Paul_

_HI VI!_

_READY FOR 2MORROW?_

_-LUV KIA AND YVONNE_

_Viola_

_Cya 2morrow!_

_-duke_

Viola closed her phone and grabbed her towel. She went to the bathroom to take a shower. She came out feeling very sleepy. She got dressed and went down. Viola, her mother and Sebastian had dinner. Her mother went off to do her own thing and Viola and Sebastian watched a movie. Viola decided to go to bed around ten. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. 

* * *

Viola woke up suddenly. She checked her clock. It was 8am. She rolled over, onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Today was game day. Very big game day. It was the finals. Illyria against Cornwall. She got into uniform and brushed her hair and teeth. She went down to breakfast to find Sebastian and her mother there eating. She grabbed some toast and a banana. She was eating when the phone rang. She got up to get it. 

"Hello?"

"Hi, may I speak to Viola?"

"Speaking."

"Oh hi. It's Olivia. I wanted to ask you, can I speak to Sebastian?"

"Sure, but like why did you ask to speak to me if you want to speak to Sebastian?"

"Oh. I wanted to tell you good luck. The guys are out practicing, already. So will I be able to speak to Sebastian any time today?" 

Viola laughed. She held the phone out to her brother. "It's Monique," she said teasing her brother. She kept a straight face to make it look like she was serious. Sebastian jumped up. "Tell her I'm not here," he hissed.She nodded. 

"Sorry, Olivia. Sebastian's not here," Viola said seriously. Sebastian dived for the phone. He snatched it out of her hand giving hera nasty look. She poked her tongue out at him. They talked for a long time. She didn't even stay for them to finish. She just put her dishes in the sink and headed upstairs to her room. She grabbed her soccer bag shoved her cleats, shin guards, her phone and some otherthingsshewould need. She went back down, grabbed a bottle of water and went outside in normal sneakers. A few seconds later, her mother came out with Sebastian. 

"I'll drive you honey," her mother said, grabbing her car keys. 

"No thanks mom. Paul should be here like now." As if on cue, Paul's car came up the road and stopped at Viola's house. Kia and Yvonne were already inside. "Come on!" they called out. Viola waved to her mom goodbye and got into Paul's car. Halfway through the ride Paul nervously said, "Some crazy lady is following us." Kia, Yvonne and Viola looked behind them. Kia and Yvonne started laughing crazily. Viola laughed as well. "You idiot Paul. That's my mom!" They laughed for the whole second half of the car ride and got out on Illyria grounds, having trouble breathing. They took a few deep breaths of the cold air and headed for thegirl's locker rooms. 

She and the girls found the girl's locker room. Illyria did have a guest locker room, but seeing she and her friends were girls, she couldn't exactly go in. Viola sat down and ripped off her sneakers. She put her shin guards on. She put on her cleats and Kia, Yvonne and Viola headed off to find the rest of their team. They found their coach and team waiting. Viola quickly pulled her hair up in a high ponytail. "Ready?" the coach asked. They all replied, "Ready." Justin was at the front with the coach next to him. They went out to find the bleachers full and Illyria's soccer team out there. They had thier faces painted red and looked determined and also ready. The two teams went to the field. Everyone took their places. Duke and Justin headed towards the middle. 

"Heads or tails, Cornwall?" the referee asked with a coin ready in his hand. 

"Tails" said Justin with a smirk. The referee flipped the coin. 

"Tails. Cornwall starts with the ball." Justin smiled smugly at Duke. "Captains, shake hands." the referee then told them. Duke and Justin just stood there, not bearing the idea of having to shake hands. "CAPTAINS SHAKE HANDS!" the referee shouted, quite annoyed with the two. They did this at every game. The two shook hands as quickly as possible and tried to hurt each others hand as much as possible in the short handshake. Justin walked back over to his goal and put on his gloves. The referee blew the whistle and the game started. 

* * *

The score was 2-1 Cornwall. Duke was playing his best, yet Cornwall was somehow beating him. Then it hit him. Viola. She was playing oustandingly, scoring one of Cornwall's goals. There were ten minutes in the game. He knew a tie would be better than losing. He headed up the field when Viola appeared from what seemed like no where. She grinned at him and quickly took the ball from his feet. He raced after her and silently thanked Toby who took the ball from her clutches. He passed it to Duke. Duke dribbled up near Cornwall's goal narrowly missing Yvonne and other Cornwall players. He had to shoot now. There were thirty seconds left. He kicked the ball into the goal away from Justin. It felt like a movie where everything was going in slow-motion but ten times slower. It was going to make it. Yes, yes it was! Justin wouldn't be able to save it. Once again Duke Orsino had done it. Or thought he had anyways. 

There everyone was standing. Justin leaped toward the ball. Everyone thought he was going to miss it and fall to the ground. But apparently Justin was ready and closer to the ball than expected. His hands stretched out and hit the ball towards the field. The whistle blew signalling the game was over. Illyria had lost. 


	2. The Fight

CHAPTER 2

Duke couldn't believe it. No one at Illyria could believe it. Justin Drayton had stopped Duke Orsino's attempt to score Illyria a goal. It was unexpected. No one knew Justin had it in him. He had seemed to leap foward extra far than usual. Justin had been determined. Determined to win. It was his senior year. He was captain and it was the finals agasint his school's biggest rival. He had won it for them. The Cornwall team were so happy. Jumping and shouting. Justin was their new hero. 

Illyria's team silently left the field. All except for Duke. He lingered behind and soon everyone had gone. The spectators had all left the field and bleachers and the Cornwall team left to the guest locker room, still shouting with joy. Duke kicked the ball around angrily into the goal, his mind replaying the game. He kicked the ball one last time, letting out all his anger on that one single ball. It shot into the net and bounced back out a bit. It rolled on the green grass as Duke watched in, his shoulders slumped. He had stuffed it for his team. He sat down on the grass and pulled his knees up. He put his head on his knees and just thought about the game, the scene playing over and over again. 

* * *

Duke was thinking so much about the game that he didn't notice Viola. She came up to him. She bent down next to him on her knees. "Duke," she said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. She shook him a bit. "Don't hate yourself too much. It was just bad luck," she comforted him. Duke in all anger and fustration looked up so suddenly, Viola nearly jumped back. 

"BAD LUCK?" he shouted, "BAD LUCK? HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY DEPEND ON LUCK? VIOLA, THIS IS THE REAL WORLD. IF YOU, IF ANYONE WANTS TO BECOME A PRO SOCCER PLAYER, THEY CAN'T JUST DEPEND ON LUCK. THEY NEED TO BE GOOD. THEY NEED TO BE THE BEST!" He got up and started heading towards the locker room. Viola, was quite shocked and hurt by his behaviour.

"Come on Duke, be reasonable. I mean, everyone knows it was just pure luck. Justin is not that good. It was a fluke. There is a one in a million chance that it was talent and not just a fluke," she said, trying to cheer him up. He looked down at his shoes and laughed a bit. He was slouching and he looked up at her and stared at her as if she was ridiculous. He laughed again.She stared at him. His laugh wasn't the usual cheerful laugh Viola was used to, but a laugh that said, 'this is pathetic' or 'she's got to be joking.'

He looked at her for quite some time before he started yelling once again. "YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU?THISIS THE REAL WORLD. IT IS CRUCIAL TO MAKE EVERY MOMENT ON THE SOCCER FIELD PERFECT!YOU CAN'T JUST DEPEND ON LUCK.IT'S NOT LIKE, 'OH MAYBE IF I'M _LUCKY _I'LL GET A SCHOLARSHIP TO NORTH CAROLINA' OR 'MAYBE IF LUCK IS ON MY SIDE, I'LL WIN THE SOCCER FINALS' IT IS NOT LUCK THAT DECIDES WHETHER YOU LOOSE OR WIN. IT IS SERIOUS. THE REAL WOLRD. THERE IS NO TIME FOR JOKES, OR BELIEVEING YOU GOT 'LUCKY'!" Duke was panting by the time he finished. He managed to get it all out in a few breaths. He breathed a bit more and looked at Viola and waited for her answer. 

"SO WHAT WAS IT THAT BROUGTH US TOGETHER?" It was Viola's turn to scream. "WHAT DO YOU THINK IT WAS THAT MADE US MEET? IT WASN'T LIKE SEBASTIAN PLANNED TO GO TO LONDON. HE AND HIS BAND GOT LUCKY! HE DIDN'T CHOOSE TO GO TO LONDON. IT JUST HAPPENED. HOW CAN YOU NOT TRUST LUCK ONCE IN A WHILE.IF SEBASTIAN NEVER WENT TO LONDON, I WOULD NEVER HAVE COME TOILLYRIA TO COVER FOR HIM AND PLAY SOCCER. IT WAS LUCK DUKE. LUCK!" Tears were streaming down her face. Why did Duke have to think like this? 

"COME ON VIOLA! IT WASN'T LUCK THAT SENT SEBASTIAN TO LONDON. IT WAS TALENT. IF HE AND HIS BAND WEREN'T GOOD, THEY WOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN ASKED TO GO TO LONDON. DO YOU THINK THEY WOULD ASK SOME RANDOM, NO GOOD BAND TO PLAY? NO! YOU HAVE TO HAVE TALENT. YOU NEED TO BEGOOD AT THINGS!" Duke didn't know where this was all comingfrom. He was letting out all his anger on Viola. He realized that he was blaming Viola for things that weren't her fault. Beforehe could say sorry, Viola started talking again. 

Her eyes were wet and tears were still rolling down her face like a hose."SO THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK? THAT NO ONE CAN TRUST LUCK? IT SEEMS TO BE THERE QUITE A LOT HELPING PEOPLE OUT. LUCK IS A GAME OF CHANCE. I KNOW WE CAN'T MAKE OUR LIVES OUT FROM LUCK, BUT SOMETIMES WE JUST NEED TO TRUST LUCK TO GUIDE US. IT CAN MAKE YOU WIN THE LOTTERY OR MAKE YOU BE HIT BY A CAR. LUCK IS CHANCE.IT'S LIKE PICKING AN OBJECT FROM THOUSANDS OF DIFFERENT THINGS WITH YOUR EYES CLOSED. YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT YOU'LL GET!"Viola turned and stormed off. 

Duke caught up to her. He grabbed her wrist. She tried to pull away but he was too strong. "Viola, wait." She turned around and faced him. He found himself staring into two fiery eyes, demanding an answer. "Wait for what? Huh, Duke?" she said softly. She turned again. She started storming off again. He caught her once more by the wrist."You know what?" she said once she wriggle free from his grip."I WISH SEBASTIAN NEVER WENT TO LONDON. I WISH I HAD NEVER GONE TO ILLYRIA. BUT LASTLY, I WISH I HAD NEVER MET YOU!"Viola seemed shocked by her own words. She started walk again. She didn't want to be grabbed by the wrist again. She turned around so quickly that Duke had to back up a bit. "I hate you," she said so quietly it was hard to hear. Her voice changed suddenly. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!I WISH SEBASTIAN NEVER WENT TO LONDON. I WISH I NEVER GONE TO ILLYRIA. IWISH I NEVER MET YOU!"she said again. "I hate you," she said one last time in a whisper, on the verge of fresh tears, her voice quavering. She turned and started to run this time.

* * *

She arrived at the carpark, her eyes red and puffy from crying too much and her face streaked with dry tears. "Congratulations!" people fromCornwall called. Everyone was too busy, too wrapped up in their own thoughts no one noticed she was upset. All except for her friends. Kia, Yvonne, Paul, Sebastian and Olivia were all waiting by Paul's car. "Where have you been?" Paul started but Sebastian nudged him in the ribs. Instead Sebastian said, "Let's go."

"Um... Sebastian, there are sixof us. Paul's car only has like five seats." Kia said.Olivia nodded.Yvonne gave them both a look and pointed her head towards Viola who had her head down. They understood her signal and they knew she was quitesad. Viola was about to get into the backseat when Paul stopped her.

"You should sit in the front.I mean, you're the star player."

"Hey what about us?"Kia and Yvonne said with their hands on their hips, pretending to be annoyed.

"You guys can start to squish in the backseat!" Paul said with a smile. They poked their tongues out at him and got into the car, laughing. The gang talked all the way to Viola's house. All except Viola. She just put her head on the window and thought about what had justhappened. She couldn't believe she had just broken upwith Duke.It wasn't like breaking up with Justin. She actually cared forDuke. She sighed and fell asleep, trying not to think about how much she hated him right now.

* * *

"Viola, wake up. We're home." Sebastian's voice rang in her ears. She looked up and yawned. Sure enough she was home. She got out of the car. She went inside, up to her room and fell asleep. She woke up an hour later to smell something sweet. She went down to find her mother cooking dinner and Sebastian and Olivia laughing. "Hi, Vi." Sebastian said simply. She took a seat and put her head on the table.

Duke on the other hand went back to his dorm after the bigfight and slammed the door.He took out all the pictures ofViolaand himself and all the pictures of Violaand threw them away.He took a shower and headed straight for bed. He didn'tfall asleep straight away. Helay therehaving flashbacksof the game and the fight. It played over and over again in his mind, countlesstimes before he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Viola didn't eat much and didn'tmake assound duringdinner. Olivia, Sebastianand Daphne Hastings were laughing and enjoying a good meal. After dinner, Viola wentback upstairs. She took outtheshoe boxcovered in blue paper and decorated with stickers. It wasfilled with pictures of Duke andpictures ofDuke and herself together. Not even bothering to look at the pictures, shedropped the shoebox into the garbage can. She curled up in bed and went to bed.

* * *

Sebastian told Olivia to wait justa secondwhilehe got somenew lyrics he'd written. He passed Viola's room. He opened the door to see Viola asleep. He noticed something a light blue in the garbage can. He took the shoe box out, and gasped to see his sister threw out everything. He took the box back to his room quietly and got out the lyrics. Later that night, Sebastian and Olivia called a cab and decided it was time to head back to Illyria. "Thank you, Mrs Hastings. Dinner was great," Olivia said sweetly. 

Sebastian got back to find Duke asleep. He went over to garbage can to throw away a tissue that was on the floor in their dorm. He bent down to get a closer look to what was in the garbage can. In the dim light, he saw all the pictures of him and Viola in there. On the top of this massive pile of photos were two pieces of a photo. One half was of Duke and the other half of Viola. He put the two pieces together on Duke's desk to see it was a Debutante Ball photo. They were facing each other. Dukes arms were around her waist and her arms were around his neck. They had their heads turned to face the camera. It was a pretty picture. He tucked the two pieces in Viola's box and put it somewhere safe. He went to bed knowing something horrible happened between them.

* * *

**Author's Note**:I hope you like the first two chapters. Don't worry,this is a Duke/Viola fanfic.It willall even out.Pleasereview.


	3. Gossip

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. There's gonna be a lot of suspense and it will take some time to even out. So you'll have to read it to the end. **

The next morning, Viola rolled over. She didn't want to ever get out of bed. She checked her clock. It was 2:00pm. She had been sleeping for 16 hours. She saw a note on her bedside table. It was from Sebastian and her mom.

_Vi,  
Didn't want to wake you so left you to sleep. Be at your appointment! We'll meet you at the mall._

_-Mom and Sebastian _

Viola knew her mother and brother would be waiting so she unwillingly got out of bed. She got ready and made sure she was at her appointment on time.

* * *

Viola arrived at the hairdressers where she took a seat on the modern lime green sofa. She got a magazine and flipped through it. Paul came through and was chatting to this woman. "Remember to apply as directed, or your hair will go crazy." Paul was saying. "Oh hi Viola," he said glancing at her. He didn't seem to notice anything. "Viola!" he said again quite concerned. "I'm sorry Ms Bearings. Yes all the instructions are on the bottle." Paul turned back to Viola. "Viola, you look terrible! Your mother said that you can choose what you want. Apparently, your hair is a wild jungle which can only be tamed by someone with a hard stomach. Or at least I think that's what your mother said. Hurry up. Sit down!"

An hour later, Viola's hair was looking normal again. She got it trimmed slightly and Paul straightened it for her with a straightening iron. "There. Your hair looks normal but your face still looks well, _different._ I don't even think make-up can fix it. So now. Tell me. How did it happen?" Viola's face was truly a mess.

"Don't feel like talking. How much?"

"20. Because your a friend, I'll give you some products. Plus you really need them."

"Thanks Paul." Viola paid and left with the paper bag filled with shampoo, conditioner and all sorts of other haircare products Viola usually wouldn't care for. Viola entered the crowded mall with her baseball hat on her head with her head down. She strolled around until she bumped into someone. "Sorry," she mumbled keeping her head down. She looked up. "Sebastian!" her attitude changed.

"Looks like someones attitude got a face-lift." Viola gave her brother a hug.

"So where's mom?"

"Shopping. She's meeting us at the fountain at 4:30."

"Sebastian, it's like 4:27."

"Really? We got to run." Sebastian grabbed her hand and started running. They ran and weaved through people shouting sorry and excuse me on the way. They ran up escalators knocking people and found their way to the fountain. It was big with coins on the bottom. "Viola! Your hair looks lovely." They walked around some more. Sebastian bought a stack of CDs while her mom bought clothes and make up. When they got home, Viola took a shower using her new products and headed for bed.

She was lying there for a few moments when Sebastian knocked on the door. Viola didn't answer so Sebastian went in. "Hey." He said. She looked up.

"Hey."

"So how ya doing?"

"Fine?"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows? "How's Duke?" He asked as casually as possible.

"How am I supposed to know? You're his room mate!" she snapped. She sat cross-legged on her bed now.

"Well, you're supposed to be his girlfriend!" Sebastina snapped back. Wrong move. Her eyes filled with tears. She put her head down and let the tears drip.

"Well not anymore!" she sobbed.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian said quietly.

"Don't be." Viola lay back down.

"Not hungry? We're having dinner now."

"Nope. Goodnight." Sebastian left the room and closed the door behind him. He went down quite worried. He hoped she would get over it quickly. He didn't know how they broke up or why. They were meant for each other. The perfect couple. Duke and Viola were the known as the Couple of the Year at Illyria and Viola didn't even go to Illyria. Sebastian ate dinner silently with his mother when she asked, "Viola alright?" Sebastian didn't want his mother to get involved with Viola's social life and all so he simply said, "Yeah. She's just tired, I guess. It's been pretty tiring I hear with all the practice and training." Daphne shook her head and took a sip of water. She muttered under her breath, "God, why do teenagers need so much sleep?"

The weekend ended and Sebastian headed back to Illyria. He didn't know what was going to happen with Duke. On Saturday night Sebastian came back and Duke was asleep and the next morning he was gone. Sebastian knew he was at soccer or something and headed to the mall to meet his mother and sister.  He entered his dorm to find Duke on his bed reading a magazine. Sebastian slumped onto his own bed and put his headphones on. Duke didn't even look up. "Hey," Sebastian said uneasily. He didn't know how he would react. Duke looked up, mumbled hi and continued reading.

Duke wasn't really reading his sports magazine. Only pretending. Every so often he would look up to Sebastian who was listening to music, eyes closed. Finally Duke went to bed leaving Sebastian to think some more. He decided to call Olivia. He knew Duke was a light sleeper so he headed out to the hallway.

It was just his luck that Malcolm was waiting there. "No leaving dorms after 10!" he said furiously. Sebastian took out his phone and rolled his eyes.

"Dude, it's like 9:45." Sebastian pressed 2 and he heard two rings before Olivia answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Liv. It's Sebastian."

"Like I don't know," she laughed.

"Very funny. But what I have to say next is not so funny."

"Why? What happened?" her voice changed suddenly.

"It's about Viola. And Duke."

"Go on."

"They broke up."

"Why? What? When?" Olivia stormed him with questions.

"Dunno. I think maybe the day of the soccer game. I don't know why or how."

"They were such a good couple." Olivia sighed.

"Not as cute as us!" Sebastian laughed.

"Ha. But what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea. We should let them figure it out themselves. We shouldn't really interfere. In the time being, I think I'll try to talk to Duke. Maybe you could try Viola. Don't mention the breakup, just talk to her."

"Okay. Goodnight, Sebastian."

"Night Liv." Sebastian hung up and sighed. There was a hard task ahead of them.

Viola woke up the next morning and dreaded the thought of having to go to school. She got up reluctantly and dragged herself to the bathroom. She searched her row of the hair products Paul gave to her and found a hair-detangler. _Wow. Paul must have given me stuff worth at least 50 in total. _She thought to herself. She sprayed the detangler in her hair and managed to run a brush through it. Soon it was looking nice and normal. Plus she could run her hand through it without her hand getting stuck in knots. It was nice and silky. Viola pulled on some jeans and threw on a t-shirt. She headed down. Daphne put some food in front of her. She quickly ate it and noticed the time. She put on her shoes and grabbed her baseball cap. She put it on her head and headed out. "Bye Mom!"

Kia and Yvonne were waiting for her when she got out. "Hey!" they said in unison. She said hi and they walked to school. Kia and Yvonne talked non-stop but Viola was quiet. She nodded every few moments so it wouldn't look as if she was upset or anything. They arrived at school with a lot of people jabbering about the soccer game_. Not that! _She complained silently in her mind.

She gathered her stuff and went to class. During English she actually listened and when she was called on to answer a question, she knew the answer. "Well done, Viola," their teacher praised. Viola spent the morning listening and actually studying. It was hard work. At lunch Justin came up to her. "Coach wants to speak to us," he said before heading off. Viola trudged behind.

"That was a great game. Nice of you to grace us with your presence, Ms Hastings," their coach noticed her. "Anyways. Good saves, Justin. Great goals, great playing. Really proud. WE WON THE FINALS! WHOO!" Everyone clapped and whooped. Everyone except Viola. "Great season and good luck in the future." He finished his little speach and they all headed out to the cafeteria. Yvonne and Kia noticed something was wrong. "What's up?" they asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing much. Lunch looks disgusting as usual. Let's eat all the edible bits." They sat down and ate their lunch.

Duke however was having a rough day. Sebastian avoided him which wasn't too bad. Duke didn't feel like talking to Viola's brother. He got in trouble for not listening during class. To make things worse, Coach Dinklage went mad on them about the game. Duke kept having flashbacks of that last little bit. Duke couldn't stop thinking about Viola. Did she really mean what she said? He sighed and didn't notice Toby or Andrew who spent the whole of lunch throwing bits of food at him.

Toby and Andrew noticed something wrong with Duke. They decided to ask Sebastian. After all they were roomies. "Yo Sebastian!" Toby yelled. Sebastian turned. He was about to enter his when he saw Toby sticking his head out of his own dorm. Sebastian went next door and entered their room. It was pretty much the same. "Have a seat," Andrew said. Sebastian sunk into the beanbag as Toby and Andrew sat on their beds. "So what's up with Duke?" Sebastian looked around uncomfortably. "He and Viola broke up. I don't know how or why, they just did. I think they broke up on Saturday after the game." Toby and Andrew looked at each other. They couldn't believe it either.

Malcolm, who was lurking around the halls, pressing his ear against doors to eavesdrop heard the shocking news. "Duke Orsino and Viola Hastings broke up!" he yelled. Everyone knew Viola at Illyria. Most girls hated her. Hated her for dating Duke. The guys in the hallways looked up at. They had heard Malcolm. Every guy there was buzzing. They were all talking to each other, sending messages to their friends and calling other people to spread the gossip. Girls were excited. Duke Orsino was single. News travelled like a wildfire. It would only be a few days before everyone at Cornwall knew as well.


	4. Blogs

**Thanks for all the reviews!:) Sorry for any spelling errors or anything. Enjoy this chapter**

CHAPTER 4

Sebastian continued to tell Andrew and Toby about the big news and Malcolm continued to eavesdrop. Soon other guys were interested in the conversation and they were all trying to press their ears against the wall or door to hear what they were saying.

"We can't mention it to them. It could hurt them and it could hurt us, physically. Liv and I don't know why or how they broke up. We think they broke up on Saturday, after the game."

"You don't think they broke up because of the game, do you?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah. It was the biggest game ever." Toby added.

"You have a point. But Viola wouldn't be all that mad, they won after all."

"But Duke wouldn't dump her just because he lost." Andrew pointed out. "She's like the one and only girlfriend she's EVER had." Toby chuckled at this.

"Well. We need to figure out how it happened without them actually knowing that we're onto them."

"What?" Andrew questioned.

"We need to find out what happened. But we can't let them know we are trying to find out what happened. We need to get it out of them somehow without going to the topic of the breakup. It would be good if they told us." Toby explained.

Outside, Malcolm and the other guys were listening carefully. Malcolm was even writing some of it down. Sebastian decided it was time to head to his dorm so he said goodbye and opened the door. There he saw guys walking around with Malcolm busy yelling at some guy for leaving mud all over the floor. Sebastian suspected nothing.

* * *

News did travel fast. By the end of the day, everybody, even the goody-goodies who never gossiped knew that Duke and Viola had broken up. Some girls had never been happier. Soon the news would spread to Cornwall. Then everybody at both schools would know. That is if people at Cornwall didn't already know.

Kia and Yvonne had noticed something wrong about Viola. They didn't want her to get upset and just ignored the situtuation. If she wanted to tell them what was wrong, they would like her to do it on her own. Kia was telling them about a movie when Viola spoke up. "Me and Duke broke up," she said simply. They wanted to ask why but couldn't as Viola disappeared. The bell rang and Kia and Yvonne had to head off to their classes.

In class, Kia and Yvonne passed notes about Viola.

_What do you think we should do?_

**_I don't know. Soz Kia. _**

_We should ask Sebastian._

**_Good idea. I still can't believe Viola and Duke_****_ broke up._**

They were in science and they were sitting at different tables as they were with their science partners. Yvonne's partner was Mikey, a friend of Justin's. He saw the note lying on the table and looked up at Yvonne. She was busy mixing two liquids together. He took the note and slipped it into his pocket. He quickly looked at Yvonne again who didn't notice anything.

After science, Mikey took the note out of his pocket. He read it and re-read it many times. He couldn't believe it. He had to tell Justin and the other guys. "Justin!" He called out. Mikey walked over to Justin's locker. Justin was getting some books out. "What?"

"You'll never believe it. Orsino and Viola broke up."

Justin raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Totally dude. Check out these notes Viola's two friends were passing."

Justin grinned after reading them. "Hey Mikey. I think it's time we go online." Mikey looked at his friend and grinned.

* * *

The next day Sebastian woke up and got ready. He was heading to the cafeteria when Duke called him and ran after him. "YO! Sebastian!" Duke caught up to Sebastian. "We need to talk. Viola and I broke up. I hope it doesn't effect our friendship or anything." Sebastian pretended it was the first time he had heard the news. Sebastian shook his head and said before heading off, "Nah man. We're cool."

Viola woke up feeling the urge to tell her friends everything. She just had to tell someone. She headed to school and pulled her friends aside.

"We need to talk," she said seriously.

"Go for it." Her friends were ready to hear what she had to say.

Viola took a deep breath. "After the game, Duke and I broke up. We had a major fight. He kinda yelled at me and I kinda yelled back. I kinda told him I wished I never met him. Well, we broke up and that's the end of it. Us. So it doesn't really matter. I'm really sad but then I really hate him right now." Viola got it all out and headed to class. Kia and Yvonne looked at each other and they both pulled out their phones. They had to call Sebastian and Olivia right now.

Sebastian was heading to class with Olivia when both of their phones rang.

"It's Yvonne." Olivia said.

"Kia. We should answer one. They probably have to say the same thing." Sebastian opened his phone. "Hey Kia. Liv and Sebastian here."

"GUESS WHAT!" Sebastian could hear the two. Kia grabbed the phone out of Yvonne's hand. It would be too risky to say things aloud. "Duke and Viola broke up."

"We know," said Olivia. She and Sebastian were sharing the phone.

"Well do you know why?" Yvonne asked. She had grabbed the phone out of Kia's hand. It was her turn to talk.

"Well, no. Not really," Sebastian said.

"Well. It was after the game. They had a huge fight. They hate each other. Well at least Viola hates Duke. But she feels sad. Confusing. Well. She said she wished she never met him and we don't really know what he said, but he yelled at her and she like yelled back, so yeah." Kia got it out in one breath.

"Oh," Olivia said. "Duke must feel really sad."

"Well it's his fault for yelling at Viola." Yvonne said.

"True that," Sebastian commented.

"Well. It's both their fault if you ask me," Olivia said. Sebastian nodded.

"Liv's right. They both yelled at each other and well so it's both of their faults."

"What should we do?"

"Good question Kia."

"Well Sebastian and I were planning just to try to talk to them. But not about it. You know. Make sure they're all right. Stuff like that."

"Good plan. We'll try to get to Viola," Yvonne said looking at Kia who was nodding.

"Yeah I'll call Viola. Sebastian will talk to Duke," Olivia added.

"Yeah. Me, Toby and Andrew will try to talk to him as well. Well we gotta go like right now. Bye"

"Bye!" they said in unison.

While Kia and Yvonne were on the phone, Viola was walking to class. She passed the student notice board and saw a piece of bright yellow paper. It was unusual as most of the student notices were on white paper. She read the notice.

**Check out **

**-Your fave dudes at Cornwall-Blog!**

Viola had heard of this website. Most people at Cornwall did. They had all the gossip and news going on at Cornwall. Nobody knew who ran the blog. Apparently it was created and run by two guys and a girl at Cornwall. People said they had to be pretty popular to know all the hottest gossip first. Viola never bothered to visit the site although Kia and Yvonne loved the page. Viola felt different today and decided to check it out.

Kia and Yvonne were headed towards class when they noticed it as well. "Cool!" Kia and Yvonne grinned at each other. It was there all time favorite sites with news and gossip. They were excited to find out what the Cornwall-Blog Crew had to say. They promised to meet up at lunch to go to the computer lab to check it out.

People was just busting to get into the computer lab at lunch. They all wanted to check out the website. Kia and Yvonne found a spot and they sat down. They weren't aware that Viola was on the other side. Kia and Yvonne opened the page and were shocked to see that 153 people were viewing the site at the moment. Lots of kids had their own laptops so lots more people were able to view it. They checked out the site and they headed over to the gossip blog. The one girl who worked with the two guys ran the gossip blog. She did all the gossip and was in charge of the Hot List for the guys.

The Hot List was a list of the top 10 hottest guys or girls in the school. There was a list for the guys and another for ther girls. Lot's of people voted and nominated people and to make it to the Hot List was really special. There was another similar list. It was called The List. It was a list of everybody in order of coolness. The pretty, popular, hot people were up high in the list and the nerds and nobodies were near the bottom. The person at the bottom at the list was Frederick Burns. He was the nerdiest guy and he knew it. He was a dork, tattle-telling, ugly guy. He was unsocial and usually hung out in the science lab talking to frogs.

Kia, Yvonne and Viola were pretty high up in the list as they were pretty popular and part of a sport team. Most cheerleaders were high up on the list and most athletes were up there as well. Yvonne also once made it to the Hot List. The Cornwall-Blog was all about who was hot and who was not, the gossip, rumors and basically the social issues at Cornwall.

There was a gossip blog about all the hot gossip. Fights, parties, breakups, hookups. The rumor blog was about all the rumors going around. Rumors about teachers and students. Then there was the news blog. It was all about the events happening. This included sport games, dances and parties. Kia clicked the latest blog entry. It was added just yesterday. Viola on the other side also clicked the new entry. The three girls read it and both gasped at what they read. "Call Sebastian," Yvonne choked out after they had finished.


	5. Malcolm

CHAPTER 5

Viola's jaw dropped after reading the blog entry.

**_Breakup!_**

_Everybody knows the famous couple of Cornwall's soccer star Viola Hastings and Illyria's soccer captain, Duke Orsino. But now, they are OVER AND DONE! Who dumped who? What happened? One of the biggest breakups ever? Who knows. We'll find out. One way or another. They're done, history. But what will happen? Even bigger rivalry? Chaos? We'll be undercover and finding out! _

_Luv,  
Cornwall-Blog Chick (with help with Cornwall-Blog Dudes!)_

**_Comments_**

_**'hah! orsino got dumped!' **_

**_'you said it man!'_**

**_'guys, how do you know she dumped him? it could be vice versa.'_**

**_'hastings pretty hot.' _**

**_'hell ya brother!'_**

**_'no duh'_**

There were 38 pages of comments. Viola shut down the computer and left. As she walked through the hallways she could feel eyes on her. Everyone was whispering. Viola kept her head down, looking at her shoes. She didn't know what to do. Everyone knew. She wondered if people at Illyria knew. Viola headed for the bathroom. She entered a stall, put the lid down and sat there. She didn't cry. She just stared at the graffited wall and door. She listened to girls whisper in low tones about her and knew things were going to get much worse.

Sebastian was NOT used to getting calls from Kia and Yvonne. Especially not every few hours. His phone vibrated on the table at lunch and Olivia and Sebastian saw the name flashing on the screen. Kia. Sebastian answered. Olivia bit her lip and put her hand on his arm. Sebastian's face went from worried to puzzlement. When he hung up he said to Olivia, "They want us to go to this site. It's a blog. When I was at Cornwall, a lot of people knew it." He didn't say another thing but took Olivia by the hand and took her to his dorm. He opened the door to see Duke there. Sebastian immediatly backed out. Luckily, Duke didn't notice them. "My dorm," Olivia whispered. They walked to her dorm and opened the door. It was empty. Olivia locked the door behind them. They sat down and Sebastian typed in the website address. They read the lattest blog and they groaned.

They both knew the last thing the two needed was everyone to be in their faces. "Who's in charge of the blog?" Olivia questioned.

"No one knows." Sebastian sighed and Olivia put a hand on his shoulder.

"But how would they have found out? Only, Kia, Andrew, Toby, Yvonne, you and me should know."

"I don't know. Maybe they were listening to Viola and the girls speak. This is one heck of a problem."

"Yeah everyone will be gossiping. The rivalry will be sky high. There are so many girls at Illyria that will be happy that Viola and Duke are broken up but I just know that there are a lot of girls that will pity her. I mean, because she's from Cornwall and all, they'll think she was dumped and they'll like totally hate Illyria for making her upset."

Sebastian nodded. "Oh god." he muttered. "Viola." Olivia looked at him confused. "Viola's gonna read this blog sooner or later. I'm her sister. She'll go after these people and kill them with her words alone." Olivia had to laugh at this. Sebastian saw the grin on his girlfriend's face and started to chuckle a bit to. They headed back to lunch and Sebastian's stomach twisted and turned into knots as the thought of Viola reading the blog haunting him.

At the end of the day, Duke headed to his dorm room. He saw guys roaming around and Malcolm. Malcolm stalked up to him with a smug look on his face. "So how does it feel to get dumped?" he asked. The guys in the halls stopped and stared at the two. The colour in Duke's face drained. "IDIOT!" one of the guys in the hallway called out.

Sebastian entered the dorm building to see all the guys standing there. They were watching a scared Malcolm and a very angry faced Duke. Sebastian walked up to them. "What's up?" he asked Duke. Duke turned to him. He looked even angrier and fustrated then Sebastian had ever seen him. "DUDE I TELL YOU A SECRET AND YOU LET ALL THE GUYS AND **MALCOLM **KNOW?"

"Dude, chill out. I never told them anything I swear." Sebastian's face was dead serious. "If you want to know, ask this rat here." He pointed to a frightened Malcolm.

"Come on guys. I mean it was a joke," he stammered. He looked around for back up. He saw that all the guys had gone back to what they were doing. Most had hid in their dorms. "You should all know that I press my ears against doors as check-up." Duke looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me. I listen to see if everything is alright. I am dorm advisor after all-"

"I KNOW YOU'RE THE DAMN DORM ADVISOR!" Duke shouted. Sebastian was also getting quite nervous. He had never, ever seen Duke like this. He didn't even know that Duke could get that angry.

"Well if you listened, maybe you would know that I heard Sebastian here talking in Toby and Andrew's room a few days ago!" he said quietly. Duke turned to Sebastian once more.

"I tell you and you go blabber it to THEM?" Duke raged on. He paused for a second. "Dude, I told you only like yesterday. How would Malcolm be able to hear the news a few days ago?"

"I found out from Viola." Sebastian noticed Duke wince when he mentioned her name. "Well. I told Andrew and Toby a few days ago because I just thought they should know. But they haven't told anyone. I swear. I'll swear on behalf of them."

Duke turned back to Malcolm. He raised his hand to whack him on the head. Malcolm shrunk about an inch. Duke put his hand back down. "SO HOW MANY PEOPLE KNOW?"

Malcolm cried out, "Only me and the guys listening as well!" Duke swore under his breath.

"Dude. Do you know how fast news like that travels? The whole school should know by now!" Sebastian shouted. He was Duke's friend. He had to stick up for him. Then he also had to stick up for Viola. They were family. The next month or so was going to be rough.

"THANK YOU SEBASTIAN! NEWS TRAVELS FASTER THAN WILDFIRES! GOD, YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW INCREDIBLY STUPID YOU ARE!" Duke opened his dorm door. Sebastian followed and someone slammed the door behind them. Malcolm shrunk to the floor and let out whimpers and small cries. He finally stood up and headed back to his dorm, quite scared.

**How do you like it so far? You guys got to read and review. I love all the positive comments. Please tell me anything you guys think needs to change, what you like, EVERYTHING! **


	6. IceCream Floats

**Disclaimer: I know I haven't disclaimed in a long time, but we all know I don't own She's the Man. **

**Enjoy this chapter. The story will fast foward quite a bit. **

* * *

It had been a week and still people were still talking about the breakup. Viola and Duke were both very silent in school. They didn't really care. They went to school day after day doing what seemed the same things. They listened in class. Duke stopped thinking about Viola's contagious laugh and smile and Viola stopped doodling Duke's name on a sheet of paper in class.

Viola avoided Yvonne and Kia. Kia and Yvonne didn't mind. They kenw she needed some time alone. They weren't completely lost in how she was feeling. They had a secret weapon. They had Paul. Viola had been calling Paul so much the last week. She just didn't know who to turn to. Kia and Yvonne talked to Paul on a regular basis and from him they found out how Viola was. Paul would tell them that sometimes she wanted to murder Duke and how she hated him one day. Then there was a day where she wondered what Duke was doing. If he was thinking of her. She would sigh dreamily and think about what happened to them. That one day. That dreaded 5 minutes of her life. They just fell apart. Paul told them she was going through all a wide range of emotions in a week.

On Friday, after a week of hearing about Viola's emotions and how she was Kia and Yvonne plucked up the courage and walked up to her. She was sitting down at a table by herself. People tried to sit with her, but she pushed them away. They sat down. "Oh hey guys!" Viola said. "I've been wanting to talk to you!" Kia and Yvonne smiled. They were glad that their friend was acting much better. "We want to talk to you to. Justin and the guys from the soccer team are all heading out for dinner tonight. They invited us as we are, well were on the soccer team. Can you believe soccer is over? Well anyways, we're going. Are you?" They hold their breath wondering how she'll react.

"Sure guys! What time?"

"We're meeting at school at 7pm. A couple guys are driving."

"Cool." Kia and Yvonne left knowing Viola was in an awkward mood. Was she over the breakup? Truth be told, Viola didn't mind so much anymore. Soccer season at Cornwall was from September to October. Now that it was near November and the end of year, college was on her mind. She really wanted to get into North Carolina because of it's awesome soccer program. Applications were going out soon.

"HEY!" she called after them. They turned around. "Wanna come over to get ready?" They nodded. "Come over around whenever. Mom should be out at some Junior League thing so yeah." Viola got up feeling much better. Her friends, college and family were her number one priority now. Not having a boyfriend. Yeah, Viola felt much better.

At 6pm that night, they were all in Viola's room. They were almost ready. Viola not being a big girly-girl, was dragged into putting make up on. Kia and Yvonne had just finished painting their nails and were putting on make up. Viola didn't really mind how she looked but her friends convinced her to look nice.

Viola opted for a very flared, very short, denim skirt. When she put her arms by down her side, the skirt was at her wrists. She chose a pinkish-red zip-up hoodie. She pulled it down past her butt so a tiny little flair from her skirt showed and pulled the sleeves so it was 3/4. She zipped it up 3/4 up. Underneath was a plain pink shirt. She wore pink, ankle Converse. She settle with a bit of black mascara, some pink eyeshadow, blush and lipgloss. She kept her hair down. She thought it was dressing up. She would have been fine with an old t-shirt and jeans. "Doesn't someone look beautiful?" Kia joked. Viola hugged her friends. They burst into laughter. "See you can look like a girl!" Yvonne exclaimed. "Paul would be proud to see you looking like a girl!" Viola hugged her friends again. "What would I do without you?" They noticed the time. Viola grabbed Kia's long pink wallet that she was borrowing. It would be her purse and wallet for the night. Viola made sure she had her phone and the three headed to Cornwall.

They arrived at Cornwall's parking lot to find the guys of the soccer team there. There were a three cars. Kia and Yvonne spotted Justin. "Hey!" Justin called. They walked towards him. They grabbed Viola's hand who was walking quite slowly ever since they were near Cornwall. They waited a few moments until everyone was there. They decided to go to Cesario's because where they usually went was booked for a party.

"My car's a seven seater," Nathan said.

"Same," said Drew.

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner. Mine's eight." Trevor laughed. Viola, Kia and Yvonne went in Trevor's car. The three squished together in the very back. Soon they were on their way to Cesario's. There were 18 of them. 11 from the team and the rest girlfriends of the team members. They entered Cesario's in a big group. The seven girls sat in one booth and sent the boys away to their team to talk. The guys split into two groups. Viola, Kia and Yvonne sat on one side of the booth. Trevor, Nathan and Drew sat on the other side. "Hey," the guys said in unison. They replied hello at the same time like them.

Viola, Kia and Yvonne liked the three boys. They were the non-sexist pigs on the team. They knew the girls were good. Really good. They talked about soccer and the season and college. Soon a waitress came over and took their drink orders.

"Coke."

"Make that two."

"Um two Sprites. How about you Viola?"

"I'll have a Sprite as well."

"Oh, Dr. Pepper for me."

"Ewww. How do you drink that stuff Trevor?" Yvonne scrunched her nose up. Viola and Kia laughed. They both knew Yvonne absolutely hated Dr. Pepper. Viola spotted Sebastian and Olivia and exscused herself to go say hi. "SEBASTIAN! OLIVIA!" she called. They spun around. Olivia hugged her close friend.

"Hey Liv!" Viola said happily.

"Hey Vi!" Olivia said in return.

"Oh hey there Sebastian. Didn't notice you!"

Sebastian laughed. "Very funny." Sebastian gave her sister a quick hug. Vicki

"Hey we should like totally go to the mall!" Olivia said. Viola smiled.

"Sure. When?"

"Tomorrow? If your not busy that is."

"Sure. When should we meet?"

"11:30. At Ellie's Nails. We should get a manicure and pedicure!"

"Hmm. Not really into that stuff. You know me."

Olivia pouted. "Please. It'll be lots of fun."

"Fine. But don't think I'm gonna get sparkly nail polish or anything."

"Fine. I'll see you then!" Olivia and Sebastian headed out. Viola was walking back to her table with her head turned to say bye. She didn't notice the person in front of her. She knocked into the person standing there. "Whoops. Sorry." Viola looked up. She came face to face with the last person on earth she wanted to see. Duke was standing there. "Sorry." he mumbled. They looked at each other for quite some time. They looked into each others eyes and read their thoughts. Viola's eyes were cold and hard. Duke returned the stare. Kia and Yvonne watching the two decided to save the both of them before they made a scene. "VIOLA!" they called. Viola broke her stare and smiled at her friends. She pushed passed Duke who stood there. Duke turned his head to see Viola sitting back down talking to her friends. She glared up at him giving him a deadly look. He turned and walked back to his table where Andrew and Toby were sitting.

They looked up at him. "Dude! We saw you talking to Viola!" Duke mumbled something they couldn't hear. They looked at him. "I said it wasn't much of a conversation." He took a huge bite of pizza. He finished his slice in four big bites. He kept his head down and when he finished he looked up at his friends. They were staring at him in disbelief.

Andrew and Toby got bored at staring at Duke, so their eyes travelled over to Viola's table. They saw Kia and Yvonne and they started laughing. They remembered the day when Viola was pretending to be Sebastian. The two girls at her table looked familiar. They were the girls that were pretending to be some of Sebastian's exgirlfriends. The two were Viola's friends by the looks of it. Everytime they looked at Viola's table they would burst out in laughter. They still clearly remembered Viola as a guy. They couldn't believe that they had fell for the whole hoax. They were used to Viola when she was Sebastian and they were used to Viola as a girl as she practically lived at Illyria because she visited her brother and Duke. But now they thought how the two were the same person made them laugh.

Halfway through the three friends dinner and also the soccer team's dinner, someone from the soccer team noticed Duke. Soon the table with all guys including Justin were all talking and laughing. A guy from the table spread the news to the all girls table and Viola's table. Kia, Yvonne and Viola ignored the guy and so did Drew, Nathan and Trevor. They continued talking. Drew, Nathan and Trevor knew how Viola could get. Suddenly, Mikey got up from his seat and called out, "HEARD YOU GOT DUMPED ORSINO!" Viola froze. She swore under her breath. Kia and Yvonne looked at each other. They knew there was going to be trouble.

Duke looked up to see a whole table full of guys laughing. Justin and some of his friends from the soccer team. He was about to get up and beat the crap out of the guy but he was beaten. Viola had stood up. She walked over to the table. As she approached she crossed her arms. She arrived and stared at the guys. Her eyes narrowed. She stood there her eyes glaring at Mikey and everyone else on the table. She was leaning on her right foot with her arms crossed.

"Why don't you shut up before I have to get someone to make you shut up." Her voice sounded angry but she stayed calm. Drew, Nathan and Trevor didn't know anyone who could sound so deadly but stay calm. The guys stopped laughing as soon as she spoke. They all looked from Mikey to Viola.

Mikey stood up. "Who you gonna get to beat me up, huh? Your boyfriend? Oh wait, you don't have a boyfriend!" he said it with a baby voice and with so much confidence it shocked himself.

Viola looked him in the eye. She was shorter than him but she gave him such a stare it made him feel small. "I don't need a boyfriend. And at least I could get a guy unlike some people here who can't get a girl, even if their life depended on it." She faced the table and pointed to Mikey. The guys started laughing. "Oh! She got you there man!"

Viola turned back to Mikey. "Nothing to be said there. I stated the truth, everyone knows it was the truth, I'm gonna kick your ass now." Mikey looked confused. He didn't get it. He understood the first bit. Now I'm gonna kick your ass? What did that mean? She never did that. His thoughts were interupted when a pitcherful of cold, icy soda was poured over him. Viola walked to another table and Mikey thought it was finished. Instead she went over to someone. The person obviously knew her as she gave her a quick hug and handed her a bowl. Viola walked back with a bowl in her hand. It was a ice-cream sundae.

She got the spoon and scooped about half of it on the spoon. It looked as if was going to fall but it didn't. She held in front of Mikey and circled it slowly in front of him. She stopped held it up above him and before dumping it over his head she said, "Seeing as I was on fire and everyone can agree on that, I thought I should cool down a bit. But it's a shame I'm not a fan of strawberry." With that, she dumped it over his head. She scooped the remaining bit of ice-cream and instead of dumping it on top of him, she used the spoon to smoosh it into his face. "There. A strawberry ice-cream float, on me. She dropped the spoon and placed the bowl on the table and headed back to her table with a smirk on her face. She sat back down. She turned her head to glance back at Mikey wiping ice-cream from himself and to see the guys laughing. As she turned her head back to face her friends she caught Duke's eye. Their eyes locked for a second before Viola turned her head again to talk to her friends about what happened.

**I hope you guys are liking it! Reviews keep me typing! **


	7. Shopping

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy. **

**A/N It's gonna be a long story, and I'm really going to try to finish it. But I need your reviews! Things will definitely be fixed between Duke and Viola, but it's gonna take quite some time. **

Viola and the soccer team left before Duke and his friends. Duke watched them leave. With them gone, it was a lot quieter. Soon Duke, Toby and Andrew decided it was time to leave. Duke's mind kept replaying the incident in Cesario's. He couldn't stop what that guy said. _Heard you got dumped, Orsino. _Did Duke really get dumped or did they break up? She did say she never wanted to see him again. Duke sighed. Life was hard. But there were other things on his mind pushing his thoughts of Viola out of the spotlight. College. He really wanted to get into North Carolina. He was told by Coach Dinklage he had a fair chance and Duke remembered how he shouted at Viola that you need to be good and can't depend on luck.

The next morning, Viola got ready to go to the mall. She put on a pair of skinny jeans and and a light blue camisole on with this huge blue shirt on top. It kept slipping off her shoulders. She was ready so she grabbed her bag and was off. Viola met up with Olivia at the nail place as they promised. Viola arrived two minutes late and Olivia was there, hands on her hips. "Geez Olivia. I'm only late by like two seconds," Viola said but she couldn't help noticing the smile on Olivia's face.

Olivia couldn't take it anymore. She burst out laughing as she dragged Viola to the receptionist's table. A blond haired girl was sitting there. "Hi. What will it be today girls?" Viola was about to say she wasn't interested in getting her nails done or anything but before she could even open her mouth, Olivia spoke on behalf of them. "Hmmm. I really want a pedicure. How does that sound, Viola?" Olivia paused for a millisecond. Before Viola could argue, Olivia continued talking. "Oh and my nails. So it'll be pedicure and manicure for the both of us." The blond girl nodded. She typed some things up and paused to look up at them. She asked, "Pedicure and manicure for the two of you? Gotcha." Olivia nodded excitedly while Viola stood there with a bored expression until Olivia nudged her in the ribs. She smiled sweetly. "Yep! We're super duper excited!" She grumbled a few words of complaint that Olivia couldn't hear.

They took a seat down in the two chair and soaked their feet in this hot, sweet smelling, foot tub. Viola told Olivia about last night. "Yep, I totally dumped the soda and ice-cream on that jerk's head." Olivia laughed. She knew Viola had trouble controlling her mouth sometimes but her actions? She had no idea. "So what exactly did this guy say to you to make you so angry?" Viola froze. She looked down for a second. She took a deep breath and looked at Olivia.

"Well he didn't really say anything to me," Viola started slowly.

"Well what did he say to someone that made you so angry?" Olivia wanted to know.

"He reminded Duke about how he got dumped," she said quite quickly.

Olivia laughed. "Defending him now, are you?"

"Shut up. If you were there, in my situation, you would have done the same. It wasn't like I dumped him or he dumped me. I'm sick of everybody saying things like that! It's getting to me!"

"Wow, it really must be getting to you, after all you're as thick as a rock!" They both laughed and chose their nail polish colors.

An hour later, Viola and Olivia had brand new nails. Olivia got pink on her toes and pink on her fingernails with all this glitter and detailed design. Viola, however didn't. She stayed very simple, but looked good as well. On her toes and fingers she had light blue then dark blue. It was a pattern that matched her outfit. "Nice," commented Olivia and they headed up to pay.

Viola payed first and while Olivia was paying, Viola stood near the couch. A person sitting on the couch noticed Viola's toes. Light blue, dark blue, light blue, dark blue. It made him dizzy. "Nice toes," he said looking up to see a smiling brunette. She smiled even wider. "Thanks," she said. Viola decided to have some fun with this guy. She went on.

"So you come here often?" she said with a silly grin. She was aware that he was a guy and not many, in fact none that Viola could think of, came to get their nails done.

He laughed, getting her joke. "Nah. My mother told me to get her a reservation. What about you?"

"My friend somehow dragged me into this."

"So you're a tomboy?"

"Well not exactly. I'm just not a girly-girl like her." She put on a high-pitched, fake giggle. Viola continued to flirt with the hot guy until Olivia pulled her away. Viola, quite upset about being jerked away apologized to him. "Well I got to go! Nice meeting you!" As soon as they were out of the nail place, she furiously demanded, "What was that for?"

Olivia was in a sticky situation. She could say "Because you have a boyfriend" because Viola didn't have a boyfriend. She made up a quick exscuse. "Because the guys in that CD store are much cuter." It was true. The four guys in the CD store were cute.

Viola laughed. "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Well, what Sebastian doesn't know, won't hurt him," Olivia said laughing along. They headed over to the CD store. Olivia knew they couldn't just barge in and go up to them and say, "We think you're hot and we want to flirt with you." Viola knew that as well. She told Olivia, "Just follow my lead. If you're as smart as I think, you'll catch on."

Viola entered the CD store and they head to the aisle near the guys. Viola started walking backwards towards the guys so she could stay facing Olivia and talk to her. "I think that CD is over here, Liv!" she called out to her friend. Olivia knew exactly where Viola was taking this. She nodded and played along. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure as well. Well I'll look over here!" And on cue, Viola bumped into one of the guys (the hottest one) and his stack of CDs and DVDs fell to the floor. She bent down straight away to pick them up. "Sorry. My bad. I'm clumsy sometimes," She said gathering the the cases. Luckily none of them broke. He got down to help her. Their eyes met. "It's alright. Nothing is broken, it's clear." He grinned. The girl who bumped into his was really pretty.

They picked up all the CDs and Olivia came over and pretended to want to know what all the commotion was about. One of the guys noticed how pretty she was. "Hey Vi. What's up? Oh hey." she pretended to notice the other guys. They just talked for a bit about music when the guys asked. "We're getting pretty hungry. Wanna join us?" Viola and Olivia nodded. Olivia was happy Viola's plan worked. The guy who noticed Olivia before went up to her. "Olivia right?" he remembered from their conversation about music. They had introduced themselves. The blond was Olivia, the brunette Viola. Viola turned around who was talking and walking with James, the guy she accidentally-on-purpose bumped into. "Sorry dude, she has a boyfriend." Viola laughed. She loved torturing Olivia just as much as she loved torturing Sebastian. They all laughed.

They walked to the food court and bought food. They talked and talked about random things and Viola and Olivia found they were seniors as well, getting ready for college. They finished eating and Viola and Olivia looked around the stores, the guys closely behind them. Viola and Olivia tried on clothes at numerous different stores and they had a little display for the guys. They guys told them what looked good on them and what didn't.

They were in one of the newest stores at the mall which was clothing for guys and girls. Viola and Olivia were trying on some outfits. Viola came out first in overall-shorts with a blue shirt underneath. Olivia followed with a peach colored skirt and a white top.

"Nice Olivia. You get a 10/10 from me," the guy who noticed Olivia said. His name was Jackson.

Rick, one of the guys said, "Dude, you've given her a 10/10 for everything. No offense, it makes you look peachy. Take my advice, not Romeo's."

James commented on Viola's outfit. "Looking good. The blue goes well with your nails." They went to get changed back to there normal clothes and came out. Viola decided to buy her outfit. Olivia took Rick's advice and decided not to buy it. After Viola finished paying, she and Oliva exchanged a look.

"It's your turn!" they said together, laughing. They dragged them over to the guys section taking clothes off racks and holding them up agaisnt them. They shoved clothes at them to try on. They went mad. Viola found fun choosing a guy's clothes rather than her own. The guys got tried on their outfits doing pretending to be a model for the girls. The girls laughed and gave comments to their clothes just like them.

When Viola and Olivia decided they were finished, the guys were exhausted. "It was fun hanging out and meeting," Olivia said.

They nodded. "We'll have to jump on MySpace or something." James said.

Viola grabbed a pen from her bag. She and Olivia exchanged screenames and numbers with them. "Yeah, we'll have to jump on MySpace or something." Viola said smiling. Then Olivia and Viola left the mall with their nails dones, bags of clothes in their hands and their wallets feeling lighter.

**I hope you like that chapter. Don't worry Viola/Duke fans out there. The other guys were just a fun little one-shot. Nothing big. They probably won't appear or even be mentioned in any other chapter, so no worries! Why would I do that? Duke and Viola are like one of my fave pairings! Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I wanted Viola to be flirty, after all she doesn't have a boyfriend anymore. **


	8. Going There

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**A/N I've noticed I haven't put spaces for some words in the first few chapters. SORRY! Thanks GilbertDrone328! You're reviews are really encouraging! For some who don't get the whole breakup, I did it to create the story. If they didn't, I wouldn't be here writing more and more chapters! Well, enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes, grammer and no spaces in between words. I'm typing so fast, getting all the words out. MY FINGERS ARE SERIOUSLY CRAMPING! Oh and a few weeks have passed. Nothing much has happened. Normal school. **

Finally the gossip and everything died down. Everyone, well most were worried abou college. It was time. Viola filled out her college application quite easily. She was trying to get in for what she loved doing. If she didn't, she would be upset, really upset, but she would still try to pursue her dream. Duke however was incredibly nervous. All the guys on the soccer team wondered why, they said he was a great player. Olivia and Sebastian were applying to the same colleges, just like Kia and Yvonne were applying to the same colleges.

Viola's number one choice was North Carolina. So was Duke's. And Justin's. Kia and Yvonne had Michigan in mind. Soon, all their applications were out. Finally. But they were still nervous. What if they made a mistake on their application? Olivia wanted Viola to come over to Illyria with Kia, Yvonne and Paul to visit her and Sebastian and just have fun and forget about college, but Olivia knew it was out of the question.

When Duke and Viola were dating, Viola practically lived at Illyria. She came whenever she could to see her boyfriend and brother AND new best friend. But now, she hadn't stepped on Illyria grounds since the game. She straight out refused to go to Illyria. Olivia knew it was because of Duke. Olivia hated how Viola didn't come and visit and she tried to convince her Duke wouldn't be there, but she still shook her head.

"Please. Come. Just this once."

"No. I said I'm not coming. If you guys wanna come out, fine by me."

"Why? Are you afraid you'll run into him? I mean you'll have Kia, me, Yvonne, Paul and Sebastian there."

Viola knew Olivia was not going to give up. Olivia had decided to try and persuade Viola but so far, it wasn't going so well. "My mom has me on like house arrest." she lied quickly.

"What?"

"She's not letting me out of the house?"

"Why?"

"Um... because I refused to take part in the Junior League Debutante dinner."

"And why can't you go to the dinner? It's going to be so fun!"

"One Monique's going to be there, two Justin will probably be there escorting Monique and thirdly I don't have a boyfriend to go with."

"C'mon. You don't need a boyfriend. Only an escort."

"Do you expect me to go with Paul?"

"HEY! That's mean."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"You're going to come. And by the time I hang up, you'll have all your plans clear for Friday afternoon because I'm not leaving until you say yes!" Olivia could be quite stubborn sometimes, too.

The two argued why Viola could and couldn't come until Viola realized her friend was not going to give in. "Fine." Viola muttered. "I'll sneak out! But if my mom finds out you're dead."

"Vi, I knew from the beginning that house arrest thing was a LIE!"

"So what if it was! I'm coming now, aren't I? Oh and if I see _him _I'll kill you a second time."

"Okay. I'll see you on Friday. 4:30. Sharp."

"Don't worry. After all, I'm Ms Organized."

"Rodger that."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Olivia hung up, quite satisfied with herself. Finally, Viola was coming to Illyria after weeks of not stepping foot on Illyria grounds. Olivia ran to Sebastian's room, so excited. She whizzed past Malcolm and flung open the door to see Sebastian and Duke in there. She turned red. "Oops. Um... can I speak to Sebastian?" Sebastian got up and stepped outside. Olivia closed the door behind them. She whispered in quite a loud tone for a whisper, "Viola's coming!"

Sebastian was shocked and happy. "What? How?"

"She's coming. Friday afternoon. So is Kia, Yvonne and Paul. We'll have a little get together. Take our minds off college."

"Great idea! But how did you get her to come to Illyria. She hasn't come here for like weeks. Usually she like lives here."

"I know. She doesn't like coming because she might run into Duke or something. Well anyways, she coming. We're gonna have it in my dorm because we can't have it in yours."

"Why?"

"Because dumbo, Duke is your room-mate. Viola doesn't come to Illyria anymore because of the chance of seeing Duke."

"Ohhh."

"So. I better go. Friday, 4:30."

"What about food and stuff."

"Oh yeah! I'll do snacks and you do drinks."

"Okey dokey, boss!"

"Shut up," Olivia said giving Sebastian a playful nudge. Sebastian re-entered his dorm as Olivia walked down the hallways back to her own dorm.

Viola told Kia, Yvonne and Paul about Illyria on Friday. They were all shocked, but they kept their mouths closed because they were worried that if they asked her why when she would never go, she would list all the reasons why she wouldn't want to go and the reasons why she would, then change her mind and not go.

They were all set to go on Friday in Paul's car. They drove to Illyria with a nervous Viola in the back. Viola wondered if it was a good idea. She really wanted to see Sebastian and Olivia and what were the chances of meeting Duke? Slim to none. It would be alright. Or is that what she thought?

**A/N: I'm working on my cliffhangers. How was that? Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, keep the reviews coming!**


	9. Meeting

**Hi guys! I'm hoping to get in at least a chapter a day! Well this is the chapter where Viola is finally going to Illyria! I've decided to keep writing, even if I get no reviews. But reviews are nice. So REVIEW! Well anyways, I have everything planned to the very end, I just need to get it all typed up! Keep the good comments coming and if you have any bad, feel free to comment so I can improve! Forgive all my errors, I'm typing really quickly and I don't have much time!**

Paul stopped the car. "Remind me why I'm here again?"

"Yes. Kia and Yvonne. I would also like to know why we're here."

"C'mon Vi. We're here to take our minds off college."

"But I'm not going to college!" Paul complained.

"Be quiet. Besides you're the one with the car," Yvonne said.

Viola didn't unbuckle her seatbelt. "Well, this get together might take my mind off college but being at Illyria just brings bigger problems onto my mind!"

"C'mon. We're not leaving. So get that booty out of the seat and we're off." Kia demanded.

Viola gronaed and took off her seatbelt. It was going to be hard. But she did want to see Sebastian and Olivia. She got out and the four of them walked across to Olivia's dorm. They knocked on Olivia's dorm room and the door opened almost immediatly. Olivia was there. Sebastian was sitting at her desk, the two were obviously waiting. "Chill. It's 4:32." Viola said with a smile.

"Tut, tut. Two minutes late, AGAIN!"

"If you would like to start would the deja vu then fine by me. I'm here aren't I?" Viola flopped onto her bed and the others entered. Sebastian got up from his place on his chair and Viola got up from the bed. The two siblings hugged. "Long time, no see and we're supposed to be family!" Sebastian said .

"Shut up. Who are you Dr. Suess? What is up with the rhymes?"

"I'm a natural poet. It comes in handy for when writing lyrics."

"How modest." Sebastian playfully shoved his sister on the arm. She returned the shove, a bit harder. He laughed and decided not to do anything, because he knew if he shoved her again, they would be on the floor in two seconds, wrestling. They all took a comfortable spot. Kia and Yvonne were lying on their fronts on Olivia's bed, Sebastian was in Olivia's swivelly desk chair, Paul was leaning on the foot of Olivia's bed and Viola and Olivia were sitting on the floor. There was a bunch of junk food in the middle along with a two six-packs of soda. They were all just talking about what was on their mind. Everything besides college.

Viola seemed whatever they talked about, it would make her think about Duke. When Olivia talked about the next Junior League Debutante event, it would make Viola think about the Debutante Ball, then she would think about Duke. If they talked about soccer, it would lead back to Duke. Viola was kind of off in her own world, not saying much. Sebastian took a potato chip and threw it at Viola. It hit her head, then landed on the floor. "Hey!" Olivia and Viola said at once. This made everyone laugh. Viola started throwing chips at Sebastian. Sebastian got an M&M and threw it at her. Viola grabbed a handful of M&M's and threw it at him. "BREAK IT UP! I NEED TO CLEAN THIS UP NOW!" Olivia shouted over the two of them who were still throwing food at each other. Sebastian and Viola looked at each other. Viola gathered the M&M's from the floor and Sebastian gathered the potato chips.

"One," said Sebastian.

"Two," Viola said.

"THREE!" they both yelled and threw the M&M's and chips at her. This made Kia and Yvonne almost die from laughter. Olivia threw a chip, but instead of landing on Viola, it landed on Paul. He stared at her in disbelief and threw on back. It it Kia and Kia started throwing chips at Paul. Yvonne, feeling left out, started eating some snacks from the bowls on the floor while everyone else threw food at each other. "WATCH THE HAIR!" Paul shouted. Viola froze. She crunched a few potato chips into small pieces and held her hand high above his head. Paul, who was too busy throwing food at Sebastian took no notice of Viola. He looked up after potato chips had hit his head and looked up to see a smirking Viola. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" he laughed. He got up and started to wrestle Viola.

"AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU!" he said. Viola was on top, but he quickly rolled over. They both had red faces from laughing. "I GIVE DO YOUR HAIR, I GIVE YOU FREE STUFF! I EVEN DRESSED YOU UP AS A GUY!" Viola froze. Paul took this as a chance to make Viola go on the bottom. He got up. He had figured Viola had surrendered. He brushed the crumbs out of his hair while Viola just lay there. _I even dressed you up as a guy. _She remembered being a guy. She had been falling for Duke then, but she had to pretend to be a guy. _Duke. Why does everything we talk about lead back to Duke? _Viola thought. She got up. She started cleaning up the food, silently. "THANK YOU VIOLA FOR CLEANING UP!" Olivia said loudly giving Sebastian a look. He laughed. Soon, they were all cleaning up.

When they finished, Viola got up. She flopped on the bed. She looked at the clock. "Oh my god! It's like almost 8!" The time just flew by. Viola quickly got her stuff together. So did Yvonne and Kia. In three mintues, they were ready to leave, and they all said goodbye. Viola, Kia, Yvonne and Paul walked out the dorm. Viola said, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick. I'll meet you at the car!" They nodded and Viola headed back inside. Viola quickly went and headed back out.

She was walking across the soccer field. It was a cold night and Viola shivered slightly underneath her hoodie. She was walking until someone ran into her. She looked up to see the person responsible. It was...

**What did you guys think of the cliffhanger? I've been working on this chapter for ages, but never actually updated it into the story. SORRY! Well I hope you liked the chapter and I'm going to squeeze another one in today. Maybe even 2!**


	10. Learning New Things

**Here is chapter 10! Can you believe it's already been 10 chapters? I have so much more to write, it's unbelievable. Well anyways. Sorry it took so long to get chapter9 up. I'll make it up to you guys and try to get this chapter and another one in by today! Depends how busy I am. Thanks for all the great reviews! I know some of you have been there from the very beginning of the story up to know! 26 reviews and counting! I love all the great, positive comments! I never thought I'd see the day. It's good to know you guys are loving/liking it! Well this is my second chapter of the day! ENJOY!**

Andrew. Viola ran into Andrew. Andrew broke into a big grin. "Viola! What are you doing here?" Viola laughed. She gave her friend a hug. "Oh, just visiting Olivia and Sebastian." Andrew nodded.

"So, how are you? College applications all out?"

"Yep. You?"

"Same. Soon we'll be finding out our future. So, where did you apply for?"

"North Carolina. Some other colleges. All for soccer."

"That's good."

Viola didn't know what came over her but she blurted out, "How's Duke?" Viola realized what she said and covered her mouth.

Andrew noticed and laughed. "He's fine. Well he's been a bit down, but other than that, fine."

"Good to hear. Well. I better go. Kia and Yvonne are waiting."

Viola hurried off, feeling like an idiot for asking how Duke was. Andrew laughed and headed back to his dorm. He entered his dorm to find Toby playing a video game. "Dude. Guess who I just ran into!"

Toby paused the game and asked, "Who? But make it quick. I was just about to like totally kick this one dude's ass."

"It's really interesting. Viola."

"Wow that's interesting," Toby said, uninterested. Then he changed. "You mean, Viola? As in Viola Hastings, soccer playing, ex-girlfriend of Duke Viola?"

"Duh. How many Viola's do we know?"

"One."

"So obviously it's gonna be Viola."

"You mean Viola Hastings, right?"

"IDIOT!"

"Well anyways, we know it was Viola Hastings but what did she say? Why she here? She hasn't like come since the game and she usually like lives here. And why didn't she come visit us? Are we not her friends anymore?"

"She came to see Olivia and Sebastian."

"Ahh. The brother and best friend slash brother's girlfriend. So what did she say?"

"Nothing much. We said hi, talked about college for 3 seconds and then she asked how Duke was. After that, she practically ran away."

"Dude, she asked how Duke was?"

"Yeah, man. Though it was dark I could so tell she was like going red."

"So you're telling me that she asked how Duke, as in Duke Orsino is?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Just double checking."

"Damn, you're acting like an idiot today. Go back to playing you're game or something."

Toby shrugged and continued playing his game. Andrew sat on his bed thinking if he should tell Duke or not.

The next day, Andrew had made up his mind. At lunch the three guys were sitting together when Andrew suddenly said, "Viola came to Illyria yesterday." Toby's eyes grew big. He had said probably the last thing on earth that Duke wanted to hear.

"Oh, really? That's great," Duke said sarcastically. "I really need to know... why?"

"Geez. Sorry. Just thought you'd like to know." Andrew said apologetically.

"Well I don't." Duke almost snapped.

"Well I guess you don't want to know that she asked me how you were."

Duke raised his eyebrows. "She did?"

"But I guess you wouldn't care."

Duke covered up by saying, "Yeah, I don't care."

"But dude why don't you care?" Toby asked.

"Why should I care?"

"Because, just because you and her aren't dating anymore doesn't mean you don't have to treat her like crap. You could be friends, right Toby?" Andrew asked his Toby for back up.

"Yeah. I mean, you may not have to like her romantically, you can like her as a friend."

Duke seemed to forget about eating because he left his plate untouched while Toby and Andrew at and talked. "Why should I?"

"Because. You guys have so much in common! I mean would you rather be friends with someone you have something in common with or someone that is like you're opposite?" Andrew answered, scrunching up his napkin.

"What do we have in common?"

"Dude, you're even stupider than me at times. SOCCER!" Toby said. He took a long sip, more slurp of water.

"So? I mean we broke up BECAUSE of soccer. What makes you think we can be friends because of soccer if it broke us up?"

"Man, are you still on about that game?"

"No. But I mean why should I be friends with her? Besides the fact we have like ONE thing in common. I mean, she's the one that said she wished Sebastian never went to London, she never met and that she hated me." Duke said ticking them off on his fingers. Andrew and Toby grew wide eyed.

"She didn't say that, did she?"

"Uh, yeah she did."

"But why? Viola doesn't go around telling people she hates them now does she?" Andrew asked. This conversation was getting somewhere.

"So, maybe I kinda yelled at her. So what? What's done is done. Things clearly didn't work out for us, so let's leave it at that."

"Dude, you and her broke up because of one little argument about soccer? Your whole life is not all about soccer. Why couldn't you just you know like do the 'it was my fault not your's' kiss and make up technique?"

"So what you're saying is one: it's my fault that she doesn't understand life, two: we should just say sorry when there's obiviously a bigger than small problem, three: it's my fault and four: you're taking sides with her." Duke said angrily.

"No, I'm not on her side. Can't you guys just say sorry. You don't have to start dating again or anything but can't you just be friends. Do something so Viola will come to Illyria again to visit for Olivia's, Sebastian's and all of our's sake? Dude, we say her name and you go all tense. Do something so you can have a civilized conversation with her and not a 'I hate you/You hate me' stare off."

"SO WHY DO I HAVE TO ALWAYS DO SOMETHING?" Duke nearly shouted. "WASN'T IT A BIT OF HER FAULT AS WELL? WHY DO I GET BLAMED FOR POINTING THE OBVIOUS AND HOW SHE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND LIFE? AND WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TAKE HER SIDE? I'D BE HAPPY TO SAY SORRY OR WHATEVER. BUT IF SHE DIDN'T HATE ME AND MY GUTS, MAYBE I WOULD. SHE MAKES IT SEEM THE WHOLE WORLD JUST NEEDS TO REVOLVE AROUND HER, DOESN'T SHE?"

"How would you know how she's been? You two refuse to talk to each other. I mean, I'm sure she doesn't hate you that much. I mean you hurt her pretty bad I guess."

"This is coming from Andrew, the one who thinks the perfect time to get a girl is when they've just broken up with someone? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! IF SHE HATES ME, THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO. NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I SAY SORRY. EVEN IF I WANT TO! I MADE A MISTAKE BY THE GAME GETTING TO ME, I YELLED AT HER AND THEN SHE YELLED AT ME. I DON'T NEED SOMEONE ELSE TELLING ME WHAT I DID WRONG! I WOULD HAVE SAID SORRY, BUT THINGS HAPPEN!"

Andrew was shocked. His best friend wanted to say sorry. He and Viola were very hurt, they just didn't have time to think the other was hurt just as much as they were. He or Toby didn't have another chance to say anything because Duke got up angriliy and left. Sebastian joined them minutes later and asked, "What's up? Where's Duke?" Andrew learned quite a few things that lunch period. One: Duke yelled at Viola first, two: Viola said some nasty things as well, three: they broke up because of the game, four: Duke wanted to say sorry, five: but he was angry with her, six: he thinks she hates him, seven: they're both hurt, eight: they didn't intend to break up and nine: they both clearly still had feelings or something for each other in one way or another, they just wouldn't admit it. Toby just answered Sebastian's question by saying, "Dude, we learned a lot today."

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Keep the reviews coming! I know some will be disappointed by the misleading cliffhanger but it adds drama to the story! Keep checking for more!**


	11. Beating People at Their Own Game

**

* * *

**

Hey all! Thanks for all the reviews. There are a few of you that have stuck with my story from chapter 1! It's chapter 11 already! Well I have some news. I'm going to be next week and the part of the week after. So, I won't be able to update. BUT! I have a plan. I'm going to try to get like 5 or more chapters in this week (don't have much hw). I'll update them all at once. Then, you guys can choose to read it bit by bit and make it last over the time I can't update or read it all at once. YOU CAN DECIDE! Well this is probably the last bit of high school. I didn't plan the whole high school thing to take long because it's like only the very first bit. I have college to go through (that's four years) than another three. At this rate, it'll be a billion chapters!

Andrew and Toby decided to keep what they learnt to themselves. Now, college results were out! Toby and Andrew were heading to the same college, on soccer scholarships. Sebastian was on a music scholarship. Olivia would be joining Sebastian except she wasn't on a music scholarship. She made the honors program. Kia and Yvonne were heading to Michigan together! Viola was so thrilled she got into North Carolina on a full soccer scholarship, she didn't realize that Duke would probably have applied to North Carolina.

Everyone was so excited going to college. Duke found out from Toby that Justin as in Justin Drayton was also headed for North Carolina. Duke's happy bubble was popped and Toby didn't want to ruin all of his happiness by telling him that Viola was going to North Carolina as well. However, he didn't need to. Duke found out and mentally congratulated her. He was thinking about the what Andrew and Toby said about being friends. But Duke didn't want to be just friends. It was that damn finals game that ripped them apart. He was sort of scared to be going to the same college as his two enemies. College would be hell. It would be like one of those soap opera episodes.

Justin was thinking the same thing. "I get to go to college with Duke Orsino. Whoopdeedoo!" he muttered under his breath. He was going to take a long, relaxing summer break before going to college. Duke, Viola and everybody was thinking that. Graduation came. It was really exciting. Since the days were different, Viola went to Olivia and Sebastian's graduation and they went to Viola's.

Olivia was having a graduation party. It was the Saturday after all school was out for the summer... before college! "I can't believe you got your high school diploma. After all the skipping you did. It's amazing!" Viola said to Sebastian. They were in Olivia's backyard. They were waiting for Mr Lennox to finish cooking the hotdogs. "Yep. All the work at Illyria paid off!" They were laughing when Olivia joined them. "Can you believe it? We're high school graduates! In less than 3 months, we're off to college! WHOO!" Viola and Sebastian laughed. Life was good. For now at least.

(I haven't used my line divider because it doesn't work. That would be a so-so cliffhanger, but the chapter is way too short!)

Summer was all about fun in the sun for Kia, Yvonne, Olivia and Viola. They were at the beach, the mall, out eating, getting makeovers from Paul. The summer ended way to quickly for all of them and one by one, Viola's friends were headed off. Sebastian left with his guitar with Olivia. Then Kia and Yvonne. Finally it was time for Viola to go. She was headed for North Carolina. Her dream school. Could she be happier? Ever since Viola heard the word college halfway through middle school, Viola promised herself she would try to get into the college that offered the best soccer program. And here she was, 5 years later, ready to go to the college that offered the best soccer program.

Duke was feeling the same. He graduated, spent all summer playing soccer and the summer was up in a blink of an eye. He was headed off to North Carolina, his dream school. The next day, Viola, Duke and Justin arrived at North Carolina. Viola arrived at the office. She got her dorm key and found schedules went out tomorrow. Soon after she left, Justin came. He saw a swish of brown hair. He shook his head and got his stuff. While Justin was still getting his key, Duke arrived. "Hello," Justin said coldly. Duke just nodded as if to acknowledge his presence. They turned and headed to their rooms. Duke saw a slip with his name and the number 121. Justin saw a piece of paper with his name and the number 121. College was really going to be hell.

Duke and Justin had soccer practice the first day. Viola was at North Carolina to play soccer. She thought it couldn't hurt to watch the guys practice. See what they were made of. What she didn't know was both Justin and Duke were there. She sat down on a seat in the stadium and watched the guys. There was the captain and the team. He started talking and everybody nodded ocassionally.

It had been ten minutes but they still hadn't started playing. She walked down to the pitch and angrily stalked over.

"Listen guys. I came here to watch some soccer. And by the looks of it, none of you are playing soccer." The guys stopped for a second to see the angry girl with her hands on her hips.

"What you need your girlfriend to stick up for you, Duke?" somebody asked. Duke tensed. The problem always had to do something with Duke. Why did it not surprise Viola?

"She's not my girlfriend!" Duke replied sounding quite angry.

"Damn right I ain't," Viola snapped. Then she mumbled, "Thank god for that."

It wasn't a good job of a mumble because Duke and just about everybody heard. "What's that supposed to mean?" The soccer team stepped back and the two stepped towards each other. They were almost touching, their eyes burning with rage.

"It means, thank god I dumped you."

"You dumped me now? Last time I checked, it was the other way around."

"You make me sick."

"Oh really?" Duke snorted. "At least I understand life."

"At least my ego doesn't get in the way of everything!"

"Oh, so it's my fault now."

"YES! If it weren't for you and the idea or having to be the best wasn't stuck in your mind, maybe I wouldn't be here telling you to-" she was cut off. The captain of the team spoke up.

Michael Johanson didn't want any drama. He decided to cut in between them. "Guys... uh... girl, can we just chill."

Viola turned to him. Michael saw a pair of icy eyes. "Why should I chill? When this jerk here doesn't know how to lose graciously?"

"What's this all about anyways?"

"If you must know, _he _lost a simple game and now doesn't know how to lose graciously. He's a sore loser."

"Exscuse me for trying to be the best!" Duke interupted.

"Yeah, EXSCUSE YOU!" Viola shouted.

"Uh, what will it take you to get off the field?" Michael asked Viola.

"Oh, puh-leez. You guys think you're all so great."

"You think you're better than me?" Michael asked. _Damn this girl really knows how to get on people's nerves. _He thought.

"I don't think. I know."

"Fine then. Let's see. You get a goal past us, and we'll never bother you again."

"Ha! I already whooped Justin's ass."

Justin stepped foward. He was all ready in his goal, but now it seemed no one was ready for playing. "Viola? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on a soccer scholarship. That thing over there doesn't believe I can whoop your ass."

Justin turned red. Michael cut in, annoyed with this Viola girl. "If you seem so confident, get a goal past _me. _We'll do it one on one."

"Deal."

"Ladies first," he said when they were ready.

Viola smirked. "I'd be happy to." She got the ball and quickly started to dribble. _I can beat him. _She thought. And she thought right. 15 minutes later of intense playing, Viola finally got the ball past him. "Thanks for playing," she said smiling. Everyone was amazed.

"Fluke," Duke coughed. Viola's smile disappeared.

"Look who's talking now!" Viola didn't want to have to deal with any of these jerks anymore. She walked off the field but as she did she heard someone call out to her.

"You're pretty okay!" Viola turned to see the captain, the one whom she just beat calling out. "You're really good!" Viola smiled. It wasn't a smirk or anything. It was a genuine smile. The guys on the team were stunned. Did their captain just claim a girl...good? It was going to be one crazy year. And indeed it was.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I had most of this chapter finished, I just didn't publish it! Well you know the drill! Hey I forgot to do the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own She's the Man. Only the characters which I have made up. **

**Well! I have a little challenge for you guys out there reading. I'll seriously like love the person (or people) that can tell me how much David Beckham makes per year on average. This means endorsments, bonuses and salary. I've read he makes around 10million to like 107 million! So I'm confused. Please in dollars. And the second half of the challenge. How much does Mia Hamm make with endorsments, bonuses and salary? Dollars again please!**

Thanks


	12. Training with a Pro

**This is my second update for the day! I'm on a roll! Don't worry the relationship between Viola and the current captain, Michael will be more of a brother/sister relationship! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and I really want some more reviews! Thanks to all who have been with me from chapter1. It's chapter12 already! **

Duke was struggling. He had to share a dorm with Justin! Justin was a pain in the ass alright! Having him as a room-mate was terrible! They got along together just as well as Viola and Duke did. Duke was thinking about Viola a lot lately. He remembered what Andrew and Toby said. But other than that, it was great. He was doing good with soccer but not too well with his social life. There was dealing with Justin and Viola but then there was dealing with Abigail Ramsey.

She was his one person fan club. She took extra notice in him and automatically made a pledge that no matter what it took, she would win the heart of Duke Orisno. Of course, it was hard. Duke didn't like Abigail. She was always there, watching him practice, in his classes. She had this freaky obessesion. Duke noticed. He tried to ignore it, but she was always there. "Whatcha doing tonight Duke?" or "Wow, is it hard to do a bicycle kick that well?"

Abigail was so upset and not used to not getting her way. She was a freshmen as well. Nobody really knew why she was at North Carolina. No specific reason. But now she saw it was a good idea. Abigail's dream was to become a model. She sure had what it takes. She was tall and slim. She had long legs, strawberry blond hair (more blond), and pale blue eyes. She was not just pretty, she was stunning. Most freshmen guys and even some older guys had taken notice in her. All except Duke. Duke didn't care if she was the most beautiful thing on earth. Besides, he could think of somone even more beautiful. Viola. Although he would never admit it now, Duke still thought_ she_ was the most beautiful thing on earth.

Michael decided to watch this Viola Hastings over the first couple of weeks. He watched her practice with her team and watched her practice alone. He would stay hidden. She was never aware of his presence. Michael knew she had what it took to be the best. On day after about three weeks of watching, he decided to make his presence acknowledged. Viola was practicing by herself one day when someone came up to her. She was bouncing the ball on her knees, feet and head. The sudden call of her name made her drop the ball. It rolled behind her and when she bent down to pick it up, someone had beaten her.

"Hey. Viola, right?"

"Yeah. Michael isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Well, what would you like?" she searched his eye seeing if she could find anything.

"I've been watching you for a few weeks and-"

"You've been watching me? Why?"

"I'll tell you. Just let me finish. Well I've been watching you for a few weeks because I reckon you're really good and have what it takes to be the best."

"Really? Thanks!" Viola smiled gratefully.

"Well, I'm here to offer you some training. Not that you need it. I mean I've been here for three years now. I'm a senior this year, for soccer. I was just wondering if you wanted some tips and extra help. But as I said before, you don't need it."

"Really? I'd be happy to! I'd love to! I have a question for you."

"Ask ahead."

"I've heard and seen you play a bit as well and I was wondering, if you're that good, why aren't you playing pro for a team?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I have been offered several times. The first in my freshmen college year. Then again several times in my sophomore year. I've been asked more times but I've said no because I really just want to finish college."

"Oh."

"Yep. So when should we start?"

"How about now?" And the two started playing the game they both loved.

Viola and Michael spent every spare moment practicing soccer with each other. They traded tips and secrets and soon, they were great friends. Viola like Michael but not in that way. She considered him as a brother. Michael loved Viola like the younger sister he always dreamed for. They had been practicing together for quite some bit and Saturday was Viola's first game. Michael was at lunch and saw Viola. She looked quite nervous. Tomorrow was game day. Michael remembered his first college game. It scared the crap out of him. "VIOLA!" he called out to her. She looked up and saw him. He motioned for her to come. She got up and went to Michael's table. She didn't even notice Duke and Justin were right next to him. College had all it cliques and the soccer team all sat together.

"Hmm? You want me?"

"Shut up. I just wanted to tell you don't worry to much. From here I can see you clearly because your face is white. Chill. Have fun. You'll do fine. I'm sure of it. After all, you've been training with the best."

Viola laughed and punched him on the arm, gently. "Thanks. I better go. You'll be there tomorrow, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

"See ya." Viola headed back to her own table. There her new friends were all over her, showering her with questions.

"What's it like to have Michael Johanson, one of the coolest guys on campus totally in love with you?" Alicia asked.

"Eww! I love Michael, but not in that way. I love him as an older brother. That's all. We're like family."

"Oh. Does that mean I can have him?" Tracey asked.

"Girl, you bad!" Alicia laughed. So did Viola and everybody else at the table.

That night, Viola went back to her dorm to find her friend and room mate Alicia reading a magazine. Alicia didn't play soccer, she was at North Carolina for other things. She and Viola were quickly becoming good friends. Viola lay in bed ready to fall asleep. "Nervous?" Alicia asked, looking up. Viola turned over on her side to face her. She nodded. Alicia smiled and Viola drifted off to sleep, nervous about tomorrow's events.

**I'm gonna end this chapter here. I'm pretty sure I'm going to update again today! Lucky you! Three chapters! Sorry, but I don't know any other programs that University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill is famous for. I only know it has this awesome athletics program. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I think the next chapter Abigail will find that she has some competition! Viola of course!**


	13. Almost Meeting Enemies

**Disclaimer: I do not own She's the Man. Only the characters I have made up. **

**Sorry about the chapter12 incident! Trust me, it affected me more than it affected you! I was so tired and just wanted to get it updated, I didn't notice anything and just tried to do it quickly!** **I'm sorry to say, I don't think I'll be able to get as many chapters updated as I wanted to. But when I'm not busy, I'll try to update like mad! So keep checking everyday in a weeks time and maybe you'll see a chapter! But none this coming week! SORRY!**

Viola woke up. She was nervous because it was game day. She was also excited. First college game as a Tar Heel! In a few short hours, she would be out there wearing the Carolina Blue, playing the game she was devoted to. She quickly got ready and Alicia told her, "Chill Vi. I'm sure you've played billions of soccer games before." Viola could only smile weakly before she headed outside. It was still pretty early- 7:30 so she had quite a lot of time to spare.

Viola headed outside, the morning chill hitting her. It was sunny and she decided to just sit down and think, relax. She found a bench outside near her dorm. She sat down on the bench, she hated dew making her sweatpants dirty with a few grass stains and dew. Yet, she enjoyed getting muddy when playing soccer.

She sat and leaned against the back of the bench, closing her eyes. She was just relaxing, trying to calm down so she wouldn't stuff up at the game. Her thoughts were interrupted when someone sat down next to her and touched her shoulder making her jump. She opened her eyes and Michael laughed at the expression of shock on her face.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned him. She was a bit annoyed that he disturbed her quiet time.

"What? Can't I walk around campus?"

"This early? Most guys I know only get up at midday because their mothers like force them to. Guys can be so lazy. Sleeping all the time."

"I take it you're a morning person?"

"Michael, there are a lot of things you don't know about me. I can be up at the crack of dawn to go running or play soccer and I can stay awake all night at a friend's."

Michael laughed a bit at this. "I see. You're kind of an awake all the time girl. Hey and you're not the only one who's up early."

"Sorry." Viola looked down at her shoes.

"You look, I don't know, a bit down. What's up?"

Viola looked up and raised her eyebrows. "I take it that you're implying that I look depressed?"

"No, just not your usual hyperactive, happy self."

"Well, if you must know and will not leave until I tell you..."

"Uh-huh. Go on."

"You're not gonna leave if I don't tell you, are you?"

"Nope. Carry on."

"Fine. I'm just nervous."

"Nervous? Are my ears working properly?" Michael's eyes grew big and put a finger on his earlobe, pretending to be shocked. Viola laughed a bit, but then her face turned serious again. "Why? I mean, you're a great player. What's to worry about?"

"I don't know. Messing up."

"You could never mess up. When we practice, you are in the zone. You focus and never mess up."

"I guess it's just first college game."

"Nerve-racking? Felt the same way."

"Yeah, I guess. I mean ever since like high school and even before that when college wasn't a big deal, I wanted to come here."

"Then? You're here because you're good. Just show everyone what you got."

"It's hard when you know that one little thing is going to make you the most hated person on campus..." Viola slowed down. She suddenly thought about all the pressure Duke would have been under. This was a simple game. The game back in high school was the finals. It was hard knowing you messed up and all this time Viola thought it wasn't too bad. _That doesn't mean he has to go and be jerk about it. _Viola thought. She still didn't forgive Duke for being an idiot that day. But it was easier to think that maybe one day she could forgive him now that she understood a bit how it must have felt.

"Well you shouldn't hate yourself too much," Michael said.

Viola said "hate yourself too much' with him. He looked in her eyes to see sadness in this usual cheery girl.

Viola continued by going, "I can't believe it." She laughed a bit. "For like 5 years I've been devoted to becoming a Tar Heel, wearing that Carolina Blue and here I am now, more nervous than I've ever been put together!"

"Well, you need to have confidence in you."

"But how can I think that I'm good if I'm not good. Not the best?"

"Viola, you don't have to be the best. As long as you know you're trying and somewhat talented, you're the best in the world. Maybe not to all the sport critics or teams looking for a player but to yourself and everybody out there who cares for you."

"Like who?"

"Like me. You'll always be the best soccer player to me. You're so devoted to the game, more than most of the people on my team. It doesn't matter if you aren't technically the best, it matters if you have confidence or play well and enjoy playing."

Viola looked him in the eye. There was genuine kindness. "Thanks." She almost whispered. She was so touched. "I'm really am thankful to know someone like you. You're like the big brother I never had."

"Right back at you. Except you're like the little sister I never had." They both laughed. "Don't you have an older brother? Sebastian?"

"Yeah. And he's not exactly an older brother, he's my twin brother. Older my like two minutes."

"Cool. Is he as devoted to soccer as you?"

"Yes and no."

"How?"

"No because he's more of musician. He plays guitar and write lyrics. He's on a music scholarship. Yes because once I made him. Well not exactly."

Michael raised his eyebrows. "Explain."

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Okay."

Viola took a deep breath. "In my senior year at high school, the girl's team got cut. The sexist pig of a coach said us girls couldn't try out for the guy's team. Sebastian went to London for a gig right after being kicked out of our school for skipping. He was supposed to go to another school, our rival school. He asked if I could cover for him. Pretend to be our mom. When I asked him what he was going to do about our parents he said he told our dad he was at mom's and mom he was at dad's. See our parents are divorced. I had this idea to go to the school as him. I told our parents the same crap and one of my best friends, Paul Antonio a hair and make up stylist helped me look and pass as a guy. I was considered a dork there until I got help from two of my best friends. I only made second-string but with help from I made it first-string for the first game. A friendly game which was anything but friendly agianst our rival school, my real school the one I was supposed to be going to. I had to reveal my secret when my brother came back early. But I did help my brother by breaking up with his ice-queen girlfriend. I had to go back to my old school and the coach allowed only me and my the two best friends that helped me become popular join."

"Wow. One question." Viola nodded. "How many best friends do you have?"

Viola laughed. "Four. Five, if you want to include you."

"Sweet."

"How about you? I already know. Like the whole female population here. All the captains of sport teams here are automatically the coolest, hottest guys on campus."

"Are you saying we're not? Joking. I only have two best friends. That is if I include you."

"Funny."

"I still can't believe you dressed up as a guy. You are devoted."

Viola grinned goofily. "Guess I am."

"You better get going!"

Viola checked her watch and quickly got up to get ready. She turned around agian after getting up. She quickly hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Thanks. I can't stop saying this, but you really are the big brother I never had. Coming to the game right?"

As she left, he called, "Wouldn't miss it! And I'll bring my whole team for support. Show 'em what this girl can do! Even if I must drag them." He heard her laugh. He smiled wondering why he never got a sister like that out of his three sisters and leaned back on the bench.

It was game time and Viola was ready. Viola had her new blue uniform. Hastings was on the back and Viola never thought she'd see the day. Soon everyone was all out and ready. It was a sunny day and Viola was pumped. What Michael said made her feel better. Much better. Viola was all ready and when she got on the field, she saw Michael. She wondered how she noticed him so quickly out of all the people. He had brought the whole guy's soccer team. Everyone of them. Including Duke. She noticed someone with him. A girl. She looked extremely happy. Not to be at the game but more of to be with Duke. Duke looked bored. He looked the very opposite of the girl. Upset and unhappy to be at the game and with the girl. Viola smiled and started to play soccer.

They won. Viola had never been so happy. She was feeling like that a lot. When she got in to North Carolina, seeing her new jersey, now. She was so excited after the game she felt like jumping in the air. She didn't jump in the air, she did a cartwheel. The girls were celebrating later on with a little party. Their friends and them were coming and Viola was only planning for Alicia and a few other girls to come with her. Not the whole guy's soccer team.

Viola was laughing with her friends when she saw someone at the doorway. It was Michael. She excused herself and she practically ran towards him. "You were awesome out there!" Viola laughed.

"You really did bring the whole team."

"Yeah and when I heard you and the girl's team were having a celebration, I was really pissed I wasn't invited!" He joked. "I guessed we could pay a visit."

"Aww... don't you feel rejected. Well we wouldn't mind your company. Come on!" Viola stood by the doorway as the team came in. Justin came in. He just nodded and she said a simple hi. Finally Duke came in. He was with the same girl. He had the samed bored expression. He stopped and the two looked at each other for the longest time. Abigail's happiness drained. Her smile dropped. She knew the two obviously knew each other. Plus they definitely had some sort of connection. It was true. Viola and Duke could talk to each other just with their eyes.

Duke's eyes read a 'Why am I here?" Viola's eyes just glared yelling at him all at once. When Duke's eyes turned into a 'Save me from her." Viola simply smirked a bit, her eye's replying, "Your problem now." She gave the girl, Abigail a short smile before turning to Duke, eyes all cold and headed off.

The night was almost over. Abigail was sick of this one girl whom Duke would always stare at for the longest time. Sometimes the two would stare at each other and look into each other's eyes. Sometimes Duke would just stare at her without her knowing. When Abigail couldn't take it anymore, she had a plan. If she and Duke went out on a date, then it would make them a couple. Then Duke would be out of that girl's reach. Abigail needed a plan to destroy Viola even though she had no idea who Viola was. All she knew was her last name was Hastings and she was no good name in Abigail's book because of her possible intentions to steal Duke. Duke was unofficialy Abigail's... in her book.

Duke was leaning against a wall. Abigail was just not leaving him alone. It was getting annoying. It was like that for a few weeks now. She was going on about something. Duke just looked past her shoulder and would see Viola. He raised his head a big higher to watch Viola, making it obvious to Abigail he wasn't listening. She turned to see what Duke was looking at was that Hastings girl. She turned back to Duke, fiery eyed. She had to do it now.

"Hey Duke," she cooed. "Wanna hang out Friday night?"

Duke's eyebrows raised. "Like on a date or something?"

Abigail smiled. "Yeah." _Finally he knows what I've been trying to get across! _She celebrated in her mind.

Duke looked at her with a bored expression and plainly said, "No."

Her smile dropped once more that night. "Why not?" She whined.

"Because... I don't know... you're just not my type... I guess." He didn't sound as calm as before. Tension was rising.

"Well then what is your type?"

"I don't know!" Duke sounded pretty angry. "Just not you!" He was fustrated and couldn't take it anymore so he just left. He left the room and back to his own dorm, where he slammed the door. He lay in bed and hated to think that the only person he could ever care about was Viola.

Back at the party, Abigail was fuming! She couldn't understand. As Duke left, she called after him, "What's wrong with me?"

Justin who had been watching smiled. He never liked the idea of Viola and Duke dating and felt a bit bad now for help starting spread rumors but he knew there were a lot of untold secrets that Viola and Duke knew. He would get it out of them, but not as black-mail or revenge. Maybe to simply help them. He walked over to her, hands in his pocket. "The problem is, you're not Viola." He nodded towards Viola and Abigail immediatly recognised her as the girl Duke couldn't keep his eyes off. "Well then," she demanded.

Justin was taken back. "What?"

"Will you help me make Duke like me?"

"Uh, no."

"WHY NOT!"

"Because, Duke really likes Viola. He just won't admit it. They had a rough, a really rough spot in their relationship. But everyone knew back at our high schools, that they were the cutest couple. Wasn't too happy about it myself, but Viola sure does look happy." Justin sighed. He really did care for Viola. And he wanted to find out why she broke up with Duke. What happened? Why was there conflict? Did it have to do with soccer? He didn't even notice Abigail stalking off to go confront Viola. When he snapped back into reality, he quickly chased Abigail and grabbed her wrist before she could reach Viola.

"Woah. You're not going anywhere. Especially not the way you are. Viola can be murderous, believe me." Abigail turned red with rage and stormed out just like Duke while Justin laughed a bit. He headed back to his own dorm to see Duke on the bed. Justin lay down on his own bed as well.

"Abigail was looking for you," Justin said with a smile.

"Really? Great." Duke had no expression in his voice. The same monotonous tone.

Justin laughed and rolled his eyes. He turned serious again. He would hit the topic. "Dude, it's really obivious you still care for Viola."

"Right," he said in the same boring tone.

"I'm serious. You watch her every move and you guys can look in each other's eyes for like ever and talk to each other without speaking."

"So what? It doesn't matter now!"

"So you admit it." Duke froze for a second. Was this the Justin that was usually a pompous jackass? What was he trying to say? "Trust me just this once. You guys had something special. Heck, you still have it. Just keep it alive. For everyone's sake." Justin rolled over on bed and turned off the light and headed off to bed.

**Dang, this chapter is long! Two in one but I said in the REAL chapter12 that the next would be when Abigail finds she has competition. Has anyone seen Step Up 2: The Streets with Robert Hoffman, Justin in She's the Man? Anyways, I'm sorta tired of Justin always being a stalker. Well I hope you like the new Justin! There were so many places where I could have had the perfect cliffhanger, but I wanted to get it done before bed and I had the idea for the talk with Justin/Duke on the tip of my tongue. But it was too short for a chaper on it's own. Thus, it this chapter was so long. Here is chapter 13 and 14. But don't worry, you'll get a real chapter 14. This one was just long. **


	14. Just a Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own She's the Man. Only the charcters I've created in my own mind. **

**I know some of you are upset about Duke and Viola not getting back together. I know it's been a long 14 chapters aready! But I really wanna do a long chapter one. Don't worry though! There will be a chapter that will be about Duke/Viola. They'll make a show, in front a of group, including Viola. It'll get catcalls and angry yelling from Abigail. Abigail's first meet of Viola. I'll try to make it the next chapter! This one's a bit about Sebastian, not much and about what Justin said last night! Then it'll skip to almost end of their freshmen year. Fastfowarding! I'm sorry I couldn't update for like a billion years! I'll try really hard!! I'm also getting bored of Duke and Viola being seperated...**

Soccer season was truly great for Viola. She was instantly labelled as the 'star player' and Viola just kinda soaked it all up. She didn't brag about it or anything, she just was so happy. She had her friends, a sorta big brother always there when she was upset... she had what everyone wanted. Abigail and only Abigail could find a flaw in her seemingly perfect life. She didn't have Duke. It didn't seem to bother Viola but it did bother Abigail. A lot. All year. All year Abigail tried to get Duke to like her. But he just pushed her away constantly.

Viola helped them win the championships and after that she was one of the most popular people on campus. She was one of the best. A lot thought she was the best. She was flawless when it came to soccer. Everything she did, every little move seem to work for her on the field. Viola didn't notice that. Abigail did and so did Michael and Justin and Duke.

Abigail hated how Viola was treated like royalty by the guys on the soccer team just because that stupid soccer star Michael Johanson was like family to her. It also annoyed Abigail that Justin, Justin Drayton seemed to be enjoying all of it. It seemed like he liked watching her being rejected by Duke countless times, her storming off. He avoided Viola though. He and Duke were the only ones on the team who seemed scared of Viola. Well maybe not scared, but not want to be around her. It was all very interesting.

One day, near the end of the school year there was going to be a soccer game. Not a college game, but a real game. Viola and Michael's favorite team were playing... agaisnt each other. Michael and Viola both agreed it would be fun to watch the game together. Unfortunately, because of the time difference, the game was at 4 in the morning. Viola claimed she would not be able to wake up and Michael questioned her previous claim of being an all day awake person.

"I remember someone saying they could be up all night and awake at the crack of dawn." Michael pretended to think real hard and tried to ignore Viola's shove.

"Shut up. We need a plan B."

Now Michael was thinking for real. "I've got it! My roomie is sick and like in hospital with pnuemonia or something. Well that's besides the point. Why don't you come by like the night before and we could like just watch movies all night. That way you'll be there, awake from junk food and movies to watch the game."

"That's not a bad idea, Einstein."

"Flattering."

"See then."

"Friday night. 8pm!"

Viola laughed and headed off. Friday night came and she was all ready and excited. She put on some sweat pants and a plain t-shirt. She had to knock like fifty gajillion times on Michael's door. She was there, arms crossed, getting angry. "Michael. Open up... I'm loosing my patience." Then she heard a voice from behind her.

"Looking for me I see." Viola turned to see Michael. Viola looked confused but then she burst into laughter. She stepped aside to let Michael unlock the door. Viola stepped inside to find an average dorm room. There were two beds, two desks and a tv. Simple. Viola found it easy to tell which side was Michael's. It was the side with the wall covered in soccer posters. "Make yourself comfy. It's gonna be a long night." Viola opted for a beanbag and he bent down infront of the tv.

"Okay, I thought about a movie marathon."

"No duh. I'll be here all night. Of course it would be a marathon."

"Let me finish. You know how there are a bunch of crap movies that are out there yet they're funny?"

Viola nodded. "Don't tell me we're gonna have a "Suckiest Movies" marathon?"

"Bingo. We are."

"What's on the top of your list?"

"The Benchwarmers."

Viola burst out laughing. "Yeah, I can see where you got the stupid movie. But it was funny."

As Michael popped the disc in he asked, "Wanna a soda or something?" Viola nodded. Michael opened a minifridge next to the tv and tossed Viola a Coke. She opened it to find herself drenched in soda. The soda squirted and fizzed everywhere and Viola couldn't help but smile. It was hard to be angry with Michael. He was so carefree and fun. He sat down next to her leaning against his bed. He opened his soda, took a long drink and offered Viola some chips. She took a handful and ate them one by one as they started their long movie night.

Half-way through their fourth movie, Viola dozed off. Michael scopped her up and placed her on his bed. _She's really light. _He thought as he placed her on the bed. He took the beanbag and finished the movie before he himself dozed away. Michael woke up with a jolt to here his alarm. He rubbed his eyes and made his way to shut it off. It was game time and he needed to wake her up. He shook her gently. "Vi. Viola. Wake up. Game time." She rolled over onto her side and pushed him away. She groaned. Michael laughed. He whispered once more.

"Vi. I swear I will not let you miss the game. Wake up!" He said in a quiet whisper. Viola pushed him away even more.

"Stop it Duke! I mean it," she grumbled before turning over once again. Michael was confused. _Duke? _He thought. Then it hit him. She was mistaking him for Duke. Could she mean Duke Orsino? Michael knew Duke Orsino well. The soccer team were all good friends amongst each other and Michael knew he was good at soccer. He decided to try once more, to see what would happen.

"Viola!" He whispered. "The game is gonna start without you."

Viola waved him away with her head still in the pillow. She mumbled something. Michael heard her say, "Duke Orsino I swear if you do not leave me alone I'll whack you with this pillow."

_So it is the Duke I know. Why would she be thinking I'm him? _Michael was confused by his thoughts and decided to let Viola sleep in peace. He sat down and took the remote. He turned the tv on and flicked through the channels until he found the one he was looking for. About half-way through the first half Viola woke up. She rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried. Four times actually."

"Whoops." She sat down next to him on the floor. She pushed him off the beanbag. "Hey. Trying to steal my seat?"

"That is my beanbag."

"Shut up. What's happened so far?" And Michael filled her on in what happened. He decided not to say anything to her about the incident that happend before and never did.

Soon it was the end of the year and graduation was coming up for Michael. His team won their championships with extra help from him and Duke. Now as their first year of college came to an end, Viola and her friends were also excited. They actually survived their first year. One of Viola's non-soccer related friend, Sienna, was one of the coolest girls was having a party. For people invited **only **which was a big thing. To be invited to a Sienna Walter party was almost like being a celebrity. Sienna was a junior and she'd been having this party for two years now. It would be her third annual end of the year party and she and Viola had grown really close. Sienna might have been thought as only a shop-a-holic or fashion manic but Viola knew inside she was a girl who was really sweet and sensitive, kind of like Viola. Except Viola was soccer on the outside, not fashion.

It was the last Friday before the year ended. There was Friday, the weekend then up to Wednesday, then they were off. Viola was all set for Sienna's party. She enjoyed the year, it went smoothly. She didn't expect the first year journey to suddenly become bumpy and rough.

Sienna's boyfriend was a junior on the soccer team. Brian Jacobs, being her boyfriend was invited and also helped her plan the party. Therefore he had some say in the guest list. Him being on the soccer team automatically meant that the team would be coming. And although it was strict invited guests only, Abigail would find herself in that party, no matter what it took.

Viola picked out her red spaghetti strap dress. The one she wore to the Fundraiser Carnival back in her last year of high school. She let her hair out, straight. Viola grabbed her cell phone and as she and Alicia walked towards one of the socializing rooms. They were like common rooms or like a family room if you were at home. As they walked, Viola fiddled with her phone. They arrived to be greated warmly by Sienna.

"I love your dress Viola!" Sienna complimented. She was always so cheerful and happy.

"I love your dress as well! Looks like it's gonna be a great party!" Sienna smiled and Viola and Alicia walked on. Viola found some of her friends from the soccer team. She gave her friends a quick hug. Viola watched the party and people around her. She saw Sienna walk over to Brian who was with the guy's soccer team. Viola saw all the guys that were not seniors. Only freshmen, sophomores and juniors. The seniors had their own parties as they were graduating and such.

Abigail was quite nervous. She made it in by staying really close to Duke. The whole soccer team just came in as a pack so she stayed pretty hidden. Nobody liked crashers and so the party was to be relatively small. Abigail kept looking at Duke whose eyes were focused on someone. _Viola. _Abigail guessed. If they broke up or had a rough patch as Justin said it, why couldn't Duke keep looking at her. It was like he was thinking of her. And he was. All year long. It was hard for him not to think about Viola. Abigail also noticed Justin looking at her. She wondered why they were staring at her. It wasn't like she was stunningly beautiful but that was only in Abigail's eyes. Abigail was determined to have a good night and not let Viola get in the way.

Near the end, when the small crowd narrowed down to around 20, Brian gathered everyone together.

"Hey guys. Thanks for coming this year. I know most of you just won't miss a chance to come to a party with me at it." Everyone laughed. Brian had this crazy sense of humor. It was good in a way, other times it was kind of confusing because he could find something funny in things people didn't find that funny or things people wouldn't think about in that way. "Anyways. I've been helping Sienna with her end of the year party for three years now. Every year she goes, "You're a guy. You plan the snacks and food." I obey her and it results in a wonderful selection of snacks. This year she went, "You do entertainment. I'm doing snacks. We need to adjust a few things in your choice of food." I'm sure you guys have all noticed the change. Last year it was potatoe chips, pigs in blanket and all that junk food crap we all like. This year we got your tofu dogs, veggie sticks with low fat dip and the list goes on. That is why I've decided to make my share of work extra special."

Sienna pretended to look hurt and said, "Are you saying you don't like my snacks? Not even my chocolate covered strawberries?"

"Of course I liked them." Brian replied giving her a kiss. "Well then. Remember how back in like middle and high school we played all those corny games like Spin the Bottle and Seven Minutes in Heaven? Well that's what we're gonna do. Take a trip down memory lane. This year and previous years. We're gonna relive the years when we were stupid, young, innocent... ah those were the days when my parents didn't think I was some mass criminal who can't be trusted with a box of matches. I mean set the couch on fire once and they treat you like a hazardous chemical. Well, some of us are still stupid, some of us are still young... heck we all are but not all of us are innocent nowadays!" While everyone was laughing and talking, Brian grabbed an empty coke bottle.

"Who would like to start? Oh wait we need some rules. I feel especially nice and the rules are fairly simple. Number one. From previous experiences I have found that having the rule of having to kiss the person you get, even if they are of the same gender is A BAD RULE. So here it goes. You gotta kiss the person if it is a person of the opposite gender. Otherwise, you get to spin again. Rule number two. The kiss has gotta last..."

Sienna jumped in. "No less than 10 seconds."

"Deal" Brian agreed. "But that's ten Mississippi seconds, not 10 milleseconds. Rule number three. The person who was just kissed gets to choose the next spinner. Now any volunteers? Duke! Thanks for volunteering."

Duke laughed. "I didn't. You're not serious are you?"

"Dead serious. Now hurry up." Still shaking his head Duke spinned the bottle. Abigail who wasn't sitting next him was silently praying that it would be her. Viola on the other hand was biting her lip in hopes it would not be her that would be chosen. Duke was also nervous. He didn't want to get Abigail. And he didn't want to get Viola. Well that was half true. But a split second he considered it and thought it wouldn't be so bad. Why did one part of him want to have Viola chosen? He felt so attracted to her sometimes. It was hard fighting his hatred for Viola and his attraction towards Viola. As the bottle slowed down spinning Duke decided he didn't want to get Viola. It would only cause drama. As the bottle stopped, all the color drained from his face and he looked dumbly at bottle pointing to Viola.

Duke wasn't the only one upset. Abigail was burning. She felt like ripping Viola to shreds. If Viola knew what Abigail was thinking she probably would have said, "I'll help you out there." Viola felt like she was going to die. There was one person happy or excited. Justin. What was going to happen? He saw Viola wearing the dress she did at the Carnival. Most of the guys from the soccer team knew Duke and Viola's bitterness towards each other. That day where Viola stormed up to the guy's soccer team with a complaint was one that was not to be forgotten.

"Do I have to?" Duke groaned to his friends. He said it so a low tone but Viola still heard.

"Yeah because this is one of my long dreams about to be fufilled. You ain't the only one suffering." Viola snapped.

Brian didn't want things to get ugly or uglier than it already was so he said, "Duke just kiss Viola. C'mon Viola. Ten seconds. That's all. We wanna get on with our game."

"Fine. But I'm not moving." Viola said huffily. Duke got up walked across the circle to her.

"You gotta stand up." Duke said, a bit annoyed. Viola gave him an icy look. She stood up. This was it. The moment of truth. Were they actually gonna do it? Would they chicken out? The two leaned in together. When they dated they both always went to their left. That way they didn't bump heads or know which way to go like at the Carnival. Their lips rest softly on each others, slightly open. Brian was sitting, counting with his fingers. He was on his third Mississippi when Viola and Duke started to heat things up. By Brian's fifth Mississippi Duke and Viola were kissing, rather making out like they did the first time at the Kissing Booth. And unlike at the Kissing Booth it seemed like there was no-one who could bother them.

Duke remembered how the little, annoying boy told him he didn't need to flirt with her first and how the hotel was across the street. Viola was deep in her own memories as well. She remembered how she met up with Duke at the Kissing Booth. She had been living with him but this was the first time they met face to face, Viola as a girl. He wasn't so good with his words, upset that he didn't get to kiss Olivia. But it ended up pretty well. Except for the fact that Justin interupted everything.

Now, Brian had his ten fingers up, he had finished counting but Duke and Viola were just standing there making out. The guy's soccer team and Abigail except Justin wondered how two people who were supposed to hate each other bitterly make out like they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Viola and Duke didn't notice what they were doing. After all that time not being together and dating, they must've missed it. Now it felt like back when they were still together. They hungrily made out, begging each other for more. Viola had a hand up on his jaw and Duke had a hand on her cheek.

They had been making out for well over a minute with everyone there just watching them. A couple guys whistled and soon a few more guys were shouting comments. It wasn't until one comment just after the two had been making out that made them jump apart.

"Nice Duke, nice. This is the same Viola. The Viola Hastings you broke up with? Wow, pretty heavy make-out session for an ex couple!" It was some idiot from the soccer team. They jumped apart almost instantly. The two realized what just had happened and both were turning very red. Sienna jumped in and saved the day.

"So Viola, who gets to spin the bottle next?"

Viola still a bit in a daze looked up. "Uh... um... Liz." Liz spun the bottle and Viola sunk into the chair she was sitting in, trying to relax. Duke was also very tense. Justin couldn't believe it. He thought what would be just 10 seconds to reach requirements would be a simple kiss in a game not a two minute, mini make out session for sworn enemies. The rest of the game went smootly, Viola nor Duke having to kiss anyone.

Then it came where they decided to play Seven Minutes in Heaven. Abigail finally was lucky to get Duke. Duke would be stuck in a closet with Abigail for seven whole minutes. Right now, he'd do anything to get out of the situation. Even be in there with Viola. This was a chance for Abigail to get some information out of him.

"Duke," she whined. "Why won't you go out with."

"We've gone over this before. You're not my type."

"But why not. It isn't because of that bitch your ex-girlfriend Viola, is it?"

"Don't call her that!" Duke was getting angry.

"I'll call her whatever I damn please! And in my book, she's one big bitch!" Abigail could hear her voice rising. This was not going to get her a date with Duke.

"I swear if you don't stop calling her that, you'll regret it."

"Oh puh-leez. What are you going to do? I mean what's so great about Viola anyways? It's not like she's beautiful or special. So what she can play soccer. A lot of people can."

"What was great about Viola is she was everything you're not."

"C'mon. Hasn't there ever been one time where you wished I were Viola instead of her?"

"Come to think of it yes."

"Really?" Abigail's hopes lifted.

"Yeah. I wish you were Viola when she pretended to be a guy because I have enough dignity not to hit a girl." With that Duke stormed out. He ignored all the comments and left the party. Inside the closet was a very upset Abigail.

Justin ran after him to see what was wrong. "Dude you can make out with Viola for two minutes, possibly even more if weren't for all the comments and yet you can't last a minute in a closet with Abigail, the girl who's been chasing you since day one." Duke was walking quickly dodging people. He turned suddenly and stopped. So did Justin.

"Let's just forget everything that happened tonight, alright? Because I really don't want to talk about it." Duke continued on to their dorm room.

After the party ended, Viola and Alicia headed silently to the dorm. Viola became quiet after what happened with Duke. They got ready for bed and before Alicia turned off the light she asked, "Vi, What was up with that kiss of your's. The one with Duke? It looked like you guys were trying to eat each other."

"Nothing. It was just a kiss."

Before turning off the light Alicia said, "You're right Vi. It was just a kiss."

**Wow that was like the longest chapter so far! Been working on it for ages! Next chapter is where Abigail yells at Viola. I'm gonna try to get college done quickly now that Michael will be out of the way... sorta... Anyways. Sorry it didn't have much Sebastian. DON'T WORRY! I will have some of them in the next chapter. I PROMISE! I hoped you enjoyed!**


	15. Bruised

**Disclaimer: I don't own She's the Man. Only the characters I have created. **

**Hey... this chapter is my make-up chapter because I promised a lot of things from the last chapter but even with almost 4000words, I didn't cover everything. So, this chapter will include every I didn't in the last chapter. Some of you might be confused. It's near the end of the year. Well enjoy... I had fun writing that chapter14. Long but my, I couldn't stop! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. **

Viola woke up the next morning on Saturday feeling quite confused. It was as if she had a horrible yet wonderful dream. Her dream was she had made out with Duke in front of a whole crowd. As Viola walked along campus, a few people just stared. Viola hurried back to her own dorm wondering what was wrong. Then it hit her. What had happened wasn't a dream. Now Viola was scared. She was confused. Nothing made sense. Now her whole life just came tumbling down and she didn't even know why.

Duke woke up quite unsure as well. Justin kept quiet about the previous night and Duke was grateful for that. He really wasn't in a talking mood. He decided to head outside and play some soccer. It was just his luck that he ran into Abigail. She opened her mouth to say something but Duke beat her to it.

"Don't wanna talk Abigail." Abigail wasn't going let him get away so quickly. As Duke sped off she chased after him. Except it was hard to run in her straight short skirt and stilleto heels. She gave up and gave out a half sigh and half scream of fustration. Duke got away and started shooting goals. He practiced dribbling. He practiced about everything he knew before he fell to the ground in exhaustion. He sat there panting, thinking hard.

Viola stayed inside her dorm all day. She wasn't hungry or thristy and she didn't feel like dealing with anyone. She just kinda hung out. Alicia was gone the whole day. She left in the morning just as Viola came in again after leaving. It was only seven when she came back but Viola was fast asleep. All Viola did that day was talk on the phone to Sebastian, Olivia, Kia, Yvonne and Paul. She didn't really talk. She basically listened to what was going on and occasionally answered a question or two. Most people would have thought the day was peaceful for the two. Duke playing soccer and reading sports magazine and Viola just talking or rather listening on the phone. If only people knew what was going on in their heads.

Viola woke up Sunday feeling hungry. After not eating or drinking anything on yesterday she was starved and not to mention thristy. She grabbed a bite to eat and as she took a walk around, she ran into someone she did not want to see. It was the and the only Abigail.

"Hey," Viola said. She wanted to escape. She wanted to head off but Abigail blocked her.

"We need to talk." Abigail's arms were crossed and her perfectly glossed lips were pursed tightly to together.

"Talk about what? What's there to talk about?" Viola was speaking quickly.

"Oh shut the hell up. You know exactly what we need to talk about." Abigail wasn't happy and was getting less happier by the second.

"How can I talk if you just asked me- so politely by the way- to shut up?" Viola asked innocently.

"Oh give me a break! What the hell happened last night?"

"Nothing happened last night except for I went to a party I was invited to unlike some gatecrashers." Viola watched the color in Abigail's face drain.

"That's not all."

"We had a good time and played games that we did back in like middle and high school."

"Wow! The dumb bitch is finally getting close to the actual subject." Viola looked hurt but Abigail could only toss her hair back.

"Well then. Tell me exactly why we're here!" Viola honestly didn't know what Abigail's problem was.

"We're here to talk about what the hell you were doing with Duke last night." Viola knew she was referring to the party last night and the whole kiss thing. But Viola decided to pretend she had no idea.

"Duke who?" Abigail was clearly not amused. She couldn't take it anymore. With all her might she slapped Viola across the face. Viola's face turned from the force and didn't even scream because she was so shocked.

"Don't play games with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"W-we were just p-p-playing a g-game!" Viola's voice was shaky.

"Sure! They said ten seconds not ten hours!"

"Why do you care so much anyways?"

"Why do I care so much? Why do I care so much?" Abigail was screaming at Viola now. "Because you are some dirty, rotten, little, man-stealing bitch! Duke Orsino is not your's!"

"Of course he isn't! We broke up! And it's not like I stole him from you! We were playing a game and he was never your's!" Abigail's face flooded with red. She slapped Viola again who had just recovered from the last one. Then again. She must've slapped Viola five times before speaking again.

"If you broke up, why can you so easily make out with him? What makes you so special? What is your problem? I mean why can't you just leave Duke alone to like someone else like me and get over it!"

"Someone like you? Why would Duke want someone like you?"

"Because!"

"See, you don't even know why! Do you want him so you can brag about him to all your friends? Do you want him just so you can rub it in my face that I've lost someone I really cared about? WHY DO YOU WANT HIM SO MUCH?" Viola was near tears now. She didn't understand why Abigail was like this. Viola simply shared a kiss with Duke last night.

"You think you're so great, don't you! You think that you can get any guy that you want to! YOU THINK THAT EVEN THOUGH YOU BROKE UP WITH DUKE, AND HATE HIM, YOU CAN STILL MAKE OUT WITH HIM WHEN HE'S CLEARLY INTERESTED IN ME JUST TO TORTURE ME!" Viola's jaw dropped.

"Duke into you? As if. I see the look in his eyes when he's around you. It's always the same "Get me away from her" look. What makes you think Duke is interested in you? What makes you think he's your's? Face the truth Abigail. Duke Orsino is not your's and he never will be." Viola turned to walk off but Abigail grabbed her by the wrist. Viola winced from the pain.

Abigail shouted, "BITCH!" and slapped her with such force, Viola put her hand up to her cheek afterwards. Abigail punched her in the stomach and pulled her hair. Viola fell to the ground in pain but that didn't stop Abigail. She kicked Viola in the stomach over and over again. Viola didn't scream, she only groaned it hurt so much. "Don't ever say that Duke Orsino won't be mine. Because he will, no matter what it takes. Remember that. And also remember that he is not your's, bitch.  
Abigail walked off leaving Viola there in pain.

As soon as soon as Abigail was out of sight. Viola got up. It was painful but she had to get to the bathroom. Viola ran into a girl's toilet and entered a cubicle. From all that kicking, Viola's breakfast just couldn't stay in her stomach. It all came back up. When she was done and her stomach was empty, she flushed the toilet, put down the lid and sat on it. Tears rolled down her cheeks and soon she was sobbing. She cried and cried until she had no more tears inside of her. She walked out. She saw her face. It was red and swollen from Abigail's hard, hard slaps. There was also a bruise forming on wrist. Viola lifted her shirt to see her stomach covered in what would be black and blue bruises the next day. When she saw herself, new tears rolled down her cheeks. She ran back to her dorm, pushing past people.

The people around her looked at her as she ran past. Her face was stained with tears and new tears were constantly dripping. One of the people she pushed past was Justin. Justin saw her swollen face and eyes and knew that her swollen face was not from crying. He spotted a bruise on her wrist as she quickly sped away and knew that someone had done it to her. He also knew she would also have more bruises on her body. He also had a very good idea who did it.

Viola stayed in bed for the rest of the day. She stayed curled up in her warm bed. She was so shocked and scared that all she could do was whimper and cry from the pain and sadness. When she finally fell asleep, she had a terrible nightmare. It was of her encounter with Abigail. It played over and over in her mind. Viola squirmed in bed and tried to escape but there was no way to run away.

Viola stayed very quiet for the last days. She didn't speak to anyone, she didn't eat much. She was in this black hole. Abigail would see Viola's face in misery and smile. Justin watched Abigail closely. She didn't talk or make any contact with Viola but she would look at her and smile at Viola's pain and sadness. He saw Viola. Her eyes filled with misery and pain and sadness. All the opposite from what she normally was.

Michael noticed this as well. Michael asked Viola constantly if something was wrong. Viola only shook her head and hurried off. Michael would look deeply into Viola's eyes and see her misery, anger, sadness and pain. He didn't know what happened. He had no idea how to confront her, how to talk to her. Usually it was easy for him to talk to her, ask what was the matter. And it would be easy for her to trust him with her deep and inner-most thoughts. She came to him with all her problems and all her anger and would talk to him. Now Michael saw how miserable she was and it made him feel miserable that she couldn't talk to him.

It was Micael's graduation day. The college year was over but Viola was staying for his graduation before heading home. Michael had waited sixteen long years for the moment. From kindergarten he wished for the day when he finished school forever. Now it was here. But he felt sad inside about Viola. After the ceremony and all he caught up with her.

"Viola. I wanna introduce you to my parents." Michael grabbed her wrist and he felt Viola wince. He let go to see a big ugly bruise. He gasped. Viola shook her hand away. Michael's family came up to Viola and Michael.

"Congratulations!" his mother and father praised him.

"Who might this young lady be?" Michael's father asked.

"This is Viola," Michael said proudly.

"It's lovely to finally meet you, Viola!" His mother said happily.

Viola was shocked. She had to speak soon and sound cheerful. "Finally meet me?" Viola put on a fake smile and tried to sound cheerful.

"Yes. Michael has told us a lot about you!"

"I never knew that." Viola glanced at Michael who shrugged sheepishly.

"When we talk to Michael, he talks more about you than soccer!" Michael's dad said with a laugh. "It's always Viola this and Viola that."

Michael's mother continued chatting happily. "Yes, he's always saying I have three sisters yet I don't have a sister like Viola. He's quite fond of you."

Viola blushed and smiled. She never knew Michael told his family so much about her. "Well it's lovely to meet you. Michael has told me a lot about his family. I was dying to meet you! You seemed so lovely."

Michael introduced her to his sisters. They were all younger than him, she could just tell. "These are my younger sisters. This is Amy, Fran and Carey." Michael said. Viola smiled at them. She was acting all cheerful but on the inside she was still miserable. So were her eyes. Her eyes said it all.

"Michael has told me a lot about you guys to. Wow, your lucky to have a big brother like Michael. I'd die for a brother like him."

Carey who was the youngest one and didn't look over thirteen asked, "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have an older brother. Well he's my twin brother but he always makes sure that I know he's older my three minutes."

"Oh. I've wondered what it's like to have a twin. It's a shame you guys are both girls. Because then you could pretend to be each other!"

"We don't need to be the same gender to pretend to be each other. One of my brother's girlfriend's told me once, "You look so much like your brother from the back." Viola smiled at Michael as he remembered Viola dressed up as her brother. Viola left out the bit that Monique said afterwards. "It must be because of your lack of curves." Abigail was ten times worse than Monique because although Monique made bitter comments, she never actually beat up Viola. Well there was that Debutante Lunch but it was more of Monique having a catfight with Olivia. Viola just happened to get involved. The graduation ended and Viola said goodbye to all her friends for the summer. She was headed home.

Her first night back, Viola was the only one. Sebastian wasn't home yet. She was sleeping in bed, having the same nightmare she was having for days now. The same scene repeating over and over again. Viola would toss and turn in bed but it was no use. Sebastian came home and Viola who had many rough nights looked terrible and sleepy when he arrived.

"Wow Viola. That look is really working for you!" Sebastian joked. Viola shoved him in the arm. It was good to have him back. Sebastian noticed something wrong with Viola. Her eyes were filled with sadness and misery and pain, even. It was strange how every could just tell something was wrong by looking in her eyes.

Viola's second night at home was the worst. She had gone to bed early and she was having the nightmare for the seventh time. But this time the nightmare was more frightening and worse than ever. Viola squirmed and tossed and turned in bed. And in her dream as Abigail hit and kicked her, the bruises on Viola's stomach ached. Pain pierced them and Viola groaned aloud. The nightmare was getting worse and worse each time and Viola couldn't take it anymore. She woke up, breathing hard. She was sweating. It was the middle of the night. Viola checked her clock. 4:29am. Sebastian was walking by with a glass of water he had gotten thirsty in the middle of the night. He walked past Viola's room to see her twisting and turning. The door was open slightly so he took a seat agaisnt the wall next to in and had decided to watch a bit.

Viola reached for her phone quickly and scrolled down. She had to talk to someone. And the only person she could think of was Michael. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Viola? What do you need? It's 4:30 in the morning." Came a sleepy voice.

Viola opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Hello? Vi, are you there?"

Viola manged to whisper, "Michael." Her whisper became into a cry. "Oh Michael." Viola began to cry, her whole body shaking.

"Vi, what's wrong?" Michael wondered if it had to do with why Viola was so sad. He was getting somewhere.

Viola started talking, saying all these things so quickly all at once. "Abigail did and then she because I and then now it but I don't know, I just need." Viola couldn't get it out. She wasn't speaking in full sentences. Michael knew this was bad. He had to be patient if he was going to have Viola trust him with this problem.

"Viola slow down. It's alright." He heard a few sobs before her gushing out.

"Oh Michael! E-ev-everyth-thing is s-so te-te-terrible!" Viola sobbed out.

"What happened Vi?" Michael was really concerned just by the way she was talking.

Viola was shaking all over and so was her voice. Slowly she told the tale of what happened. She told him everything. The party, the kiss, the fight with Abigail, the bruises, the thoughts, the nightmares. And all the while she did this, Sebastian also heard. He wanted to know exactly who this Abigail was. Michael heard all about how Abigail beat her but he didn't know what happened between Viola and Duke to make Abigail tell her to lay off and how Duke wasn't hers.

"Why does this matter so much to Abigail. The kiss between you and Duke." The kiss was the major problem that created all this chaos.

"Abigail really likes Duke. I don't know why. But then she must've found that Duke and I dated."

"You did?"

Viola nodded on the other line. "Yep. B-but then we had a b-big f-fight." Viola was crying again. She had just stopped a minute ago. Literally. "We really liked each other, b-but then h-his b-big ego got in the way and, and..." Viola couldn't finish. It was painful for her to think about how she and Duke broke up. She really, realy liked Duke.

"Go on Viola."

"I, I can't!" She cried.

"It's alright Viola. Shh. Don't cry. Just take your time. Breathe."

Viola took a few deep breaths. "We had a fight after a soccer game. He kind of just yelled at me and then I yelled at him and told him I hated him."

"Do you hate him?"

"Yes! No! I don't know! I hate him yet I'm still really sad we broke up even though it's been ages. I just really, really liked him and I wished it never happened. I wish I could have just gone to North Carolina with him, all happy." Viola sobbed. She continued to tell Michael all about her relationship with Duke. She told him how sweet and kind he was. She told him what happened between them, everything. And all the time Michael and Sebastian listened to Viola's secret thoughts about Duke. Even though they had broken up, Viola still really cared about Duke, even though she didn't say it. She was upset that they broke up and she wished everything was the way it was in high school.

Viola just talked to Michael. Michael just listened. He listened for two hours and even though he barely said anything, Viola was extremely grateful because he didn't need to give her advice. He just was there for her and listened. Viola needed someone like that. Someone she could trust completely. She had her best friends and brother but she needed someone else. And that was exactly what Michael was. Viola could turn to him in troubled times. She could have fun with him. He wasn't like anybody else. He was like a brother whom she could trust forever. She could just talk to him without the fear of being laughed at or criticized.

Viola would have turned to Duke when they were dating. He was the one she could trust and turn to. Duke was like what every boyfriend should be and much more. He liked to talk about serious things. He said it didn't always have to be about the physical stuff. And when Viola lost him, all her trust and hope disappeared. She fell right through the clouds because what used to be her foundation and support was gone. But then came Michael. The kind, older-brother type guy who was like her new foundation and support and hope. She deposited all her trust into him. It was a trust that was like none other. It wasn't the same trust she shared with her friends and family. It was a different trust. It was a sense and knowing that he would always be there.

"Michael," Viola said softly when she finished talking.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. Thank you for listening. Thanks for not falling asleep on me. Thanks for everything."

It was then that Michael understood that Viola didn't need someone to tell her things and give her advice but someone she could just blurt all her feelings to. An object like a teddy bear would have done the same job but this was different. Viola had trust and hope in a real person. A real person who believed in her.

"Your welcome. Any time Vi. Any time."

**I liked that ending. Not a cliffhanger but a nice, peaceful ending. Another long chapter done! Boy do I hate Abigail... I really like the bond between Michael and Viola... it's going to be a major part in my story so watch out! Boy, the first year of college is OVER! YEAH! The next years will be really quick. Except for Viola's final year. Sorry that this story is more Viola right now rather than Duke. Later on it will be all Duke and Viola. And Sebastian and Olivia with Kia, Yvonne, Paul, Justin, Abigail, Toby, Andrew... all the same people and maybe some new people! I can't wait! I have my whole story mapped out. Now I just need to get it typed down. I hope you enjoyed it! Peace out!**


	16. Angry Calls

**This is chapter16!! Okay... this one will be about summer vacation and their second year at college. I've decided that after Viola and Michael's talk, Viola will start to feel weird... reconsidering things... but that won't be easy! Thanks for all the reviews guys! Some of you have been there from the very, very beginning! Now is the time I'm going to speed things up. Next year however might take a bit more time... SORRY that there might not be Duke/Viola for a bit... however there will be some indirect Duke/Viola!! ENJOY!! I'm gonna try to make this chapter really long and nice...**

Viola woke up the next morning thinking about her talk with Michael. She let it all out to him and she felt better. However, her bruises didn't. Her face wasn't swollen anymore, the swelling went away on Wednesday, but her bruises were big, black, blue and purple. She wondered when it would be until they turned a yellowish-green as bruises tended to do when they were healing. Viola clutched her stomach as the stabbing pains hit her bruises. Viola let out a small whimper and a single tear rolled down her cheek as she wondered how she let this happen to her.

Sebastian couldn't sleep the rest of the night. After hearing Viola's year at college, he felt sick. He couldn't believe what this girl was doing to her! This Abigail. Sebastian would make Abigail pay, no matter what it took. But how was he going to find out about Abigail? This Michael? Duke? Justin? Viola? He couldn't ask Viola because then it would show he was eavesdropping and would loose all her trust. He didn't want to ask Justin because as far as he knew, Justin hated him and his guts. And if he remembered correctly, he hated Viola. Sebastian was unsure about calling Duke. He was his sister's ex-girlfriend. But then they were best friends... Sebastian was stuck in a situation like this before. When Duke and Viola broke up. But this was different. What Viola was going through was so much worse than anything before. He needed to do some undercover work but he couldn't do it without help.

Duke was at home sleeping. The year was finally over and boy was it full of drama. After long days of thinking it was clear that he desperately wanted and needed Viola back in his life. He remember her smile, laugh, voice, everything! And as hard as he tried, he couldn't get it out of his mind. But Duke was pained to notice that during the last few days, the days that should've been the best days, Viola looked really sad. Possibly even depressed. Her eyes were always filled with pain and Duke knew it wasn't just because of the kiss at the party. He got over it and knowing Viola, strong as she is should've gotten over it too. But why was she still miserable?

Who could Duke trust with this? He needed to know what happened to Viola. He wanted to help her and he wasn't going to let Abigail get in the way. She was calling him what seemed like every five seconds and wouldn't stop. It seemed that she needed to speak to him urgently but Duke ignored all her calls. Duke wondered and thought who might know what was wrong about Viola. Sebastian? He was her brother, after all. But then there was the problem of him telling Viola, which he didn't want to happen. Michael? Viola was pretty close to Michael. Treated him like a brother. Went to him with all her problems. But then would Michael tell Viola? He needed to talk to someone who knew right now. If only he knew that Abigail might have been the one and only solution.

Sebastian decided to attack the situation with calling Olivia, Kia and Yvonne first. He was able to call them all at once so it saved him time. He stepped outside and decided to take a walk while he talked.

"Hey Liv, Kia, Yvonne."

"Hey!" they said in unison.

"What's up?" Olivia asked.

"It's about Viola."

"Really? What's wrong?" Kia's voice was filled with concern.

"Yeah, Sebastian. Tell us!" Yvonne encouraged.

Sebastian took a deep breath. "Well there's this girl..." So Sebastian basically repeated everything Viola said. Except he left out the last bit about Duke that Viola had trouble saying.

"Oh my god." Olivia could only say after he finished. "She literally beat Viola up?"

"Yep." Sebastian said sadly.

"What do we do? I mean we don't know this Abigail."

"That's where you guys come in. Remember when Duke and Viola broke up? We tried to get informatioin off them without really asking them about it. We let them come to us. Or we casually beat around the bush to get to the topic. We'll have to do that with Viola. Don't mention you know because she doesn't even know I know."

"Deal." Kia said.

"Wait, does Duke know?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah," Yvonne agreed.

"No. Well I got to go, you know your jobs, I'm out."

"Bye Sebastian!" they said at once.

Sebastian arrived at home and paced around in his bedroom. He was thinking. _What should I do? What should I do? _He decided to call Olivia, his girlfriend for help. He asked her if he should tell Duke and ask if he knew Abigail and Olivia told him that he should. Then they talked about their plans for their summer and how they should meet up. Sebastian was glad he had Olivia. He could always count on her.

Duke was also pacing as well. He decided to call Sebastian and ask if he knew what the deal was with Viola. But as he was scrolling down his phone book, he got a call. It was Sebastian. Hesitantly, Duke pressed the answer button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Yeah, hey Duke. It's Sebastian."

"Hey. What's up? I was just gonna call you."

"It's about Viola."

"Oh." Duke decided not to tell him he was going to call him to ask about Viola.

"When you were at school, did she look particularly upset or down?"

"Yeah. I mean we were at this party-"

"I know what happened."

"You do? Well then would you care to tell me why she's still so upset. I mean she should've gotten over it by now."

"I will. But first tell me, who is Abigail?"

"Abigail? As in the Abigail Ramsey?"

"Dude I don't know! Just tell me, do you know an Abigail?"

"Yeah, why? And could you please slow down. You're talking like it's the end of the world."

"It may not be for me, but I have a feeling it was the end of the world for Viola."

"Okay then..."

"Duke, I need you to tell me about Abigail."

"I don't mean to brag or anything-"

"I DON'T CARE! JUST GET TO THE POINT! WE'RE IN A CRISIS HERE!"

"Okay dude, no need to shout. Abigail Ramsey has like this obsession with me. I don't know why. She's been asking me out all year. But I've always rejected her. I don't like her. And she doesn't like Viola. She calls her a bitch which is so not true. I don't know what's her deal."

"I don't know her deal either but I'm gonna find out. Dude, she's done so many more worse things than just call Viola a bitch! Man, you don't even know half the things that have happened!"

"Well then tell me! I can't picture any even worse Abigail."

"Duke, she beat up Viola." Sebastian said plainly.

"Wait, what?"

"Dude you heard me."

"You mean she actually like hit her?"

"She did much more than just her her. Kicked her, punched her, slapped her, pulled her hair. Poor Viola didn't even know most of the time why it was happening to her."

"Are you telling me Viola doesn't know that Abigail's pissed at her because of the party?"

"She figured it out but didn't know what the big deal was. She told her that she was playing a game."

"Man. Why didn't I see this coming?"

"What do you mean?"

"Abigail has been pushing and trying to get me go out with her since day one. But I won't give her the time of day. When I'm with her I'm always silently pleading for someone to get me away from her. And I think that by me keep declining her offers, she got angry. And because of the party she must've gotten the idea that I won't go out with her because of Viola."

"Well is it because of Viola?"

"Yes. I don't know! For some strange reason it's like I want to be with Viola again! It's confusing."

Sebastian didn't tell him that Viola was sort of feeling the same way.

"And Sebastian you better not tell Viola I said that or I'll, I'll kick your ass."

"Sure thing. But tell me, do you know how I can contact this Abigail?"

"Yeah, she keeps calling every five seconds."

"Gimme me her number then!"

"Your not serious? You can't just call her and scream at her, although that would be nice."

"Oh yes I can. She can beat the crap out of me later, but I just need to talk to her."

"Sebastian, what if she hurts Viola again physically because of what you might say?"

"I never thought of that. What should I do? I can't stand the idea of Viola being hurt again, especially because of me."

"Well Sebastian. You can call her if you want to. But I can't gaurantee you she'll listen. I'll try too."

"Thanks man. I know that even though you and Viola aren't together, it's good to hear you somewhat still care."

Duke gave Sebastian Abigail's number and hung up. Duke was going to give Abigail a call. And he knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

Viola took a hot shower and looked down at her ugly stomach. How on earth was she going to keep a secret like this? Most bruises were the size of quarters and hurt even when there was no pressure against them. Viola got dressed and headed downstairs. She didn't see Sebastian. Sebastian took this as an oppurtunity to get some more information before he made his call to Abigail. He grabbed her from behind on the waist and she jumped. He had touched a bruise and it hurt so much, she let out a scream.

"C'mon Vi. It couldn't have hurt that much."

"It didn't. You just uh shocked me," she lied quickly.

"Sure." Sebastian had a feeling that underneath, Viola had bruises all over her stomach. Viola hurried away, clutching her stomach with was now searing with pain. She escaped to the backyard where she sat on a swing from their swingset. The swingset had been there for years now, a childhood memory of Viola and Sebastian. She sat there her arms covering her stomach. A few tears dripped down her cheeks and tried to forget about the pain. "Oh Duke," she said softly while crying. "What happened to us?" Viola closed her eyes and let her tears of pain and broken heart fall.

Sebastian saw his sister escape and felt extremely bad. He went up to his bedroom and dialled Abigail's number. She picked up on the second ring?

"Hello?" Abigail wondered who was calling. The number wasn't in her phonebook so she had no idea who it was.

"Hi Abigail." Sebastain said a bit too nicely.

"Okay... who is this?" Abigail was getting freaked out now.

"I believe I am the twin brother of Viola. Do you know her?"

The color in Abigail's face drained. She hoped Viola wouldn't tell anyone. "Yes I do know her. Now what would you like?" She asked sweetly.

Sebastian laughed on the other line. But when he spoke his voice was everything but funny. "I would like to know why the hell my sister comes home with bruises all over her stomach and one huge one on her wrist and sobs that somebody by the name of ABIGAIL has beat her up!"

"Dammit," Abigail muttered under her breath. "I would just like to say she was asking for it."

"SHE WAS ASKING FOR IT? IS IT REALLY HER FAULT THAT DUKE IS NOT INTERESTED IN YOU?"

"SHE WAS ASKING FOR IT! SHE WAS BEING A SMART-ASS BITCH WHO STOLE DUKE FROM ME!"

"Why do I get the feeling Duke was never your's?"

"AHH! THAT IS NOT TRUE!"

"YES IT IS! DUKE DOESN'T LIKE YOU AND NEVER WILL! WHY CAN'T YOU FACE THE TRUTH? HE OBVIOUSLY DOESN'T NEED YOUR APPROVAL TO LIKE SOMEONE ELSE!"

Abigail was scared now. She was scared of what might happen to her if more people such as adults found out what happened. Then she heard a beep. She was getting another call. It was Duke. Thank god.

"Sorry, but I have another call. Hold on for one sec." Sebastian was fuming. He tried to cool down, but nothing was working so far.

"Oh Duke! It's terrible! This Sebastian called and he started yelling-" Abigail tried to sound all innocent and scared for Duke but she was cut off.

"Save it Abigail. I don't want to hear it. But what I do want to hear is why are you going around beating people up? Especially people by the name of Viola?"

"Come on Duke. It was just a little joke..." her voice trailed off.

"A JOKE? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? BEATING AN INNOCENT PERSON UP IS NOT A JOKE? IT'S A SERIOUS MATTER AND YOU COULD BE CHARGED FOR IT!"

"But who's gonna tell on me Duke, huh? Viola? She barely has enough strenght to defend herself."

"It would have been easier if someone didn't jump on her!"

"I DID NOT!"

"OH YES YOU DID!"

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ANYWAYS?"

"WHO WOULDN'T CARE IF SOMEONE THEY KNEW WAS BEING ABUSED?"

"BUT WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH FOR HER? YOU DON'T STILL LIKE HER DO YOU?"

"Maybe I do. What are you going to do then? WHAT IF I STILL CARE ABOUT HER!"

"I gotta another call, I'll be right back." Abigail didn't want to hear anymore. She put Sebastian back on and started speaking rapidly.

"Who are you and what do you want? You're not gonna turn me in or anything are you?"

"I'm Sebastian Hastings. Viola is my younger twin sister. What I want is for you to tell me why you're all over Viola. It's not her fault. And I'm still thinking about that last one."

"It is her fault! I mean why can't she just leave Duke alone?"

"Why don't you leave Duke alone?"

"Shut it. Why does Duke like her so much? Why does Viola like him so much? Why doesn't Duke like me and why doesn't Viola just lay off?"

"They like each other so much because they were meant for each other. Why don't you just lay off! I think Viola said once to my girlfriend Olivia, chips fall as they may be. SO JUST BACK OFF BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Sebastian growled. Sebastian hung up on her, quite stressed and angry. That left Abigail to talk to Duke.

"Duke, I got to go now. You better not tell anyone because I can make people's life hell."

"Is that what you're gonna do? Make my life miserable? Yeah, that's gonna make me like you so much more than I already do."

Abigail laughed. Her laugh sounded so evil Duke felt like throwing up. She stopped. "Of course not. I'll make Viola's life hell. So back off. And tell her to back off as well. Let chips fall as they may be. And I will make them fall according to my plan." Abigail hung up. She didn't feel as threatening as she sounded.

When Abigail hung up Duke shut his phone closed. And pounded his desk with his fist. What was he going to do? What were they going to do? He and Sebastian couldn't let her suffer. Abigail threatening Viola just made Duke want Viola even more. Duke wanted to be by her, protect her, have her. Abigail was just helping Duke come to his senses and realize that he and Viola were just meant to be.

Sebastian thought the best thing to do right now was be by Viola's side. After all he couldn't meet this Abigail. He didn't even now anything about her besides her obessesion with Duke and hatred for Viola. He saw from his bedroom window that Viola was still outside. She was swinging on a swing gently. Sebastian headed downstairs. He went outside and took the swing next to Viola. She was so deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice him.

"Hey," he said softly. Viola looked up. It pained Sebastian to look into her sadness filled eyes. He needed to do something. "Vi, Vi. Are you alright?"

Viola looked down for a few moments but when she looked up at Sebastian again, her eyes were glistening with tears and her cheeks had big tears rolling down. Viola usually a strong girl was crying a lot these days. She shook her head. Viola wiped away a few tears with her arm. "Nothing is alright," she said with her bottom lip trembling. Then, Viola told him everything that Sebastian already knew. It was basically the exact same thing she said to Michael last night. She even told him the bit about Duke.

"Well are you okay?" Viola shook her head. She showed him her bruise on her wrist and he gasped.

"That's not half as bad as the ones on my stomach." Viola lifted her shirt a bit to reveal a bruised stomach. Once again Sebastian gasped. He leaned in and gently touched a bruise and Viola gave out a small cry of pain.

"She did this to you?" Viola nodded.

"Don't tell anyone. Not mom or dad. Not even Olivia, Kia, Yvonne or Paul! And especially don't tell Duke." Sebastian saw the look in her eyes. It was pure desperation and begging. Sebastian nodded slowly and bit the gum inside his mouth where his cheek was to stop the tears from coming. Viola smiled gratefully at him and headed back up to her room.

After Viola called, Michael couldn't sleep. He didn't eat or drink. He had to help Viola. He was like her big brother and what was happening wasn't fair. But all he could do was be there for her, listen. All through the summer that's what he did. Viola would call him. Early in the morning, late at night, during the day. First it was about the pain in her bruises. But gradually it went it turned to Duke. Viola's bruises finally disappeared and so she talked about Duke to Michael.

She told him how she now wanted to be with Duke again. She told him all about how Duke was someone she could trust and care for and talk to. She said she honestly never meant anything mean she said to him when they had their fight. Viola had all these feelings for Duke still and Michael encouraged her to tell him the truth. He told her to just go up to him and tell him. Michael said he had a feeling that Duke liked her the same way as well. Michael told her he knew just by the way he would always look at her. Then as the summer was just about to end, Viola told Michael that she would talk to Duke.

During the summer, Olivia, Kia, Yvonne and Sebastian didn't get a thing out of her. Viola didn't tell her brother and best friends her problems and feelings but Michael. She told Michael everything. She felt as if nobody except for him could be trusted. Sebastian spent his summer growing his relationship with Olivia and talking to Duke. He talked to Duke about how Viola was and in return Duke would tell Sebastian all about how he really wanted to be with Viola again. It wasn't normal for Duke to be talking with Sebastian or any other guy how he felt. He was usually speaking about those things with Viola. Duke didn't always want a relationship to be about the physical stuff and with Viola that was all true.

College started again and Viola was feeling nervous. She promised Michael she was going to talk to Duke but without him there, it was going to be hard. Michael was off playing soccer professionally now but he still talked to Viola. Soccer was his job, his life but he always made time for Viola. He always made time for his family and to him, Viola was family.

Duke started college again feeling nervous. All summer what Abigail said was taunting him. He couldn't let her make Viola's life hell. He wouldn't allow it. He would do anything to prevent it. It was too bad he didn't know that he might even have to go out with Abigail to do so. Duke wanted to tell Viola how he felt but he was unsure. What if Viola didn't fell the same way as well? It was going to be one hard year.

Two weeks into school and life was great for Viola and Duke once again. They went back to their normal routines. Soccer was great and their social lives were great. It seemed they had everything except for each other. Viola decided she would go up to Duke and just talk to him. It was lunch and Viola was sitting with her friends. Duke was sitting with the soccer team. Unfortunately Abigail was next to him. Duke spent the whole time just gazing at Viola. How he wanted to talk to her. Viola saw him looking at her and she smiled at him. Duke returned the smile which felt good. Viola got up and started walking towards his table.

Duke was excited. Was she coming over to talk to him? Was this what he waas waiting for? She was approaching and she opened her mouth ready to talk when Abigail put a hand on Duke's jaw and turned his head towards her. She started talking to him, flirting with him. Viola froze. She saw Abigail shamelessly flirting with Duke and Viola felt like she wanted to rip Abigail's head off. But instead, she turned and walked away. When Duke saw this, his heart and hopes were crushed. He wanted to go after her and talk to her but he just couldn't pick up the courage to.

It was a shame that Viola nor Duke had enough courage to talk to each other. So for the who year with was the same. They were living their own comfortable lives, scared to step out of that lifestyle. Abigail was happy with that but Duke still pushed her away. Abigail was fuming. She had no idea what to do. She just kept hanging around. Duke and the soccer team found it annoying. Sometimes it was one of the guys from the team asking her to leave when they had practice instead of Duke.

Viola found it very hard to be happy when all she wanted was Duke. She wanted him badly. More than she wanted to win soccer now. It was hard to focus when all you could think about was Duke. And all through soccer season, every goal she scored was for Duke. It helped her keep up her determination. Every now and then, Viola would see Duke at a game and her heart would lift up. Viola wasn't the only one who was doing well in soccer. Duke was too but then there was Michael. He was quickly rising to the status of 'New Soccer Star'. He was doing great playing soccer. It seemed his life was all mapped out.

And as another year ended, Viola felt sadder than ever because all she wanted then was to be with Duke. But as summer came she put her feelings aside and prepared for a great summer with her friends and family.

**Hmmm not as long as I planned. Next chapter I promise. Now we've established that Duke and Viola want each other!! It's gonna lead somewhere next chapter!! The next chapter will be filled with drama!! **

**Thank you...**

**navy seaside anchor**

**GilbertDrone328 **

**Sophie-Chad **

**Ashley Garla**

**Girlz-Rule**

**nikkitan89**

**THANKS A LOT YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN THERE SINCE THE BEGINNING! Thanks to all the other reviewers! **


	17. Makes Me Weak at the Knees

**Disclaimer: I do not own She's the Man**

**Hmmm... I was a bit disappointed with my work in chapter16. It's good to know you guys weren't! ****This chapter is gonna be full of drama! I'm determined to keep it one chapter! So it'll be long! Wow that's alot to do! Good thing I got a lot of determination! LOL! I guess you could say we're halfway through the story. I'm deciding where to end it. I have a list of possible ending places. I've been thinking of a sequel. What do you think? Maybe not... Hmm... depends if you like it...a lot to do, so little time!**

**My alpologies to Sophia-Chad, not Sophie-Chad. **

**THANKS to all of those who reviewed! **

**Sorry nikkitan89, Abigail is very important in my story. Don't worry though, I'll make sure her life is destroyed and not Viola's!**

**GilbertDrone328, Viola does trust her friends... she was just really insecure and didn't feel like they could be truste with something as big as that, do you get my drift? And don't worry about Abigail! She's gonna get it. But not yet! Surprise! Better read to find out!!**

The summer was going to be great. Olivia, Kia and Yvonne were all going to stick together, the whole summer! They planned to stay at each other's houses in a group. Viola was first. They decided to do that so they could get over the whole Sebastian/Olivia thing. Sebastian complained that they were stealing his girlfriend away. Viola put her thoughts about Duke aside to have some fun with her friends. When they were at the beach they decided on two-a-side soccer. Kia and Yvonne paired up.

"I've never played soccer," Olivia complained.

"Don't worry. You have Viola on your team," Kia and Yvonne reassured her. It was too bad they didn't know Olivia was just about as good at soccer as Sebastian. In the end even though Kia and Yvonne won, they were all laughing. They all had fun running and kicking the soccer ball around in the sand. It was like the summers in high school. On the beach playing soccer.

They would stay up late all night talking about soccer, boys, college. They would eat junk food and hang out like real friends. It was hard to when they were spread across all going to different colleges. One day when they were at Kia's house, Olivia spoke up.

"Guys. I have plans tonight. They were very last minute and I just couldn't decline the offer."

"Well what is it?" they demanded.

"A date."

Viola rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me it's with Sebastian."

"It is. But I promise to return!" They laughed and they helped Olivia look extra special for her date. The rest of the summer went by quite quickly. Kia, Yvonne, Olivia and Yvonne spent as much time together as they could. They visited Paul and all got their hair done. It was a lot of work for him but he had to admit he had a blast.

Sadly the summer ended once again and it was back to college. Viola wasn't to thrilled to go back. She was reconsidering the idea of liking Duke. It was she hated him, liked him, hated him, liked him. When was it going to end once and for all? For Abigail summer vacation was terrible. She recently found out that Duke and Viola lived in the same town. That was not good. She would make Duke like her no matter what it took. Abigail was certain this time and more determined than ever.

Everything settled back in again and everything was running smoothly. Viola and Duke were both named captains of their soccer teams after the two helped their teams win the national finals, twice. Justin was disappointed to here Duke made captain. It was a big boost to his popularity, like he needed it. Justin just stayed in his goalpost. It was hard being on the same team as your sworn enemy.

Sebastian was going great. His relationship with Olivia was sky-high. It was like they were meant for each other. They were meant for each other. But best of all, Sebastian and his band were playing one night when they were confronted by J. T. Nelson. Jeremy Thomas Nelson was a big time music producer and the owner of J. T. Nelson Records. He could take a band that was good and make them into the best band of all time. Sebastian and his band were thrilled to hear they were being offered a record deal. After all those high school years of skipping school and running off secretly to London payed off.

However, there was the problem of college. He debated if he should drop out of college to start his music career professionally or stick in school, something that Sebastian rarely did in high school. The rest of the band was stuck in the same situation. They talked to Mr Nelson and were given the choice of recording one CD during the summer, see how people liked it, graduate and start recording. They took that option and when they told their friends and family they were all thrilled. Olivia was glad that Sebastian was going to stick in school and not have the image of 'college drop-out'. Sebastian told her that it was rare for him to want to stay in school.

While life was going great for them, Michael was struggling. During the summer he found out something that killed him. He had cancer. A very rare cancer but a killer. The doctor who told him, Dr Meyer didn't want to tell him that 98 percent of patients diagnosed with the type of cancer survived. That left a 2 percent chance that he would survive. Michael left the medical clinic that day with his parents he felt as if everything he hoped for, everything he believed him went against him.

Michael and his family kept the news to themselves. The only people that knew were Michael, his parents and sisters. Michael just couldn't get himself to tell Viola. To him, it was sadder that he couldn't tell Viola than the fact he would have to quit soccer. He felt ashamed. Ashamed that he couldn't be a role model. Ashamed that he wasn't strong enough to tell the person that had shared all her secrets and problems with.

It was second week of school and Viola felt as if the world could not get any better. Michael on the other hand was suffering. He had to get chemotherapy twice a week and afterwards, it felt as if all the energy he had left drained. It was around the third week he noticed some of his hair was falling out. After researching he found out what the doctors had a hard time telling him. He read how he would loose all his hair and how there was a 2 chance that he would successfully defeat the cancer. It only made him feel weaker and more helpless than ever.

For Duke everything was fine as well. Abigail was ever so persistent, but Duke didn't let that get in the way. He and Viola put their feelings for each other aside to focus on other things. Soccer was huge now and there were more important things. Viola would talk to Michael on a weekly basis and found nothing wrong with him. She believed he was healthy and well.

It was the beginning of October and Viola was in her room at her desk, studying when something slipped from under the door. It was a magazine. Attached was a note. _Turn to page 64. _Viola did as the note said and her heart crumpled as she read a mini article. It was about Michael and it was all but good.

**Rising Soccer Star, Michael Johanson Admitted to North Carolina Private Hospital for Cancer and Diagnosed with Cancer. **

All Viola needed to do was read the headline. She didn't have the heart to read the rest of the article. Viola grabbed her hoodie and phone and she ran outside. She had no idea where the hospital was but she needed to find it, fast. She was running when she bumped into Sarah. Sarah saw her friend rushing somewhere with sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Michael-hospital-now!" Viola could barely get the words out.

"Woah, breath Vi. In, out. In, out."

"Michael's in hospital. I need to get there." Sarah saw the pleading in her eyes. "Do you know where North Carolina Private Hospital for Cancer is?"

"Yeah, Vi. Do you want me to take you there?" Viola nodded. Sarah grabbed her hand and took her to her car. She drove as fast as the speed limit allowed her to.

"You didn't know?" Viola shook her head. She had just told Viola what happened. They pulled in and Viola quickly ran in. Sienna ran after her and they were both out of breath when they reached the front desk. A secretary there looked up from her computer. She stopped typing.

"Yes. How may I help you?"

Viola struggled to talk again. "Michael- Johanson- here- cancer!"

Sienna helped her out. "What she's trying to say is, "Is there a Michael Johanson here who's been admitted and diagnosed with cancer?"

"All the patients here are diagnosed with cancer. Yes, there is a Michael Johanson but I'm afraid you can't go see him. At the moment only family members of the patient are allowed to visit."

"Please, you have no idea who I am," Viola pleaded.

"I'm sorry but it says on the compu-" the secretary was cut off.

"It's okay. She's a very close family friend," a voice said. Viola, Sarah and the secretary turned to see Mrs Johanson.

"Mrs Johanson!" Viola said. She walked over. She had bags under eyes, they were all red and puffy from crying and she looked a mess. She wasn't the other one suffering.

"And you are?" the secretary asked, annoyed now.

"I'm Mrs Johanson. Viola here is allowed to visit Michael."

The secretary waved them off and Mrs Johanson started leading the way. Viola stopped. "Sarah, you can go if you want to. I hate to spoil your Friday. I can find my own way back."

Sarah being a loyal friend shook her head. "It's alright. I'll wait out here. I have no plans anyway. You go take your time." Sarah also knew what it was like to know someone close that had cancer. Her father had it when she was only twelve. It was a rough two months but unfortunately, his fight against it wasn't enough to defeat it.

Mrs Johanson took Viola up to the third floor and they walked down the hallway together. They didn't say anything until they reached his room. The door was closed.

"He's been sleeping for quite some time. They're having trouble waking him up. You can go in, but I doubt he'll wake up." Viola looked in through the small window just above the door number painted on. Michael was in bed, sleeping. Almost all his hair was gone. Only a little, making it fuzzy on the top. Mrs Johanson left Viola to go in. Viola entered the room and took a seat, one that was placed next to his bed. There were other chairs, placed around the room. There were about a billion machines that he was hooked up to. They were monitoring his heart beat, blood pressure, all sorts of things.

"Hey Michael," Viola whispered. Viola bit her lip. She tried to stop the tears from coming. She had to act normal for him, he must've been suffering through all the treatment. He would need someone to treat normally, like nothing was wrong. Viola could have sworn that she saw his eyelids flutter a bit. Her eyes grew wide when they opened and closed slightly once again.

"Viola?" Michael asked weakly as he opened his eyes. Sure enough there was Viola sitting next to him. "How are you?" he asked casually.

"How am I?" Viola said whispering. A tear rolled down and she looked away to wipe it from her face. "Well, I just found out one of my closest friends, heck my closest and most trusted friend has cancer. But that's not what makes feel bad. It's terrible but what's worse is that he didn't even tell me."

Michael was pained to see Viola crying. He wiped away a tear or two of his own. "I really wanted to tell you it's just I, I, I-" he couldn't come to say it.

"Why didn't you tell me Michael? You can trust me."

"I was ashamed!" He blurted out.

"Ashamed of what?" Viola didn't know what he meant.

Michael's voice went all quiet again. "Ashamed that I couldn't be someone to be looked up at. I couldn't be a role model because here I am, on my death bed. I was ashamed that I couldn't bring myself to telling you."

"So you kept it a secret all this time? Since when?"

"The middle of August." Viola gasped.

"You kept it since then! But when I talked to you, you seemed fine!" Viola was shocked. After seeing the pained look on his face, she softened. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. You are looked up. Even here. And you're not on your death bed. You're going to fight the cancer, you're going to make it out alive. And when you do you'll be the best role model I've ever had. Hundreds of people will look up to you."

"Viola, do you know exactly how many people survive the type of cancer I have?" Viola shook her head. She didn't want to know. "2percent. 2 percent of all the people that have the same cancer of me actually live. That means 98 percent of the people die. How do you know I'll be that 2 percent? How Viola, huh? How do you know I'll be a failure and be in that 98 percent who slowly wither away?" He wiped away a few more tears.

"You're strong Michael. I promise that you'll put up a good fight and even though it may seem bad at times, I know you'll fight past the difficulties and get through it. I'm not the only one who believes in you! Your family, all your friends, everyone wants you to fight! And just think, when you leave this hospital not from now all healthy you could be thinking, "I survived. I fought and I beat the cancer, it didn't beat me. Can you just imagine yourself on the soccer field again, in a game the commenter going, "It's Michael Johanson back on the field after being in hospital with cancer. And yes, he's here in the flesh playing tonight as healthy as a person could get!" Just remember to never give up."

Michael looked away to stop Viola from seeing him crying. He hated being on that bed, sick with doctors and nurses always making sure everything was alright. He hated having his little energy drained after chemotherapy. He hated everything about being stuck there. But somehow, he knew with Viola there, by his side, he would be able to put up a better fight towards living. He felt that with Viola by his side, although everything felt bad and miserable, he knew he was doing everything for her. He knew he that he was fighting for his health, soccer, his life and family but Viola was just another great reason to thank God that even though he might be on his death bed, it was all worth while. They didn't talk after that. They just enjoyed each other's prescence.

Mrs Johanson returned shortly after Viola and Michael finished talking. She was shocked but happy to see Michael was awake. She got her husband and children who were in the visitor's room for the 3rd floor. It was a room where friends and family visiting patients could relax. There was a sink, table for eating, microwave, water boiler, couch, tv, videos and a collection of books and magazines for the visitors to use. The Johansons were there doing various things with a blank expression on their faces. All they wanted was for Michael to wake up so they knew he was alright.

Viola and Michael looked up to see the door opening and the five Johansons entering. His mother started asking a billion questions all at once.

"Mom. MOM!" Mrs Johanson looked up. She had been fluffing his pillow for the eight time. "I'm fine." Mrs Johanson let out a sigh of relief.

"Just making sure."

"I was only asleep for a few hours."

"Just like your mother said, we were just making sure you were alright." Mr Johanson said. Viola realized she left Sarah downstairs. She excused herself politely and headed down. Back in the lobby area, Sarah was sitting talking to an old lady. The old lady seemed to be having quite a nice time.

"I'm so sorry!" Viola breathed. "I lost track of time."

Sarah smiled. "It's alright, Vi. I was having a nice talk with Mrs Woodsburst." Mrs Woodsburst smiled.

"I better be going to check on Ronald now. It was lovely meeting you, Sarah!" Mrs Woodsburst got up slowly and using her cane, hobbled towards the elevator.

"That was nice of you," Viola said.

"What? Oh, I was just talking. I like talking to older people. They tell the best stories, don't you agree?" Sarah laughed. She loved hearing about other people's experiences.

"Sarah, you can go back now, if you want. I'm fine getting my own way back."

"Are you sure? It's going to be dark soon and I hate to think you wandering around unfamiliar streets."

"I'll be fine. I'm positive." Sarah shrugged.

"If you're sure. But if you need a lift, just call."

"Okay. Thanks again." Viola headed back up to Michael's room. Michael's family was still in there. There was a doctor as well with a clipboard. He had two nurses assisting him. There were nine people in there, excluding Michael but luckily the room was fairly large.

"Oh, don't mind them. They're just checking up on Michael." Amy smiled. Viola took an empty seat and sat down quietly.

Finally when the doctor and nurses were finished and had left, Michael spoke up. "Can I speak to Viola, in private?"

They quickly left. If it was something Michael wanted, they would give it to him. Especially if it made it happier. When they had left, Viola moved to a seat closer to the bed.

"Apparently you want to speak to me," Viola said. She wondered what he wanted. When Michael didn't say anything she asked him, "Do you need anything? Are you okay? Do you want something?"

Michael gave out a sigh in fustration. "That's exactly what I mean. I'm sorry Vi, I didn't mean to sound mean or angry, it's not your fault. I'm just upset that everyone keeps making sure I'm alright. They treat me so differently now. They're always making sure that everything is perfect for me. They treat me as if I'm a completely different person. Ever since I got sick. They've all been so nice. I know it's nice to be treated like someone special on like your birthday or something but none of them, not anybody I've talked to has treated me the same way. I just want someone who doesn't see me as sick, and will put all that talk aside and be normal around me. They try, but my mom's always teary, my sisters are so nice and my dad just can't bring himself to talk to me normally or directly in any case."

"It's alright Michael. When I'm around we don't need to talk about you being sick. We can talk normally. I don't see you any different than usual. You're still the same person."

"Thanks Vi. I can always count on you."

"Good. I can count on you all the time as well." Viola was quite good at changing the subject quite quickly. "So did you see that one game? Between France and Spain? Can you believe it? Scurlos had the ball then Endo just came and smack!" She smacked her hands together to demonstrate.

"Yeah." Michael smiled. He hadn't talked to anyone like this for weeks. It was good to be able to talk about soccer or anything else normally to another person.

"In MY opinion Scurlos should've gotten more than just a penalty kick. Endo just slammed in from underneath. If you see the replay, Endo actually slams his knee a bit."

Michael nodded. "Yeah, I agree." They talked on and on about soccer until Mrs Johanson just had to burst in. Michael and Viola were laughing. Mrs Johanson saw that Michael was smiling. He hadn't smiled for weeks now. Well she hadn't seen him smile. She was happy his son knew someone like Viola, so happy and carefree.

After a while, Viola decided it was time to head back. "I better get going. I mean I just came, kinda barged in-"

"It's alright. It was nice of you to stop by." Mr Johanson was smiling.

Viola had opened the door when she heard a voice. It was Michael's younger sister, Fran. She looked like the oldest out of the three girls. "Do you need a lift back? I could take you. I know where it is and everything."

Viola smiled, "No, I'm fine."

"Viola, it's dark outside and you barely know the area." Michael and his family were from North Carolina, the area where the college was and everything. They were all familiar with the place.

"Thanks." Viola and Fran headed out together. Fran drove silently back to school.

"Thanks Fran. It was nice of you. You really didn't need to."

Fran smiled. "It's fine. It's good to see my brother smile."

Viola headed back to her dorm. She enjoyed being with Michael's family. She had only met them twice but they were so friendly. Viola grabbed a bite to eat, then went to bed because she was tired. She sent Sarah a text telling her thanking her for driving her to the hospital. Viola fell asleep easily, thinking about Saturday, a free day and to see all the surprises it had in hand for her.

Viola woke up very early, she wasn't tired, after all she went to bed pretty early. Viola checked bus times and found if she took the bus to stop 24, 8 stops away from school, she would be about a block away from the hospital. She could then walk! Viola quickly showered and got dressed. She didn't know when the visiting hours were and when she checked, they were from 7am-10pm. Viola wondered how that was. Especially when it seemed some people practically lived at the hospital, looking after loved ones. _There must be exceptions for family or something. _She thought as she tied her shoes. She lounged around, flipping through magazines, checking her emails. When it was 7:30 Viola went out. She walked to the bus station which was only a few minutes away, stopping at a coffee shop to buy coffee for Mr and Mrs Johanson, Fran, Amy and herself. She also bought an orange juice for Casey and some bagels and three cinnamon scrolls.

Viola put the bag of food in her tote along with the OJ, sugar sachets and little, individual cups of milk for the coffee. Viola held the tray of coffee while sipping her own. She arrived at the hospital and the secretary from yesterday smiled at her. She nodded as if to tell Viola, "You can go through." Viola was walking to the elevator when she saw a gift shop. She went in and saw cards, flowers, teddy bears, flowers, a cooler with drinks and a lot of other things. She told herself she would come back later to buy some flowers. She went up and tried to knock on the door, which was hard. They saw her and opened the door.

"Hi!" Viola said cheerfully. "Sorry if I came to early. I didn't know."

"Oh no, you're fine." Mrs Johanson said. Viola set down the tray of coffee on a small table in a corner. She also produced the bag of still warm bagels and cinnamon scrolls.

"I didn't know if you guys ate yet, but I brought coffee, OJ for Casey and some breakfast.

Casey smiled, "Thanks!"

"You didn't have to," Mr Johanson said.

"But I wanted to and I did. So you better eat it!" Viola joked. They all laughed, including Michael.

"Hey Vi."

"Hey Michael." It seemed he was eating his own breakfast. He had just peeled a banana and from nowhere Viola remembered an odd fact.

"Reindeers like bananas!" Viola blurted out.

"Thanks Vi. I didn't know that." Michael said with a laugh. He took a big bit from his banana.

Casey's eyes grew big as the older ones were sipping coffee. Casey had been going through the bag of food when her eyes grew big. She had found the cinnamon scrolls.

"Cinnamon scrolls?" she asked excitedly. "I agree with Michael. Why didn't we get a sister like you?" She took a big bite and chewed it with pure delight and Viola just had to smile.

When they had finished eating, all of them, the Johansons and Viola talked. Viola started the conversation by asking about how Michael was when he was younger. The Johanson's laughed.

"Michael was well, Michael. He was crazy in his own way."

"Oh mom, tell them about the soccer ball incident!" Casey said.

"Well, if I remember correctly, you weren't born!"

"I've heard it enough times! Besides it's my favorite."

"Now, it was after Michael's first day after Little League Under 9's soccer practice. We had just come home and Michael was kicking the soccer ball around the backyard. I was watching him teach all that he had learnt to Fran. It was quite cute. Michael demostrated kicking but he kicked a little too hard. It went straight through the neighbour's window. Luckily no one was hurt but Fran was excited like it was meant to happen. She said, "Wow Mike! You're GOOD!" She cheered Michael on but Michael was in tears." Viola laughed along with everyone else.

"You were quite a trouble maker, weren't you son?" Mr Johanson said to Michael. He had looked him in the eye, laughing and Michael couldn't believe it. For weeks, his father couldn't speak normally or directly to him. But now, he was laughing and joking. Viola sure was amazing. When the doctor and nurses came in to check on him, Viola slipped outside and down to the gift shop. She couldn't find a big bunch of flowers so she bought two little ones. The girl working there smiled while she scanned the flowers.

The first bouquet were pretty blue tulips, Viola knew Michael liked blue. The second small bouquet were big, pretty sunflowers. Viola quickly went upstairs. Viola ran into a familiar face. Mrs Woodsburst.

"Hello!" She said recognizing Viola. "Your little friend not here, I see."

Viola laughed, "No just me today."

"Well tell Sarah I said hi. Visiting someone?"

"Yes. A good friend. I'm just buying some flowers."

"How sweet of you. I was just on my way to buy my husband some flowers as well."

"Mr Woodsburst? I'm sure if he's anything like you, Sarah would be delighted to meet him. You better watch out!" Viola gave Mrs Woodsburst a playful wink. Mrs Woodsburst laughed.

"You're like your friend. So cheerful and carefree. Reminds me of myself when I was younger."

"Sarah told me you were quite the doll to be around, with your stories! I'll have to bring Sarah one day with me, so you and her can have a little chat!"

"Yes you will have to!"

"Well, I better go. Here take a sunflower. From me and Sarah."

"Thank you. You're so sweet." Viola gave Mrs Woodsburst a little wave before heading off. She walked towards many closed doors with patients with loved ones at their bedside. She walked past a room where the door was wide open and an old man was there, fiddling with a Rubix Cube. She asked a passing nurse, "That man, in there," Viola gestured the man in the room with the Rubix Cube. "Doesn't he have any visitors?"

The nurse looked at Viola with a pained smile, "Not many. Mr Bonds over there has only ever gotten one visitor. His daugter, Leanna came one day. I think it was the day he was admitted to the hosptial. Since then, no one."

"Not one person? That's terrible." The nurse nodded. "Is it all right if I went in just to say hi? Be a visitor?"

The nurse smiled at how thoughtful Viola was. "You can, but after his daughter visited, he's been hoping for her to come again. When she didn't, he turned very sour and upset." Viola frowned and decided that the man needed cheering up. The nurse moved on leaving Viola. She walked slowly to the room where she knocked gently on the door.

Mr Bonds didn't look up. He was still trying to figure out his Rubix Cube. He put it on his bedside table, giving out a small sigh of fustration and anger. "The color in the center can't change. Move the squares accordingly." Viola said softly. She learned a lot of tricks and hints on games from her father. Mr Bonds finally looked up.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked crankily. "And don't tell me my pudding is on the way because I've had five nurses already tell me it's coming and IT'S NOT COMING!"

"I'm sorry Mr Bonds. My name is Viola and no, I don't have your pudding and I'm not here to tell you that it's coming. I'm here to visit you."

"I don't get visitors." He mumbled something afterwards that Viola couldn't hear.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Mr Bonds. That's why I'm going to be your visitor."

"Oh please. Leanna said that too but she hasn't been here since July!"

"Maybe she wants to come. Maybe she's busy."

"Sure. All she ever does in when I call is go "Rah, rah, rah. First I have to pay for your medical bills and now my wretched phone bill?" I don't get any visitors and I never will."

"Well you just got a visitor. She walked in. She took a seat near his bed. "Listen Mr Bonds. I didn't mean to interupt you. I just thought I'd stop by. Be a visitor. And I understand that you have no idea who I and may not want me here but I just wanted to know that everyone deserves a visitor. And so I understand that you might not want me here so I'll leave now." She got up to leave. She stopped and walked back. She took the biggest sunflower in the bunch and placed it down on the table next to the Rubix Cube. "Here. Have a flower. A flower from a visitor who came to see you." And with that, Viola walked out.

She headed back into Michael's room. She handed him the tulips. She put the sunflowers down on a chair where her bag was. "Sorry there was nothing bigger. And I'm also sorry that the sunflowers are not for you. They're for another friend here. But don't worry, I'll buy you a balloon and teddy bear if that'll make you feel better."

Michael laughed. He tooked the flowers gratefully. He handed them to his mom. "Mom? Can you do me a favor? Can you put them in some water?" Mrs Johanson smiled and took the flowers from him. She took the plastic wrapping off and placed the tulips in the water. She set the vase on his bedside table. Doctors came in and Mrs Johanson went, "Time already? Sorry Viola. Michael's going to be a bit busy for a while." Viola just took that as he was getting medicine or something. But she knew it was her cue to leave.

Meanwhile, a nurse had gone into Mr Bonds room. He was still on his Rubix Cube but now he was smiling. He had taken Viola's advice and was getting somewhere now that he knew a trick. He looked up and smiled, something he hadn't done for quite some time. "Ahh. Nurse Susie. Never mind, I don't need any pudding. But could you put this flower in some water? It would horrible if it died." Nurse Susie took the flower wondering who it was from. She put it in water and set it back on the table. He smiled happily.

"It's lovely to get flowers, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes, yes it is." Mr Bonds said, now focused on his Rubix Cube.

"Who they from?"

Mr Bonds looked up. "A girl called Viola. She said everyone deserved a visitor."

Nurse Susie smiled. Viola must've been the girl with the flowers asking who he was a few minutes before. "Kind girl," Nurse Susie said.

Mr Bonds nodded. He put the Rubix Cube on the table. "I think I might take a nap now." Mr Bonds found that if you said you were going to sleep, they left the room and left you sleep. Usually they closed the door, leaving you to do what you pleased without them bothering you. Nurse Susie was about to close the door when he called out, "Would you please leave the door open? It tends to get stuffy in here with the door closed." Nurse Susie nodded, not suspicious at all. She thought it was a good thing Mr Bonds was somewhat happy. After all he was smiling awfully a lot.

Mr Bonds had put his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. He hoped Viola came back again. He occasionally opened an eye to check if Viola was lurking around the halls. On the 14th he opened an eye, he saw Viola.

"Viola!" he whispered as loudly as he could while still keeping it in a whisper. Viola walked over to the door and he beckoned her in.

"Mr Bonds. How have you been?"

"It's been a very lonely 12 minutes without you." Viola smiled. "Please stay. I'm sorry I was so nasty to you previously. I'm not used to getting visitors. But the flower was very kind. Thank you."

Viola put her hand on his. "Like I said, everyone deserves a visitor and a flower!"

Mr Bonds smiled. "You know, you remind me of my wife. She was so happy, just like you."

"I'm flattered Mr Bonds. I just think that it's bad enough the people here are stuck here. They need something to make it all worth while."

"Now Viola, I don't mean to be rude or mean, but I'm quite s-s-sleepy," Mr Bonds said, yawning. "Please come visit again."

"Will do! Enjoy your beauty sleep!" Mr Bonds laughed as he took a nap for real.

Viola left and walked along the hallways. She decided to give her flowers away, to people who had none. She walked down and she met a lady. She was a single and her parents had passed away. She accepted the flower, nicely and Viola filled a cup with water and put the flower in it. The lady thanked her and Viola was out. Viola walked past many closed doors and a few open ones with empty beds. She came across an open door. An old man, most probably a grandfather was asleep. He didn't have any flowers, cards, balloons or any sort of 'get well' present. Viola slipped in quietly and placed a flower on his bedside table. Viola travelled up to the next floor.

The 4th floor had many young children. It made Viola sad to see the ill children. Viola knocked on every single one of the occupied doors. She introduced herself as the Visitor and gave each sick child a flower. By the time she was finished, she still had three flowers. She went back to the 3rd floor and gave the rest out to other lonely patients. She had a small chat with them, asking how they were, talking casually as if nothing was wrong. Viola remembered what Michael said about not being able to have a normal conversation and knew most of these lonely patients were going through the same thing but it was worse. All they had were doctors and nurses all around them. Viola returned to Michael's room who was back, sleeping.

"He's just had chemo," Mrs Johanson said in a low voice, careful not to wake Michael. Viola nodded.

"Well I better head back. Maybe I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Please do!" Casey begged. Her eyes lit up. "And bring cinnamon scrolls!" Her sister shot her a look and she apologized. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's alright."

"Stop by tomorrow, Michael would like that." Mr Johanson said.

Viola waved and headed down. She took the bus back and when she got back to her dorm, she realized how hungry she was. She spent most of the day at the hospital and only had the coffee in the morning. She grabbed some lunch and tackled some work. She went out onto the field around 8pm. It was dark, but the field lights lit up the field. She practiced. She let all her stress out by playing soccer.

Viola visited Michael the next day and Mr Bonds. When the weekend ended, Viola visited them as much as possible. Viola understood what Sarah meant. She listened to Mr Bonds tell stories about his father fighting in the army during World War 2. He was able to change his voice. Older people truely did have a life's worth of experiences. Michael was doing great. He and Viola were able to talk like nothing was wrong and she helped his family do the same. Michael was getting better and he started believing he would be in that top 2 percent who survived. Viola knew he was going to get out.

It had been a month and one night Michael asked if he could talk to Viola alone again.

"Vi. I'd just like to thank you. Thank you for being there. With you I could talk normally like old times and you helped my family do the same. With you there, I've felt so much stronger and thanks to you, I'm doing so much better. You're the best."

"Thanks Michael."

"I'm serious. You really are the best. You see people in ways they can't see themselves. You see all the good, bright things about them and make them feel special. Make them feel like they have a purpose in life. You can be counted on. You can act normal and you don't get fussed over things. You treat people, people who are sick like me and talk to them normally. You don't contantly ask if I need anything. You help so many people, Vi. You're so bright and you always give a 100 percent effort. You're the best. You inspire people to do their best. Your happiness and cheerfulness and effort in soccer and everything else is a message to everyone out there. Your message is "Never Give Up". You've had your weak times. But you just get back up. Even on the soccer field. Something'll might go bad but you don't let it get to you. You never give up. And because of that. Because you've been so helpful for all the years I've known you, I'm thanking you. Thanks Vi. You are the best." Michael finished his little speech and Viola was truely touched. Michael gave Viola a smile, a smile that made Viola smile after seeing it.

The next day which was Saturday, Viola stopped by the gift shop and bought a big bunch of flowers. She went upstairs but Michael's bed was empty and the Johanson's were in there all red eyed and teary. "What's wrong? Where's Michael?" Viola demanded. She was worried. Mrs Johanson's eyes filled with tears.

"Viola, Michael passed away last night." Viola was shocked. It brought tears to her eyes. She didn't want to believe it.

"No! You're lying! Michael's not dead!" Viola yelled. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Viola, we know it's hard. But with Michael's type of cancer only 2 percent of people who have it survive. With his cancer, the conditions can improve but then dramatically turn worse. Michael's body couldn't handle such change, the devices that were helping him when the condition was worse weren't there so when they did turn worse there was no support. He took a turn for the worse. This happens, Viola. Things may have seemed they were getting better but things can change. Quite quickly to. We're sorry Viola. Michael is dead." Mr Johanson said. Mrs Johanson was sobbing.

"No, it's not true," Viola said weakly before letting the flowers drop and falling to her knees. Viola found it too hard to get up. She kneeled there, on the floor crying. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. But it was there. Reality got in the way. It had hit her hard like a bullet piercing through her heart. Viola couldn't take it anymore. She put her face in her hands and sobbed. She didn't care about anybody or anything around her. The Johansons were mourning to. It was hard and it made them sadder to see Viola, someone who knew Michael so well have to face the fact that Michael had passed away.

Viola slowly got up after what seemed like years. She was very dizzy. As she got up, she stumbled. She grabbed for a chair and a nurse helped her take a seat. The nurse gave her a cup. "Drink this," she said softly. Viola took the cup in two hands which were shaking madly and spilled some of the contents as she brought it to her lips. She took a long drink of it before putting it down. Viola was shaking. Mr Johanson couldn't let Viola stay in her condition at the hospital. He took her to his car. She was still shaking from shock and all the ride back to school, Viola's eyes were filled with tears. When they arrived, her bottom lip was tremblings, she was still shaking, her eyes were filled with tears and her face tear stained.

"Viola. We understand how hard it is for you. But let me tell you, Michael loved you. He adored you. He thanked you for everything. For treating him like nothing was wrong, believing in him when the doctors said he wouldn't live. You were a true blessing in his life." Viola gave him a shaky smile. He took her to her dorm. She got in and bed and he asked, "Will you be okay?" Viola nodded and Mr Johanson left.

Viola lay in bed there and cried. She cried and cried. Alicia didn't know what was wrong. Viola finally fell asleep. She woke up feeling terrible. She drained a bottle of water in about a minute. All that crying meant she lost a lot of body water. She felt dehydrated. The funeral for Michael was very soon. It was the upcoming Saturday. Viola didn't say much to anyone the week. Her friends noticed she was very shaky. She just pushed them away when they tried to help.

Saturday came and Viola didn't feel like waking up. She did however to attend the funeral. It was all over the news that he had died. It was quite tragic. Duke and the guys from the soccer team who knew him were paying their respect. Friends and family were all coming. They decided for Michael to be burried near his grandparents, in North Carolina. After all, Michael was born and raised in North Carolina. So Viola dressed in the respectable color of black and went to the funeral.

Justin and Duke noticed Viola at the funeral. It was no surprise she was there. What was surprising was she didn't shed a single tear the whole service. It was true. Around her many were in tears but her face stayed dry. Back at school was when Viola cried. She went to her dorm after coming back, changed into her pyjamas and got into bed. It was there where she cried. She cried for Michael, herself and everyone who was in pain from his death.

It was Sunday when she got a few visitors. She hadn't left bed to do anything. She just stayed there, crying and dozing off. She woke up to see a few guys from the soccer team there. The juniors and seniors who had known Michael. Everyone including Duke. He stayed behind, near the door.

"How ya doing Vi?" One asked. They all knew her pretty well.

"What do you think?" she snapped.

"Listen Viola, we know how you feel-" Justin started saying. He stopped as he saw Viola's eyes grow big.

"Know how I feel?" Viola said quietly. "You do not know how I feel. You Justin didn't know Michael the way I did."

"Yeah, you were a lot closer to him than most of us."

"You did not know him the way you did. None of you did. NONE of you. NONE of you saw him the way I did. How would you know how I feel, huh?"

"We know because it's hard to loose someone," Matt said.

"That doesn't mean you know how I feel. I knew him differently. Like none of you did. WHEN HE DIED, A PART OF ME DIED. A PART I WILL NEVER GET BACK." Viola nearly snapped. Her eyes filled with tears. "Please, please just leave," she said quietly. After that, she put her head back on her pillow, pulled the covers up and started crying again. The guys left, upset that they couldn't do anything to cheer her up.

After two more days of being in bed, Viola finally was feeling a bit better. She showed up to lunch and ate quite a lot. She hadn't eaten since the morning of the funeral. Saturday. It was Tuesday. The guys who came to her room on Sunday came up to her. "Feeling better?" they asked.

Viola nodded. "A bit. I'm sorry I snapped at you guys. You were just trying to help."

"It's alright." That night while Viola was in her room catching up on some work, the door swung open. It was Abigail.

"Why don't you just get over it already?"

Viola looked up. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. It's been like a week. Get over yourself."

"How would you know how I feel? I lost someone really special."

"Sure. You just need all the attention don't you?"

"NO! I'm really sad if you haven't notice because of what happened."

"GET OVER IT ALREADY!" Abigail stormed out leaving Viola weaker than ever. She crawled back into bed and started crying again. She didn't need to be reminded. During the night she had the worst dream.

_"Michael?" Viola saw Michael. They were somewhere bright. She ran over and gave him hug. "Where are we?"_

_"I have no clue."_

_"How are you?"_

_"Very well, thank you!"_

_"I'm not. Everybody thinks they know how I feel. They think they know what it's like."_

_"Don't worry Vi. I'm here to stay." Viola gave him another hug. She stayed hugging him but soon it seemed as if he was disappearing into thin air. _

_"MICHAEL!" But Michael was gone. Viola then saw Abigail. "Abigail?"_

_"GET OVER IT VIOLA! GET OVER IT!" Abigail kept screaming. _

Viola woke up with a jolt. She tried to get back to sleep but it was no use. The next day, Viola stayed in bed again. The guys from the soccer team wondered where she was at lunch.

"She seemed to be getting better yesterday when we saw her."

"Yeah." Abigail who was fixing her hair and looking into a compact mirror looked up, annoyed.

"I told her to get over it. It's about time to." She continued fussing with her hair.

"You what?"

"Told her to get over it?"

"That soon?"

"Who do you think you are?"

"Really nice," Matt said saracastically.

"Yeah. Real nice," another added on in the same tone as Matt. One by the one everyone left. All except for Duke. He gave Abigail a hard look before getting up, knocking his chair down in the process and stomping off. The next day, Viola went to class and everything. She stayed quiet. She stayed quiet the whole week and everyone left her alone. They gave her space.

It had been a week since the funeral and Viola was getting better. She was always teary. She was almost back to normal. Viola was walking around the soccer field when Abigail confronted her... again.

"What do you want Abigail?"

Abigail was fuming. "YOU JUST LOVE THE ATTENTION DON'T YOU?" She slapped Viola hard across the face. Viola let out a harsh cry. This time, instead of beating her to the ground, Abigail kept slapping her. Harder and harder each time. Viola wasn't able to do anything. All she could do was cry. She was weak as it was. She just stood there, accepting the brutal slaps, crying and shouting at Abigail to stop.

Abigail paused for a moment. She laughed cruelly. "Looks like your precious Michael won't always be there to protect you, will he?" She raised her hand to slap her once more but a hand grabbed her arm to stop her. Justin. Justin had watched Abigail go up to Viola and start viciously slapping her. Abigail's eyes grew big when she saw him.

"Are you okay?" Justin asked. Viola just turned and started to run away.

"Shit," he yelled. He let go of Abigail with such force, she stumbled back a bit. Justin started running after Viola. Viola ran and ran until she came across the a restroom. She entered a stall and locked the door. She closed the lid and sat on it, crying. Why was she letting it happen to her? Justin was pouding outside on the door. He couldn't enter the girls' restroom.

"VI! VIOLA!" Finally Viola had no choice but to go outside. She stopped and looked in the mirror. Her face was so swollen and there were long scratches on her cheeks. While Abigail was slapping her, she would sometimes dig and drag her long, polished nails across Viola's cheeks. The scratches were bleeding, not a lot but they stung like crazy. Viola stepped outside where Justin was waiting there. He saw her face and gasped.

"Damn Viola. What happened to you?"

"You saw what happened!"

"Why did you let her?"

"What could I do?" Her eyes filled with tears.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine," she sniffed. She was obviously lying.

"Do you need help or anything? The nurse? Ice?"

"I'M FINE!"

"Do you want me to get someone? Alicia? Sarah? A friend?"

Viola froze. She gently pushed Justin against a wall. "Justin," she said in a whisper so low it was hard to hear even when she was so close. "You must promise me you will not tell Duke. Or anyone. Not a single soul." Justin saw the look in her eyes. The pain, sadness, the pure desperation. They were begging him.

Justin unwillingly nodded and said, "Yes. I promise."

"I always knew there was a good person in you somewhere" And Viola ran off.

**A so-so cliffhanger. I said, "They'll be wondering what Justin will do." So I thought I should end it there for a cliffhanger. It's so long because I said I would keep it one chapter and I DID!! Well I thought that was a so-so cliffhanger and plus my hands are killing me!! 8894 words. Not including this last bit. WOW! LONG chapter, eh? Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I was still writing this. Well long. I hope you liked it. I almost cried in some bits. LOL. I'm pretty happy with this chapter. What do you think? It's not my opinion that matters. It's yours. SO REVIEW! It's so sad how Michael died. I planned if from the very beginning, ever since I created him. Well. I hope you enjoy. Below are some reviews to your reviews!  
**

**ummmhilol: Thanks for the great review! I was so thrilled to find I was a favorite author and this story was a favorite! xoxoThanks!xoxo**

**GilbertDrone328: Ahh. A great reader and reviewer. You've been there the whole way through and I'm so happy! You were one of the first reviewers! Yay! Thanks!! I'm also thrilled to hear this story made your favorites! xoxoThanks!xoxo**

**nikkitan89: Another great reader/reviewer. Sorry if my story doesn't go the way you want it, but hey! I hope you enjoy it anyways!! xoxoThanks!!xoxo**

**Girlz-Rule: One of the many people who've been there from the start. You and all the other reviewers are the people that make me actually continue the story! I've started many stories but deleted them, so thanks!! You were the very first person to read and review! Yay you! xoxoTHANKS!!xoxo**

**Sophia-Chad: Thanks for all the great reviews! And my bad! Sorry about the name!! xoxoThanksxoxo**

**cbarkins: I made Viola cry this time when she was jumped on! LOL. A bit happier? Do you care for this part of the story?? LOL. Thanks for you review! xoxoThanks!xoxo**

**pinkflamingos988: Your short comment was so touching! A new reader is always exciting! xoxoThanks!!xoxo**

**Aea: Thanks for being there all the way commenting!! You were another first reviewer and I'm so thankful!! xoxoThanks!!xoxo**

**Ashley Garla: ANOTHER great reviewer!! I've loved all your comments and support the whole way. YOU ROCK!! I'm glad to see your enjoying my work. xoxoThanks!!xoxo**

**navy seaside anchor: Another one who was one of the first to review!! Thanks!! I need good reviewers like you who will read my story! Then I know people are enjoying it!! xoxoTHANKS!!xoxo**

**Thanks to...**

**truelover**

**Lovecraft22**

**DreamOfMyFace**

**xvxDarkZeroxvx**

**Anyone else who has reviewed so far!!**

**If you wanna see your review get reviewed, REVIEW! And be a regular reader like Ashely Garla, Girlz-Rule, Aea, GilbertDrone328, navy seaside anchor just to name a few. WELL THANKS TO ALL OF YOU! IT'S YOU WHO'VE MADE UP MY 60 REVIEWS. 60!! AHH!! SO HAPPY!! **


	18. Bail Me Out

**Me again!! This is chapter 18!! Thanks for all the positive reviews. Since a lot of you are wondering when I'll bring in some Duke/Viola I'll tell you. I reckon two chapters from now. This one is about the rest of the year and the summer, the next one about senior year/Sebastian,Olivia and the rest of the group/fastfoward3years and then chapter21(hopefully) will be when I can start to write some Duke/Viola. LOL. And I've noticed a lot of you really hate Abigial. I do too. I can't take her out of the story but I will do what all of you want me to do... She's gonna get it! And now since she's over eighteen and legally an adult and so she'll be charged _as an adult._ Well I better shut and up and start typing my story!! Oh and thank you for thanking me about my shoutouts. LOL. **

Justin Drayton was usually a jackass who didn't deserve a place on earth. It was true. Sometimes he didn't care about other people and had this ego the size of Europe. But now, after seeing what a horrible person Abigail was and seeing how much Viola was suffering because of her, he felt as if he had to do something. He had promised Viola he wouldn't tell Duke or anybody else but he had to. He decided to go with Sebastian. Although he hated Sebastian, he was Viola's own blood and flesh. They were family and Justin was sure he could be trusted.

Justin was in another problem now. It had been a week since the incident and Viola was almost back to normal. Still sad about Michael, but was acting better. Now she would smile once in awhile. She visited the hospital to visit Mr Bonds. She listened to his wonderful stories and this old man was helping her regain happiness. **(A/N: I took your advice GilbertDrone328!) **Justin didn't know Sebastian's number. He never did because he never really thought it would come in handy. As he was scrolling down his phone book to find a possible number that might know Sebastian's he came across a very handy, helpful number. The name was "Ice Queen" and Justin laughed and called Monique. He still didn't fully remember why he put her in his phonebook but it sure was coming handy.

"Justin? What do you want? I'm busy."

"Nice to hear from you too. Do you know Sebastian's number?"

"As in Sebastian Hastings?"

"Duh."

"Yes."

"Will you give it to me?"

"Why?"

"I need it."

"For what?"

"To help somone."

"Really? I find that hard to believe."

"It's sorta like revenge/blackmail but it's all to help a friend."

"Whatever." Monique gave him Sebastian's number and quickly hung up. Justin slowly and cautiously dialled the number. Sebastian picked it up on the third ring. Sebastian had no idea who it was but he took the call.

"Hello?" Sebastian asked.

"Sebastian? Hi. It's Justin."

"Hi Jus- Wait, what? Justin. As in Justin Drayton? What brings you calling?"

"Yes, yes it's the infamous Justin Drayton. It's about Viola."

"Justin, she dumped you like years ago. As far as I know, she hates your guts."

"Thanks," Justin said sarcastically. "I'm not here to get you to set me up with Viola. I got over it. Besides it would be so much better if Viola and Duke just got back together."

"Did you just say? Oh lord. What has college done to you?"

"Shut up. This is urgent. Has Viola ever came to talk to you about a girl called Abigail?"

"Yes. She has. She came crying because that bitch assaulted her."

"She wha? You mean she jumped on her?"

"Pretty much. Viola came home for the summer in bruises."

"Shit!" Justin swore. "Sebastian. You've got no right to believe me or trust me but just hear me out here. Abigail jumped on Viola. And from what I hear, it isn't the first time."

"Again? How do you know?"

"I saw Abigail approach Viola. Soon she was slapping her like there was no tomorrow."

"So you just stood there, watching?"

"NO! I stopped Abigail of course."

"Finally, Justin Drayton has done something that has gone towards humanity!"

"Dude, I'm serious here!"

"Okay, okay. Thanks for letting me know. Does Duke now?"

"No. Viola specifically told me not to tell him or anyone."

"Then I will."

"Serious? You know how Viola can get."

"I'm family, she won't hurt me that bad."

"You're wrong. She'll hurt you even more because you're family."

"True that. Well I gotta go call Duke."

"Sure. But what are we going to do?"

"There's only one thing we can do."

"You don't mean."

"I'm positive. It's the only way!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. But we're going to need Duke."

"Are you sure? Viola hates him as it is."

"You don't know half the things Viola has said."

"If you insist."

"Gimme a ring once Duke knows."

"Sure."

"Bye."

"Bye." Sebastian hung up. He couldn't believe what Abigail was doing. He quickly called Duke. It was the last draw. Abigail Ramsey had to go down... now.

"Duke?"

"What's up Sebastian?"

"Viola."

"Oh God. Do we really have to talk about her?"

"Yes! It's Abigail."

"What did she do this time?"

"Assault, again."

"Why doesn't she just leave her alone?" Duke mumbled under his breath.

"I know."

"How'd ya find out?"

"Drayton."

"Serious?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Viola's orders."

"Yeah, because she's queen."

"Duke, this is serious. Justin and I are going to do something about it this time. And we need you. We're going to you know."

"Dude, that's the last thing you wanna do. If you do, she'll just make Viola's life even worse."

"Restraining order?"

"That's not funny."

"We have to though."

"The restraining order?"

"No you idiot."

"Oh. That. But I swear Viola's gonna kill us and then Abigail's gonna kill you and Justin a second time and then Viola."

"Don't worry. We'll make sure that doesn't happen."

"When are we gonig to do it?"

"Summer."

"Why?"

"Because you, Justin and me all live somewhat near each other, duh."

"Okay..."

"So is that a plan?"

"Yeah. Viola sure is picky with her plans, isn't she?"

"Uh, Duke, Viola doesn't really know about the whole thing."

"Serious?"

"Yeah. So keep it on the down low. She'd kill us if she found out we knew."

"Right."

"Oh, Duke. Justin wants to speak to us. Together I think."

"Sure whatever." The two hung up and Sebastian quickly called Justin. It felt odd working with his sister's two ex-boyfriends to help her. They called Duke and did a three-way.

Viola stayed away from Abigail for the rest of the year. She was always with someone. Either a whole bunch of friends or just a friend. She was never alone. This made it hard for Abigail to kick Viola's ass. Viola knew that and it was exactly why she made sure she was always with someone. Duke and Justin watched Viola and reported everything she did back to Sebastian. Viola hardley ever called Sebastian. And when she did, she didn't talk about her personal life. It was always about him or soccer. Viola who had been talking to Kia, Yvonne and Olivia regularly didn't find anything wrong with her. Viola was quite good at hiding her emotions at times. Other times, it just leaked out like an over flowing pot.

The rest of the year went smoothly and Abigail decided that Justin wouldn't tell anyone about her secret. Her and Viola's secret. She went home for the summer ready for a break and it wasn't what she was going to get. Justin, Duke and Sebastian were ready to bring Abigail down. It had crossed Sebastian's mind if she was actually suffering from depression and just wasn't sad all the time. Depression was a big deal and it would effect Viola greatly is she was suffering from extreme sadness or depression.

It was Wednesday morning into the first week of summer when Duke, Sebastian and Justin agreed it was time. Time to take Abigail down. Justin and Duke in their faded jeans and polo and Sebastian in his black t-shirt with AC/DC on it went to the local police station. The looked very serious about the situation and it was time for them to report it. They entered the local police station and a few officers wondered what was wrong. They looked like three teenagers, possibly older who were in a police station in the summer. Odd.

They didn't know who to go to as it seemed everyone was busy. They saw a femal officer who didn't seem busy. She had just come in and didn't look like she needed to do something. The three boys looked at each other and nodded. They walked up to her and she looked up at them.

"Do you need anything boys?"

"Yes." Justin said.

"We want to know how to report an assault." Sebastian said.

"That's quite a common issue but still quite horrible. Follow me." She took them into a room where there were desk of people working. She knocked on a door which was closed and opened it. The man inside waved them in. She opened the door wider for them and they entered.

"Yes Officer Chelsea?"

"These young men here have an assault to report." She turned to them. "This is Officer O'Patricks. He's in charge of assaults, attacks, abuse, that sort of stuff."

Officer O'Patricks was ball but had a brown moustache. "Yes, that is my job. To file these types of things." He said boredly. "Come in and take a seat." The three took the seats in front of the desk and Officer Chelsea took a seat to on the side of the desk. Office O'Pattrick handed her a form and a pen. "Officer Chelsea, would you mind?"

"No not at all." She started writing down a few things onto the sheet. The boys looked curiously at the form.

"It's the form that we file the assault."

"Oh," they said in unison.

"Now, care to tell me and Office Chelsea what happened? First tell us who you are. Then the basics. Who, what, when, where, why."

"I'm Justin Drayton."

"Duke Orsino."

"Sebastian Hastings."

"There were two assaults," Justin said. He looked at Duke and then Sebastian. He had no idea about the first assault so he left it up to them.

"Two? And you didn't come sooner?" the man said in the same bored tone. Chelsea noticed that Officer O'Pattrick was really grilling them. She decided to help.

"Officer. That doesn't really matter now. Let them finish their story. Then ask questions."

"Very well!" he said huffily. He leaned back in his chair.

Sebastian and Duke took over. "Last summer, Viola came home after her sophomore year at college." Sebastian said slowly. He ignored the raised eyebrows he recieved and was about to say another thing but Officer O'Pattrick beat him.

"How do you know this Viola? She's the victim, I'm guessing."

"Yes, she's the victim and she's my sister," Sebastian said. He didn't like Officer O'Pattrick. Officer Chelsea went to writing things down.

"And you two?" O'Pattrick asked.

"Ex-boyfriend," Justin said without a problem.

"Same here." Mumbled Duke.

"What was that?" O'Pattrick asked.

"I'm also an ex-boyfriend." O'Pattrick looked at the three of them.

"So you're her brother and you two are ex-boyfriends?" They nodded. "Very well. I would like to tell something to you, Mr Drayton and Mr Orsino. When someone is assaulted, it is usually the victim that reports the assault, not the person who was responsible for the assault or the main abuser." He said softly. Duke and Justin's eyes widened in horror. Officer Chelsea was horrified as well. But she knew this would have to be handled professionally.

"Officer O'Pattrick, let's not jump to conclusions!" She explained what O'Pattrick meant. "It's just we get a lot of women in here reporting ex-boyfriends have been assaulting and abusing them."

It made Justin and Duke feel better but they were still angry with O'Pattrick for suggesting that it might be them assaulting Viola. O'Pattrick rolled his eyes. "Well if you didn't do the crime, who did?"

"A girl." Duke said quietly.

Chelsea's eyes widened. There were lots of videos on the internet of girl/girl beatings. But what puzzled her was why two of her ex-boyfriends and brother were reporting it. Sebastian being the brother was not a big surprise but previous boyfriends? She just shook her head and started writing again.

"A girl? Now before we continue, may I ask a question? O'Pattrick asked rolling a pencil from side to side. They nodded. "How long have you been dating Ms Hastings?"

Justin spoke up first, again. He didn't hesitate or miss a beat. He seemed to have gotten over it. It had been almost four years now. "Around two years." Duke was puzzled. He wondered if Viola was so disgusted by him, why she stayed with him for so long. O'Pattrick looked at Duke. Duke mentally did a quick calculation in his head.

"2 and a half to three months," Duke said. It was the best 3 months of his life. He wished it all never happened. He didn't regret losing the game, he regretted taking it all out on Viola.

"Officer O'Pattrick, how does that have any relevance to the assault?"

"Officer Chelsea, we need to get as much information as possible. So I suggest you write it down. And don't forget who's in charge here." Chelsea angrily wrote down the details while O'Pattrick told them to continue.

"Does this girl have a name? Age?"

"Her name is Abigail Ramsey and she's just turned 20." Duke said. She had bugged him in the last month of school of how it was her birthday and she was having a party that he just had to go to.

"Continue."

Sebastian started talking, "I don't know the exact date but she came home during the summer of last year saying that Abigail Ramsey came up to her. She has this 'obsession' with Duke."

"What do you mean by obsession?"

"She won't stop bugging me, she contantly asks me out and make sures no one else can get too close." Duke said.

"Well, there was this incident at a party and she told Viola to back off. They had a fight about how Duke was Abigail's but Viola claimed that to be a lie."

"What was this incident?" O'Pattrick asked. He kept looking at Officer Chelsea to make sure she was writing it all down.

"It's not important," Duke mumbled.

"It is if it was the reason for Ms Ramsey to attack Ms Hastings."

"Abigail was just jealous because Duke and Viola were making out!" Justin blurted out. He grinned cheekily but he stopped after seeing the look on Duke's face.

"But I thought you two weren't together."

"It was a game," Sebastian said, helping Duke out.

"Yes. So Officer Chelsea, tell us what you have so far."

"Abigail Ramsey, age 20 assaulted Viola Hastings in July of last year because of jealousy between her crush and his ex-girlfriend, Duke Orsino who dated for 2 and a half to 3 months before seperating. Abigail Ramsey also assaulted Viola Hastings for the reason of a fight about Duke and an incident between Duke and Viola which Abigail was angered by. I have all the other details but that's just a basic outline."

The three boys nodded. "Now Mr Orsino and Mr Hastings, seeing as you know most about this first assault, how exactly was Viola assaulted?"

"Viola said she was slapped numerous times, punched, grabbed violently by the hair and wrist which by the way left a big purple bruise for a month and kicked her repeatedly in the stomach causing her to vomit," Sebastian said professionally.

"Second assault?" Officer Chelsea said when she finished writing down the information.

This time it was only Justin who spoke. "The second time Viola was jumped on-"

"Jumped on?" O'Pattrick sneered not familiar with teen slang.

"The second time Viola was _assaulted _on the soccer field six months ago. Viola was alone at the time. Abigail had made rude comments sneering about a close friend of Viola's death. Viola was devastated as it was and after she made comments she attacked Viola by scratching and slapping her face viciously. The reason for the assault was to rub into her face the death of Viola's friend and to tell her to get over herself already. Viola's face was swollen and the scratches made big, red marks on her cheeks. I stopped Abigail from continuing to slap her. I was a witness to the act." Sebastian and Duke stared at Justin. He sounded so formal and professional it was hard to believe. He said everything correctly and even O'Pattrick couldn't criticize his report.

"Thank you. Is that all?"

"No," Duke said. They all looked at him. "Abigail threatened that if we reported her to authority, she would make Viola's life hell."

"Thank you Mr Orsino. That information will come handy." O'Pattrick nodded. Officer Chelsea finished writing before he continued. "Thank you for your reports on assault. Now a few questions. Were there any witnesses from the first assault?"

"No. Viola did however reveal her bruised stomach and wrist." Sebastian said.

"And on the day of the assault, Viola had swollen cheeks and also the large wrist forming," Justin said.

"Thank you. Next question. Do you have any contact details of where we can find this Abigail Ramsey?"

Duke opened his phone. Abigail was in there, she added herself. He gave them her cell phone number, home number and address. Abigail had texted him all her contact details in case he felt like visiting over the summer. Officer Chelsea picked up her pen again and started scribbling. Then they were finished.

"Thank you Mr Orsino, Mr Hastings, Mr Drayton for reporting the assault. In this case as there were two assaults, there will be more severe charges agaisnt Abigail Ramsey. Abigail Ramsey and her parents might take it to court and before any charges are made, we may have to hear from Ms Hastings, the victim herself."

They nodded and thanked him for his time. He gave them a card with his name, number and email if they had any questions. They all left their numbers with him for more information after Abigail Ramsey was contacted. The next day, Viola got a very angry message from Abigail.

"LISTEN YOU BITCH! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I'LL KILL YOU FOR REPORTING ME! OF COURSE I'M TAKING IT TO COURT, I NEED A FAIR SAY IN THIS AS WELL! THEY SAID I'LL BE CHARGED!! HOW COULD YOU!! YOU ROTTEN, TATTLE-TELLING SCUMBAG! THIS ISN'T THE LAST OF ME!" Viola didn't report any of her assaults to the police. She grimaced.

"Justin," she said with rage.

**(A/N: If I could, the cliffhanger would be right there, LOL)**

Viola rang up Justin. She didn't wait for him to say anything.

"Meet me at the park. Bring your accomplices," she growled. She hung up and Justin knew it only meant one thing. She had found out. He called Duke and Sebastian and the three waited nervously at the park. Viola came shortly after looking furious. She was wearing a pair of short denim shorts and her old Cornwall soccer jersey. Her face turned to shock when she saw Duke and Sebastian with him.

"Sebastian?" she whispered. She looked angrily at Duke. "Duke I can understand, but you? I thought I could trust you!

"You can Vi, but this girl, Abigail was really hurting you. It's a crime. It's called assault."

"I damn know what it's called." She seemed finished being mad at her brother. Now it was Justin's turn. "Ahh, Justin," she said sweetly. "I THOUGHT YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE! THAT MEANT MY BROTHER. AND I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL DUKE! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Viola's voice was yelling with fustration and anger all smooshed together.

"Vi, let us explain-"

"Oh there's no explaining to do. NOW I HAVE ABIGAIL ON MY CASE! AS IF I NEED IT RIGHT NOW!" She searched her phone and put Abigail's message on speaker phone.

Duke tried to help out, "Just let us explain!" Viola gave him an icy glare.

"It's not your turn yet! Fine, Justin you have two seconds, literally to explain."

"I know I promised Vi, but we were just trying to help. We hated seeing you get hurt. We were just trying to help."

Justin was happy to know Viola wasn't angry, angry. When she was, she didn't call him Justin. She called him Drayton or didn't address him at all. Viola turned her head to face Duke. "Ahh, Duke," she said softly but angrily. "WHY DO YOU THINK IT'S ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS? NOW I HAVE TO GO TO THIS DAMN HEARING AND ABIGAIL WILL BE CHEWING MY HEAD EVEN MORE THAN SHE ALREADY IS." Now she was yelling to everyone, not just Duke. But the three guys noticed she had tears in her eyes. "Just leave me alone, please. I don't need it this right now." She spoke softly. She turned and started to walk away, crying.

"What a nice way to thank us. I mean, you can barely defend yourself." Duke felt like killing himself. He said something that would get him in trouble. He let his mouth take control and say things he would regret. Like the game. He didn't regret loosing the game although it would have been nice to win but he regretted letting it all out on Viola and saying all those nasty things. Viola froze. She turned and walked over to Duke. They stood really close and with hesitation she struck Duke across the face as hard as she could. It hurt but not a lot. He was just shocked. She had done it. She had just slapped Duke. Justin and Sebastian wondered what to do. Viola shot them all one more death glare before stalking off.

Viola locked herself in her room. How dare they do such a thing? She wasn't a bit happy about anything. In the afternoon Sebastian, knocked on the door. He needed to talk. "Come in!" a voice shouted. He entered to see a not-so-happy Viola listening to her iPod, lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling.

"We need to talk."

"Then talk!"

"I'm sorry about what happened today. It's just we all care about you. We hate to see Abigail giving you a hard time."

Viola snorted. "Yeah Justin and Duke really care!" She said sarcastically. "You still shouldn't have ganged up on me."

"We did not!"

"Yes you did!" She didn't admit the fact she told Justin to meet her at the park and to bring his accomplices.

"Okay maybe we could've let you know but you should know it's only because we don't want to see you get hurt!" There was an awkward silence.

"So when are you going to LA?" Viola asked. She knew Sebastian was going with his band to record their album.

"When all this is finished."

"Sebastian, you can't hold off LA for me. I can handle myself."

"Vi, no offense but you can't right now. You're not the same. You haven't been the same for ages!" Viola looked hurt.

"Well you can stay here but don't forget that there's always Kia, Paul, Yvonne, Olivia, Justin and Duke."

"Yeah like I'm going to leave you to with Justin Drayton and Duke Orsino for the hearing."

"Well fine!" She said.

"Guess being stubborn runs in the family."

"Are you saying I'm stubborn?"

"YES!" Viola laughed and shoved him playfully in the arm. That was the Viola that Sebastian missed, the Viola he wanted back. They talked about their future and how Sebastian was off to record.

"He says if we're successful in the stands, we'll kick off with a tour and then a brand new album."

"That's great! The people in England went crazy for your lyrics, people here will too!"

"Thanks. So still have that mad soccer dream?"

"DUH! I'm almost done with North Carolina. All that hard work for nothing? No way." They continued to talk about what they wanted to become when they finished college. It wasn't too far away now.

Soon Abigail was in town ready. They planned to meet on the Friday. Sebastian was leaving the next day, so it was going to be settled on Friday. Duke, Justin and Sebastian had to literally drag Viola to the car to get there. She flat out refused to go.

"They can't charge her with anything yet until they hear from you! You were the victim!" Sebastian pushed Viola. She wasn't heavy but she kept her feet solid on the ground. They did get her in the car though. Viola's mother and father were going to be there along with Mr and Mrs Ramsey. Sebastian hadn't got the time to tell their parents yet, so they were very confused.

They arrived and they saw Abigail. Viola felt like hiding behind the guys. She was wearing a very tight, pink tank top and a short denim skirt. Not such a good idea. It was a serious matter and no one was going to take her seriously if she wasn't formal and serious about the whole thing. There was a judge who would determine the consequences. His name name was Thomas. Judge Thomas. He was an African American and looked very serious. He took his place and everyone sat. His voice boomed around the room making Viola quite scared. But she had nothing to be scared of. She wasn't the assaulter, she was the victim. Abigail entered in front of the judge and looked down.

"Abigail Ramsey you have been reported with two assaults against Viola Hastings. One last year and the other six months ago. Do you not deny it?"

"Listen here! That bitch was asking for it!"

"SILENCE!" His voice boomed. "I was asking if you do not deny the two assaults."

"I don't deny them, but she was asking for it!" Judge Thomas held up his hand for silence.

"Viola Hastings was reported with a large bruise on her wrist, swollen cheeks and many bruises on her stomach. From the second assault, it says here she had swollen cheeks and scratches over them. Now Ms Ramsey. How old are you?"

"20." Abigail spat out.

"Do you know the age when you become a legal adult?"

"18," she said in a 'duh' tone.

"Yes. That means you're a legal adult. It also means you will be charged as an adult! Assault has many serious consequences, it is an act of crime! Now don't come into my courtroom thinking you'll be let off easy because your still under 21 or a minor. Because you are not! You are a legal adult and will be charged accordingly!"

"How do you know what they reported was true? How do you know that what they said was a lie!"

"Ms Ramsey. You said so yourself that you do not deny the assault."

"But Viola Hastings wasn't even at there when they reported me!"

"Well then. If you're so sure that what the report says is not entirely true, let's hear from Viola Hastings herself!"

Abigail stepped aside and Viola was pushed foward.

"Viola Hastings. Now how old are you?"

"19. I'm turning 20 in October, your honor." There. Viola treated Judge Thomas with respect and was serious about the whole thing and that was what made him believe her. She came across everything seriously and properly that she just couldn't be lying.

"And now you claim you were assaulted... twice?"

"Actually my friends claimed my assault on behalf of me." Judge Thomas laughed. It was a friendly laugh. "They went to the local police station and reported my assaults."

"Now tell me about the assaults."

Viola took a deep breath. "Well the first one was after a party, your honor. It was the next day and Abigail came up to me. She likes Duke. Duke Orsino but sadly for her, he doesn't return the same affection and liking. Well then she told me to back off before slapping me. She continued and punched me in the stomach and grabbed my hair. The punch knocked the wind out of me and she started kicking me in the stomach. After she was finished, she left. I had tried to escape and not fight back after she slapped me but she grabbed my wrist, causing it to bruise later on. I had numerous bruises on my stomach and my cheeks were swollen for a few days."

"Thank you. Your first assault description matches exactly with the one I have here which your friends reported. Do you still believe her friends were stretching the truth, Ms Ramsey? Now the second assault."

"The second one wasn't as bad. It didn't hurt as much physically but more mentally. I had just lost a very close friend to a sudden death from cancer and I was feeling very upset. She had told me a few days before to get over myself. But the bond my friend and I had was very special. I was devastated and still am but once again, your honor, I did not fight back. It was partially because I was so shocked by the whole thing. Well, your honor, she slapped me several times. She used her nails to dig into my skin, scratching it. She told me that my precious friend wouldn't always be there to protect me. She would've continued the slapping but luckily Justin Drayton stopped her. After examining my face, I had several scratches on my face and my cheeks were swollen. The scratches didn't hurt to much, they stung. My face however was burning. It felt as if she was there, still slapping them. The swelling didn't go down for a week, your honor."

"That is what I have on my sheet. Thank you Ms Hastings. You may take your seat. Ms Ramsey." Abigail stepped foward again. "Now that we know that what happened is true and not the exaggerated truth we shall continue. But before we start with what you did, does anyone have anything we missed out." He looked at Viola, Sebastian, Justin and finally Duke. Duke stepped foward.

"Your honor, I would just like to mention Abigail also threatened Sebastian and I that if we reported her, she would make Viola's life hell." Judge Thomas nodded and Duke sat back now.

"So now I have that you assaulted somebody twice, threatened two young men and put Ms Hastings in as state where she most probably felt depressed. Now why would you do that?"

"Because she stole Duke from me!"

"Uh, your honor, we were never together." Duke had spoke up. Judge Thomas looked at Abigail for a long time.

"Blackmail and assault are two illegal acts and I will charge you for that. Unfortunately bullying is not illegal in the United States so I can't charge you for that. But keep in mind that Ms Hastings lost a very close friend to a sudden death from cancer. Do you know how that feels? I do. Shock, surprise. Now she was probably feeling worse than I was because I felt so sad and suffered depression even though I didn't know my grandfather all that well. But Ms Hastings on the other hand lost a close friend. That would've felt three times worse. So I sentence you with 500 hours community service." He was about to hit the round wooden circle with his hammer thing **(A/N: Sorry I don't know the name of that hammer thingy!) **when he stopped.

"My mistake. Earlier I said that because you are a legal adult, you will be charged accordingly." As he said her punishment, her jaw dropped. So did everyone else's.

"B-b-but you can't!"

"Oh yes I can." He slammed the hammer thing down and signed a few pieces of paper. He put them in a folder. He handed it to her.

"How much would it be to bail her out?" her mother asked, worried.

"Five hundred dollars."

"You must be kidding! That is absurd!" her father yelled.

"After two assaults and blackmail, it's letting her off easy!" Judge Thomas yelled back. "I have made the charges and my word is final." Judge Thomas got up and left. Viola, Sebastian, Justin and Duke left out a sigh of relief. Abigail wasn't going to bother them any time soon as she was sobbing.

"That wasn't to hard, was it?" Sebastian asked. "Well I'm going to go explain everything to mom and dad."

"Thanks," Viola said. Abigail who had finished sobbing was seeking revenge. She stalked up to Viola but couldn't reach her as Paul, Duke, Justin, Olivia, Kia and Yvonne were all blocking her.

"Let me talk to that bitch!" Abigail demanded.

"Sorry, no can do," said Paul.

"You better before I-"

Duke cut her off. "Abigail, you were just charged for assault and blackmail. You heard Judge Thomas' charges. Don't need anything else now do you? How would it look on your job profile?" Abigail gave him a dirty look. She stormed off to find her parents.

"Do you feel better? Happy? I mean I would. That girl got it good!" Kia exclaimed.

"I'm not happy that she got charged and I have a feeling it's not over yet."

"Don't worry Vi! We'll be there to help you!" Said a cheerful Olivia. Sebastian joined them.

"See Vi. I told you things would work out. Now that everything's all settled, I get to leave for LA tomorrow to record my very own album!"

**Yay! Abigail was finally charged! I don't know the charges for assault but from the bit about the bail, I think she was arrested! YAY! Too bad her parent's gonna pay for bail. Well I'm happy with this chapter, how about you? Show your love with the great reviews! We're getting close to Duke/Viola now! Or Diola as some of you say! LOL. Abigail finally got what she deserved! Well only one review review today!**

**Sophia-Chad: I'm sorry that my idea of drama in the last chapter wasn't your idea of drama. You obviously want Duke/Viola which is gonna come very, very soon! So I hope you keep reading to find out what happens.**

**Oh and thank you for all the touching reviews. There have been times where I've wanted to quit but after reading how much you guys love it, I just can't! I hope you enjoyed! PEACE OUT**


	19. No Way!

**Disclaimer: I do not own She's the Man or Shakespeare's Twelfth Night**

**Hi Guys! Thanks for the reviews. Guess what! Abigail is gonna lay off of Viola's case now!! She got in enough trouble as it was. Before we begin this chapter, I have some explaining to do. Well, this chapter is gonna be short, but I will most probably update another chapter. THEN we can get onto some Duke/Viola. Can't wait!! Well below is the explaining I need to do. **

**EXPLAINING- you might need to read it a couple times to understand (I'm confused by my own words) LOL**

**Viola and Duke are the Graduating Class of 2006, okay?**

**They are the Graduating Class of 2010 from COLLEGE, okay?**

**The FIFA World Cup is in July of 2010, in South Africa.**

**The FIFA Women's World Cup is in July of 2011, in Germany. **

**(I'm gonna skip the Olympics because for the guys, I think there is an age limit. Well that's what I heard and so I'm skipping the Olympics for the BOTH of them.) **

**READ CAREFULLY NOW BECAUSE THIS IS WHERE IT GETS CONFUSING!**

**The 2012 Olympic Games are in LONDON.**

**The 2014 FIFA World Cup is in Brazil. **

**In my story, I prefer to have the Olympics in Brazil and the FIFA World Cup in London. I have nothing against Brazil but the whole idea of London in my mind works better with the story. SO THIS IS HOW IT IS!**

**The 2012 Olympic Games are in BRAZIL.**

**The 2014 FIFA World Cup is in LONDON!**

**YAY! NOW that we have that settled, let's continue. (It wasn't that confusing was it? It was to me.)**

So Sebastian went off with his band and recorded his album. Viola stayed away from Duke and Justin and vice versa. Viola hung out with her friends again the whole summer and she didn't hear from Abigail the whole time. Soon they were headed back for their last and final year of college.

Viola made it captain, no surprise and so did Duke. Again, no surprise. They kept their space, Viola was still offended by his comment. Duke didn't blame her either. He needed to get something done about that tongue of his. Abigail stayed away from Viola and Justin. She was quite scared of what happened. However, she clung to Duke like hairs on a head. No matter how many times she was plucked away, she grew back. It was annoying.

After a game, Duke and Justin had a very interesting meet with someone they had heard of. They couldn't believe it. When Mr Pricers left, Duke and Justin were stunned. They had just been offered to play for America in the 2010 FIFA World Cup in South Africa. America had made the cut and just last year, when they had found out they were going to South Africa next year, two of their players got into an injury, causing them both to pull out. Just the positions Duke and Justin play. Abigail said it was ironic and it would have been soon that he would play professionally. Duke didn't take all this crap. It was plain, straight-out flattery and he got sick from hearing it from Abigail.

It seemed Duke and Justin's career was all mapped out, planned ahead of them but Viola was a bit uneasy. Viola played, and she played well. She gave soccer all that she had and she was damn good at it. She didn't know what was going to happen after college, but she hoped to play for America. It was her only dream ever to play professionally and be known. But Viola decided she would wait, until someone offered it to her. She wouldn't push herself too hard. She would have high expectations of herself but not so that she was out everyday training. She wanted to have fun with soccer, not just be known. If it was what she was going to do with her life, she was going to enjoy it.

School was going great and one day around May, when spring was starting, Olivia realized she had no allergy medicine. So when pollen was flying everywhere, her nose was constanly red and sneezing, her eyes puffy. She had a bad, bad case of hay fever and Sebastian offered to run down to the pharmacy to buy her some medicine. He quickly drove to a mall and bought the medicine. On his way out, he saw a music store called Muzic. He went in and searched around for a CD he'd been wanting. He found it and as he was waiting in line, a couple of young girls who looked not a day over thirteen came up to him, giggling like crazy.

"Are you Sebastian Hastings?" A redhead asked, giggling.

"Yeah, why?" He said slowly.

"Nothing. Sorry," the redhead said, giggling even more. The two walked away with the redhead telling her friend, "I told you so." Sebastian shook his head and didn't realize that it was his first fan experience as a 'rock star'. If only he had known. He would've been so thrilled. He went back and gave Olivia the medicine and when he told her about his run into with the girls, her eyes grew wide and said, "Sebastian, maybe they knew you from your album!" Sebastian didn't think of that way and when the two went back together to the store, they found his CD.

The rest of the year passed by quickly and soon Duke and Justin were headed off. Sebastian and his band whose popularity had grown hugely over the year kicked off with a tour. Abigail tried out at a professional modelling agency and she was accepted, as long as she didn't assault anyone over jealousy. Abigail had fumed at that comment, but kept her cool. Paul opened his own place where he did all the work. The make-up, hair, everything. He was good and managed to get around to everyone thanks to super-efficient Martha, his secretary.

Kia and Yvonne, like Viola were still waiting for an oppurtunity to play but for now they were Paul's partners in crime. Viola was just waiting. She was waiting before someone discovered her. She knew there were people watching at the games back in North Carolina but nothing big ever happened. She helped them win the championships all four years she was there.

Duke didn't win the FIFA World Cup, soccer wasn't big in America but they did get a lot closer. Only once did America make it third place at the very first FIFA World Cup. But he helped them get a lot closer than before. Justin who had finally learned to block some of Duke's tricks was also coming in handy. But people had to admit, there weren't many who could pull of those types of tricks. Everyone was wondering who the two new star players were.

One day, Viola was just out on a local field, playing. She was by herself. She would just kick the ball around, shooting against an invisible goalie. The sky turned grey and soon it looked like it was going to rain. She went to grab her stuff when it started pouring. Shivering and drenched, Viola got her stuff together and nearly jumped out of her skin when someone lightly tapped her shoulder.

Stood there, also drenched was a man who was probably about thirty or prehaps younger. It was hard to tell right there and then. He looked quite funny there in his business suit getting soaked. For some reason he had this bitter expression as if he was really pissed off.

"Viola Hastings?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I"m Stephen Hawksburg. I'm the-"

"Like you need introducing." His facial expression turned a bit more bitter, if that was even possible.

"Anyways. I'm the main representative and one of the coaches for US National Female Team."

"Who d-d-doesn't k-know t-t-that?" Viola was shivering from the cold rain.

"Listen, I am positive that there are many other young women who would die to be offered a position on the team!" His voice got higher with each word.

"Wait, are you saying what I think I'm saying?"

"If think that I'm offering you a spot on the team, then you thought right."

"Oh my gosh!" She could've hugged him, she was so happy. "How did ya hear about me?"

"Please, Viola. I mean we have like scouts going to games. You've been watched since your freshmen year at North Carolina. You appear to be quite impressive."

"So people have been like stalking me for the past four years? Weird."

"Not exactly stalking."

"Okay..."

"Well we want you to play at the FIFA Women's World Cup next year."

"Are you serious!"

"Yes, quite serious."

"Who wouldn't say no?"

"I take that as a yes."

"OF COURSE!" Viola nearly gave out a cry of joy. They continued talking and when everything was almost settled, Viola left. She couldn't believe it. She didn't even notice how cold she was, she was so excited. She called Olivia first. Then Sebastian. They both told her that they needed to speak to her right away. Viola drove off and she met them at a coffee shop. Viola went in, still wet and saw Sebastian and Olivia.

Sebastian was finally finished with his tour and had just finished recording another CD. He and his band were instant sucess. "Hey Vi!" He said excitedly.

"Hey Sebastian, Olivia! What's up?"

"First tell us about your recent achievement," Olivia said.

Viola smiled. "Well, I've just been offered a spot on the Women's National Team. You know to play next year at the FIFA Women's World Cup."

"Vi, that is so amazing!" Olivia said, smiling.

"Yep, I get to go tomorrow to get everything sorted. What's your news?"

Olivia placed her left hand on the table. On her fourth finger was none other than a big, sparkly engagement ring. Viola's eyes grew big.

"You mean- you and Sebastian- are you kidding?" Viola was shocked. "That's great, awesome!"

"Really? Oh Vi. Thanks. It means a lot hearing if from you!" Sebastian said, smiling.

"But when?"

"Last week."

"Have you told mom?"

"Yep. And dad. They wondered if I was too young but then I reminded them I've dated Liv for five years, now so yeah."

"When is it going to be?"

Olivia thought for a moment. "We're planning around October."

"In three months?"

"Yep!" They had coffee and Olivia and Viola talked about the wedding and everything until Viola said she better get going and take a hot shower before she catches pnuemonia.

So the next day, Viola officially signed the contract and next year, she would be in Germany to play in the FIFA Women's World Cup.

**Sorry this chapter is sooooooo short!! And sorry I can't update again. I was sugar high for like an hour but then BLECH. I felt so terrible. Bear with me, the boring bit's almost over. Next chapter will be like an interview that Vi/Sebastian do together, one with just Vi, one with Duke and two red carpet appearances. I'll try to make it as interesting as possible!! Thanks for the reviews!!**


	20. Come Here

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own She's the Man. **

**Hey all! I've been doing some math, I know it's usual for me BUT I figured that if I get 8 reviews per chapter and I have 88 reviews, I should reach 100 reviews by chapter22, hopefully. Thanks for all the reviews! I love hearing how it's deep, touching, rewarding. IT'S ALL SO GREAT!!**

**Well this chapter is my last chapter before some Viola/Duke. Maybe you'll get some it in this chapter! Who know's? Well, unfortunately Abigail is back, but once Viola/Duke is on, she's going down. Hey and before I begin, There's the new women's soccer league called Women's Professional Soccer, WPS. It starts in April, 2009. In this story it's already like 2010, so it's been through it's first season. After the FIFA Women's World Cup, Viola will score a place, but playing for which team?? I don't know yet... It's gonna be hard to choose because I don't know what state the movie is set in. Probably somewhere with a beach. LA? If so, Viola can play for them and Duke can play for the guy's LA team. Plus it would be easier for Sebastian, after all the recording studio is in LA. Oh and in this story, the Grammy Awards are later on in the year and not in February! Sorry. **

Viola was now a part of the United States Women's National Team. Duke, Justin, Toby and Andrew were the newest players for the Los Angeles Galaxy. The wedding was only three weeks away now. Everything was ready. And Viola was Olivia's Maid of Honor.

The wedding was huge. Well, it depends on how you look at it. There were only 200 guests but there was so many rumors and news going around. Sebastian and his band made it big time and they had just released their third album. They were going on tour in two months and the news was buzzing. They were so good with a range of guy and girl listeners from as young as 10 all the way to 18. Now, the new Mrs Hastings was famous as well. Now she was Sebastian Hastings Wife. Although it bothered her that she had a name, she was still thrilled. It was like marrying a high school sweetheart. Not quite though.

It was time for the FIFA Women's World Cup. Viola was jumpy the entire way to Germany and boy was she excited. The other players met her at the practices and they soon found that she was a _very _good player. Captain Kristy Cambridge was a bit jealous. In Germany, Kristy became even more jealous. They won the first game thanks to Viola. People began noticing this new player on the field.

Soon it wasn't just, "Number 13 shoots another goal for America" but "New player, Hastings has done it again!" She was becoming more and more popular with every game she helped win. But the girls on the field seemed more vicious than she ever remembered seeing. They were giving the game all they had and it was hard. But Viola pulled it off. And after she scored the winning goal at the finals, she was then treated like a real soccer star. Nobody could believe this new player was so good. But it was true. Everyone on the team accepted Viola and she was part of the team. Even Kristy had to admit, Viola was really, really good.

When she got back, she was congratulated by all her friends. Olivia had more exciting news to share. She was pregnant. Life didn't seem that it could get any better. But it did. Viola just got a spot on the LA team in the new Women's Professional Soccer. So it was true. Happy endings did exsist. But it wasn't a happy ending just yet. There were plenty more battles to soon come.

On May 12th, little Evie May Hastings entered the world. She looked just like Sebastian. And Sebastian and Viola being twins, looking alike and Viola being the girl half, the baby who looked like Sebastian, looked like Viola. Evie soon grew to love the attention she was recieving. And she didn't know there was a whole world out there who loved the little infant.

There was the Grammys coming up and Sebastian was a nominee for several different categories. He was attending and planned for Olivia to be his escort. Unfortunately Evie still being an infant, Olivia didn't want to leave her with a nanny of any sort. So Olivia wouldn't be able to make it. Not wanting to show up dateless, he asked Viola. Viola thought he was joking and agreed to be his 'escort/date' for the Grammy Awards.

So Viola walked down the nice red carpet with Sebastian in her lovely evening gown. A lot of people knew her from her outstanding performance at the FIFA Women's World Cup. They were asked a lot of questions just like all the other celebrities.

"Hey! It's Sebastian Hastings with his band and is that his sister?" asked John Jabbers, famous celebrity reporter and host on _Hollywood, _the show with all the news on celebrities as well as interviews. Sure enough there was Sebastian, the band and Viola. John Jabbers was one of the hosts at the Grammys and he approached them.

"Looking great Sebastian!" He commented.

"Thanks John."

"So congrats to you and your band for the nominees. So tell us where's Olivia?"

"At home with Evie. She didn't want to leave her tonight."

"So you brought your sister, Viola instead?"

"Pretty much."

"Interesting. Nah, your not the first. There have been a lot of brother/sister escorts in the past and I have a feeling there will be a few more." John Jabbers left and they entered the building. The night went on smoothly and sadly Sebastian and his band didn't win any Grammys. However they weren't too upset. There was always next year. And although they didn't win, it didn't stunt their success and fame.

Pretty soon after the Grammy Awards, John Jabbers, the guy who questioned and wondered about Sebastian and Viola asked the two famous siblings for an interview. The two agreed and soon they were off for an interview with the one, the only John Jabbers. To get an interview with John Jabbers was like going to heaven without having to die.

"Hey Sebastian, Viola. Thanks for dropping by!"

"Hey."

"Sup?"

"Okay, so tell me first Sebastian. What's it feel like to become instantly famous and an instant success?"

"Overwhelming. I never thought we'd make it this far."

"Now Viola, you're a brand new soccer star that has also made instant fame and success recently at the FIFA Women's World Cup. Tell us about that."

"It's really great. Just like Sebastian, it was always a life long dream and I finally get to live it. It's all I ever wanted."

"A question for both of you. Did you ever have any doubt about your future? I mean here you both are on your way to becoming the next Mia Hamm or Beatles."

Sebastian and Viola looked at each other and burst into laughter. Sebastian said, "Actually, yeah. A lot of times. It wasn't ourselves that had doubt but the other."

"Yeah. Back in high school when Sebastian was all about his music I would always be, "Do you know how many bands actually make it big time?" and he would reply, "The same amount as female soccer players."

"Well it looks like you were both wrong. You are both so successful to date and will be for a long, long time. I can just tell. When John Jabbers thinks something, the whole world thinks it." The interview continued and finally ended. It was a fun experience and there would be many more.

A few other famous soccer stars that were going well were Duke, Andrew, Toby and Justin. Then there was model, Abigail Ramsey. She was soon modelling some big brand names and was a new celebrity. After begging and begging, Duke finally went to one of her fashion shows. He found it terribly boring. He must've read through the program eighteen times. Later when a reporter asked, "So are you together?" Abigail replied first.

Duke was just about to say, "Not really."

But Abigail went ahead and said, "Yeah. It's been real great."

A few months later and several more fashion shows later when asked, Duke finally told a reporter that they were not together when he appeared alone at the FIFA Soccer Awards. **(A/N: I have no idea if that exsists but yeah. If it doesn't it's like an awards night were they present the Golden Boot and stuff.") **Abigail was devastated when she found that she wasn't asked to go with him and when he said they were not together.

Soon it was time for the Olympics. Viola was playing for America and Duke, Andrew, Toby or Justin weren't able to compete as they were over the 23year old age restriction. Soccer wise, everyone was going great. The Olympics ended and Viola once again helped her team win. She was becoming a pretty well known soccer star now.

Another year passed and everyone's fame and popularity grew. Soccer wise, model wise and music wise. Viola was now captain of the LA team and the United States Women's National Soccer Team. It was 2013, first game of the season and Viola wasn't as pumped as usual. She was playing her best but the team was down by one. In the last second she kicked the ball and everyone thought it was going to make it, but it didn't. Viola was really upset, not because she was a sore loser but because she felt like a failure. She knew everybody had to loose one day but it was just hard. After everyone had left, she stayed on the field, kicking the ball furiously into the goal.

"What did the ball ever do to you?" Asked a voice. Viola didn't bother turning around. She wasn't in the mood to face someone then.

"You know, I was once in a very familiar situation. A friend told me that it was just bad luck."

"Go away. I wasn't in a good mood to begin with."

"How come?"

"Why should I tell you?" Viola still had no idea who she was talking to.

"Well, you're not the only person who stuffed up in a game."

"I know!"

"Well try the finals. You're the star player and your rival school's goalie, your arch enemy stops you from making it a tie. It was only bad luck."

"Bad luck? I can't depend on luck. It was a bad shot anyways. I stuffed up. I can't depend on luck. You need to be good."

"Don't hate yourself to much."

Viola snorted, "Something else your brilliant friend told you?"

"It's funny hearing this from you. I mean it seems like all the things you've just said are the ones I said. And all that I've been saying are your words."

At this, Viola just had to turn around. She groaned. It was Duke. She didn't know, after that one year, she went back to hating Duke.She never really talked to Duke or Justin after college, she barely said a word to them in college. Sure she saw them on TV, playing soccer and saw Duke at several fashion shows on TV, the ones that someone like Olivia enjoyed watching. She also saw him publically annouce that he was not dating Abigail. "What do you want?" She asked harshly.

"Can't I watch a game of soccer?" Duke asked innocently.

"Why don't you just watch a replay of one of your so successful games. It'll be good for you seeing your ego hasn't gotten any smaller. It's actually getting harder for me to breath, your ego's taking up so much space."

"Ouch. Well what do you do when your upset?"

Viola looked up. "What?"

"You know. How do you make yourself feel better? Excessive amounts of ice cream? A bubble bath? Counting sand? Chucking fits at people? Taking the anger out on a soccer ball?"

Viola plopped down. Duke expected her to snap, "Not funny!" But she didn't. She hugged her knees and Duke saw her eyes fill with tears. "I-I d-don't k-know."

Duke took a seat next to her. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well, I used to talk. I would talk to Michael. I would tell him everything and sometimes he didn't need to say anything but I'd feel instantly better. But ever since he, he, he d-died, I haven't known who to be able to trust fully. I can trust my friends but I never found another person like Michael who I could fill in with my secrets and know they would be safe."

"Well who did you talk to before you met Michael?" Viola didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to tell him that the person who made her feel better when she was upset was him. Not now. But she had to. Duke was going to keep asking her.

"You," she whispered. Duke's eyes grew big.

"Me? Really?" Viola nodded, reluctantly. "So basically, you've kept like five years worth of emotions all bottled up."

"That's not true!" Viola cried out. She was crying. She put her head on her knees and just cried. Duke was unsure at the moment of what to do.

"Maybe it is true," Duke muttered under his breath. He didn't know what came over him but he reached over and rubbed Viola's back.

"It's okay. Don't cry. People will think I did something to you." His attempt at a joke wasn't working now.

Viola lifted her head up. "You probably think I'm ridiculous, here, crying my eyes out because I haven't known what to do when I'm upset or angry or sad." She put her head down again and cried some more.

"I don't think your ridiculous."

"Oh please, yes you do!"

"No I don't. You've been stuck without a sense or knowing what to do and you kept it all in you. Now there's only one thing to do but let it out." Viola kept crying and crying. She cried about Michael's death, something she never fully got over, she cried about her sadness, her anger, her fustration, everything. She cried about when Abigail assaulted her, twice. Viola kept crying for about half an hour. While she did, she told Duke little bits of what had been going on in her mind.

"It seemed Michael was the only person who ever understood me."

"When everything was bad, when Abigail first beat me, so cruelly it was him that brought me out my sadness."

"But when he died, there was no one who could bring me out of that hole."

"When Abigail said all those mean comments and laughed about his death and assaulted me again for the second time, there was no one who I could talk to and no one who could take me not out a hole but depression."

Duke couldn't believe what Viola said. Depression wasn't just sadness, it was extreme sadness. It was serious stuff. And he just couldn't understand how someone like Viola could actually become depressed.

"There I said it. I was depressed. For so long, too! I had no idea where I was going! I didn't trust myself."

"It seemed just when I got really close to someone and found I really liked them, I lost them. Forever. You and Michael." Viola knew she was talking to Duke, but she needed to get it out. She was just bursting. Duke didn't believe half the things she was saying. After she was finished crying, she didn't come up. She kept her head on her knees. But eventually she did.

"I never really got to appreciate the people who were always there for me. And before I knew it, they were gone." She looked up at Duke. Their eyes met and they stared at each other. It wasn't the hard, evil stare offs they used to have. Viola's eyes showed how lost and sad she was and Duke's eyes just wanted to tell her he wanted to be there for her, it was going to be all right. Duke said it would be getting dark soon and the two got up. They walked silently together, next to each other and Duke didn't know what happened next. His hand reached for Viola's and took it. Viola just looked up at him, startled. But instead of drawing her hand back, she kept it in his. She smiled.

Duke had trouble controlling his body. He had learned to control his tongue ages ago but now it was going crazy again. "Vi?" He hadn't called her that in such a long time. It felt good though. "I'm kinda hungry. Wanna grab a bite?"

Viola thought for a moment. She thought for quite a while, actually. Finally she said, "That would be nice."

They found a place. They both ordered steak and as Viola cut a piece and was about to put it in her mouth, she put her fork down.

"Duke? Are you okay? You've been staring for a while now."

"Sorry. It's just you're eating meat."

Viola gave a puzzled laugh. "Yeah, so what?"

"Oh, it's just that after being unwillingly forced to luncheons with Abigail, I've found that none of her or her model friends eat meat. They pretty much don't eat."

"So it's surprising to find me, a girl eating meat when the girls you've been around starve themselves."

"Yeah, weird, isn't it?" Viola laughed.

"Not really. It's normal for models to think that they need to be skinnier than each other and smaller than a size zero." Her laugh was so contagious, so cheerful and when she smiled it was like seeing the old Viola again. The Viola he dated. Viola was shocked as well. For years, she hadn't really felt herself, never as happy as she used to be. But now, it was like old days. When they finished, they fought over the bill.

Duke won and as he payed, Viola couldn't help but laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked putting his walet in pocket.

This time, Viola grabbed his hand. Duke was aware of all of this but she wasn't. It really was like Viola was like herself again. "Well, when I was younger, I never understood why adults fought over the bill. I always told Sebastian that when I was older, if they insisted they would pay, I would let them, no argue there."

Duke had to laugh. He drove to a park, near her apartment building and they took a night walk around. Viola once again took his hand. They held hands and swung them back and forth. They talked. Not about soccer but about what had happened to each other for the last three years. Duke told her about being dragged to shows and still having Abigail cling to him. Viola told him about Sebastian, although he knew. He had attended the wedding, Viola just never saw him. She told him about how she was going, her emotional roller coaster ride that never ended. They took the short walk to the apartment building. She told him that she should as well probably head back.

Viola leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Thanks, Duke. I had a really great time." She started walking to the elevator. Duke leaned against the wall and touched his cheek. Suddenly all his feelings, all the ones he'd been forced to put aside, came rushing back and he knew he couldn't let her leave like that. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back. He gave her a kiss and Viola didn't push away. She returned the kiss.

Back in high school, people wondered how the couple could make out so long without having to break apart for a breath. Viola's hands and arms moved around his neck and his hands were at her waist. Viola didn't know how long it was before they broke apart. They were breathing heavily, though. They leaned on each other's foreheads and still panting he asked, "What was the thing you that has happened to you that you regret the most?"

Breathing just as heavily, she replied, "Breaking up with you." And she leaned up to give him another long, passionate, satisfiying kiss.

**YEAH! Now we get some Duke/Viola! From now on, it's all about them! No more breaking up!! Yeah!! Well, I got it in a chapter earlier than I planned, but I hope your happy. I feel happy. Well, they're back together (unofficially) and there's going to be a lot more planned ahead. Can't wait for the next chapter. Please, I may not be able to update tomorrow, but I promise that if you don't you'll get double update the next day!! So don't be too mad! I've like abandoned my homework. LOL. So tomorrow is basically catchup day before it's due. **

**Review Reviews. **

**Sophia-Chad: Now that is what I call drama. What do you think? Not much, but still Duke/Viola drama! Sorry my last chapter bored you. It kinda bored me too! LOL. xoxoThanks!!xoxo**

**nikkitan89: Loved to hear you so can't wait for more! Well here it is! xoxoThanks!!xoxo**

**Ashley Garla: Thanks for your half compliment! LOL. I hope this is more enjoyable! xoxoThanks!!xoxo**

**pinkflamingos988: Nice to hear you liked my small Olivia/Sebastian bit! xoxoThanksxoxo**

**GilbertDrone328: Good to hear you're enjoying it (as usual). Viola's progress has jumped, a lot! Heck yeah! xoxoThanks!xoxo**

**ummmhilol: Your short reviews are always so touching! It's nice to hear my story is like a reward! xoxoThanks!!xoxo**

**Girlz-Rule: Thanks for your comment. You are a dependant reader! (And reviewer) xoxoThanks!!xoxo**

**navy seaside anchor: Thanks for all your reviews! xoxoThanksxoxo**

**If your not up here, I replied to the reviews of chapter19. But review and i will review your review. PEACE OUT**


	21. Cut Me a Piece of That

**Diclaimer: I do NOT under any circumstances own She's the Man. Only the characters I've created (which are mine) and the plot.**

**Hey guys! You are going to get a chapter today! Yipee! 99 reviews. UNBELIEVABLE! I owe it all to you guys! Well I ended the chapter quickly yesterday and this one might not be filled with a lot of drama. Of course it'll be Duke/Viola drama, of course. (Hope your happy Sophia-Chad) LOL. ANYWAYS! I'm excited about this chapter because Duke and Viola don't know what to do... Should they keep it a secret? And what will they do with the media? John Jabber's name is John JABBERS for nothing. LOL. Plus Abigail will be back out for revenge! LOL. No, I'm serious.**

Duke couldn't believe what Viola just said. _Breaking up with you. _He decided to play along with it for now. Was she playing? If so, what was she playing at? When they finally decided that if they didn't break for air, they would faint, Duke asked, "Vi. Can we really do this?" He was breathing hard.

"It seemed being away from you just made me want you more." She whispered back. "Unless..." her voice trailed off.

"No, it's not like that. But what are we going to do? I mean so what if we do decide to go out again. What will we do? There's gonna be a lot of people that are not gonna like it."

"C'mon Duke. We'll just tell them to back off. It's our choice."

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"You sound like you don't wanna give it a try again."

"Trust me, I do. But what are we going to do?"

"It's okay, trust me. I'll trust you and you can return the favor. If it bothers you that much, we won't tell anyone."

"So have like a secret relationship?" Viola shrugged.

"If your that worried of how people will react."

"That'll be real easy," he said sarcastically.

"I know what you mean. I'm so irresistable," Viola joked batting her eyelashes.

"Fine. We'll do it your way."

"I always win."

"No, it's just no one else has a better idea of what to do."

"Yeah. Translation: I always win."

"Uh-huh. And you say I don't deserve a place on this planet."

"Well it's true. It was true. You were so caught up in your high lifestyle. You were the guy to be before it came crashing down on you." Viola faked a sad look.

"Oh shut up, I wasn't that bad."

"True. It went you and then Justin."

"What would you know about Drayton now?"

"People like him don't change. Giant ego, don't care about anything but their image, full of lies."

"You wouldn't believe what North Carolina has done to him. What about me?"

"What about you? Oh. People like you can change. Once they've had years of suffering and found out what it's like to loose someone like me from their life."

"And you say I have a big ego."

"I don't have a big ego, it's the truth."

"Sure! So you are just the best. So great."

"Finally you understand." She gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Now was that too hard to admit?"

"I don't know..." he said slowly. She gave him another kiss, a bit longer than before.

"How about now."

"No, it wasn't at all hard to understand." Viola just had to laugh. After another long kiss or rather make out session, Duke said he should go and Viola should be getting to bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I had a bedtime," Viola said. She was putting her number in his phone. He was doing the same.

"Well you do now, young lady!" He said in a pretend strict father voice. Viola laughed. In the middle of her laugh, when she was smiling, Duke took a picture of her with his phone. When she finally was able to breath again she asked him,

"What was that for."

"Can't I take a picture of my girlfriend?"

"Since when was I your girlfriend?"

"Fine, so I'll just walk away pretending that whole conversation we had didn't exsist."

"Whatever floats you boat. But I will not let you go without telling me why you took that picture. Spill. Who knows? I may have looked hideous!"

"Don't worry, you didn't look hideous. And I took it so when you call I know it's you."

"Isn't that why they have caller ID?"

"Yep, but I guess seeing your name isn't enough."

"Aww. I'm touched. Well, I guess I'll have to do the same." Viola got out her phone and took a really long time. She moved it around and when Duke started laughing because of how long it was taking, she took the picture.

"There. You have one of me laughing, looking terrible, I have one of you looking horrible." Viola looked at the picture. "Dammit. You look good in this picture!" Duke laughed. He gave her a kiss goodnight and he left after Viola went up.

On the drive back to his own apartment, Duke kept thinking of what was happening. Was it all just a good dream or was it reality? Whatever it was he didn't ever want to leave it. Viola had flopped onto her bed when she got up. She smiled and fell asleep.

The next day, Viola didn't realize that she had practice. When she did, she quickly grabbed her kit. She seriously drove as fast as she could to get to practice. She ran onto the field, still putting on her soccer cleat. She was running when she nearly tripped over her shoelace.

"Tut, tut, Ms Hastings," Jason said. He was their coach. He was only 28 but still he was the manager and coach. Many wondered why he would spend all his time with female soccer players when he could be out on the field. It wasn't like he could date any of players. It was true. There was a strict rule that no coach was allowed to date or be in any sort of affair with a player. A lot of the girls found that hard as Jason was considered 'good looking.'

Viola found he could be extremely annoying and harsh at times. In other words, she didn't have a single bit of interest in him. He was annoying sometimes.

"Shut up Jason. I'm here aren't I?" Viola gave him a look.

"That's no way to speak to your coach." Viola bent down to tie her shoelaces.

"And it's not like the only one I'm late." She pointed to the few team members that were there.

The coach saw that and turned red, he couldn't argue against that. "Looks like big strong coach there doesn't have a comeback today." Viola said in a mocking tone. When everyone did arrive, he ordered harsh warm ups. He didn't mention the game but that didn't stop the girls from talking about it.

While they doing their sit-ups Carly said, "I heard Duke Orsino was at the game yesterday."

"I heard that as well!" Julia said. "I wonder what he was doing." Viola knew none of them actually met Duke, Andrew, Toby or Justin. They were pretty popular amongst the female players. Viola pretended to play along, but luckily no one asked her anything.

"I wonder what he was doing."

"Dunno. Whatever it was, I heard he was smiling the whole time."

"Probably because he remembered that he wasn't dating that horrible Abigail Ramsey." They all laughed. They knew how she was a witch. Viola never told them, she just was naturally that mean and horrible.

"Did you hear they were never actually together?"

"Yep. That's a good thing!"

"I know. He can ask me out any day."

"Uh-huh. Cut me a piece of that hunk whenever you like." Viola didn't know how they could talk about him like that. He was hot, but he wasn't a piece of meat. Viola smiled to herself as she knew more about Duke than all of the girls put together.

"Less chit-chat about men and more sit-ups!" Jason barked.

"Chill, just because you've never been able to score a girl, properly." Viola mumbled.

"What was that?" Jason asked. He didn't hear her.

"Nothing." Viola wanted to avoid trouble.

"She said to chill just because you've never had a girl." Carly said. Boy, she had a big mouth. The girls laughed as Jason turned red. Carly was one who could talk on and on about boys. She liked Jason as well, but clueless Jason had no idea. Carly was boy-mad. Very boy-mad. Viola finished practice, feeling exhausted. She decided to call Duke.

Duke had just finished his practice and was also very exhausted. He was with Andrew, Justin and Toby. His phone rang and Andrew dug through Duke's bag.

"I'll get it." Duke silently hoped it wasn't Viola. As much as he wanted to talk to Viola he didn't want them to find out. Andrew's jaw dropped. He saw Viola's name flash and the day old picture show up as well.

"I-it's Viola," he stuttered and Toby and Justin's jaws dropped as they looked at each other before looking at Duke. Andrew decided to have a little fun and answered. "Hi Vi, it's Andrew. Haven't talked to you in forever. How are you?" He said very quickly. On the other line, Viola held the phone away from her ear and her jaw dropped and Andrew tossed Duke his phone.

"Hey Vi." he stumbled out. Viola laughed some more.

"Hey. I see they found out. Man, you're bad at secrets."

"I tried," Duke said sheepishly.

"Well,"

"Well what?"

"Put me on speaker, I wanna say hi to them." Duke did as he was told and Viola cheerfully called, "Hi guys!"

"Hi Viola," the three boys said in unison.

"So, Vi, why ya calling?" Toby asked.

"I'll leave that up to Duke. It'll be much easier for him to kill you guys."

"That doesn't sound good," Justin said.

Viola's eyes grew big. "Is that the new and improved Justin Drayton who apparently finally deserves a place on this planet speaking?" The three boys looked at Duke. Justin shrugged.

"Yeah. And since when do I deserve a place on planet Earth?"

"Oh since Duke has told me what a big heart and smaller ego you have."

"Gee, I'll have to thank Duke for leaving a good word with you."

"You go do that." Justin laughed. Duke put her off speaker and put the phone to his ear.

"So what do you want?" he asked.

"I'm offended."

"I'm sorry." Duke and the guys headed out. They were walking across the field to get to the parking.

"Don't sweat it. I'll forgive you." Viola too was walking across the field to get to her car.

"Thank you, O Great One."

"Your welcome. Well if you must know, I was calling to find out what you were doing tomorrow."

"Well I have practice, then I get ready to go to dinner with you."

"So kind of you to ask. Sorry, can't make it tonight. That's why I called. I gotta go over to Liv and Seb's for dinner. I also have practice then I gotta go meet up with John."

"Who?"

"John as in John Jabbers."

"Oh."

"Yep, he seems to have taken interest on us Hastings."

"Good for you. So what do you wanna do?"

"I'm hungry. Wanna grab ice cream? Like now?"

"What a great way to satisfy your hunger. Nice and healthy."

"Nice and sweat. Not so healthy."

"Well where do you wanna meet?"

"Ever heard of a place called RJ's?"

"Who hasn't?" RJ's was this great ice-cream place where a lot of famous people would stop by. They had the best ice cream by far.

"Well then let's meet there. Bring Justin and the guys. It'll be good to catch up."

"Will do."

"See you then."

"Bye." They hung up and Duke said, "We're going to ice cream."

"With Viola?" Andrew asked like a little boy asking if they were going to the toy store.

"Yeah."

"Ohh! Duke has a girlfriend," Toby said in a childish tone.

"Shut up. Are you coming?"

"Yeah." They drove to RJ's and met up with Viola inside. RJ's was done as an old fashion ice-cream parlour. RJ's had been around since 1969 and they made the best sundaes. Viola was in a booth and Justin, Toby and Andrew squished into one side and Duke sat next to Viola.

"Hey."

"Hey," all four guys said together.

"No need to order. I already did. I got a cookie's and cream ice-cream shake for Toby, banna split with no nuts and two cherries for Andrew, a scoop of vanilla and another of lemon sherbert for you, Justin and a double scoop chocolate with chocolate sauce, whipped cream and nuts for Duke." Viola said. She had remembered all of their favorites. It had been the same since high school. She knew Toby, Andrew's and Duke's from all the times she'd hung out with them and remembered Justin's from when they had dated.

"Wow, you remember all that?" Toby asked surprised.

"Well yeah. It's not like I've had many happy memories to replace them with."

"You know us all to well, Vi," Andrew said with a smile. Their orders came out and the guys just watched Viola sipping her strawberry shake. She looked up.

"Please stop staring, it's freaking me out," Viola said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah." The guys all dug into their ice-cream (and shake) spilling it over their faces. Viola laughed.

"So tell us. What's the deal?" Justin asked wiping his mouth.

"Duke and I have decided to give us another try."

"Really?" Andrew asked.

"Yep."

"Since when?" Toby asked.

"Last night."

"Ohh." Justin said. They laughed. Life was good. They finished and headed out to the car park. Viola leaned against the door while Duke bent down to give her a kiss. They were making out when the three guys in the background couldn't contain their laughter. They couldn't believe Andrew had his camera phone out, filming. Viola shot them such a dirty look that they all stopped laughing at once and Andrew shoved his phone back into his pocket. Viola smiled and went back to kissing Duke. They said bye and Viola told him she would call him tomorrow. Viola drove home and took a hot shower. She was pretty tired so she fell asleep, even though it was only the afternoon.

Viola woke up at 5 in the morning, she wasn't tired anymore. She ate some cereal and decided to get to the field early. She got their at 6 and was kicking the soccer ball around. Finally the sun rose and Viola sat down admiring the pretty view. At 7, she saw someone approach. It was Jason.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "It's early."

"I couldn't sleep. I've been here since 6."

"Well then. We better start. The girls are arriving." After a not too bad session, Viola went home and quickly showered. She changed into some jeans and her North Carolina jersey. She got her soccer duffel and put her phone in it. She also put a nice tank top for dinner later with Sebastian and Olivia. It was purple with sparkly sequins on it. She went to the studio to start yet another interview with John Jabbers.

"Thanks for coming."

"My pleasure." They started off with some questions about Viola's past when she was in college and high school. Of course it was mainly about soccer but once or twice a question would slip in about her social life.

"During college I was always to busy with soccer to pay attention to guys and a social life. But I wasn't anti-social." John laughed at this.

"So Viola, what is an odd talent or something you can do?" Viola thought.

"Well I can play soccer pretty good. But I have this odd talent thing. I'll have to show you." Viola stood up. "Get up. I need you to stand."

"You're not going to hurt me are you?"

"Course not." Viola closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She spread her arms out and got on her tippy toes. She got higher and higher on her toes until she was on the very tip of her toes. **(A/N: It's pretty cool. If you've seen Titanic, Rose does it. You get on the very, very tips of your toes. Painful.) **She stayed on the tips of her toes for about three seconds before falling back. John helped her as she fell back into her chair.

"Wow. Where did you learn to do that?"

"13 years of ballet classes."

"Do tell."

"Well my mother always wanted to raise the perfect daughter. Debutantes, girly-girl all that stuff. Never really worked out. But, in ballet we did learn that very cool trick. The main reason why I continued ballet for so long. That and the fact I couldn't quit. Well I always made sure I could do it."

"Interesting. Next question. Let's travel back to the Grammys. You looked very gorgeous that night, who was responsible?"

"Well the dress, I have no idea. Some designer, I'm guessing. I'm not into labels all that much. But my make-up and hair was done by Paul Antonio, a very close friend."

"Paul Antonio..." John said slowly. "Isn't he the guy who did Olivia Hasting's make up and hair for several red carpet appearances?"

"Yeah. He's an old friend."

"Well I think you've just scored him a lot more customers. You and Olivia. Congrats." Viola smiled. The interview finally ended and before leaving Viola changed. She quickly got to Sebastian's on time. It was a nice dinner and Viola had this look on her face the whole night. Later when Viola was helping bring the dishes to the kitchen and Sebastian was up with Evie, Olivia asked, "So. Who is it?"

"Who's what?"

"The guy. The one that's made you have that lovey-dovey look on your face."

"Don't tell but fine. It's Duke."

"As in Duke Orsino?" Olivia shrieked. Sebastian came rushing down.

"Did you call?"

"No, but I've just found that your sister is dating Duke Orsino, again!" Sebastian took a seat at the table.

"Spill." So Viola told them everything. And all they could say was, "Wow."

Viola headed back to her apartment to get to bed. She decided to call Duke.

"Hey. Did ya miss me?"

"Yes, Vi. Is that what you would like to hear?"

"That would be nice. Hey, seeing as you told your friends, I told Olivia and Sebastian."

"Really? How did they take it."

"They said wow."

"At least it wasn't, "What are you thinking!"

"I take it that's one you got?"

"No. But now Andrew has a video on his phone of us making out."

"I bet you said, "What were you thinking!"

"Yep." They talked on and on through the night when Viola yawned.

"I better get to bed."

"Yeah."

"Goodnight Duke. Hugs and kisses."

"Yeah goodnight Vi. Just kisses from me."

"That's lovely. Byebye."

"Bye Vi."

**Sorry, not much Duke/Viola but don't worry! Much to come in the next chapter. I just felt bad about not updating, so I did. Well thanks for the reviews. I loved them! I have the whole story planned out. Ever since the beginning. I know exactly what is going to happen! You will be pleased with the results. **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, I LOVED THEM. I'LL TRY TO REPLY TO THEM ALL BUT TONIGHT I CAN'T SO WELL HERE ARE SOME OF MY FAVES.**

**THANKS GilbertDrone328. I loved how my story doesn't seemed rushed. I'm thankful for a reader like you!**

**Ashley Garla, your review was the one that made me squel. I was so pumped about it. Thanks!!**

**Girlz-Rule: Loved your review. I hope you calm down in this not so drama filled chapter. But be ready to be dazzled (hopefully) tomorrow!**

**Sophia-Chad: I can tell your happy with my Duke/Viola.**

**cbarkins: Thanks for your review! Thanks for thanking me numerous times.**

**pinkflamingos988: Glad your excited. Thank yoU!!**

**navy seaside anchor: there will be a lot more romance!!**

**ummmhilol: I've been thinking of a sequel, now that I know where i'm going to end my story. What do you think?**

**nikkitan89: i have my whole story planned, as i said before. i hope your happy in the end though.**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle: thanks for your comments. i luv new readers. **

**WELL IN THE END I ANSWERED ALL OF THEM. YAY ME!! WELL I'VE DECIDED THERE IS A LOT MORE TO COME. SO YEAH, EXPECT A LOT!!**


	22. Country Club

**Disclaimer: I do not own She's the Man. Sob But I do own the charcters I've invented and the storyline...**

**OMG! More than 100 reviews!! Thanks. I never thought I'd see the day! I'm thanking everyone!! I was like smiling so much, it hurt. Well I wanna do a Duke/Viola chapter. I wanna get two chapters up tonight, but yeah. You may, or may not. Well, GilbertDrone328, you just gave me a good idea. Should I? Should I not? Whatever I do, thanks for the great idea. It was awesome! Well, I'm having a mini block,I can't remember what I'm gonna write. So I'll do my reviews first. **

**cbarkins: Keep reviewing and you'll keep getting shout-outs. Well thanks for the comment! I'll keep the story rolling and hopefully excite you more and more. I'm thinking of some deadly cliffhangers. THANKS!**

**navy seaside anchor: I'm so pleased to hear what you had to say. I'm glad you think this is the greatest She's the Man story you've ever read. Well, check out Collide on page5. It has like 400reviews. I like the chapter Hug the nonBeastly Sister. It's good. Well, there are a lot of great She's the Man fanfics out there and I'm really pleased to hear you think mine is like the greatest. THANKS!**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle: I like your honesty. I can't believe you've been reading my story and never reviewed. I'd say 'Shame on you' if I weren't so happy for your review. THANKS!**

**Girlz-Rule: It's truly delightful (that sounds odd, but oh well) that you can't wait for more chapters. I'm thinking of making this one drama-filled! And I might update again!! That waiting for Duke/Viola will pay off! THANKS!**

**GilbertDrone328: Your idea was so cool! I'm not gonna publically annouce it, just in case some of the others haven't read it yet. I might not use it, I might. Whatever I do, I loved the thought! THANKS!**

**ummmhilol: I have to admit, your review got _me _most excited. Loved to hear you liked the idea of a sequel. I love how you can picture it happening. I'm happy to hear you think it's cute! THANKS! **

**Ashley Garla: When you said LOVED IT LIKE ALWAYS DUH! I thought, you loving the chapter is a 'duh' made me thrilled. Thanks for the reviews. Wow, so many people are happy for the Duke/Viola! THANKS!**

**HarryPotterANDShesTheManFan18: I can't believe my story is a favorite! I loved the review, it's nice to hear you can't wait to read more. Have you reviewed before? I can't remember. Maybe you have... maybe not. Well anyways, being a favorite story is like a reward along with all the other reviews. THANKS!**

**nikkitan89: Why is that you and all the other read and reviewers know how to get to me? I love all your reviews. THANKS!!**

**Sophia-Chad: I read some of your other reviews for other She's the Man fanfics, and you just love the Duke/Viola mushy, gushy, sweet, cute stuff, don't you? Me too! There's gonna be a lot of it! YOU WERE MY HUNDRETH REVIEWER! THANK YOU! YOU MAKE MY DAY!! CONGRATS! THANKS!**

**I've remembered what I'm gonna write. I'll make this chapter as cute as possible, with drama. **

Early in the morning, Viola got a call. She lifted her head up. She pushed some of the hair that was on her face out of the way and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" she grumbled.

"Is it possible? The early morning person grumpy. It's 8:30 already. I thought you'd be up." Duke heard a very colorful string of words.

"That's lovely," Duke said, imitating Viola from last night.

"Sorry Duke. Got practice."

"Everyday?"

"Yep. Except for Wednesday. Don't ask me why the middle of the week, but that's how it is." Viola opened her draw and took out a pair of socks. She sat down on the bed and struggled to keep the phone to her ear and put on her socks.

"So when does practice end?"

"Today? I think 11:00."

"Well do wanna go out to lunch?"

"Where?"

"Well, Andrew's parents own this country club. Andrew says they have two restaurants."

"Sounds nice. Dress code?"

"Well the guys wanted to know if you wanted to hang around there."

"So casual?"

"Sporty casual, I guess."

"Okay. See you then?"

"Sure. Where do you wanna meet?"

"I'm practicing at our field. You know where, right?"

"Yep. See you then." Viola quickly hung up. She grabbed her soccer bag. She stuffed in clothes in for later. She put her kit in along with her phone and headed out. She drove and ran on to the field.

"Sorry-I'm-late," Viola breathed.

"Tsk, tsk. Not such a good example," Jason said. Viola could've sworn she saw him smirk. She gave him a look.

"So sorry _coach._"

"Well, seeing you finally graced us with your presence, you an run your laps."

"Yeah, yeah," Viola started running.

"Isn't 7 laps a bit harsh?" Valerie asked, stretching.

"You could always join her to find out," Jason said.

"Somebody's grumpy," she mumbled.

The whole practice, Viola seemed out of focus. She was excited for later. "FOCUS!" Jason would bark. Viola would give him a sour smile and continue. Finally, practice ended. Viola quickly used one of the showers and got ready. She was still brushing her hair with her fingers when she rushed out to find Duke.

"Don't they have something to do that for you?" Duke asked, chuckling.

"Shut up." Viola smiled.

"So do you wanna take both cars or just mine?"

"Let's take your car. It'll be easier."

He went to the other side and opened the door for her. "Ms Hastings," he said in a deep grand voice.

"Thank you," she said equally as fancy. As soon as they were both in the car, they burst out laughing. Duke drove and drove until they were out of the busy area and there wasn't much. He drove until he reached this great big area. It was green and it seemed there was this big gate around the whole area. Duke parked and the two stepped out. They caught up with Andrew and the others in the lobby. Viola's hair which was now dry, was up in a ponytail.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey."

"Looking good as always."

"Thank you. I would say the same, but I can't. You know how I hate to lie." Viola gave them a sweet innocent smile.

"So what's first?" Duke asked.

"Hmm. I'm hungry." Toby said.

"You're always hungry," Andrew complained.

"And you're not?"

"Yes. I'm starving." Viola rolled her eyes.

"Then, let's go before one of you ravenous cavemen die from starvation." Were they ever hungry. Viola was hungry but the way the guys ate was just incredible. All four guys managed to wolf down a burger each and share two pizzas. Viola sticked to a chicken salad.

"Oh Vi, don't tell us you're going supermodel on us." Justin complained, with his mouth full.

"Chew, swallow and then talk. Is it a crime to have a salad? I had a steak the other night."

"Impressive," Toby commented. He stole a fry off of Andrew.

"Hey man! You have your own!"

"Duke, remind me why I'm here again with a bunch of kids?"

"Because you love every minute of it," Duke said. They all laughed loudly which drew attention from the others around who were all speaking in hushed tones.

"Wow, quiet," Viola said in a low tone after the guys all looked down and focused on their own food. They were a bit embarrassed from all the people looking up at them. The guys just burst out laughing once more, getting even more stares.

"Sorry," Viola apologized. It was hard to speak over the four guys who's mouths were stuffed with food and were laughing. "Nothing to see hear." She saw them dying with laughter. "Then again, maybe there is," she muttered under her breath. They quickly finished off and were dragged out by Viola. They decided to just hang around.

"Hey, let's play some golf!" Justin suggested.

"Man, are you serious?" Duke asked.

"Uh, yeah. We are in a prestigous country club. We're four bachelors with nothing else to do."

"True that," Andrew said, nodding.

"Uh, guys! I'm still here, you know?" Viola said, waving.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there," Toby said, with a look of shock on his face. Viola whacked him. And it hurt. A lot.

"Well, Andrew, seeing your parents own the place, where is everything?" Andrew took them to get two golf carts and five sets of clubs. The headed out to the field and started their long game. Toby went first and sucked. He told them not to laugh unless they could do better. Justin was pretty good.

"Two words. Momma's boy." Justin said, grinning ear to ear. Duke was okay, not as good as Justin but Andrew was even better than Justin.

"Man, I grew up here, practically." Finally it was Viola's turn. Viola knew perfectly well how to play golf, but she decided to have a bit of fun.

"Can someone help? I've never done this before," she whined. She pouted and looked like a little girl, asking for candy. The guys didn't know how she pulled it off. They didn't know how she could look so innocent and cute when they all knew very well that she was a criminal mastermind.

So there she was standing in her white tennis skirt and sleeveless blue polo with the collars up, looking perfectly innocent. How could anybody say no? So they told Andrew to show her, seeing as he was the best. He helped her fix her grip and in the process she managed to elbow him accidentally on purpose, quite hard. Andrew walked away, clutching his stomach muttering colorful words. Andrew pushed Duke foward, telling him it was his turn to suffer. So laughing, Duke stood behind Viola. He helped her and to Andrew's dismay and shock, she didn't elbow him or hurt him in any physical way. She looked up at him and smiled. It was still a pretty smile, but Duke knew something was up.

He whispered in her ear, "What's up?"

"Nothing's up. Why would anything be up?" she asked innocently. When she finally got the grip he stepped aside and they let Viola do the rest. "So I just swing?"

"Yeah, and aim for the ball," Toby called, laughing. They all stood there, watching. Justin was there with his arms folded, Andrew still clutching his stomach and Toby and Duke leaning on their golf clubs. Viola took a long time, looking at the ball.

"HURRY UP, ALREADY!" Andrew yelled forcefully. He wasn't too happy about Viola elbowing in the stomach. Even his six-pack stomach would be bruised for a while. Finally Viola swung and hit the small ball and it went far. She was good, really good.

"What was that?" Toby asked, looking from Viola to the green fields where the ball went.

"Fluke?" Viola suggested with a weak smile.

"That was no fluke," Duke choked out.

"Well, when you're mom's a Junior League freak, your dad is the typical high-up in society guy who pratically spends his whole life at a country club, your brother isn't up for the job as daddy's little girl, you tend to become like me. You are forced to become a debutante, forced with ballet lessons, forced to attend these countless country club gatherings, forced to become daddy's little girl because your brother is too busy off making his music dream professional, you pick up a thing or two about a few different sports. Golf happens to be one of them. So now you know. And now you know that continuing is pointless unless one of you would like to see your little yet sexy asses get kicked."

In the end they decided to continue but ended at hole 4. Instead they chose to drive around in the little golf carts. What fun. They had races and it turned out that there was a reason why little children were not allowed to drive them. They nearly got kicked out but luckily Andrew was with them and so they were like royalty. They returned the carts and walked around the club. There was a swimming pool and it was there that they met up with someone they did not want to meet. Abigail.

"This day just gets better and better, doesn't it?" Andrew muttered as the others forced out a hi with fake smiles plastered on their face.

"Viola? What are you doing here? I didn't think someone like you would actually be seen here. I didn't think someone like you would actually get membership approved," Abigail said in a sickening sweet way.

"It's great to see you too, Abigail. Congrats on finally scoring big time with your modelling career. I know it's kinda old news. Duke told me all about it. I know it's a big step for someone like you. It must be so hard for you to work with all those beautiful models _and _keep your hands to yourself. Isn't that right? Part of your deal was no assaults. From what I hear, you're doing pretty fine with that. But then you don't need that to get in the media's attention." Viola said it all so calmly and in a way that it didn't sound mean at all.

Abigail's face flooded with anger and Viola stayed there, smiling. "We should get going, we'd hate to interupt your busy schedule." Viola turned and started to walk off but was pulled back by the wrist. It wasn't Abigail who grabbed her. It was some other blonde girl who was obviously a Abigail clone.

"Isn't that lovely? Get some 15 year old to do the work that you can't do because if you did, you'd get sentenced to jail... again."

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" the Abigail-clone asked.

"Is it 4 o'clock already? And if I do believe correctly it's time for you to change your itty-bitty diaper and for Abigail to leave me alone?" Abigail couldn't take it anymore. She stepped foward and pushed Viola into the pool. Viola fell in with a splash. Viola shrieked and the four guys who were watching in awe thinking of how Viola was their hero, jumped awake and glared at Abigail angriliy.

"Oops," Abigail said.

"Piss off," Andrew growled. He offered Viola a hand. Instead of using it to help her get out, she pulled him in. Andrew pulled Toby in as well.

"What was that for?" Toby yelled.

"I've suffered enough because of Vi today. It's your turn."

"Gee, take it out on me, will you?"

Viola laughed. She got out without the help of Duke, who's hand was sticking out. She gave him a big hug, making him get wet. They leaned in close together, when something pushed them in. The Abigail clone who was so desperate to be praised by her master pushed them in.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Abigail shrieked at her. "DO YOU KNOW WHO HE IS? THAT," she said pointing to Duke "IS DUKE ORSINO!" she screeched. She stormed off. Her clone ran after her. Viola burst out laughing and Duke gave her that kiss they missed out. Viola's laughing stopped immediatly and she got into the kiss just as it started. Andrew and Toby opened thier mouths in protest but Duke just shoved them under the water. He held them there until his main focus was the kiss and no longer felt the urge to drown them. They came up, gasping for air.

"What's up with people these days?" Toby wondered aloud. He got out. Andrew did too but they left Duke and Viola to eat each other's faces.

"Uh Duke, you know if you're still hungry, you can always grab a bite to eat. No need to inhale Viola's face," Justin said, laughing. Duke didn't notice that and that was when Toby, Andrew and Justin realized he and Viola were off in their own little make-out world. Finally they broke apart.

"Did you say something?" Viola asked, panting.

"There are so many ways that is wrong," Toby said, partially disgusted.

"Nobody said anything. And besides if we did, you and Duke probably didn't hear it as you were to busy eating each other's face." Andrew smirked. His smile became even wider when he saw Viola turn pink.

As the four wet friends and one dry one walked towards the carpark, drying in the sun, they talked about high school.

"Remember that game where it started to pour and they wouldn't let us stop?" Viola asked.

"How can I forget?" Grumbled Justin, faking being sad. "That was the day you didn't stop letting Duke get the ball."

"Trust us, you have no idea what Duke did." Andrew said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, he literally passed the ball to Viola," Toby added on.

"Aww. That makes it sound like you were going easy on me because I'm a girl."

"Well actually he wasn't going easy on you. He just sucked whenever he was around you," Toby and Andrew confessed on behalf of Duke.

"You know it's funny how everything ended up in the end."

"Yeah. All that hard work for a tie."

"Maybe if Drayton let a ball pass through the net a few times, Illyria could've won like it was supposed to have been," Andrew stated looking at Justin.

"Yeah, blame me for being a ninja goalie."

"It's funny how things turn out. Take Justin for example," Viola said. "He was a total jackass, arrogant, big-headed, selfish pig."

"Thanks Vi."

"And now, he's not a half bad person."

"What about us?" Toby and Andrew questioned.

"You guys are still the same stupid, but dependable friends to Duke."

"And me?" Duke finally asked.

"You? You're a whole different story. You haven't changed a single, little bit. And I love that about you." Viola flashed him a rare "You're special" smile. Viola would every so often smile in a way that made people feel like the best thing in the world. DUke's heart did a foward flip, then backward flip and finally another backward flip to finish it off.

"Aww. I'm touched," Duke said.

"You better be... or else," Viola said looking at him up and down.

"Or else what?" He asked, tickling her sides.

"I'll, I'll, I'll." Viola couldn't get it out, she was laughing so much.

"I see your ticklish."

"Stop or I'll never kiss you again!" She shrieked. Duke kept tickling her.

"I find that hard to believe, seeing it's me we're talking about."

"So there was that ego maniac Duke I missed."

"Watch it!" Duke joked. He stopped tickling her and pulled her very close, their noses were touching. Viola bit her lip and Duke leaned in to kiss her. Viola didn't hesitate when he did. At one point Duke broke away and asked, "Didn't you say you weren't gonan kiss me ever again?"

"Technically you kissed me. I had no choice but to follow. And no need to remind me, unless you do never want me to kiss you again. I mean there are so many other guys out there to ki-" She was cut off by another kiss.

"We're still here you know?" Toby let them know.

"Yeah, we're here still and barfing by the way. We're not gonna hang out with you if ya'll gonna be all mushy gushy around each other." Andrew said, making a face.

"Feel free to leave any time," Duke said and leaned to kiss Viola again. But just before their lips touched, he stopped. "Why are you guys still here? I think Viola and I need a bit of mushy gushy time. So please, feel free to go." Andrew, Toby and Justin headed off, not feeling to angry. Duke and Viola were just like any other couple. It was fine.

"That was harsh," Viola mentioned as they left.

"Oh was it? Just like everything else you've done and said today."

"One point for Duke," Viola said before tilting her head up to give him a soft kiss.

**There is that chapter. Since I said another chapter, I will give you one. It'll most probably be short, but hey? Well how was that? Next chapter Abigail is gonna make some drama. Gossip, gossip, gossip. Well. I enjoyed writing that. I liked the idea of Abigail needing a clone. GilbertDron328, you got the right feeling. I'm using your idea. Don't worry, I'll credit you for the idea!**


	23. Rooftop

**Disclaimer: I do not own She's the Man. Only the characters I've created.**

**Sorry about last night! I said another chapter, but I almost fell asleep. I was soooooooo tired. Please don't hate me. Thanks for the reviews, I didn't think it would be that hilarious. Funny in a way that I would understand not everybody else. SO THANKS ALOT! This chapter is basically about Abigail, Duke/Viola, Viola/Soccer and yeah. There's gonna be drama in this one, a lot! Sorry GilbertDrone328, I changed my mind about your idea. Sorry! But I still loved it. I can't use it because it won't work. SORRY!! Plz don't hate me. But if you have any other ideas, feel free to mention them. **

Duke and Viola went back to Duke's apartment. They sat on the couch eating popcorn and just talking. They didn't kiss once. It wasn't a bad thing either. Duke said a relationship didn't always have to be about the physical stuff, although that stuff was good. Viola decided to call it a night and Duke took her back to the field, realizing her car was still there. Viola drove home and went to bed, determined not to be late for practice. The next morning Viola wasn't late for practice and she was quite happy all through it. Some of her team mates were wondering what made her so happy at 7am in the morning.

About a day two weeks later, Duke said, "I wanna introduce you to someone."

"Who may that be?"

"I'll give you a hint. It's not my parents. I'm not that mean."

"Thanks," Viola said sarcastically. "I'll have to remember to invite you to dinner with my parents when I'm upset with you, too."

"Please, no, I would never make you go through ALL that trouble."

"Oh no, there's no trouble at all. My mom's just dying to see who the new man in my life is."

"Well, she might die and go to heaven when she finds out it's me," Duke said with a cocky grin.

"Remind me again why I date someone like you?"

"Because of my killer looks? Charm? Awesome personality?"

"I didn't see ginormous ego as one of the choices." Viola smiled sweetly. Duke drove her to his apartment once more. He walked in and place his keys on the counter.

He called out, "Here boy! Here boy!" Viola was confused but then she saw a big, slobbering, black Labrador she understood she was calling the dog. The dog's tongue was hanging out and his tail was wagging. Viola liked him immediatly. She bent down to scratch behind his ears.

"What's his name?"

"His name is Rusty,"

"What a cute dog you are, yes you are," Viola cooed to the dog. The dog licked her face and she laughed. "You have a great dog, Duke," she said looking up.

"Yep, I know. Do you like dogs?"

"No, I love them. I always wanted one, just my mom didn't think it was right for a proper girl like me to have a big, dirty dog."

"Oh. I've always wanted a dog as well. But my mom had her reasons and my dad just followed along. So when I was able to, I got a dog."

"Doesn't Abigail hate dogs and animals unless their on clothes?"

"Yeah, another reason to get a dog," Duke said grinning.

"You are so bad!"

"No, Rusty is. I wasn't the one who wanted to play and got paw marks all over her white jeans. She screamed and claimed dogs and animals as 'ew'. But that doesn't stop me from loving old Rusty here."

"I don't understand why nobody could like Rusty. Just look at him!"

"Yeah, it's just a shame that Rusty and her got off to a bad start, they could've been such good friends."

"What happened after the incident?"

"Oh you know. Whenever they were within 20 feet of each other, Rusty would start barking like crazy."

"I take it he doesn't like her."

"Yep, but he sure does like you," Duke commented as Rusty licked her.

"I guess he does. He's just so lovable." Viola giggled as the dog's tongue tickled. They took Rusty to a dog park where he ran around the park, playing with the other dogs. Viola and Duke also had a great time. They played with Rusty and Rusty quickly grew to love the female dog lover. Plus, they had treats. They went to another park which had no dogs except for Rusty and took a walk. Rusty, knowing his manners walked along side them, not barking at anyone or chasing birds.

Soon, it was the new month of July. Viola was feeling great. They had won all their soccer matches since that one game and were doing great. Viola and Duke were happy together and all their friends were glad to see things brighten up. However, the battle wasn't over yet.

Abigail who was still angry at her clone, found a new girl. She was the same age as the clone, 17 and in high school. She was just a evil and just as stupid as the other clone. Now the first clone was moved down a spot. The new clone was Abigail's right hand girl. Abigail knew she had to plot against Viola from stealing Duke and it seemed she already had. She knew exactly what to do and it involved a few phone calls.

Viola was shopping with Olivia and Evie one day. They were at a mall and they were looking for clothes in this cute children's store. They were walking around when they noticed a newsagency. And there not as the main attraction but a mini heading on the side was a picture of her and Duke, holding hands. The caption read, "Captain Orsino's New Lady." Viola stopped and her jaw dropped. Olivia saw the cover and her jaw dropped as well. Evie who had no clue what was going on looked somewhat shocked as well. Viola flipped open to the page and was shocked to hear what she read. She wasn't shocked because the article said mean things, she was shocked one of the few people that knew would sell them out.

"Duke Orsnio, new soccer star has been seen and reported with another soccer player, the one and only Viola Hastings." Viola read out. "The two have been reportedly been dating for a month now. A close friend says, "The two do not belong together it is clear. The two dated previously in high school and broke up because of soccer. Now, their whole lives revolve around soccer. How can they have a relationship if their life is about the thing that broke them up?" Viola quickly scanned the rest of the article. She shoved the magazine back and stormed off with Olivia.

Viola went home and found that she had 2 pints of ice cream in the freezer. She got them out along with a spoon and went to her room. She sat on the bed and watched the Simpsons Marathon which was on. She ate the ice cream slowly and thought about the soccer game where Duke wondered what she did when she was upset. _Eat excessive amounts of ice-cream? _Well that's what she was doing then. She was finishing off her first tub. She had spooned the whole hunk onto it. She knew it was disgusting and her mother would never approve, but she would put it in her mouth, lick a bit off and take the spoon out with still a lot of ice cream on it. It was the slow way of eating ice cream.

Viola answered her phone as it rang. "Hello?" Viola licked her spoonful of ice cream.

"Viola! How lovely to hear your voice," Abigail's false sweet voice rang in her ears.

"If only I could say the same about you," Viola said just as sweetly. Then she snapped, "What do you want?" Viola finished her spoonful. She saw the tub was empty so she tossed it in the garbage. She reached for the next tub.

"Did you read my article?"

"I didn't read anything about you. Only about me and Duke."

"That's what I was talking about, Silly!" Viola froze in the middle of opening the ice cream.

"It was you? You said all those things! You told the whole world? God, you've sunk to a new level of low."

"So what if I have?" Abigail gritted through her teeth. "You can't do anything about it."

"Funny. I imagined myself saying that to you. Because it is you in fact who can do nothing. Lay a finger on me and you can kiss your life goodbye."

"You think you're all that, don't you? With Duke by your side, with me on a tight leesh, with everbody loving you. You think you're so special that you've been on with John Jabbers like 50 frigging billion times when I would die to go on a show with him!"

"Maybe he hasn't asked you to his show because of your lack of personality."

"ME? LACK OF PERSONALITY?"

"My bad. Maybe the personality you have isn't what he wants others viewing. They do have to stick to a tight PG rated show."

Viola wasn't being mean on purpose like Abigail. Viola was just simply saying the truth. "Well this isn't the last of me, Viola. Just wait. I can make your life a living hell without having to physically coming in contact with you."

"That's good. Because if you do, you might just loose your job."

"SHUT UP YOU MAN STEALING BITCH!" Abigail screamed. Viola was saved by the bell as her doorbell rang.

"How lovely," Viola said imitating her mother. "Well I gotta go. Someone's at the door. Toodles." Viola hung up before she could say another word. There was another knock on the door. "COME IN! IT'S OPEN!" The door opened and there was Duke.

"Vi?" Duke's voice called.

"I'm in here!" Viola called from her room. She heard footsteps and then the slightly opened door swung open.

"Hey, Vi!"

"Duke? What are you doing here?" Viola continued opening the lid on the tub of cold ice cream. She seemed to have forgotten about it during the phone call.

"Well, I thought we were going to dinner."

"Oh my gosh Duke! I am so sorry. Well Abigail did this and then she and I totally forgot!"

"Don't worry it's alright. But what's all this about Abigail?"

Viola patted the empty space next to her on the bed. "Well, if you sit down, I'll start story-time now." Duke sat down and Viola started speaking. "Well, some girl by the name of Abigail Ramsey just sold us out. She went and told the whole world about us. Isn't that lovely?"

"She has sunk to a new level of low."

"That's exactly what I said." Viola scooped some ice-cream onto the spoon.

"What's with the ice-cream?"

"Well, when there was that one soccer game. You asked me what I did when I was upset. Excessive amounts of ice cream was on there. Well, I was feeling really down when I got home but I did find 2 pints of ice cream. It really does seem to work."

"How much ice cream have you had?"

"1 pint. Not too much. The ice cream just seemed to numb the pain. And my tongue." She ate the ice cream, this time scraping all of it off the spoon in her mouth.

"Well I'm pleased to hear it's working. I'm just afraid that any moment you'll be bouncing off the walls." Viola rolled her eyes. She spooned some ice cream onto the spoon and offered it to Duke. Duke opened his mouth and went for the spoon but Viola kept moving it around. Finally Duke got a hold of the spoon but then, he wouldn't let go.

"Duke Orsino! Give me back my spoon this instant!" She ripped it out of his mouth. "Thank you." Viola smiled. She spooned another spoonful and had a bite of her own. Viola's phone rang once again and Viola put her spoon down and reached for the phone. She answered it and found it was Sebastian.

"Hey bro! What's up?"

"Hey Vi. How are you?"

"Not to good- DUKE PUT DOWN MY SPOON!"

"What?"

"Sorry, Duke here is stealing my ice cream."

"Sorry to hear that. But you're gonna want to turn to chanel 48."

"Entertainment channel?" **(A/N: Just imagine the channel as E! Entertainment Television)**

"Yep." Viola flicked through the TV channels. It was News Tonight. It basically was a show with all the latest news and gossip. It was everyday at 8pm for about half an hour.

"And just recently, there have been many rumors and stories going around about new soccer star Duke Orsino and another soccer star, Viola Hastings have been seen together. A friend confirmed the rumors and personally I'd hate to be that friend once Duke and Viola have found out. Apparently, they've wanted to keep their relationship on the 'down low' but thanks to this friend, some of thier innermost personal thoughts may be shared with the rest of the country." Viola turned the TV off.

"Thanks Sebastian. We'll give that 'friend' another call."

"Well, that's not too good. Well, we don't need the TV industry tell us what to do with our lives. And we certainly can't let Abigail get in the way."

"True."

"She's gonna be always there. We just need to ignore it."

"If you say so, oh Wise One."

"Yes young one. Listen to those who are older and wiser."

"Well then, tell me Wise One, do you think getting your girlfriend pissed because you stole her spoon is a good idea?"

"Yes. Because although she may be my girlfriend, I'll have to make some sacrifices to get what I want."

"Fine then. I'll get my own spoon." Viola left and came back with another spoon. She sat back down on the bed. She cuddled up next to Duke and held the ice cream. She would spoon some for herself and hold it away so Duke couldn't reach.

"Hey! That's unfair."

"Well Wise One tell me what you're going to do now that your girlfriend is pissed."

"Does she want me to get down on my knees and beg?"

"That would be nice. However, she's feeling better now, so she'll let it pass." She put the tub in front of the two of them and soon the ice-cream was gone. They talked about what they were going to do. They said when they were asked, they would tell the truth but keep quiet otherwise. It got dark and Viola grabbed Duke's hand. "Come. I wanna show you something." She took him outside to the hallways. She opened the door that said 'staircase' and took him up and up the stairs. Finall she opened the door and they found themselves on this balcony. There was this metal ladder that led up to the rooftop and Viola climbed up.

"Are we allowed to be here?"

"Yeah. No one ever comes here. Come on." They reached the top and it was like any other apartment rooftop.

"Follow me." Viola took him to the other end where they had this great view of the city of LA in front of them. Plus it was dark and all the lights were on. It seemed Viola had been there before as there was what seemed a blanket spread out with a whole bunch of cushions.

"I see you've been up here before."

"A few times." Duke gave her a look. "Almost every night for two years."

"What do you do up here?"

"Talk."

"To yourself?"

"Michael." Duke didn't have a comment for that. "But that's not all I do. I watch the city, look up at the stars."

"That's nice. It seems so quiet up here."

"It is. The city is all down there. Over there. Away from here. It's like my place of serenity." They took a seat on the blanket and looked at the city view in front of them.

"What do talk about with Michael up here?" Duke asked softly.

Viola stayed looking down. "Just stuff."

"Like what?"

"Everything. Like we used to. It isn't much different. When I talked to him, he didn't say much. But he made me feel so much better in the end. Sometimes he would say things that made me feel as if I was on top of the world. He could make me feel better, good about myself. When I come up here, I talk to him about my problems and what I'm thinking and I wish I could just hear his voice just once more." She looked up at Duke with watery eyes. Duke put an arm around her and hugged her tightly. It made him feel sad.

"Sometimes we wish things like that. And there are going to be things that we just can't control whether we like it or not. But I know even though I didn't know Michael like you did, he would want for you to be strong. He would want you to be happy and not just spend your life moping about his death. It's hard but sometimes you need to start thinking of the future. You can't live in the past. You need to become happy again. You need to be strong for Michael. You need to show him that even thought he's not there, you can be happy, live your life, be strong. And although it's hard to think that you may never see him again, you've got to keep going. You've got to keep living your life and being strong. Being strong for yourself, for him, for everybody out there. He believed in you and saw you in a way no one else did and he brought out the best in you and for once you've got to believe that. You've got to believe those things he thought about you. You've got to believe in yourself. Trust yourself. It's all he would ever want."

Viola looked up at him once more and he looked as if he was trying hard not to let a few tears drop. Viola stretched her neck up to give him a kiss. It was a soft, perfect one. It was as if to thank him. Duke saw her when she lowered her neck again. Her eyelashes fringed with tears, her face with dry tears, her eyes all full of mixed emotions. She snuggled in closer to him, leaning on his chest and closed her eyes while listening to the steady thumping of his heart.

"Vi," Duke said in a whisper. "Look up at the stars." He had just looked up at them himself and saw the night sky decorated with the bright stars. They lay down with thier heads on the cushions and looked up at the stars. They were beautiful and bright.

"They're perfect, aren't they?" Viola breathed.

"Yeah. Perfect in every way, just like you." Viola turned her head and looked into his eyes. It wasn't a joke or a lie, what he said was true. He did believe Viola was perfect. Viola smiled at him. It was a beautiful smile as well. The two headed back down later in the night after gazing up at the stars. They didn't say much, just be there with each other. They travelled back down and as Duke left, he said, "This was better than any dinner." And Viola just had to agree. She had to agree.

**I liked writing this chapter. I thought Duke and Viola would need to have a real heart to heart talk. Well, I don't believe in spoilers but I will tell you the next chapter is going to be filled with a lot of drama... and love. It's gonna be gooey like this chapter. I personally can't wait! Well thanks for the reviews. I wanna get started on the next chapter tonight, so no reviews from me. BUT thank you all once again! I love all the positive comments and feedback. PEACE OUT!**


	24. Float Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own She's the Man.**

**Hey this chapter is gonna be drama filled! It really is. This is what everything so far adds up to. But don't worry there's still a long way to go. LOL. I hope... Well I present to you chapter 24!**

The next day, Viola woke up and realized she had a game. A very important game. She quickly got ready and went to the field. The team was warming up already and she knew how important it was not to miss this game. It would determine if they would go to the finals or not. Yep, it was the semi-finals. Duke came early and Viola told him to watch the game from the sidelines. All the girls couldn't believe that it was true that Viola was dating the Duke Orsino. Duke watched Viola practice, the girls on the team watched Duke and Jason watched the girls.

"Let's focus!" Jason would bark.

"Let us have our fun. We'll win today," Emma reassured him. They continued practicing and whenever Duke smiled, they had no clue it was because of Viola. It was game time and the girls new it was going to be everything but friendly. It was going to be the game to determine the next team to go to the finals. The girls trained so hard for the moment and it was there. It wasn't the finals, but like the doorway to the finals.

The game started and Viola was playing her best. So were all the others in hope that they could steal the attention of Duke off of Viola and onto themselves. But it wasn't working. The near the end of the first half, Viola and the team were in the lead. Jason told them, "It's not over yet!" The girls just rolled their eyes and continued playing. Viola had the ball and she stumbled a bit, falling. She got up and said she was fine but Jason (and Duke) said they needed a time out. Viola went to the sidelines.

"What? I'm fine. Just tripped I guess."

"Don't hurt yourself. You seem to be playing a bit too hard, don't you think, Jason?" Duke asked.

As much as Jason wanted to get the pleasure of yelling at Viola to tell her to focus, but he had to say, "I agree. Take it easy."

Viola went back on the field. The first half ended and while Viola sat on the bench, waiting for the second half, Duke spent the whole time whispering in her ear. Whatever he said, was making her laugh and making the other girls have smoke coming out of their ears. They drank their water, eyeing Viola.

"Don't you want some water, Vi?" Duke asked at one point.

"Nah. I'm fine. Well. It's the second half. Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Viola looked back at him and smiled. She ran back onto the field with a smile on her face and continued playing. Viola didn't know when but she started feeling dizzy. Really dizzy. It seemed there were five goals instead of one. She shook her head and continued. She told herself not to let that get in the way. Viola was dribbling with the ball. She narrowly missed a player and headed up towards the goal. That dizziness feeling came back and Viola just let her eyes clothes and body fall to ground.

Viola Hastings fainting cause a lot of gasps. All her team mates saw her and they all rushed up. This time, Viola didn't wake up, she stayed on the ground. Duke came rushing out to, to see if she was alright. She wasn't alright and soon Viola was taken off the field and rushed to hospital. They had a replacement for Viola, but it didn't seem the same. The girls on the team were truly worried which was an advantage for the other team. They quickly gained the lead and won the game but that wasn't important.

Viola could only remember dribbling and then everything was a black out from there. What had happened? Viola woke up, still feeling dizzy. She saw about 25 Dukes in front of her, but soon it went down to 1. "Duke?" Viola asked. Her voice was hoarse. "Where am I?"

She heard Duke sigh with relief. "Finally Vi! You scared us all, so much!" Viola confused got up in bed. It the pain was extreme. In the room she saw her parents, Olivia and Sebastian with Evie, Justin, Toby, Kia, Yvonne, Paul and Andrew.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I in a hospital?"

"Viola, during the game you fainted," Paul spoke up.

"I did? But what about the game?"

"Is that all you ever worry about!" Daphne Hastings shrieked, appauled.

"Daphen, be reasonable," Viola's dad tried to calm her down.

"Vi, your team lost," Justin said softly.

Viola's eyes filled with sadness. "That just proves what your team would be without you," Duke said trying to cheer her up. At that moment, a doctor with a nurse behind him came rushing in. "Excuse us, excuse us," the doctor said pushing past to get to Viola.

"Doctor Kentworth. Now Viola, you've been out cold for 3 hours now. Care to tell us what happened?"

"Sorry doc. I have no clue. I was dizzy and then from there nothing."

"Well, lucky us. You passed out because you were dehydrated. Very dehydrated."

"Oh."

"Yes, your dehydration made you dizzy and also caused you to pass out."

"Told ya you should've had some water," Duke said, nudging Viola gently.

"Anyways. Now can you tell me why you a healthy active girl has suddenly become dehydrated? You play sports don't you?"

Viola nodded. "Well why don't you keep yourself hydrated?"

Viola looked weak. She looked up at the doctor, scared. She hated hospitals. "I, I," Viola couldn't say anything. Duke had an idea why she was so dehyrdated. That day. That game. When she cried her eyes out for ages. What if she didn't drink enough water to make up for what she lost? Duke got up and took Doctor Kentworth aside. Duke spoke to him in a quiet voice. Doctor Kentworth came back and said, "You'll have to stay here for a few days, until your rehydrated. Then you may go." Doctor Kentworth left with his nurse writing down a few things. They left Viola to rest except for Duke. Viola wanted him to be there with her.

"Am I going to be alright?"

"Yep. It's nothing big. All you need to do is rest and get better." Viola smiled up at him, gratefully and headed off into sleep. Sure enough, Viola was able to leave a few days later. She showed up to practice the next morning, right after coming home from the hospital. This time, she drank lots and lots of water. Her team mates were glad she was better. Viola was feeling so much better than before. She was walking along the street and she noticed a lot of people staring. Viola shrugged it off.

But then Viola saw what was making people stare. There on another magazine was her, on the cover, big with the writing 'Hastings on Drugs?' written across. Viola, horrified that somebody would say such a thing, ran home. When she got home she sat on her bed, hugging her knees. She turned the TV on which was still set to the entertainment channel. She saw that his was another show that claimed it had the latest news on celebrities.

"And now there are rumors that Viola Hastings who fainted at a Friday game is on steroids. Reports say that she fainted from dehydration, something steroids can do to you." The show went on and Viola just stared at the screen, not watching it. She jumped up when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked nervously.

"Viola? Have you read the headlines? They're so horrible! I can clearly remember saying heroin, not steroids. Tabloids these days."

"You? Again?" Viola was shocked. "What do you want?" She asked icily.

"For you to back off."

"ABIGAIL, DUKE ORSINO IS NOT YOUR MAN AND NEVER WILL BE!" Viola said it loud and clear so she would understand.

"You wish. Like I said Viola, I can make someone's life a living hell."

Viola hung up on her and went up to the rooftop. She sat down cross-legged. She cried and cried, until there were no more tears. The feeling of depression came walzting back into her life. Viola had to do something. Now.

Duke was getting worried. He was supposed to meet Viola an hour ago. He had asked her to dinner, a quiet one now that she was feeling better. He went to her apartment and hammered on the door. When there was no answer. He opened the door to find a note on the table. There was that magazine and Duke quickly read the note, knowing it could not be good.

_Duke,_

_Sorry to bail on you tonight. It's just something needs to be done and I'm going to do something. _

_Don't bother looking. I hope I'll float away and everything will be better. Abigail will get her way, as usual. It's just this time, I'm helping. _

_Maybe the way things happen were just meant to be._

_Viola_

Duke got this horrible feeling in his stomach. Was Viola referring to it? Did she actually think that she would have to do that to get away? Duke realized he had to do something now to stop Viola from making the worst choice in her life. Duke ran down to his car and drove speedily. He called Justin and started speaking rapidly.

"Justin what was the name of the beach you and Vi used to play soccer?"

"Why?"

"JUST TELL ME!" Justin told him and Duke quickly said a thanks and bye before continuing driving. He drove as fast as he could to get to the beach. He parked messily but didn't care. He got out and looked onto the beach. There was a figure in the water and he knew it was definetly not good. Duke ran onto the beach and splashed into the water. It was surprisingly cold. He caught up with Viola and grabbed her wrist. She turned around to see him.

"What do you want?"

"Vi? What are you doing?" It started to rain heavily. A storm was coming. A big one.

"What do you think?"

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY! SO TELL ME!"

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? WHY?" Viola screamed at the top of her lungs. Her hair was wet and tears were streaming down her face. "BECAUSE THERE IS SOMEONE OUT THERE WHO WANTS TO RUIN MY LIFE AND I'VE DECIDED I'LL JUST HELP THEM! WHAT'S THE POINT LIVING IF YOUR LIFE IS A LIVING HELL?"

"Vi, why do you think this is the only way out?"

"BECAUSE THIS IS THE ONLY WAY OUT. THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO TO STOP ABIGAIL. SHE WILL KEEP GOING ON AND ON UNTIL SHE WEARS ME DOWN! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND DUKE? THERE'S NO END TO IT!" There was a clap of thunder and a flash of lightening and Duke saw her pale face.

"What happened to being strong? You have got to believe in yourself. Ignore what others say. Live your own life!"

"I'm sick of being strong. I'm sick of everything! Nothing is worth living for! I'VE LOST MICHAEL, EVERYTHING AND THE WHOLE WORLD THINKS I'M ON DAMN STEROIDS!"

"You have me, Vi. You have Sebastian, Olivia, Justin, Kia, Yvonne, Paul, Andrew and Toby. Aren't they worth living for? Isn't soccer worth living for?"

"ALL I EVER WANTED WAS TO BE HAPPY. BE WITH YOU! BUT LOOK WHERE IT'S GOTTEN ME!"

"VI! You don't need to worry about what they say. You've got to be strong of Michael! Ignore them, keep going on! Even when things are tough, you can't let them pull you down!"

"MICHAEL IS DEAD! AND HE'S NOT COMING BACK! WHAT'S THE POINT IN LIVING? I'M SICK OF ABIGAIL! I'M SICK OF SUFFERING! I HATE EVERYTHING! I HATE HER! I HATE MY LIFE! EVERYTHING ALWAYS GOES WRONG!"

"Vi, Michael's only dead if you want to believe he is. He can live forever, in your heart and you know that he would want for you to be strong and keep going! He wouldn't want you to give it all up! Don't you understand? People can say all these things about you, but we'll know they're not true! YOU HAVE GOT TO IGNORE THEM!"

"Easy for you to say! All you've ever been is the soccer star! NOTHING ELSE! YOU THINK LIFE IS SO EASY!"

"I KNOW LIFE IS NOT EASY, VI! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO YOURSELF? YOU DON'T HAVE TO!"

"I'M TIRED OF HAVING EVERYTHING. THE RUMORS, LIES, THE STORIES. ALL BECAUSE OF ABIGAIL! I HATE HER!"

"Vi! We all know who she is and what type of person she is. BUT you can't let that get in the way! You've got to be strong! Abigail is never going to change. So you need to stand up to her now, or else there's no escaping!"

"EXACTLY! I'LL JUST HELP HER RUIN MY LIFE!" Viola tried to escape from Duke's grips.

"DON'T DO THIS TO YOURSELF, VI!" There was another bang! of thunder and flash of lightening. Viola's face was ghostly with tears everywhere. She opened her mouth to protest, but instead she collasped into his arms. Duke hoisted her onto his back, piggy-back style and carried her out of the chilly water. He was so angry with Abigail, making Viola think the only way to get away was suicide. He couldn't even believe that she would think such a thing. Duke felt like ripping Abigail into tiny shreds. The walk up to the beach was slow, as Duke thought about how much Viola must've suffered. Then his thoughts were interupted with a voice.

"I love you," Viola's soft voice said. Her breath was warm and Duke could feel it against his ears. Her voice was so quiet. It ws the first time she had ever said that. **(A/N: I know she says it in the movie, but let's pretend she never did, for the sake of my story!) **Viola had never, ever said anything like that to him. It shocked him. But Viola wasn't finished talking.

"I think've I've loved you ever since high school. I just never knew it. I didn't realize how special you were, how grateful I should've been for you." Her voice was drowsy sounding, but it was her. "And then you came back. It was the happiest and best thing that happened to me since Michael died." No, she wasn't sleep talking. But then again, her eyes were closed. Duke pushed his thoughts aside and listened. "It seemed you were the only one who understood me, who I could trust with my deepest thoughts. You came and mended my heart. It had been tossed and torn from when Michael died. You helped me believe in myself. You helped me learn to trust, learn to love. And most of all, you helped me regain what I thought I had lost when Michael died. I thought I lost everything. I had lost the floor from underneath me. And I've been falling ever since. But then you came and you became my new floor. You were sturdy and would never let anything happen. You helped me regain my happiness."

"I love you too, Vi." But it was too late. She had fallen asleep once again.

Duke put her in the front seat with and reclined the chair as far as it would go. She took her to her apartment. He put her in bed. He felt bad about leaving her alone. He sat in an armchair in her room, the whole night, not sleeping. But early in the morning he did fall asleep. Viola woke up in bed. She knew what she had said last night, she meant it. Then she saw Duke sleeping in the chair. She got up and put a blanket over him. She went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea.

Duke woke up later with a blanket over him. Then he saw the bed empty. He left the room to see Viola, sitting on the couch, thinking, sipping at her drink. She looked up at him. "Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Not too well."

"I hope you get better. We really need to do something about Abigail."

"Yeah. Do you want some coffee?" Viola jumped up. She went into the kitchen and started fumbling around for the right things.

"Viola?" Viola turned around.

"Hm?"

"About last night. What you said-"

"Duke what I said was the truth. That's all I need to say." And as Viola turned around again, Duke couldn't help but smiling. Duke walked up to her and from behind, he gave her a hug.

"I love you too Vi." Viola looked up at him with shock in her eyes. Viola didn't think there ever was a happier moment. And it seemed it was that moment, that they knew they were meant to be.

Over the next few weeks, Viola stayed close to Duke. She felt scared leaving him. She thought if she did, everything would go horribly wrong. A week later, Duke had an interview. Alone. Duke assured her it was only an hour long. Viola said fine. So she stayed in her apartment while Duke went off to talk to John Jabbers about her.

"Now their's been a lot about Viola. What can you tell us?"

"Well first of all she's not on steroids. She was dehyrdated. That's all."

"Okay. That's easy enought to believe. Lack of water. Next question." The interview went smoothly on and Duke went back to Viola's apartment. He found her up on the rooftop, thinking.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How much I love you," Viola smiled. She got up and gave Duke a hug. "So how was it?"

"John's a interesting fellow."

"You could say that."

"But I guess that's what makes him so popular."

"Yep. What did he ask?"

"Stuff about you."

"Like what?"

"Why you fainted."

"Oh."

"I told him you were dehydrated, end of story."

"Thanks."

"No need to thank me. It's the truth." Duke went home that night, just knowing Viola was the girl. The girl he'd always wanted. The girl he wanted to be with forever and ever. The next morning he went called to meet up with Sebastian and Olivia. They met for lunch and Sebastian asked, "What's up?"

"A lot."

"Like?" Olivia asked. She got a bottle out for Evie.

"I need you guys to help me find a ring."

**Hehe. Cliffhanger. But not a good one. You all know now what's gonna happen. Sigh. But how will Viola react? Second chapter today! WOO HOO! I hope you enjoyed. Keep the reviews coming.**


	25. Dinner with the Parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own She's the Man**

**Well lots of reviews to do now.**

**GilbertDrone328- thank you for pointing out some of my errors. I know it's really unlikely to pass out from dehydration that was like a month ago, but lets pretend she never fully rehyrdated herself...**

**pinkflamingos988- don't we all wish we had a man like that? It's a shame this story is fiction...LOL! **

**ummmhilol- like I said before. Don't we all want that perfect guy? One day... When I finish high school that is.**

**cbarkins- don't worry. I'll try not to let Abigail to get to Viola. Thank you for the nice comments. I actually enjoy writing Abigail stuff and how her life is a mess... and when I write about how she gets to Viola, I think YAY! Now someone can make her feel better! (like Duke)**

**Girlz-Rule- I'm not gonna break them up again... that stuff is over... you'll just have to wait and see...**

**navy seaside anchor- I thought it wasn't a good cliffhanger because it like gave the next chapter away...**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle- don't worry, no one thinks she's clingy OR needy. That's Abigail. Duke loves spending time with her, he might even feel a bit guilty... because it was most of his doing that she suffered... if you look at it from one point of view.**

**HarryPotterANDShesTheMan18- it's nice to hear you can't wait for more!**

**nikkitan89- I cannot kill Abigail. She's still important. Don't worry, she's going down.**

**Today, let's get right into it!**

"You mean you wanna?" Sebastian asked slowly. Duke nodded.

"That's great!" Olivia gushed.

"I never said it wasn't," Sebastian said. "It is great. But why are you asking us?"

"Seeing you've done it before. I personally don't have a clue what to do. I've been thinking for ages now. Just unsure."

"Well if you're worried she's going to say no, it's okay. She's bound to say yes." Olivia kindly remarked.

"Well, the first thing you need to do is find a really nice ring."

"Oh! Like mine!" Olivia showed Duke her engagement ring.

"And then you have to think of a way to ask her."

"Oh! Sebastian wrote a song! Isn't that sweet?"

"Okay... what about your parents?"

"Well I asked Olivia's parents and my parents before... just to let them know. Knowing my parents, they'd flip if they found out I decided to get myself engaged to Olivia without letting them know."

"I see. What type of ring do I buy?"

"You really have never done this before, have you?"

"Oh sure I have. Lots of times because I've been oh so successful in my social life with Abigail always there," Duke said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay. I get your point. Let's get two things straight. The engagement ring is the one with the rock." Olivia pointed to her ring. "Then the wedding band is the one without the rock." Olivia once again pointed to her other ring.

"I know that. I'm not completely a hopeless case."

"That's a relief."

"Sebastian, be nice!"

"Well will you help me find a ring?"

"Sure!" Olivia said on behalf of Sebastian.

"Thanks!" Duke sighed with relief. One third of the process was over. Now he had to tell his parents and Viola's parents. This weren't going to be pretty. Duke called up his parents the next day. He said they needed to talk. His mother was all worried and was jumping to conclusions that night.

"Oh Edward!" Elizabeth Orsino said in bed that night. "I can't get to bed without the feeling that Duke's going to tell us he's gotten some girl pregnant!"

"There's nothing to worry about. Just go to bed."

"But what if something is seriously wrong!"

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"But what happens if he tells us-"

"Elizabeth, I assure you, he is not going to jail."

"If you insist!" She rolled over in bed and thought of all the possibilities that could be wrong. Duke was closer to his parents when he was younger. As he got older, his parents became more and more absorbed into their social lives and barely acknowledged they had a son, let alone child. His mother became obsessed with Juinior League and his father was always busy with work or out to golf meetings to care. Then came the year where Duke was going to enter high school. His parents thought it was appropiate to send him to preparatory school. So they shipped him off to a boarding prep school. Duke was lucky to choose which was he was able to go to and chose Illyria for their great soccer program.

So Duke was headed off to Illyria Prep. As the years went on, he and his parents barely talked or contacted each other. Duke would go home for major breaks and vacations but even then, his parents were to busy to care. Duke didn't care much. His parents had a life to live and so did he. After college, he was out on his own. They spoke occassionally but Duke avoided his parents. So when Duke said he had something important to talk about, his mother was worried that something dreadful happened.

The next day, Duke met up with his parents. They weren't too busy but they made an excuse to hurry up anyways. Duke wasn't exactly to thrilled to meet up with them either. Elizabeth Orsino was odd in a way. When people said how proud she must be, she went on about how it soccer was always a dream for Duke and how she was so proud. But when people didn't wonder and ask she lived her life. Don't get the wrong idea. Mr and Mrs Orsino loved their son Duke quite a lot, like most parents do. They just have an odd way of showing it.

"Duke," his father said, nodding.

"Dad, mom. I need to talk. It's really important."

"Here it comes!" Elizabeth groaned.

"There's this girl." Before Duke could continue, Elizabeth Orsino started panicking and jumping to conclusions.

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" She was referring to her 'he's gotten somebody pregnant' theory.

"Continue," Duke's father said. He put a hand on Elizabeth's arm and she started to stop a bit.

"Her name's Viola. She's really special and I was thinking of asking her to marry me."

Elizabeth Orsino lifted her head up which was in her hands. "That's it? There's nothing more? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"You're mother had this crazy idea that you had gotten someone pregnant."

"It wasn't a crazy idea! It was a logical theory!" She snapped.

"You thought I?" Duke was shocked. His mother had tended to jump to conclusions and let her mind ponder in the possibilites but this was different. He decided to let it go this time, his mother was well always going to be herself, there was no changing.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Duke questioned.

"When do we meet her?" his father demanded.

"You want to meet her?"

"Of course sweetie. You can't expect us to let you go off and marry some girl. If you came to ask us for permission, we need to meet the girl first."

"Fine then." Duke grumbled. He said in a low voice, "We'll know who to blame if she hates me at the end."

"Well bring her to dinner."

"When?"

"Tonight of course! We aren't busy and it's not like we're going to cancel any other dinner. Bring her to dinner tonight. We'll meet you at Paolo's." Paolo's was this really nice, elegant, fancy restaurant that they loved going to for dinner parties with their friends.

"We'll meet you there at 8pm, sharp," his father added.

"Can you not mention anything? I want it to be a surprise."

"Fine." Then the two hurried off as they had 'business' to attend. Duke knew the evening wasn't going to be the best, especially with his parents asking her questions as if it were a test. It was a test. But even if they didn't approve, it wasn't going to stop him from loving Viola. Now all he had to do was get her to go to dinner... with his parents.

"Hello?" Viola's cheerful voice answered the phone. She was so much better now. Never been better before. She was so full of life, just like in high school, back when they were together.

"Hey Vi."

"Duke! What's up?"

"Do you wanna go to dinner tonight?"

"Sure!"

"With my parents?"

"You're parents?" Viola wondered. "Sure," she said slowly.

"Are you sure?"

"Duke it sounds like you don't want me to meet your parents."

"I don't. They're just, I don't know. My parents."

"Well, if it goes that bad and I decide I hate you, I'll just take you to dinner with my parents."

"That sounds fair."

"So where we going?"

"This place my parents like."

"I see. I'm guessing it's fancy."

"Yep."

"Don't worry I'll wear a dress and look all pretty. Don't worry. I have a dresses. I'm not a tomboy, I just prefer not to be so dressed up and girly-girl all the time."

"Well. I'll meet you at 7:30?"

"Sure. I'll be waiting."

"Don't sound too excited, when the night's over you'll regret it all."

Duke waited anxiously until time came. He got ready. He knew his parents would expect him to dress up. He went for a suit. He didn't want to wear a tie, but he brought one with him, just in case. He went to pick up Viola and all he could say was "Wow." Viola looked beautiful and elegant. She had her hair in slight curls, like the night of the Debutante Ball, years ago. She wore a deep, dark blue dress. It was a sleeveless dress and the straps covered her shoulders. The back was high so that it covered most of her back. The dress stopped just at her knees and she had these silver, strappy, open-toe high heels. She wore very little make up. She just had a silvery eye shawdow and some lip gloss. Nothing big.

"You look very nice," Duke complimented, kissing her cheek in order not to ruin her make up and not get any lip gloss on his lips.

"You do too. Don't mind me asking, but won't your parents want you to wear a tie?" Viola mentioned as they walked to his car.

"Yes. I have one in the car."

"Don't tell me you don't know how to tie a tie."

"I do! I just don't like wearing them, or doing them up." They got his car and he took out the tie to show her. She snatched the tie from him. She lifted up his collar. She did the tie for him, perfectly. She put the collars down and buttoned the top button that had been left undone and pulled up the tie. She pretended to wipe some dust off his shoulders, causing them to both laugh.

"Where'd you learn to tie a tie like that?"

"Remember, I went to Illyria as a guy for a few weeks. I wore the proper school uniform which consisted of a blazer, shirt AND tie. Plus, I used to do it for my dad when I was younger."

"How sweet," Duke said in a mocking tone. Viola punched him in the arm before doing his seatbelt. They drove to the restaurant with Duke tellling her about his parents.

"My mom is very, um, interesting. She likes to ask a lot of questions." They arrived at the restaurant at 7:55. They waited in the car for four minutes before heading outside and entering the restaurant. They sat down at 8 on the dot. Viola tried not to laugh at how precise he had been and she managed with a smile.

"You must be Viola," Mrs Orsino said in a kind tone.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Just the same. I'm Edward and this is Elizabeth," Edward said introducing himself and his wife. Duke sighed with relief, he knew the dinner would be okay. He knew Viola was going to be very formal with everything. Sure enough, Viola was very polite and very lady-like. When a waiter came around with a bottle of wine, Viola politely rejected.

"You don't like wine?" Elizabeth questioned, mentally noting it.

"Well I'm not particularly fond of it. I don't drink a lot and I don't really like the bitter taste of alcohol."

Duke gave out a nervous laugh while Mr and Mrs Orsino laughed freely. The dinner went pretty smoothly with Elizabeth doing most of the asking. She asked about her parents, her job, how she knew Duke. Viola told her how her mother was in the Junior League as well and how she was a debutante (Elizabeth was thirlled to hear that) and how she played soccer. (Elizabeth didn't approve of that and she made a mental note to remember.) Viola told her how she knew Duke back in high school, they had played soccer against each other. Viola didn't mention their previous dating past. When asked how long she'd been dating Duke, she answered 4 months. The three this year plus the month back in high school.

_Only four months and Duke is sure this is the girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with? _Elizabeth thought. The night ended and the two parents agreed that she was a nice girl. They didn't think she was the 'perfect' match for him but they approved. Edward approved more than Elizabeth who was thinking about how she played soccer and only been dating for 4 months. Elizabeth just smiled and thanked her for the dinner. Viola thanked them and she and Duke left. During the ride back to Viola's apartment Viola just said, "They're nice. But, I'm still taking you to dinner with my parents."

So the following week, they had dinner with her parents. It went better than the dinner with the Orsino's. They didn't ask too many questions and both approved highly of Duke. Later on, Duke met up with the parents and asked them the question. If he succeeded, all he would need to do is find a ring and have Viola to say yes.

"I asked you hear today to see if I could possibly ask Viola to marry me." Both parents knew that Duke and Viola dated before, but didn't mention any of it at dinner.

"What a gentlement!" Daphne Hastings gushed. They gave him their approval and the following day, Duke went ring hunting with Sebastian and Olivia and Evie. Sebastian took him to the jeweller he found his ring. It was a fancy place, Duke could just tell. They went in and this man started blabbering about the four C's.

"An engagement ring usually will have a diamond along with some other stones if wanted. When looking at diamonds, you need to look at color, carat, clarity and cut. Color is the color of the diamond, carat is the size, cut is how the diamond is cut and clarity is the appearance of the diamond under 10x magnification."

Duke nodded. "Then there's what the ring is made out of. There's gold- yellow or white or the more expensive, more durable option of platinum. Then there is you're budget. What's the price range?"

"Any price, it just has to be the perfect ring."

But after an hour of looking at every possible ring he, he found nothing.

"Well there's always the choice of custom making a ring."

**There! Okay, I found out the annual salary. From June06-June07, David Beckham made 33million! I found out on Forbes! Who Made Bank. Just imagine Duke known world wide just like David Beckham. Let's say he's the new David Beckham. That's how it is. Viola is like Mia Hamm. Maybe better... who knows? So that's their fame and how good they are. Some would even say their better than the soccer legends... I'm gonna have fun describing the ring and wedding. Weddings excite me. **


	26. What Type of Question is That

**Disclaimer: I do not own She's the Man... sob...**

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews. I'm excited about this chapter, I really am! Duke's gonna pop the question... yay! **

**GilbertDrone328: I wanted Duke's mom to be like Viola's. Crazy. But I decided to make her worse and not approve to much of Viola which is opposed to Viola's mom who approves of any guy who is hunky and handsome. **

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle: You'll just have to see for yourself if the way he does it 'romantic.' MLS soccer players only make like 200-300 thousand a year. It's the high profile players like Beckham and Ronaldino who make the big money. The girls also don't make as much as those high profile players, no way! I'm sure they'd like to though. Well, I don't know how much Mia Hamm made when she played, but don't worry, it's still a lot but not as much as the high profile players. **

**navy seaside anchor: It's great to hear you loved it, as usual. **

**Sophia-Chad: I knew one of my best readers/reviewers were missing! Well it's nice to hear from you again and hear you enjoyed the last 3 chapters. **

**Girlz-Rule: You didn't read to much! I will have fun describing everything...**

**ummmhilol: You could say the dinners went 'well' but sometimes they don't go as well as they seem. Don't worry, I've planned a way to embarrass Abigail. **

**Well, this chapter is going to be on of my faves, I'm sure of that. Well this chapter is going to have a lot of fast fowarding. BUT before I begin, I did some researching (weddings just fascinate me) I found that a guy usually spends 3 months worth of salary. If Duke is like the new David Beckham and is making like 33 million per year, his average monthly salary is like 2750000dollars. Times that by 3 and it's already like 8million dollars and 250 thousand dollars! OMG! That's a lot for a ring. But Duke's not an idiot. He's not gonna spend that much... but he will spend a lot. After all, Viola is like the only girl in his life... lol. **

"Custom make?" Duke repeated.

"Yes, yes. It's quite simple really. All you need to do is choose what you would like, we make it and then you pay for it. But making rings takes quite some time."

"What do you think, guys?" Duke asked turning to Sebastian and Olivia.

"She's my sister, I don't take much interest," Sebastian said boredly.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "That's a great idea Duke! She'll love it, I just know it!"

So Duke decided he would get a ring made, after all there was no ring out there that seemed right. So with the help of Olivia and Sebastian (mostly Olivia), they made what would seem like the perfect ring. When the salesman brought out the ringmaker the ringmaker said, "Fine choices, fine indeed." He was an old man who seemed different and weird in a good way.

"The ring your heart desires will take many moons to make. Yes, long time." Sebastian, Duke and Olivia were a bit freaked out, but as long as he could do the job, it was fine.

"How long exactly?" Duke wondered.

"I would say 5 months. To make it reach perfection, I would need time."

"5 months?" Duke nearly croaked. He didn't know if he could wait that long. But he had to. "Fine then." So they made a deal with the strange ringmaker and in 5 months, it would be ready. Could Duke wait that long? How long could Olivia and Sebastian keep it a secret?

Duke tried as hard as he could to be normal around Viola, but it was getting hard as the months grew nearer. Sebastian and Olivia made a promise to keep it a secret, as well and so far they were going well. The ringmaker would report to him and tell him it was going great or how difficult the design was. But he always promised Duke that he wouldn't be disappointed.

One day, in late November, Duke got a very exciting call. The ring was finished. Duke was jumpy the whole time he drove to the shop. He entered and felt the warm rush of the heater which was on and tried to relax. The ringmaker saw Duke and greated him warmly. "Ahh. Young Mr Orsino. What a pleasant surprise to see you hear. How may I help you?"

"Uh, I'm just here to pick up the ring."

"Oh yes! I remember! It's just over here. Take a seat." He pointed to one of the chairs infront of one of the viewing cabinets. The man disappeared into what seemed a staff room or store room and came out with a little box. The display cabinets where Duke was waiting was formed as a circle. The ringmaker entered the circle and faced Duke. He put on these tiny spectacles and opened the box to show Duke. The ring lay there, looking beautiful and shiny.

The ringmaker pushed some stray strands of his frizzy white hair out of the way and wiped his hands on his apron. He took it out and inspected it close to his eyes, turning it over. "It's a beautiful ring," the old man said. He smiled and the his face became covered in even more wrinkles, if that was possible. "For a very special young lady, I suppose."

Duke smiled. "Yeah. She's something alright." The old man smiled fondly before holding it out to him. Duke took it carefully and looked at it too.

"It's a work of art, that one." The ringmaker said, pleased with his work.

"Yes it is. It's perfect."

"You chose well. It will last for many years after."

"Well. Thank you very much. It certainly is worth it."

"Yes! We must discuss the expenses!" Duke handed him back the ring. The man got out a cloth and wiped it around once, before placing it back in the tiny cushioned box. "Well now. I did a calculation and took a mark of everything I used to create the little thing." The man got out a calculator and motioned for the same salesman who helped Duke months before. The salesman took a seat and punched some numbers in.

"Plus the finish which comes to a total of," He paused and pressed the equal sign on the calculator. "Yes, the ring is pricey, but that's what you wanted."

"No, it's fine." Duke fished out his wallet. He took out a card and handed it to the man. "Swipe away."

The ringmaker's face light up with glee. "Oh yes! This is my favorite part!" The salesman got out a credit card swiper and swiped the card across. He gave Duke the reciept and a pen and Duke signed. He was handed back his card and the little box which held the very expensive ring. Duke thanked the salesman and ringmaker and headed out.

"No, no. Thank you Mr Orsino. I hope she likes the ring!" The ringmaker called as Duke left. Duke couldn't believe it. He had to tell Sebastian and Olivia. They met up at a cafe and Duke slid the ringbox over. Olivia opened the tiny box and even Sebastian had to gasp.

"It's beautiful. It's perfect." Olivia breathed.

"Yeah." Sebastain agreed. Duke checked his watch. It was 3pm. He decided it was time to go. He called Viola and tried to be as calm as possible.

"Hey Vi."

"Hey Duke! What's up?"

"It's a bright, beautiful, sunny day."

"Just get to point," Viola laughed.

"How about a game of soccer?"

"Duke it's November and it's freezing."

"Exactly. It'll warm you up."

"I don't know... I was actually had plans."

"Please," Duke begged.

"Alright." They made a place to meet and Duke quickly went back to his apartment to get ready. Duke got changed into some soccer shorts and a jersey. He put his cleats and shin gaurds in his soccer bag. He put in his phone, bottle of water and most importantly, the tiny box which might determine his future.

He parked and saw Viola, sitting on a bench, waiting for him. He got out of the car. He walked over. He put his bag down on the side benches, along the sidelines. He got out his cleats and shin gaurds and walked over to the bench where she was sitting.

"Hey." Viola looked up. She smiled.

"I better have a good time, I'm freezing in these shorts!"

"Don't worry. Ready to go down?"

"You're on!" Duke grabbed her hand and they ran towards the field. Viola had her soccer ball and she placed it on the ground.

"Ready? GO!" Viola quicky stole the ball from the middle and ran towards Duke's goal with it. She avoided him, several times, but Duke got the ball. The played for quite a while with them both scoring a few times. When they were both out of breath, they decided to take a break.

"I think I won there, Orsino."

"You wish Hastings. Viola's bag was back on the bench where she was before, so she headed towards that bench. Duke's bag was along the sidelines. Duke took a long drink of water. He saw the box and thought quickly. _Now or never, Duke. You can do it. _He thought to himself. He opened it and took the ring. He slipped it into his pocket and jogged over to the bench where Viola was sitting. He took a seat next to her. He took a deep breath and he didn't know what happened, but the words just seemed to flow out.

"Hey Vi, have you ever wanted to change your name?"

Viola raised an eyebrow. "No, why?" She asked slowly.

"Oh just wondering. When I was younger I always wanted to change my name to Dexter Flinders. Weird, huh?"

"Well I'm glad you chose to keep Duke Orsino. It's a cute name. Wait, I have wanted to change my name!"

"To what?"

"Okay. When I was in what? Kindergarten? Yeah. Well, I was 5 years old and I had just become hooked onto this show called Pinkies. The main character was Keely Pinkies. She was the best. So, one day, I woke up and made a name tag saying Keely Pinkies. I wouldn't answer to anyone unless they called me by that name." She started to reach down to tie her shoe.

"I'll do it." Duke quickly got up. He got down on one knee to tie up her shoelace for her.

"Thank you."

"But have you ever wanted to change your name legally?"

"Well I was once Sebastian Hastings. Does that count?" Duke laughed. He reached into his pocket. He wrapped his fist around the ring.

"Well have you ever wanted to change your name to I don't know, Viola Orsino?" Viola tilted her head to one side, confused. He opened his fist and there lay the ring. Her eye's grew big. "Viola Hastings, will you marry me?" Viola just looked at the ring to him with her wide eyes.

Surprisingly she laughed. Yep, she laughed. _Is it really that ridiculous? I knew it was a bad a idea. _Duke thought. But then Viola stopped laughing. "What type of question is that? Of course I will!"Viola jumped foward and wrapped her arms around Duke and gave him a big, big hug. Duke fell back and they were lying on the grass with Duke on the bottom. He felt so much better that the laughing was a good thing. The way she said, "What type of question is that? Of course I will!" made it sound like she'd been wantind it for a long time. Viola bent down to kiss him. She was so happy. It was a total shock, but it was a good shock. When he asked, Viola just knew it was what she wanted. She never thought about it before, but when he asked, it came to her and she thought 'of I do!' When they broke apart with silly grins on their faces, Duke said, "Well then. I guess you get to have this." Viola slid off of him and sat up. Duke did as well. Duke, who still had the ring in his hand after all the excitement, slid it onto her fourth finger on her left hand.

Viola looked at it, admiring it. "It's gorgeous," Viola said softly. She looked up at Duke and smiled. "Thank you," she said cheekily. The ring was beautiful, indeed. "What is it?" Viola asked after a few moments of admiring the ring.

Duke thought for a moment. The ring was made from platinum with a big, colorless, brilliant cut diamond in the middle with two slightly smaller bright blue diamonds on the side. Blue diamonds are rare. Bright blue diamonds are even rarer. "Platinum with the diamonds."

Viola looked up at him in shock. "The end ones are diamonds?"

Duke smiled. "Yep. Blue diamonds."

"Wow. It must've costed a fortune."

Duke nodded. "Oh it did." He grinned down at her. "But don't worry. You're worth every penny."

Viola turned a light shade of pink; blushing was something she rarely did. "Thank you. It's beautiful and perfect."

"Your welcome. I know an engagement ring was just the thing you needed."

Viola laughed. "Yep, I was missing one from my large jewellery collection." They got up and grabbed their stuff. They walked hand in hand with Viola's new ring glittering. They had bits of grass in their hair and Viola stopped. "I need to tell Sebastian and Liv!" She whipped out her phone. Duke chuckled.

"Hey Sebastian, Liv!"

"Hey!" Viola heard to voices called. She figured she was on speaker phone.

"Guess what!"

"Hmm. I don't know. I just got this crazy idea of well maybe Duke proposed to you and you said yes?" Sebastian said.

"Yeah..." Viola said. She wondered how they knew. "How do you guys know?"

"Vi, Duke came to us to ask if we could help him find the 'perfect' ring," Olivia said. Viola heard Evie in the backround saying, "Can I hab a coohi peaz?"

Viola's jaw dropped. She held the phone away from her ear and just stared up at Duke who was shrugging and had the look 'I didn't know what to do!' in his eyes. Viola put the phone back to her ear. "Anyways. Isn't that so amazingly great?"

"Yeah." The two sounded happy for them. Viola and Olivia continued talking about the wedding when Viola realized she needed to tell her parents. She grabbed Duke's hand. "Come on!" So Viola and Duke called them and they met at a coffee shop. Viola told them and they didn't seem to shocked. Later, Duke confessed he told them and his parents and Sebastian and Olivia.

"Is there anyone who you haven't told?"

"Well I didn't tell you. We kept it a pretty good secret for like 5 months."

"How did you? You told everyone we were dating again in two seconds flat." They grabbed a bite to eat. They took Rusty out on a walk together and Viola said, "Duke we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About us." The sun was almost down and they were heading back before it got too dark. "What about us?"

"Well. It's more about me... but it includes you to."

"Go on."

Viola stopped. She looked up at Duke and took a deep breath. "Well, it's about us... you know... sleeping together."

"Oh." Duke wondered what she had to say.

"Well. I always said to myself, I'm gonna wait until I'm absolutely positive I've found the right guy. Don't worry that's obviously you. But then I also said I'd do it when I'm 100 percent, sure, ready and... married. Is that okay? Just wait. I would never think of loosing my viriginity to anyone but you, it's just I'm just not ready." Viola looked up at Duke.

Duke shook his head. "It's alright. If that's what you want, it's fine. I respect you... and your body."

"Aww. Thanks." Viola leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Is that all I get?" Duke asked, pretending to be shocked.

"Don't push your luck," Viola replied. She leaned up to give in a better kiss, this time on the lips. And they stayed there, like that. It was the most perfect, softest kiss ever and nothing or no one could stop them from loving each and every moment and more importantly, each other.

**There's a good ending. I liked that ending. Nice and peaceful. Next chapter, the wedding business starts to happen and Viola's mom and Duke's mom will meet... Dun Dun DUN! Don't worry. They'll like each other... eventually... and you know how they are. They'll want to do everything! EVERYTHING! Well, soon Justin and them will find out. How will they react? And more importantly, how will Abigail act? THANKS! PEACE OUT!**


	27. Over My Dead Body

**Disclaimer: I do not own She's the Man**

**Well this chapter is going to be super, super short. It's my second update today, that's why. WELL! This one is going to be about Duke's mom and Viola's mom meeting. Next year is going to be the FIFA World Cup again, did anyone notice? Remember we changed the host country? London, now, NOT Brazil. Sorry for the confusion it might cause. ANYWAYS! Duke is going to ask Viola to go with him... YAY! And I've decided Abigail is going to tag along... just to be annoying and try to prevent the wedding. AS IF!**

Viola told Paul, Kia and Yvonne one day. Paul said he dibs doing Viola's hair and make up. Viola laughed at this. Shortly after telling them, Viola got a message from her mom

"Hey Sweetie! All perked up for the wedding? Well, I've been doing some thinking and I will not let it happen without at least 6months prep. And I expect to be able to plan the wedding, of course! I've been thinking about the guest list. Do you want to invited the Curders? I think they didn't move to Alabama, I'm not sure... Well, talk to you later!"

Viola groaned at this. The last thing she needed was her mother to come in and rule everything. Duke was feeling the same. His mother expected to be able to do everything as well.

"Hello my Duke!" She said very cheerfully. She had been waiting for the moment for her son to say he was going to get married so she could go and plan his wedding. "I was thinking and I thought it would be best if I planned the wedding, don't you think?"

Duke and Viola met up to discuss the matter of their crazy mothers trying to plan everything. They won't expect the other to help, but they would have to work together, no matter how hard it was. So Duke and Viola set up a day where the two mothers could get together and jabber and talk.

"Daphne Hastings." Daphne gritted through her teeth, with a fake smile plastered onto her face.

"Elizabeth Orsino," Elizabeth said in the same way. They shook hands and sat down. They were in a coffee shop and they both brought brand new notebooks and a pen, to plan everything. They sure did have a lot to accomplish.

"You do Junior League, Viola tells me," Elizabeth said, showing off her charming smile.

"Yes. Do you?"

"For quite some time now. But Daphne, don't you think it's time we focus on the wedding here?"

"That would be easier if you didn't ask me if I was in the Junior League."

Elizabeth glared at her before opening her notebook. "Well, we certainly need to get a lot done."

"Yes. Yes."

Elizabeth read from a pre-printed list which she made the night before and stuck in the notebook. "We need to get a date, venue, guest list, caterers, florist, bridal shop, wedding registry, the list goes on!"

"Don't worry. I can handle it all, if that's what you mean."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is, don't worry. If the wedding is planned by me, everything will run smoothly." Daphne took a sip of her coffee.

"What do you mean if it's planned by you? I was expecting to plan this wedding!"

"You plan my daughter's wedding? Who would have thought of such a thing."

"If it weren't for my son, your daughter wouldn't even be having a wedding."

Daphne would've returned the comment with an icy comeback if Duke and Viola didn't interupt them. "MOM!" They both said loudly.

"Well it is their wedding," Elizabeth said, glancing at Duke and Viola who were looking nervous. "We should let them choose."

"Mom, we're not going to choose which one of you is going to plan the wedding. Work TOGETHER!" Duke said.

Daphne looked at Duke. "He's right. There will be certain things I will need to do. Things that would be awkward if you did."

"Like what?" Elizabeth demanded, looking fiery in the eyes.

"Like going to the bridal shops and florist, of course," Daphne said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean wouldn't it be odd if you were there, picking out a dress instead of me?"

"I don't know what you mean by that. I'm not going to have my future daughter-in-law attend the wedding in something her vulgar mother has chosen."

"Uh, Elizabeth, you won't need to worry about that. There is no way my mom is picking out the dress." Viola remembered all the moments back in high school her mother tried to get her to wear a dress.

"Well, we can both go to the bridal shop. And since when does the mother of the bride have to go to the florist? Why can't I?" Her voice got higher and higher.

"So the flowers match the dress of course!"

"Well I'm sorry. But then there are things that the mother of the groom have to do!"

"Like what?"

"The guest list, caterers, venues, date."

"I think I would need a say in the guest list! And we need to find a date suitable for the both of us!"

"Yes, I would imagine so. But if you're so busy with all that, who will take care of those other things?"

"I can manage, thank you very much!"

"Oh can you now!"

"I am going to plan my daughter's wedding, alone!"

"Not unless I plan my son's wedding, without the help of you!" In the process of all their flying hands, one knocked over a cup of coffee onto Viola's lap. There was a napkin there, but it would've burned. Viola gave out a small cry. She stared at the two of them. They were acting like kids! She shot them both another dirty look before storming out.

"Look what you've done, now!" Daphne screeched.

"ME?"

"Yes! You knocked over the cup!"

"We wouldn't have been arguing if you just let me plan the wedding!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"MOM! MRS HASTINGS! Just settle. Divide the things equally. Share each responsibility. You both can go to the florist. You both can go get a dress. You can do everything together! But please, just don't ruin what's supposed to be the best moment of our lives so you can get a little fun out of planning the 'perfect' wedding." Duke got up and left to see if Viola was okay.

He found Viola sitting on a bench outside the coffee shop. "You okay?"

Viola shook her head. "They're going to ruin it all. Everything."

"C'mon Vi. I know they're acting like babies, but they just want to make it perfect for us."

"That or beat each other out in who can plan the best wedding?"

"I think a bit of both." Viola laughed a bit. "This place blows," Duke finally said after a while. "Wanna bail?" Viola nodded and she grabbed Duke's hand as they quickly walked off, leaving the mothers inside.

The mothers soon realized the two were not coming back.

"Nice going."

"Oh Daphne, don't blame it all on me!"

"Oh but I will!"

"It was your fault as well!"

"Well then, I guess I'll just go then."

"You do that! But that doesn't mean I'll give in and let you plan it all!"

"I'm still planning it!"

"And so am I!"

**That was a nice short chapter. Well. Enjoy. This is my second chapter today. YEAH**


	28. Adults are Kids with Money

**I do not own She's the Man. If I did, I would be soooo happy. Oh and I credit the screenwritiers of She's the Man. I get the idea of Abigail from Monique. LOL. Abigail is just so much worse. **

**WELL! It's so good to hear you guys love the mother's and the proposal. I don't know where the proposal came from. It just hit me. But I'm glad it did.**

Viola flat out refused to speak to her mother for the next few days. She also refused to speak to Duke's mother, Elizabeth. Daphne and Elizabeth were still angry at each other and now they were angry that Viola wouldn't speak. Viola was really excited and she didn't want them to get all fussy and angry if they were going to be in charge. Duke didn't ask Viola to cut them some slack; he agreed with her. They were acting way too selfish and childish for them to even be working on the wedding, together or alone.

Now Duke decided to tell Justin, Andrew and Toby. They were surprised, overwhelmed and speechless. They just stood there with their mouths open, in a shape of an O. Then Justin said, "Congratulations?" This led to Toby and Andrew taking his lead by also mumbling out their 'happiness' for the two.

Christmas time came and Duke was once again in panic. He wondered what to get Viola. Andrew and Toby, being lazy and bored to death with Duke constantly going, "What am I going to get her? What am I going to get her?" told him she didn't need a gift, after all she had the 850thousand dollar ring. Duke ignored this and kept thinking. He would pace around, looking, looking but never being successful. As Christmas came closer and closer, Duke still had no gift.

Viola was in the same crisis as well. She had no idea what to get him. She wouldn't need a gift, she had the ring. Viola would search and search and search even more but would never find the perfect gift. Viola had all her other gifts bought and wrapped (quite badly as well, she had done it herself and she was not very good at wrapping). She had gotten little Evie a soft, toy soccer ball made for small children as well as a few cute little outfits. She got Sebastian a CD. One of his CD's. On his card she wrote, "I just found out about this band. They're amazing! You should listen to them. Maybe one day you'll be just like them" But that was only half her gift. She actually got him a very nice gift. **(Sorry I don't know what she got him!) **Viola got Olivia some clothes and make up (something Olivia loved). She got gifts for Kia, Yvonne and Paul as well as Justin, Toby and Andrew. She also went to the pet shop and bought Rusty a bright red collar that would stand out from his dark black fur saying, 'My owner loves me, but his girlfriend loves me more.' sewn onto it. In addition to that, she bought him a box of dox buscuits. She aslo saw a dog muzzle which she thought would be a great present for Abigail. But she didn't buy it, but it was worth the mental image in her mind.

She had all her stuff in a pile in her apartment, yet there was no gift in the pile labelled, "Duke." Then she got this crazy idea. She went out and bought a brand new, nice, plain soccer ball. It was like an ordinary soccer ball with the pentagonal and hexagonal pattern. Nothing fancy. Just black and white. She went to the craft store and found a whole bunch of colorful, permanant pens. She stocked up on a lot of colors. She went home and spread some newspaper down on the table. The last thing she needed were permanant stains on the table. She read the packet label.

"Permanant on almost all surfaces! Clothes, paper, wood, plastic, you name it!" It then went on about how it was a poisonous product and should not be eaten or be entrusted to anyone younger than the age of 5. Viola uncapped a blue pen and in her nice handwriting that never had complicated loops or twirls, she wrote on one of the 20 white hexagons

i love you

Viola put a little heart over the I. She put the pen aside and got out a red pen. Next to the little note she put a small red heart. She colored it in before getting another pen and writing on the other side of the ball another message.

"By Viola Hastings" Viola drew a little stick figure in a dress and with long hair, smiling with her hands on her hips, looking proud.

"For Duke Orsino" Viola drew a little stick figure man with three spikes of hair on top of his head. He had a big grin and little shorts.

"Adults are just kids with money" For this Viola drew a big stick figure holding dollar signs next to a smaller stick figure looking sad.

"Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. Today is a gift. That's why we call it the present" Viola had fun drawing a little box with a pretty ribbon.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder" Viola thought this one was the most that described how she felt during college and the years after. She drew a circle around the message.

Right below that message, she wrote "I didn't use a heart because hearts break, circles go on forever." She made a big arrow pointing to the message.

"Clever men are good but not the best" Viola drew a stick figure man who was scratching his head with a question mark instead of a light bulb.

She had the 8 messages in total. All of them except for two scattered around the soccer ball, on white hexagons. She then colored in every extra white hexagon (all 12 of them) in. She also made them all a different color. When she was finished, she had a very colorful soccer ball with black pentagons and colored in or worded and pictured hexagons. She thought it was okay and didn't realize it took her almost three hours! Now her almost dead permanant pens lay scattered around the table and the new soccer ball rested there as well. Viola decided she would wrap it later, now she had to get a bite to eat.

Duke finally found a gift! After all the searching, he had finally found something. He wrapped his gift and put it in his mini pile of gifts that he would give away. Both Viola and Duke didn't realize until they finished gift wrapping, that Christmas Eve was tomorrow! The two quickly got ready and jumped into bed, hoping the other would like the gift. The next morning, Viola got up early. She had a very busy day. She piled her presents in the back of her car. She got in and delivered them all, except the ones for Evie, Duke, Sebastian and Olivia. She would deliver them tomorrow at the annual Hastings Christmas Dinner. Daphne Hastings had a Christmas dinner each year for her family, no matter what. She even invited George, their father. She always said she wasn't going to let a divorce get in the way of a long held tradition.

Viola knew the Duke and Olivia's parents were coming. It was going to be a big dinner. Viola went to bed and woke up the next morning, ready to go. Viola had some cereal before taking a shower. She decided on these red skinny jeans, a Christmas green jumper dress that went just past her hips. She wore it over a long sleeved red shirt and on her feet she wore black flats. She was all set to go with her green headband. She was going with Duke and so she drove to his apartment. They decided to take Duke's car and Viola intructed him where to go. They got to the dinner at 4, just on time. Olivia and Sebastian were there with a very cute Evie in little reindeer ears. Her nose was still a bit red from the cold and Viola thought she looked like Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer.

Soon Duke's parents arrived and finally Olivia's parents. It was nice to have them all together for dinner/lunch. It was a very talkative meal with a lot of food. Viola mostly talked to Duke and Sebastian and Olivia. The adults were in their own conversations. Viola didn't notice her mother and Duke's mother talking. They were looking very serious, discussing an important matter. The wedding. They agreed to do everything together and share the role. They didn't want their precious children to be upset.

Well dinner finished and they loaded up the dishwasher before getting out the Christmas cookies and warm milk. They all sat in the living room where the Christmas tree was in one corner and the electric fire was burning away (artificially). They were all sitting around, talking when they were going to have present time. It was another tradition where everyone got their gifts and opened them, together having fun. Everyone recieved a gift whether it was from future daughter in law to Daphne Hastings.

Viola got a gift for everyone, even if it was small. Everyone was opening their gifts and Viola decided to open Duke's last. When she did, she found a necklace. It was a white gold chain with a silver heart studded with mini diamonds and her name engraved on the back in curly script.

"Thank you. It's beautiful. You just love adding to my jewellery collection, don't you?"

"What can I say?" He helped her put it on. "Now what did you get me?" He opened her present and found the colorful soccer ball.

"Wow. It's nice."

"Nice? Is that all I get?" Viola joked.

"It's like the best gift ever. Thanks Vi."

"Aww. Your welcome." Soon the night was over. Everyone was full, tired and had presents to take home. On the way back, Viola remembered she had a present for Rusty. She got them out and when she entered, Rusty jumped onto her, licking her clean. Duke opened on behalf of Rusty. He opened the collar.

"Ha Ha. Very funny." Duke ruffled Rusty's fur before taking off his old collar and putting on his new one. He gave him a few more treats. Rusty barked a few more times before heading over to his 'bed.' Rusty fell asleep pretty quickly.

Duke and Viola just sat on Duke's bed talking. Then Duke leaned in and gave her a kiss. It was a perfect kiss, all of them were perfect. They fell asleep together and never wanted to leave. The next morning Viola triend to get out of bed, but Duke pulled her back in.

"C'mon Duke. I need to go to the dress shop. Our moms are finally working together."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Don't worry. Olivia's coming too. She'll protect me from their evilness."

"Fine. But only because Olivia's going." Viola laughed before giving a him a kiss and cuddling back in next to him. Another 5 more minutes couldn't hurt.

**Hope you liked it. No shoutouts today, I gotta go! But thanks to the reviewers! **


	29. Big Hips

**Disclaimer: I do not own She's the Man. Boohoo. Well, I still have fun writing fanfics for it. LOL**

**HEY! I was upset to see that when I checked on my reviews, which I do everyday, I was missing a lot of reviews from my usual people! GASP! Aww. I was looking foward to a lot of reviews... SOB. Yes, I'm talking to you GilbertDrone328. I didn't hear from you! And I haven't heard from you, Ashley Garla in AGES! So if you're reading this, know I'm just sad that you haven't reviewed... yet. Hopefully you will review so I know you're reading and loving it! **

**ummmhilol: Thanks. It was good to hear you thought Viola's gift was adorable. I swear I don't know where I get the ideas from. They just hit me from no where. I must've known how they hit me yesterday, when I wrote it, but today it's just like MENTAL BLANK! Well, thanks for the review, it's nice to count on you!**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle: Thanks for you review. I get what you mean about how Viola's gift was won, I think it won as well. I loved how she did it, I can just picture it in my mind. Good to count on you.**

**Girlz-Rule: I'm am so happy I have such a good reader like you! Thanks for the good present ideas. It's nice to be able to count on you as well! You've been there from the beginning. And I mean the beginning. You were my first reviewer! Gold star for you!**

**itsasouthernthing: Nice to hear you liked it! Good to hear from you. I read your fanfics, they are really good! Keep updating! We might start a system. I scratch your back, you scratch mine. LOL THANKS!**

**nikkitan89: Nice to hear from you! Well, it's good to hear you liked it. It's really nice to hear someone has reviewed, it's even better to hear someone loved it! Thanks. **

**Sophia-Chad: Don't worry, I didn't forget about you! Nice to hear you liked it! It's great to have a reader like you who likes it! Well, keep reviewing, I'll keep updating and we'll all be happy. **

**Well, I reviewed those who reviewed my chapter 28, I think? Yes. Well, if you have any ideas (don't worry, I'm not running out of ideas... yet) or suggestions or anything you wanna read about, I'll try to squeeze it in! I know the Sebastian/Olivia fans that you haven't gotten much Olivia/Sebastian. If you wanna see some, I'll try to get a chapter in for it! Well. This chapter is going to be exciting. Viola is gonna go dress shopping! Kinda odd. I think they need to get the basic rules done first. Like the date? HELLO! YES I'M TALKING TO YOU, MOTHERS! Oh wait, I control what they say. I'll have to remember that for next time. **

Viola reluctantly met up with her mother and Duke's mother. Luckily she had Olivia with her.

"Do I have to go?" Viola whined for the hundreth time.

"YES! It's your wedding."

"But you just don't go shopping for a dress first. You need to get a day and venue. More important stuff. THEN you go onto the smaller things. Menu, florist, bridal shop. Really. What is up these mothers? I mean my mom, I can understand. Don't get me wrong, Elizabeth is really nice, I can tell. After all she is the mother of Duke, but like you should've heard them. Bickering and bickering. Rah rah rah. I thought they would have the basics down, but really they are two balloons floating up higher and higher into the sky. They are going to pop, I just know it. And it isn't going to be pretty."

"From what I've heard, it sounds like they've already popped." Olivia said opening the door to the wedding dress shop. The heater was on and it was really warm. Really warm. Viola took off her jacket and saw the two ladies. They both had fake smiles plastered onto their faces. It was so easy to tell. It looked like they made a bet that lemons weren't sour and had to pretend they weren't when the lemons, being lemons were sour.

"Viola! Olivia!" Daphne greeted.

"Well. You're obviously here to try on some dresses-"

"I'm sorry. Uh, don't get me wrong or anything, but shouldn't we be focusing on other things first. Like a day for the wedding? Guest list? I mean, once the invites are out and we have date and venue, things would be a lot easier. And from there, you can fill in the catering order."

"That's what I said." Daphne said just before Elizabeth was going to speak again. Elizabeth made another mental note in her mind. _Interupts when one is speaking. She, a debutante? As if! _Elizabeth was doing some major reconsidering about Viola. But she didn't to worry. There were other people out there who wanted to stop the wedding more than Elizabeth.

"That is important, but we decided to discuss that matter over tea later. I just had to take you to this bridal shop. They do the most beautiful dresses! There are several that we wanted you to see." Elizabeth said kindly.

"Oh what a good idea! We'll just have to make sure it's iced tea. Cold drinks tend to hurt less than hot drinks." Viola replied in the same false kind tone. Olivia nudged her and laughed nervously.

"Well. I can tell we have a lot to do. How about we start?"

"Yes! Oh Viola. I found this wonderful dress. You must try it on!" Daphne gushed. Elizabeth signalled one of the assistants.

"Lovely to see you again, Mrs Orsino. What can we do for you today?" The polite lady asked in a happy tone. She was slim and couldn't have looked to old. Around the age of Viola, Olivia and Viola assumed.

"That," Elizabeth said pointing to Viola, "Is going to be my future daughter in law." She said quite boredly.

Viola was shocked and so was her mother. Viola decided to keep quiet but that didn't stop Daphne. "That has a name. Her name is Viola."

Olivia decided to stop things before they got ugly. "Well. Anyways. I hear you guys have some beautiful dresses! Let's see them!"

The assistant, Maria nodded. "Yes. Now you're looking for what type of dress?"

"Wedding dresses, of course. This is a bridal shop. I always thought you were a smart girl," Elizabeth said in a 'isn't it obvious' tone.

Flustered, Maria said, "Yes, yes. Of course." She wondered why she was doing such a job when she could be out exploring the world at that very momment. At 23 **(A/N: It's funny because I had this mental blank and I was confused. I couldn't remember how old Viola and stuff were. They are 24, I believe. Maria is a year younger)**

"Well? Aren't you going to show the wedding dresses?" Elizabeth Orsino was someone you did not want to mess with today. Maria brought out several different dresses. They were all full ball gown. They were all puffy with lots of ruffles. Viola tried not to make a face. Ruffles and lace and fancy things were not her style.

"They're beautiful!" The two ladies exclaimed. Viola looked at Olivia and Olivia smiled. She knew how much Viola hated ruffles.

"Well go on! Try some on! Is that okay?"

"Of course!" Maria handed her one. "This one was designed by our own Jaqueline Jamieson." She took them behind, past the front desk area where there was a dressing room to the side, a few chairs against this half wall that sat in the middle, blocking out the area and the front and a three view mirror. Viola went in and changed into the dress. She couldn't reach the zipper all the way up, so she did all she could. She stepped out for the others to see. Viola never really looked at the dress and she hadn't seen herself yet in the mirror.

"Can you help with the zipper?" Olivia got up and as Viola pushed her hair out of the way, Olivia zipped it up. It was tight and Viola found it a bit hard to breath. Viola turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. The top half was nice. It was a spaghetti strap and pretty tight, showing off her waist. It was sparkly and suited her well with her slim waist and super flat stomach without an inch of fat. However, even though Viola was slim, she wasn't anorexic. Viola took care of her body and thought it was sad how some people made themselves throw up or starve themselves to death.

Well, it was the bottom half that was a put down. It was practically made up of ruffles. They weren't nice, controlled ruffles. They were big, puffy, out of control ruffles. Viola thought the dress was pretty, but she knew she wouldn't be caught in any state dead or alive in the dress. She turned around to face them.

"It's nice," Maria said a bit enviously. She had known the Orsino's for a long time, her family were old time family friends. She had always had this crush on Duke but was unsuccessful. Well both of them were unsuccessful. Duke didn't care for Maria and was horrible at talking to girls. Now having to help the future Mrs Orsino pick out a wedding dress was starting to become torture. Especially when that girl was slim and gorgeous and seemed really nice and well, perfect. But if only she knew that not even half of Viola's life was perfect.

"Yes, I agree."

"Me too!"

"Yep, it really looks nice," Olivia said.

"It's nice, but you know me. No ruffles! Sorry, I'm gonna pass. I have this strict no ruffles policy." Viola admitted.

"Well that eliminates a lot of dresses," Elizabeth said, sounding upset.

"I'm sure there are plenty of dresses to choose from," Daphne reassured Viola.

"Do you have another one?" Olivia asked. Maria nodded and handed Viola another dress. Viola took it and went back into the changing room. She wiggled out of the first dress and tried on dress number two. She stepped out and wondered why Olivia, Maria, her mom and Duke's mom were all staring. Viola turned to face the mirror and knew why.

The dress was stunning. It was a halter with a wide silver ribbon around the waist. It was sequined and on one side, it was partly ruffled. Maria mentally kicked herself for choosing the most beautiful dress ever.

"Hmm. I don't know. I just can't stand ruffles and it just doensn't feel right."

"Another problem? Is there no end to it?"

"It's alright. I'll get something else," Maria said. She left. Maria came back with the most hideous dress the shop sold. It was a a big, puffy ball gown dress with a Princess Anne neckline. The Princess Anne was a short sleeve and the top bit was a soft, see through fabric. It wasn't ugly, but it was still the worst dress the shop had to offer. Viola looked down at it and shrugged. She took it and in a few moments, she reappeared. Maria was stumped now. She chose the ugliest dress which and Viola still manages to look good in it.

"Personally, I don't think that suits her," Elizabeth sniffed.

"I agree! The Princess Anne and ball gown just don't match," Daphne murmered.

"Yes. I'll have to go with you on that one."

"I'll go get another dress." Maria said boredly.

Viola had tried on countless dresses. She must've tried on every dress in the store. There just was nothing for her. Nothing that felt right, nothing that felt as if it was the 'one.' Viola was trying on an empire waist wedding gown when her phone rang. It was Duke.

"Hey Duke." Viola stepped aside.

"How's it going?"

"To tell you the truth, not so well," Viola said in a low voice.

"How are you holding out?"

"Again not too well. Olivia's tried but the two just keep going on and on arguing. They only stop to tell me the dress is nice. But the dress isn't nice. I don't know. None of them seem right."

"I see. Well, I'll try to come by. Supposedly it'll be 'unexpected' and I will happen to 'need' you."

"I like it. An escape plan. See you then." Viola hung up and went back.

"I think that first dress is becoming an option now," Olivia said, trying to make a joke. It was hard. Viola was trying on this mermaid style gown. It was more of a dress for people with a figure to show off. Big hips, that sort of thing. It looked absolutely hideous. Even worse than the third dress she tried on. Viola sighed. She literally tried on every dress in the shop and found nothing. Maria was getting really green now. She looked at Viola there, sighing with her hands on her hips. She was looking at the other dresses, laid out on the chairs.

Maria looked at Viola. Just from today, Maria learned she was so happy and bubbly. Maria looked at Viola and sighed as well. She was tall, slim, beautiful, cheerful, happy, the 'it' girl. Then Maria looked down at herself. An inch or two shorter, slightly pudgy. Maria wasn't fat. No, not one bit. She just a bit over average. She wished she was Viola, wearing the big, sparkly ring from Duke.

Maria heard someone enter and she went out to see who it was. It was none other than Duke.

"Hey," Duke said simply. He knew Maria. They were never really friends. Duke was too busy sucking at talking to girls and Maria was too busy staring at him for them to actually get to know each other.

"Hey," Maria said nervously. She always got nervous around Duke. "Uh, Viola's in there," She said uneasily.

"Thanks," Duke nodded and entered. He saw Viola was looking in the mirror, sighing, thinking hard. Olivia, his mom and her mom were also thinking. "That's uh, nice." Duke said, trying to hold in his laughter.

Viola turned around. She smiled as she saw him. "Just to let you know, I would walk over and teach you a little lesson, but I can't walk in this thing. Let alone move. I can barely breathe. Duke couldn't keep it in anymore. He burst out laughing and walked over. He gave Viola a big hug.

"I can see it hasn't gone to well," Duke said, looking at all the dresses.

"You guessed right."

"No offense, Vi, but that dress is just not you."

"I know. It would look better on someone with bigger hips." Viola looked down at her own hips. Her hips weren't big but they weren't too small and it just didn't suit the mermaid style dress.

"Well Duke. What do you need? We still have a lot of work to do."

"Yeah. I just needed to tell Vi that she's got a soccer practice."

"NOW? In the middle of winter? Those coaches are insane." Daphne muttered. "Well, go on, if you must. Me and Elizabeth should be heading out to plan the dates and other things."

Viola glanced thankfully at Duke who quickly went to change. A few moments later, Viola came out, all ready to leave. "Sorry, gotta go!" She grabbed Duke's hand and Maria watched as Duke and Viola made a speedy exit.

"Thanks. Who knew you were so good at making up excuses."

"Well I was your room mate for a month. Your whole life was about excuses. I'm allergic to the sun." Duke said, pretending to be Viola. "And your coach does want to see you."

"Dammit that Jason. He sure knows how to be a funsucker."

"Gotcha!"

"Hurry! Before they find out that it's Wednesday, no training day and chase after us!" Duke drove off with Viola laughing besides him. It were those times that were the best.

**Hope you liked it. Now we got person number 3 in the "I don't want Viola to marry Duke" club. **

**Abigail (Future member)**

**Elizabeth (Founder/President)**

**Maria (Newest member)**

**Well, I hoped you liked it. There wasn't a lot of fluff. I'll try to do fluff tomorrow. It might be short, but it'll have fluff. **


	30. Hand It Over

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own She's the Man. That's why I come to . LOL**

**Hey! A lot more reviews, so I'm happy! I gotta write this chapter super fast, but it'll be good! I'll put a lot of Duke/Viola and DRAMA! I'm gonna be busy! Well I am sorry to say that tomorrow, I will be busy so I might not be able to update, I'll try my hardest though! You guys don't mind if it's short do you? Well I hope not. **

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle: No, the demonchild (Abigail... lol) has NOT found out yet... but she's gonna... in this chapter! I like your dress idea but sadly, I have other plans. Nice thought though! I really liked it! That would be funny... I checked out your page... I also hate slash. Especially Olivia/Viola... it's kinda nasty... **

**cbarkins: Nice to hear from you! Welcome back! LOLSorry if my message sounded harsh. Well, remember to read and review, so I know you're reading! Thanks! I try my hardest to update regularly. Well it goes like this: I come home and check my reviews and they are so nice and everything that I just HAVE to write another chapter. Writing this story and getting the positive reviews is SOOOOO ADDICTING! Like caffine... (hehe. in my case) I loved your line: I liked this chapter, Maria, eh, not so much.**

**nikkitan89: I know so much has happened to Viola! But soon it'll be going in reverse. The demonchild more commonly known to some as Abigail is going to get it good! You'll just have to wait! **

**ummmhilol: Sorry there wasn't fluff! There is going to be a lot in this chapter! I promise! It's good to know you liked it! I'm glad you like how I make Duke and Viola as a couple. (For anyone who has been watching Season7 of American Idol, it's like that Asian girl who was always was like "thank you" in an annoying voice!) So, thank you. **

**Ashley Garla: It's nice to have you back! I was missing you and all the other reviewers I missed. Well, it's glad to know you were reading (I think) but didn't have the time to review. JSYK (Just so you know- my own little acronym) all you need to say is 'nice' or something and I will be happy because I know you've read it! And I want drama too! Unfortunately it'll be Abigail/Viola drama. But Viola will get into some mother/mother drama... **

**Girlz-Rule: I'm glad you can't wait! But no need to wait more! I have another chapter for you!**

**itsasouthernthing: Thanks for the review! It's no problem. If I like a fanfic, I like a fanfic!**

**HarryPotterANDShesTheManFan18: Nice to hear from you again! I'm not gonna reveal anything about the ending... I know, that seems mean, but why should I? I'll keep it a surprise!**

**pinkflamingos988: So you were reading but not reviewing! Shame on you... LOL. JK. It's alright. I know sometimes we run out of time and stuff. Understandable... I just missed the reviews! LOL. **

**Sophia-Chad: I'll try to find a dress that will look like Viola's! I think that would be cool. **

Soon it was the day before New Year's Eve and Viola, Duke, Justin, Kia, Yvonne, Paul, Toby, Andrew, Olivia and Sebastian (Evie was staying at Grandma Hastings) were all going out to dinner to celebrate. It was a shame they couldn't do anything with Abigail tagging along. It wasn't like a fanclub tag-along. It was more of a "I'm going to come along whether you like it or not' tag-along. So when she found out, she asked if she could join and they just had to say yes. They weren't mean OR rude. Plus with Olivia there, the kind, always caring, sensitive Olivia, they kinda had to say yes.

So on the night of New Year's Eve they decided to go to a restaurant. A Japanese place. It was a nice, fancy place and the food was authentic Japanese. It was really good and all of them had been there before. They were all ready and they decided to eat around 8 and then go over to Kia and Yvonne's afterwards. They entered, all looking smart and sat down at their reserved table. Lots of places were closed because of New Year's but still, a lot were open. They had chosen a busy time but luckily they made early reservations. Once again, Olivia's doing.

Viola, who wasn't too good at using chopsticks wasn't the only one who had trouble. Andrew, Toby and Sebastian also weren't too good in that department. Sebastian, Toby and Andrew asked for forks but Viola decided to try and learn. She wasn't too successful. Even with Duke, a pretty good guy with the two wooden sticks had trouble teaching her.

"Careful Duke. She elbows pretty hard." Andrew warned with a mouthful of sushi.

"Andrew, Andrew, Andrew. When will you realize that I enjoy hurting you and feel bad to see Duke suffer?" Viola asked in a sweet voice.

Andrew started mumbling darkly under his breath. They all laughed except for Abigail. Abigail only came to be near Duke and keep Viola's filthy hands off of him. It was going well so far, Viola was too busy trying to figure out how to use her chopsticks. However that didn't stop Duke from constantly helping her. Abigail became even more angry when Toby said, "Whoever it is, I do NOT want to play footsie!" That caused Duke to turn a reddish color.

"The big tough guy's blushing," Sebastian teased.

"Be nice Sebastian. Or I'll tell everyone just how romantic and gooey you truly are!" Duke joked back.

Sebastian tried to kick Duke from under the table, but Sebastian being the non-athletic, non-soccer playing twin, he accidentally kicked Abigail instead.

"Man, we all know how bad you are a kicking. Why don't you just like blast his eardrum with your guitar," Justin said before taking a bite of food. He and just about everybody else except for Duke felt Sebastian's attempts to kick Duke. About half-way through, Viola excused herself to go to the bathroom. Abigail decided to go as well, do a bit of research.

Viola had just come out of the toilet to see Abigail there, reapplying lipgloss. Viola ignored her and started fixing her hair in front of a mirror. Abigail who was on Viola's left saw her left hand resting on the side of the sink. There Abigail saw the big, shiny ring. Viola treated the ring very well and it still looked new. It was new, but anywho.

"What the hell is that?" Abigail asked a bit more forcefully then intended. She didn't want Viola to get suspicious.

"Don't worry, you're invited to the wedding if that's what you mean," Viola said.

"Wedding? What the," Abigail was confused.

"Yes the wedding. Where Duke and I will uh get married," Viola tried not to make it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

"Duke and you?" Abigail was getting angry. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I thought it was obvious. Duke and I are getting married," Viola said it slowly.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I know I'm Viola. Why would I think I'm someone else?"

"I mean who do you think you are that gives you the right to marry my Duke?"

"Abigail. This may seem hard to understand but Duke was never your's. And besides. He asked me. I didn't ask him. I said yes. I didn't make the move, he did. So you have no right to go blaming me." Viola turned to leave. She felt Abigail grab her wrist. It didn't hurt but Viola turned around anyways. Abigail raised her hand and just before Abigail slapped her, Viola grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"I've let you push me around for too long Abigail. It's over. Okay? Duke and I are getting married and there is NOTHING you can do about it."

"Let go of me!" Abigail struggled to get out of Viola's grip. "Nothing I can do? We'll just have to see about that!"

"I'm not as weak as was back in college. I let you get to me, let you push me around but now I'm not going to. I know that I am stronger and will not take your shit." Viola turned and left. She sat back down next to Duke and Abigail soon came out looking angry. Abigail who had wanted to sit next do Duke, didn't get to. Viola was on his right side and Sebastian on his left. Abigail sulked the whole night and said she better go and so she didn't go to Kia and Yvonne's. Everyone was happy with that decision.

Midnight drew closer and closer and they all decided go out onto the balcony and admire the lit up city view. And when the countdown began, everyone got excited. Duke pulled Viola aside to one side of the balcony. And when it turned to 12:00 am on January 1st, 1014 (**A/N: I know. 1014, already!) **everyone was cheering and all so happy. Duke and Viola leaned in close to kiss. They would've continued if something cold hadn't sprayed all over them. Champagne.

There stood everybody laughing. Paul and Justin kept trying to give the other the empty bottle. Kia, Yvonne and Olivia smiled. "Hand it over boys." They held out their hands in a row and the guys walked past each placing 50 bucks in their hands.

"Man, if you weren't so unromantic, I would have 150 dollars to buy me something nice!" Justin whined as he handed Kia the fifty dollar bill.

"Don't blame me!" Justin tried to cover up. "It was partially Toby's fault!"

"Man, why you always bring me into it?"

"Because you're my best friend!"

"But you were the one that was completely convinced they wouldn't kiss at midnight!"

"Break it up. Face the fact that you lost," Kia said, tucking her money away. They all went in and talked about the busy year ahead. FIFA World Cup, CDs, tours, hair and make up for new movies, everything was going to exciting. And filled with drama.

A week later, Viola was walking Rusty for Duke. It was Duke's turn to suffer. Rusty had quickly grown to love Viola and his new collar. Viola saw a speeding figure run up to her and as it approached her, it stopped with a sudden halt. Duke.

"Vi- you- come- now!" Duke was having trouble getting the words out. Partly from exhaustion and shock.

Viola started kissing him and soon, he was breathing normally. Viola broke apart. "Now you can tell me like a normal person what's wrong."

"Or we could just continue," Duke said leaning in to give Viola another kiss.

Viola laughed and put a hand up to cover Duke's lips. She pushed him away. "Tell me. It must be important."

"Yeah! You gotta come like now! They are going crazy!" Viola thought she was going to go crazy because of the mothers.

Duke quickly undid the leash on Rusty. As Viola and Duke started running, Rusty followed. He was such a smart dog. They reached the coffee shop where Duke was meeting the mothers. Duke put Rusty on a leash again. Duke decided to wait outside and let Viola see for herself. He had enough. Viola walked in to see the two ladies, standing up, screaming at each other like there was no tomorrow.

"IF IT WEREN'T FOR MY SON!"

"DON'T TELL ME ABOUT HOW GREAT YOUR SON IS! I THINK I KNOW!"

"WELL THEN YOU WILL KNOW WHY I HAVE TO PLAN THE WEDDING!"

"MOM! Mrs Orsino! Can we just calm down here? Why can't you guys work together?"

"YES! VIOLA'S RIGHT! WE SHOULD CALM DOWN! AND I WILL WHEN SHE LET'S ME PLAN THE WEDDING!"

"DAPHNE HASTINGS, THERE IS NO WAY I WILL LET YOU RUIN MY SON'S WEDDING! I'M UPSET ALREADY WITH HIS CHOICE, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO AND RUIN MY LIFE EVEN MORE! I WOULD MUCH PREFER A DIFFERENT DAUGHTER-IN-LAW. I'M BARELY APPROVING AS IT IS! YOU SHOULD JUST LET ME PLAN THE WEDDING!"

Viola was shocked. She didn't know Elizabeth Orsino disapproved her that much. It hurt to hear that.

"YOUR SON SHOULD BE LUCKY TO HAVE A GIRL LIKE VIOLA! AND SO SHOULD YOU!"

"YES, I'M OH SO GRATEFUL," Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"YOU SHOULD BE GLAD I'M WILLING TO HELP!"

"SO AM I!"

"STOP IT!" It wasn't Daphne who said something, it was Viola. "Stop! All of you! You guys are acting so selfish, so childish, so STUPID! JUST WORK TOGETHER OR DON'T BOTHER TO HELP AT ALL! WE DON'T NEED YOU TO PLAN EVERYTHING! WE JUST WANT TO HAVE A NICE WEDDING WITHOUT YOU TWO CONSTANTLY ARGUING WHO WILL CHOOSE THIS OR WHO WILL DO THAT!" Elizabeth was about to protest but Viola wasn't finished. "WE DON'T NEED YOU! THANKS FOR ALL THE THOUGHT, BUT I THINK, HECK EVERYONE THINKS IT WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU TWO JUST STEP DOWN FROM THE DUITES!" Viola had had it with the two. They never got along. It was getting annoying. Viola stomped out. She grabbed Dukes hand and he and Rusty followed.

"What are we going to do? Your mom hates me, my mom hates me and I've just told them that I don't want them to plan the wedding."

"Well do you?"

"It would be nice if they did, but they keep fighting!"

"What are we going to do?"

"Elope?" Viola said with a weak smile. Duke could tell she was feeling better because she was cracking jokes again.

"If we did go with that, we'd have to move and change our names because our parents would be after us." Duke put an arm around Viola as they continued walking Rusty.

"Or we could stay and let them gradually go crazy."

"I think that job is already done," Duke said looking down at her and Viola smiled.

**Sorry it's short! But there is now some drama! I hope it's good enough! Well gotta go!**


	31. Apologise

**Disclaimer: I do not own She's the Man. Boohoo. Or Apologise by Timbaland... (You know... the title)L. O. L.**

**Well, I got a lot of reviews, but no GilbertDrone328, I'm sad.. BUT I still loved all of the reviews! (Even your review, cbarkins) Well I'm taking cbarkin's advice. **

**cbarkins: I'm taking your advice and I'm putting the mother back into place before it gets out of hand. I'm sorry the chapter wasn't it's best... well, not everybody likes everything. Well Mrs Orsino is a bit up there in the sky. She loves her son dearly, don't get me wrong, but she just doesn't spend enough time and is like a control freak... yep, the truth hurts. Well, now that Mrs Orsino is sure she doesn't like Viola, she doesn't like Viola. That ain't going to change! That won't cause any problems... well between Duke and Viola of course. Don't worry, Mrs Orsino will have to learn to deal with it. AND (I know, I'm not done!) I would've liked Viola to slap the crap out of Abigail, but Viola just seems to nice to do that. Abigail may have done some mean, NASTY, HORRIBLE, unforgiveable things, but I think Abigail will start to become her own nightmare... plus what Viola's going to do is going to kill her, without Viola laying a finger or saying a word to her. So that's what getting a flame-review is like... interesting... helps me think on how I can improve... I like it... sorta... well you get what I mean...**

**itsasouthernthing: I agree. Abigail never does seem to get a thing! She's so behind. But don't worry, she'll catch on quickly when the years she's missed go rushing by without her there, able to grab them and try to change them... LOL. Love the review!**

**ocOTHlover23: Thanks! It's good to hear you love the story. Well, I hate revealing too much about the future chapters, but Abigail is going to have a (unsuccessful) plan and the mothers are going to be whipped into shape. Don't worry. Duke and Viola are staying together... 100percent. I've had enough of Viola and Duke being away from each other. What is it, like 10 chapters?**

**Girlz-Rule: Your review was confusing with punctuation, but in the end I understood! It was really nice. Some people don't know a good thing when they have one... I think the ability to control the tongue in the Orsino family is a weak one. Mrs Orsino, Duke. Does anyone out there understand as well? It wasn't planned, I just thought of it then! Well, It's great to hear everyone is hating Abigail! LOL. Well, I try my best to update and so far, it's been going well, except for those two weeks where I was SUPER busy. **

**JoJo2753: The eloping was a joke... well there has been a lot of talk on that, for sure! The group does HATE Abigail, they all know what type of person she is. But with Olivia there, being the saint of them all, they were 'polite' and said yes. She invited herself really... so let me get something straight that might be confusing others. THEY HATE ABIGAIL! **

**ummmhilol: Great to hear you loved it! Well because your review wasn't the longest, the shoutout won't be either. BUT I do appreciate that you do review, it's lovely! **

**HarryPotterANDShesTheManFan18: It is getting good and I'm glad you are enjoying it! Like with 'ummmhilol', the review wasn't the longest, so the shoutout isn't either. But thanks for the review! I love them!**

**Ashley Garla: It's good to hear my idea of drama was a good one. I liked how Viola stood up to Abigail as well! I thought Viola is finally stronger and is NOT going to let that GIRL push her buttons! **

**FlamedAngel819: It's great to hear you've read the story chapter to chapter. I know you must be wondering why Olivia said yes when everyone hates her. Let me get two things straight that might make it easier to understand. ABIGAIL LIKE INVITED HERSELF. OLIVIA IS WAY TO KIND TO SAY NO, EVEN TO SOMEONE SHE HATES. There, I think that'll make things more understandable. LOVING to hear you're loving it! I can't believe you're actually begging for the next chapter. That was a WOW to me!**

**Sophia-Chad: It's funny. Some love the moms, some hate them. (YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU CBARKINS! LOL! Joking) Some were serious about the eloping joke with some hating the joke and some liking it. BUT in the end, it all comes down to EVERYONE HATES ABIGAIL! LOL. Well I'm trying my best with the daily update (I really am! Those late nights, all hyped up on caffine and sugar, let me tell you, school the next day- BLECH!) The updates have been going well, except for those two weeks where I was BUSY AS! **

**pinkflamigos988: You are one of the people who don't like the idea of elope. There are some who like the idea. But it was a JOKE! LOL. Viola wasn't serious. Here is some oddball trivia: When Viola suggested eloping, Duke knew she was feeling better because she was cracking jokes! WELL, GREAT to hear you loved it. I'm not going to spoil the wedding... Hehe... It'll be a shock for ALL of YOU!**

**Well, those are done and out of the way! Well, I was missing some of the normal reviews! I was sad... felt unloved... but the great reviews made me feel better!**

**GilbertDrone328: If you are reading this, please note, I really miss your reviews! I wanna hear from you! To know you're reading! It can be one word... I just wanna know you haven't abadoned me... sniffle.**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle: Okay, not everybody is able to produce a review everyday! I know some can but they are like two sentences (no offense and that was excluding cbarkins who can produce like fifty gajillion words of review) Well, make sure you review so I feel loved by all my readers!**

**And I've been checking my Stats and I've been getting more hits for each chapter than reviews! SO MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW! LOL. No pressure. They are just always sooooo nice (excluding this week's cbarkins! But I still loved it) SO! Let's get a move on!**

Over the next few days, Elizabeth Orsino and Daphne Hastings did a lot of thinking. With Daphne, the last thing she wanted was for her daughter to be unhappy. With Elizabeth, it was slightly different. She just wanted to make the wedding nice as she didn't approve of the marriage. Viola lost it that day and once again refused to talk to the mothers. This time, it was for much longer. Viola was good at keeping silent treatments. Odd, isn't it?

Well, Abigail spent nearly everyday scheming, while modelling. She was flying over to Milan for some fashion show. Now she was modelling some big time labels. She wondered what was wrong with her that Duke didn't like. Abigail was going to stop the wedding, no matter what it took. Too bad she didn't have what it would take.

Duke was thinking as well. Everyone was thinking. What ever were they going to do? With his ill-mannered, control freak mother and Viola's not too bad but still not the best, control freak mother. He knew Viola wasn't going to give them another chance unless he could get to work together, civilised. Getting them to work together was thing. Getting them to work together nicely was a different story.

Duke decided there was only one person for the job. Olivia. She was organized and would keep the two ladies from ripping each to millions of tiny pieces. He called up Olivia and she said. She said she was glad to help, after what Viola had done to help her in the past. So it was settled. Olivia was going to be the peacemaker and helper in the planning of the wedding. Duke and Olivia hoped it would go smoothly so that everything was calm without drama.

Duke took Olivia along to meet up with mothers. This time it was the final straw. For Duke and Olivia, of course. They carelessy threw away Viola's last straw days ago. The two mothers and Duke along with Olivia met up.

"Mrs Orsino, Mrs Hastings," Olivia said, nodding to each one. "I think we all know why we're here."

"I think not!" Mrs Orsino snapped.

Olivia took a deep breath. "Well, Duke and I'm pretty sure Viola would love for the TWO of you to work TOGETHER to plan the wedding."

"I think it's obvious that Viola doesn't want us planning the wedding and that I will not work with her!" Daphne said harshly.

Olivia thought hard. She was good at the psycology thing. "Well. She doens't want you to plan the wedding if you two are going to constantly fight and argue. She'd love for you to plan the wedding. Without you killing each other," Olivia tried to say as calmly as possible. She then knew why Viola was so upset. The two ladies were revolting arond each other and right now, they were being polite.

"I'd be happy to work with her. If she pushed aside her thoughts about working alone," Elizabeth said. Duke rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you were fine to work together, why do you argue non-stop? Why can't you just share the responsibility? Make peace!" Olivia nearly shouted.

"We could work together nicely!" Daphne's voice was getting higher and higher.

Olivia decided to cool things down. "Okay, listen. Both of you. You both claim that you would be happy to work with the other. So why aren't you? You two are just going to have to work in a polite manner if you want to be _invited _to the wedding. Understand?"

"Yes," The two sniffed.

"That means no yelling, shouting, tipping over of hot drinks, no screaming, no murdering the other, saying things in a kind and lady-like fashion and MOST importantly, no fighting about who does what. You will do everything together! For example, with flowers. Mrs Orsino, you might want roses and Mrs Hastings, you might want calla lilies. Instead of having just one, you will have BOTH! The florist will be able to arrange them nicely. The dress is mostly Viola's choice and you have only so much you can contribute to her final decision. Do you two agree?"

"Yes," the two forced out.

"Now as part of making peace, shake hands." Olivia instructed. The two extended hands and the two barely touched each other before folding their hands neatly once again.

"Now, all we have to do, is get Viola to let them plan the wedding," Duke mumbled under his breath, sinking down into the seat.

"Duke!" Duke's mother's voice filled his ears. "Don't mumble and sit up straight!"

Duke mumbled a sorry and sat up straight. His mother gave him a look. "Sorry," Duke said in a strong, clear voice. When the two mothers couldn't stand looking at each other with sour looks on their faces anymore, they decided to leave. Duke and Olivia decided the last thing they needed to do was tell Viola.

"Viola... just give them one more chance!" Olivia begged.

"I've given them about 18 million, 938 thousand 234 chances. Isn't that enough?"

"They just, they are, they just want to help. They even shook on it!"

"No." Viola's voice was firm.

"Please Vi!" Duke's voice now rang in Viola's ears.

The way Duke sounded, so cute and begging, Viola just had to say, "Fine. But only one more chance!"

When they hung up, Duke smiled. "Thanks Liv. You really are a miracle-worker."

Duke left and drove to find Viola at the park. She was standing in front of the empty goal. The ball was infront of her, as if she was ready for a penalty kick. Duke watched for a bit, to see what she would do. But instead of kicking the ball, she just stood there. Duke wondered why she wasn't kicking the ball. He got out and snuck up from behind. He wrapped her arms around her from behind. Duke felt her hands being placed on top of his and Viola's head turned to see him. She smiled.

"Hey," She said softly.

"Hey," he said in the same, quiet tone. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Ah. I see. About what?"

"I don't know. Just wondering."

"Wondering what?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?"

"Well, when you don't give me the right answer, I have to keep asking until I get a suitable answer."

"Fair enough. If you must know-"

Viola was cut off. "Yes I must know." Viola laughed.

"If you do have this urge to find out what I think about deep inside my mind, I was wondering if everything's going to be okay."

"With what?"

"Oh, everything. The wedding, our moms... us."

"Well, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. The wedding is going to be fine and well I can't say but I'm pretty sure our moms won't murder each other. But I don't know for sure. They'll always be the same. We can't change them and they can't change us."

Viola looked up at him. "I never knew you could be so deep and sensitive."

"Well, I hope you learn more and more about me everyday."

"I should've known. You were always, "It's important to talk."

"And I still am."

"That's good to know." Viola smiled before stretching her neck to give him a kiss. Viola didn't turn around, she stayed with her back towards him, but her head was turned giving him the soft kiss. Duke returned the kiss and the two stood there on the field. When they finally had to break apart for air, they rested their foreheads against each other.

"So what did the Great Olivia do to make them work together?" Viola asked with a grin.

"She's the Great Olivia, there is no questioning her."

"Oh I'm sorry. And you are the Wise Guy. Where am I in all this?"

"The mere follower and lover of the Wise Guy."

"Oh cracking jokes now are we?"

"Me? Jokes? Wise men don't have time for foolishness and jokes."

"So wise guys don't have time for girls like me?"

"Don't worry Vi. In my life you're definetly not a joke or foolishness."

"It's good to hear that I am not something that the wonderful, great, Wise Guy will just trade in one day for something better."

"Never. And I believe you left out charming, strong, handsome, intelligent," Duke added, counting them off with his fingers.

"And I thought you lost your bigheaded ego."

"I have. It's the truth."

"Well, say I didn't have time for such a wise, strong, handsome, wise, intelligent charming guy like you?"

"You wouldn't be wearing that ring on your fourth finger."

"Ah, so the Wise Guy is really wise."

"What do you expect? Me to have the IQ of what, a carrot?"

"I'm surprised you have an IQ at all."

"You just called me the Wise Guy. Please, get your facts straight." Duke started laughing but was cut off by Viola's lips crashing down onto his. He didn't object and returned the favor.

"That was a pretty nice kiss for a guy who is supposedly wise and macho." Viola said innocently.

"It's the least I could do."

"Oh was it now? Well, seeing that it takes up so little of your time and effort, I'll just have to try again to benefit in my own way." This time Duke leaned down to kiss her.

"It was the least I could do," Duke grinned cheekily when they broke apart.

"Well I'm glad. I only have so much to offer as I am only the follower."

"Even if you do have little to offer, it doesn't matter because you're the follower _and _the lover."

"In what do you mean by that?"

"I mean, don't all people with extreme wiseness or greatness need someone they can love and someone to love them?"

"Well sure, all people who are great have the whole world out there to love them, why did they choose the mere follower?"

"Cause he loved the follower, who is now becoming of equal status as other people of greatness."

Duke didn't realize that what Viola was saying was kind of like their life. Duke was this great big soccer star and although Viola was big, she wondered why after so many years, he came back... for her. She was asking questions all along and Duke had no clue. Duke didn't know that what Viola was saying was actually based on them, he just went along and it was what he meant. It wasn't just a bunch of words, it was what was true to him.

**There. I hope you liked it. Some sorting out and a bit of fluff. I'll let you guys decide. Before I peace out, should I change my pen-name? I mean I review, but then i write ALOT! What do you think? Do you think it'll be too confusing?**


	32. Bros Before Hoes

**Disclaimer: I do not own She's the Man. Boohoo.**

**Hey guys! I'm back! It's really hard getting a chapter up each day, but in the end it's all worth the reviews! Well, today I'm doing the shoutouts first... again... like always. Well, some of you have been wondering how I can update everyday! Well, let me tell you... caffine and sugar high all night! I'm serious. I'll sit at my computer, my homework completely forgotten with like a ginormous mug of supposedly decaffinated coffee (my parents don't think caffine is good, but that doesn't stop me!) and like a bunch of M&Ms. Or like other forms of caffine AND sugar in one. Like Coke. I think on that really long chapter, the one where Michael died, I went through like a mug of coffee (NOT decaf) three packs of those average sized M&M packs (the ones you get from vending machines) and I think like three cans of Coke. I know a lot of sugar and stuff, right! I also had a cucumber, health food. LOL. My parents believed I was doing this essay one of my crap teachers dumped on the whole class that was due the next day... That was half true... there was this big essay that I had gotten that day and was due the next, but since, that crap teacher who's not as bad as the other crappy teachers and I had the advantage of being 'teacher's pet' PFF! I was able to make up an excuse and she was all like, "That's fine, don't worry!" Well, I hope this chapter is long and I plan not to use any artificial energy... LOL. **

**WELL, I've noticed in some of the last few chapters which were really short, I didn't put as much effort as usual and the bold bit was more than the non-bold bit, the actual story... LOL**

**nikkitan89: I'll try my best with fluff! It's not my best area... I'll try! Don't worry! And Abigail is going to start getting what she deserves!**

**GilbertDrone328: Well I hope everything is okay and all after the tornadoes. I know internets can be all fickle and it's great to hear from you! I really, really liked the idea of the drunk one night stand between Duke/Abigail. I'd do it, I'm just afraid I'll be getting hate reviews for doing so. I might choose to, I might not. But I'll make a deal. If I choose not to, I'll write the chapter anyways and send it to you using DocX. I think that'll work. yeah. BUT IT'S GREAT TO HAVE YOU BACK!**

**ummmhilol: Do you want to know how I update everyday? I answered that but I'll say it again. CAFFINE AND SUGAR! Yep, I'm a caffine addict, sugar junkie and am hooked onto fanfics. IT'S SO BAD, BUT SO HARD TO RESIST! Well, I'm glad you think it's cute and I love to hear that you can just picture everything happening! I have all the future chapters planned out, all I need to do is get it onto the computer! (This shoutout is way longer than usual! Good job for the long review!)**

**Girlz-Rule: One answer to that one question: No, Duke's going to find out another way... I'm sticking with the Head Reviewer as a pen-name... Thanks for the advice!**

**Ashley Garla: Let me say this quick: THANK YOU, YOU ARE ONE OF THE VERY BEST READERS! (all of the readers are, Ashely Garla is just special, she's been reviewing from the very beginning)**

**itsasouthernthing: Thanks. I like your pen name too! Good to hear you enjoyed it!**

**OKAY... those are done. Well then. Where are all the other usual reviewers?**

**Mrs. Dom Masbolle: I'm missing you!**

**cbarkins: I miss your long, well thought reviews. **

**HarryPotterANDShesTheManFan18: Aww. I feel unloved without your reviews!**

**MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW!!**

**Okay, I have a survey for you... **

**Question1) I have this Vegas chapter I've thought of. Yes or No?**

**Question2) GilbertDrone328 wants a drunken, one night hookup between Abigail/Duke. Don't worry, nothing will happen, Duke will just hate Abigail more... and nothing will happen to Duke/Viola. Yes or No?**

**THANKS! I WOULD LOVE IF YOU COULD ANSWER! Well, I've never used lyrics in my fanfic... I've realized it's years into the future, but pretend the songs that we know today are of the same status... all behind Sebastian's music... I'm not using them in this chapter, but the ones to come. **

Viola decided to give the mothers one last chance with the persuassion with Duke. Olivia was supervising, and everything was civil and working smoothly! Each mother was acting normal towards the other and kept their tongues to themselves.

"What type of theme do you want?" Daphne asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Viola replied, tilting her head to one side.

"Yes, what do you mean by that?" Elizabeth tried her best to sound nice.

"Well, you can have a Classic White wedding, fairy wedding,"

"Fairy wedding?" Elizabeth Orsino raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Fairy lights at night. That type of thing."

"Well, I don't want a theme, but I want white and blue."

"Why blue? It's such a sad color."

"Well, I always liked blue and it's the same color as the Tar Heels were. It's a nice color."

"Fine," the two ladies agreed.

They decided that a date would be the best place to start. They called up and Duke and they sat down for coffee and they started discussing all the dates and days suitable in a very lady like and orderly fashion.

"When do you want to have it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Anytime after August."

"Why August?" Duke wondered.

"Because, we thought it would be appropiate to have it in 6 months; you need the preperation time."

"When do want it Vi?"

"Anytime. Preferably after soccer season."

"So like November?" Duke looked at her.

"Yeah. I guess. I mean it starts in March and end in November..."

"Well, our mom's are not going to have it before August, like the middle and you want it after the season which is November..."

"Then, why don't we do it in December?" Olivia suggested who didn't find a need to speak, the ladies were not ripping each other's hair out... yet.

"Good idea Olivia," Daphen said, smiling.

"Won't it be... cold?"

"We'll have to do it inside," Elizabeth told Viola in a 'duh' tone. Duke glared at his mother. She was always telling him not to be rude, even to people he didn't like and there she was being none other than rude to the person that she should be the nicest to.

"I know... but I'm not looking foward to wearing a long sleeved dress," Viola said, with a shudder at the thought.

"You can do a sleeveless," Daphne offered. "I mean, you're not going to be outside or anything. It should be alright."

"Can we get back to planning the actual day?" Elizabeth asked annoyed receiving death glares from Duke and not so deadly glares from Olivia.

"Sure. When in December?" Olivia saved. She got out her slim, silver, state-of-the-art PalmPilot. She gave Evie a children's interactive picture book to flip through, so she wouldn't be a bother.

Elizabeth and Daphne also got out their planners. The old fashioned, thick planners. They also got out their 'wedding planning' notebooks. They agreed on December 15th. Halfway between 7 and 13, Duke and Viola's soccer numbers. Duke and Viola didn't mention why they chose the 15th, they both knew and they looked at each other with Duke grinning broadly.

Duke got out his Palm Treo and Viola got out her Side Kick. It was new, slimmer and thinner than the old ones. It was a sleek black and looked nicy. All five of them put the 15th of December in as Wedding Day and now Viola was really excited because there was a planned day. Seeing as none of the mothers made lame excuses to go, they decided to go ahead further into the planning process. They needed a venue.

"Chapel?" Daphne asked.

"No," Viola sighed.

"Where then!" Elizabeth asked annoyed. "You don't want to get married in a chapel, church-"

"MOM! Calm down. We'll find a place."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest but Olivia saved the day, once again. "I did some looking to. I found this great venue. Especially for weddings. It's very formal, elegant and big enough to fit 500."

Elizabeth was impressed, but she didn't show it. "Well what about the reception?"

"They have like this great, huge room for that. Fits up to 500, once again."

Elizabeth was very impressed with Olivia's work. But that didn't stop her from being her grumpy, nasty self. "Well! Call them up! See if they have an opening!" Olivia blushed at hearing being bossed around. She had went through all the extra work, but Elizabeth Orsino just seemed to hard to please.

She called them up and after a few minutes of talking she said, "Will you hold on just for one second?" She turned to them. "They're free all day."

"Well when do you want it?" Duke Viola, rather than the others.

"How about the reception at night, like dinner with the ceremony bit late afternoon or early evening?"

"Yes, that would be good," the two ladies agreed. They nodded to Olivia.

"We were thinking the ceremony at 5? And then afterwards... around 6?" Olivia talked on and on and they agreed on a day.

"You'll need to send in the amount of people coming along with the names of the florists, caterers, photographers... basically everything. We service an open bar and then everything else is up to you to plan and have arrive at least two hours before the reception. With the catering, we have a kitchen to prepare." The voice on the other end jabbered on and Olivia quickly scribbled them down onto the typing screen on her Palm. She nodded with the occasional, "Uh huh." And finally, she hung up.

"Well. That's settled."

"Well what do we need to do?"

"Uh, Mrs Orsino, I think it would be best if we let the planning up to us and let Duke and Viola not stress too much about it."

"Well, we need her for the guest list, catering specifications, dress and flowers!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"You can make up a guest list and they can edit it and add people, Viola is already going to the bridal shops with you and Mrs Hastings, all you need is the right caterer to give you options and Viola can choose the flowers to match her white and blue theme."

Duke looked at Viola. "White and blue? Nice..."

They then planned to make the guest list first and then send out the invitations. They would then wait for RSVPs and then fill in the catering order. The flowers didn't need to be done until two months before and dress would take time.

"We can do the dress gradually. Elizabeth and I were wondering if you would like a custom made dress."

"That's great! I love the idea!" They arranged to go back to the bridal shop they went to before next week. Olivia talked on the phone some more and was writing notes down in her Palm. She hung up and she was flooded with questions.

"Please! Let's not stress Viola and Duke. We can make the guest list with Viola and Duke editing them once you've complied a list of people you'd like to invite. Then the invitations go out. Then RSVPs come and then we can fill in the catering order. We don't need to worry about the florists until two months prior the wedding, I know just the people. The wedding dress can be gradual, we make have the fittings now and it'll be made over the year."

Olivia was just so prepared. It bugged the two ladies. They arranged for Viola to go to the dressmakers and Duke and Viola made the excuse to go. They went walking along the sidewalk, passing the designer stores with mannequins modelling the designer clothes. They held hands, swinging them up and down, high.

"FIFA is on this year," Duke mentioned after they walked in silence for a few moments.

"I know."

"Well," Duke asked.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to come with me or not?" Duke asked with a laugh.

"I never thought of it..."

"Well, the coach and the guys are down with you coming with us."

"You've already asked?"

"Well not really. Coach was all like, "You can bring Viola if you like?" He's seemed to take liking to the young soccer star, Viola Hastings. I don't know why... but if Coach likes you, you better enjoy it while it lasts."

"Then yes. I'll come go with you all the way to London to watch you play."

"Just watch?"

"I expect lots of support and advice over the hectic month."

Viola laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, that too. But it would be fun to have a mini long distance relationship."

"Nah. I'd miss you to much."

"Awww. It's good to hear you'll miss me."

"Who wouldn't miss someone like you?"

"A lot of people."

"Name one."

"Abigail."

"Ha. Funny you mention her..."

"Why?"

"She just happens to be coming."

"Oh." Viola didn't know how to feel. She wasn't afraid of Abigail anymore, she was just annoyed by how mean and obnoxious Abigail was.

"Yeah. I think Dave invited her. She kinda persuaded him to invite her as she had this fashion show in London as like a fashion week thing. I don't care much."

"Oh. What did Coach say?"

"He didn't say anything. Well he kinda half grunted half mumbled, "I'm so lucky."

"So your coach doens't like her?"

"Not since she was always hanging around during practice and games. He said she was distracting."

"I see. So, tell me more about it."

"Coach is really pushing hard. He says with Justin the ninja goalie in the goalpost, me, Andrew and Toby, we'll have a better chance."

"That's good to hear."

"Well. We leave on July 3rd and the first game we do is July 5th. Yep. So we arrive afternoon of the 3rd after like 10hours of flying and the 4th is intense training and 5th is game day. Supposedly we do well, we get a day or two off before more training and another game."

"That sounds busy."

"It is. But don't worry. It's fun. So you're coming?"

"Count me in."

They headed back to Duke's apartment where Rusty jumped on top of Viola. He loved his new collar, although he had no idea what it said. Viola was around often and Rusty loved the energetic girl. Viola got down on her knees and scratched behind his ears. Rusty barked and wagged his tail. They threw him a dog biscuit before they took their phones out of their pockets and placed them on the counter. Duke undid his watch and he placed it on the counter as well.

Duke and Viola took the stairs up to the rooftop and it was much easier to get there as the set up of the building was different. They didn't take their phones as it was their place and they didn't need or want any disturbances and when they were up there, time didn't matter. They just liked being there with each other.

They reached the rooftop, gasping for air as Duke had chased Viola all the way up the steep steps. They fell into a heap at their 'area' which was similar to Viola's area. They were laughing and when they finally caught their breath, they just kinda looked at each other. They looked at each other for the longest time. They were both still panting and instead of leaning in closer slowly, they just went for each other.

They moved quickly. Their lips met and from there, everything went at 100miles per hour. Viola soon found herself on top of Duke, making out with his as if there was no tomorrow. Duke ran his tongue across her bottom lip, quickly and swiftly and Viola replied by opening her mouth, allowing his tongue to enter. Duke felt Viola's body shiver slightly as thier tongues touched before going on to search around each other's mouth.

They kept making out, another reason why they didn't bring up cell phones. They broke apart when they both opened their eyes and burst into laughter. They continued to make out until they were hit with some common sense. It was dark already. It had been dark for quite some time now. They went up mid afternoon. Now it was into the night.

"I wonder what time it is," Viola mumbled. She was quite tired. All that making out took up a lot of energy. Her tongue felt floppy and so did the arm she was lying on most of the time when she and Duke were on their sides. Her lips were a bit swollen from the heavy kissing, but none of it mattered.

"Come on Vi. You know when we come up here, time doesn't exsist." Duke mumbled back. He didn't feel like doing anything but being with Viola.

"I know," Viola said snuggling in close to him on the blanket. There were a bunch of pillows that they went to buy for the rooftop. "It's just the sun's gone to bed and the moon is too tired to come out." Viola and Duke looked up and saw that there indeed was no moon. Only stars.

* * *

Viola woke up the next morning in Duke's arms, in Duke's bed. She shook Duke awake. "Duke!" She whispered.

Duke, who was still sleepy, tried to roll over. "Duke," Viola whined. She tickled his sides. She could hear bits of laughter before Duke turned around to face her so suddenly and said "What?" causing Viola to nearly jump.

"Don't ever do that again. What happened last night?"

"Well, we were looking up and then you fell asleep. I decided not to wake you, so I brought you down here."

"Thanks," Viola said sinking back into the bed. Then, Duke's home phone rang. Duke wondered who it was and didn't feel like getting up to pick up the phone, so he reached out and pressed the speaker phone button.

"Duke!" Toby, Andrew and Justin's voice filled the room.

"Hey," Duke groaned.

"Where were you last night?" They asked. Duke remembered that were going to get together to watch soccer.

"I was busy..." Duke's voice trailed off.

"Man, whatever happened to bros before hoes?" Toby complained.

"Will you guys just shut up? **(A/N: Have you noticed in the movie, he says it in a funny way.) **Viola ain't no hoe."

"Oh. Our bad," Andrew said sounding not sorry at all. "We forgot it was Viola we were talking about. We should've known. After all, you were going all gooey."

Viola laughed. The three boys on the other line heard Viola. "Hey guys." Viola greeted.

"Hey Vi..." Toby and Andrew said nervously. Justin had no problem saying hey. He wasn't the one who said anything.

"Awww, Duke you should've gone to watch soccer with your friends. They're right. It is bros before hoes. Oh and Toby, the next time a girl says no when you ask her out, it's probably because it's jewels before jerks."

Toby was flustered and Andrew came in to save the day... well make things worse. "Mates before dates."

"Gals before pals."

"Poles before holes," Andrew said back. Justin, Toby and Duke were shocked he would say that. **(A/N: I was on Yahoo! Answers to find out a question link to give to my friend when she asked me via email what bros before hoes meant and I found a question about what girls can use. This one guy said holes before poles... I just switched it around... it's nasty... blech...) **

Viola didn't seem to annoyed. She had the best and last one saved for last. "Hmm. Have you ever heard this one? Chicks before dicks? **(A/N: Another pretty nasty one I found while trying to help my friend) **Duke had to laugh and soon Justin was to. Andrew didn't understand how Viola could always win. Toby was still getting the message in his head. The girl Viola who always cared about being treated right and was always sensitive just said one of funniest things he'd ever heard. Soon everyone was laughing except for Andrew and Viola. Andrew was shocked, Viola was fine, she had won.

"Nice talking to you to, Andrew!" Viola said. She could hear Toby and Andrew arguing.

"If only you didn't say bros before hoes."

"My fault now, is it?"

"YES!"

"Guys, stop! Andrew you're just sad because Viola crushed you. Toby, you're just upset because you feel bad for Andrew who can't win against Viola or anyone else to save his life." Justin was speaking. Duke pressed end call to let them sort themselves out. He snuggled in with Viola.

"I can't believe you said that."

"Well, I did."

"But it's so unlike you."

"I know. I always hated the saying bros before hoes. Two things wrong with that. The bros before hoes bit and the bit about hoes. Would you make a girl wait so you could go be with your friends? And who actually describes people as girls hoes? I mean, mean! Well, back in high school, when Justin would blow me off to be with his bros, I would mumble the saying and on the net, I found a whole bunch of girl sayings like that."

"I wish I could've seen Andrew's face."

"Me too," agreed Viola.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Nothing. Staying in bed and talking."

"Sounds like fun."

"It is and it's much more comfortable." Viola started to get up. "I'll be back. I need to get my phone." Duke pulled on her arm, not letting her go.

"I thought we were going to stay in bed all day."

"We are. After I get my phone."

"Ah, ah. No exceptions!"

"Fine!" Viola sank back down and Duke smirked.

"I don't like that evil smirk on your face."

"What ya going to do to wipe it off, huh?"

Viola whacked his tummy. "What was that for?"

"Sorry. I guess I need to work on my aiming skills."

"Oh no you didn't," Duke said trying to sound like a girl.

"But I did!" Viola hammered back. Duke looked at her and Viola knew she was dead. Duke started to tickle her sides and Viola being extremely ticklish, had no choice but to laugh and laugh.

"Say sorry!"

"NEVER" Viola choked out, she was laughing so much. Duke kept torturing Viola by tickling her until Viola got an idea. Duke who was leaning over her, wiggling his fingers on her sides didn't notice Viola's head pop up and place a kiss on his lips. Duke stopped tickling her and started to kiss her back. Duke and Viola continued kissing with Duke leaning over Viola, one hand on each side of her, pinning her down. They were so absorbed they didn't notice that the guys had let themselves in.

**I feel so ashamed! I used sugar! AHH! I had like so much candy... but I also learned that carbs give you energy! LOL. I also had a sandwhich. Gave me energy and when I started to die out, PING! The sugar started working. LOL. **


	33. Lover Boy Duke

**Disclaimer: I do not own She's the Man. And the Abigail/Duke bit is the idea of GilbertDrone328, I've just adapted to it...**

**Well, I back and I PROMISE not to have any form of caffine or sugar. I had a healthy meal before this and so I should have some good, real energy for a few hours... Well, I read a few of the first reviews and you guys were okay with the idea as long as it didn't hurt Viola and Duke's relationship... don't worry it won't... so I think I'm going with it. I DO NOT OWN THE IDEA! It's from GilbertDrone328... **

**Well I'm doing the shoutouts at the end, lots of long reviews that I got! I was sooooo happy! I think I'm at 191 reviews as I write this. It would be great if I could get 9 or more reviews! That means I would reach the 200 mark! And way quicker than the 100 mark! WOW! I owe it all to you! **

**Well, I got that most were fine with the Duke/Abigail as long as it didn't affect Duke/Viola's relationship. The answer is no! It won't hurt them... well maybe Duke but it'll all be solved. And I got that most were fine with the Vegas as long as it didn't hurt their relationship... to tell you... it's going to BOOST their relationship. LOL **

**I AM NOT GOING TO USE CAFFINE. I AM NOT GOING TO USE SUGAR. **

**I AM NOT GOING TO USE CAFFINE. I AM NOT GOING TO USE SUGAR.**

**I AM NOT GOING TO USE CAFFINE. I AM NOT GOING TO USE SUGAR.**

**I AM NOT GOING TO USE CAFFINE. I AM NOT GOING TO USE SUGAR.**

**I AM NOT GOING TO USE CAFFINE. I AM NOT GOING TO USE SUGAR.**

**I AM NOT GOING TO USE CAFFINE. I AM NOT GOING TO USE SUGAR.**

**I AM NOT GOING TO USE CAFFINE. I AM NOT GOING TO USE SUGAR.**

Viola and Duke tried hard to try to plan the weddings and not try to plan them. They didn't wan't all the trouble but then they didn't want to leave it all up to Olivia and the mothers. They were given the list of people their parents wanted to invite. Therew were two seperate lists. One list for the Hastings and another for the Orsino's. Both families being in the Junior League and being very social, had many people on their list. Viola and Duke were able to cross off half the people on both lists.

"MOM! I will not invite those people I crossed off! Duke and I had a reason not to invited them! WE DON'T KNOW HALF THE PEOPLE YOU PUT ON THE LISTS!"

"Viola, be reasonable," Daphne coaxed.

"No. I have no idea who the Patersons are. I've never heard of someone by the name of Yolanda Schmigglemeyer. I've never heard of the name Schmigglemeyer."

"Their friends."

"Mine or yours?"

"Mine... and they could easily be yours."

"Being friends with people who are old enough to be my parents doesn't appeal to me. Why do they have to come to my wedding? It's MY wedding. MY friends and stuff. Not YOUR friends. Know I need to go. It's final. The people Duke and I have taken off the list are not coming," Viola's voice was firm. She hung up and looked up at Duke. Duke had just finished telling his mom the same thing. Duke's mom didn't take it as well.

"It's a shame. Now we have to like re-write the whole guest list. We have our family and now we need to write up all our friends because the previous list consisted of only their friends and none of ours." Duke stated.

"Yep. I mean, why pay for like people who we don't even know?"

"Good point. I mean, I'm fine with like close friends and family. I hate big weddings."

"Me too. I mean, wouldn't you rather have it with close friends, people that will make the day different rather than masses of people."

"I know! And with my mom, it's like she wants to plan a wedding for the queen or something!"

"I bet you're just mommy's little prince. Prince Dukie needs all the attention he can get."

"Really? And that's why they've abadoned me since high school."

"They didn't completely abandon you..." Viola saw the look on Duke's face.

"Vi, my parents became too high up in their social lives to care for a son. My mom finds out I'm getting married and all of a sudden, I'm the most important thing in the world. She comes waltzing in as if I expected her to."

"I'm sure you were always the most important thing in the world. It was just hard to see."

"Yeah, right. And that's why they've forgetten my birthday how many times?" Duke thought for a moment. "Four times. Four years where it was like I never was born."

"Duke be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable!" Viola laughed. She leaned up and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Now, be nice. If it weren't for them, you wouldn't be here."

"Well, I guess that's better than nothing."

"You bet."

The next few months were a bit crazy. FIFA World Cup was coming up and the invitations had gone out at the beginning of June. Half-way through June and the guys were training like mad. Viola was training and winning lots of games. She said she was going to FIFA World Cup during July and the team was disappointed she was going to go. They said they were going to miss her awesome playing but they were actually jealous that she was going to in London with the hot US Soccer Team _and _Duke Orsino, the extremely hot but sadly taken captain. Yep Viola seemed to be living in the fast lane.

Viola's dress fittings were going well and they had made the perfect dress for her. Now it had to be made. She was looking foward to going to London to watch Duke play soccer. Any soccer excited her. Viola, Duke and everybody else was ready to soon head off. To Sebastian, London brought back great memories. Memories of skipping school. Most of Sebastian's high school memories were of skipping school... and assured Viola London was great fun.

A week before leaving for London with his team, he got a call. From Abigail.

"Hello?" Abigail wasn't exactly the person he wanted to hear from.

"Hey Duke," a voice rang across.

"Do you need something? I'm kinda busy?"

"With what? With Viola?"

"No. I'm busy with soccer, what do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"I can't say over the phone."

"Why not?" Duke demanded.

"It's private."

Duke rolled his eyes. "This better be worth it."

Abigail was now expecting Duke. Her plan was working now... all she needed to do was go a bit further. Someone knocked rapidly on the door and Abigail answered it to find it was Duke. No surprise there.

"Duke! What a surprise!"

"You're the one that wanted to meet. Now spill."

"Well, you should come in." Abigail stuck out her hand for Duke to take it. He didn't. Abigail put it down, her smile fading and took him into her living room. "Take a seat," Abigail said, well more demanded.

Duke took a seat and leaned back into it. "Well, what do you want."

"D'ya want a drink?"

Duke raised an eyebrow. Something was up. "Sure?" Duke asked, puzzled. He didn't know what she was up to. Abigail went to the fridge and tossed him a bottle of beer which he caught. He drank it, feeling Abigail watch him. Duke wasn't really thirsty and only took that long of a drink to keep Abigail from talking. He put the bottle down on the table where it was already three quarters empty. Duke's head felt a bit odd and he shook it off. It must've been from taking such a long drink. And it seemed from there that everything that happened afterwards, was a blur.

**(A/N: Perfect cliffhanger, but the chapter's too short. WAY to short. Still haven't had any sugar or caffine. It's killing me.)**

Duke woke up the next morning with the worst headache. He had only felt like it once ever before. Back in high school on his 21st. His so called friends went out to a liquor store and they bought as much alcohol as possible. Duke and his friends celebrated with excessive drinking, a sign of what the future might hold as now that he was 21, there were so many more possibilities. The next morning, Duke was dehydrated and had the worst headache. It was a hangover. Duke hated the feeling and realized the previous night, he and his friends must've gotten pretty drunk. Duke regretted every bit of more alcohol he consumed that he shouldn't have. Duke didn't ever want to feel that bad again and didn't drink until he was drunk. Duke was 'conscious' of the consequences.

Now Duke was feeling the same way he did years ago and he knew he had a hangover. It wasn't a nice one either. Are any hangovers good? But then after realizing he had a hangover, he realized he wasn't in his room. In fact he wasn't in his bed and the person next to him was definetly not one he was used to waking up next to. Then it hit him. He and Abigail had a drunken one night stand.

It took Duke a while to actually understand that he and Abigail's 'encounter' was real. He knew he was dreaming. He knew it wasn't actually happening. But it was. Duke was shocked. He should've known something like this was coming. He felt so stupid. So upset with himself. Duke didn't even bear to think about what Viola would do when she found out. He quickly grabbed his t-shirt from the floor which was scattered with empty bottles of wine, champagne and beer. Duke looked at them in disgust. Abigail was awake now. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. They snapped open when she hear the angry voice of Duke.

"What the hell did you think you could do?" Duke asked.

"I thought correctly, because I did pull it off."

Duke was glaring at her in a way that scared Abigail. "You thought what? You would make me drunk, make me screw you and then me decide to break up with Viola and fall head over heels for you?"

"Yes," Abigail said slowly. "Most of my plan worked, right? And even more of it will go by plan once she finds out."

"Abigail, get it into your head that I will never be with you."

"I will not! Because it is so obvious we are like meant to be!"

"Right. That's why I'm getting married to Viola who is... NOT YOU!" Duke got up and grabbed his phone. He pulled up his jeans and did them up. He was about to leave when Abigail called out.

"What if I'm pregnant!"

Duke turned around slowly. "Let me tell you. I don't give a shit whether you're pregnant because I am not going to be part of you or the baby's life! I NEVER WILL! And you should think about who's life you will be messing up. Mine or your's?" Duke stormed off, slamming the door behind him.

Duke felt well enough to drive, but his temper was going crazy. He felt as if the next red light he came across and forced him to stop, would get the crap beaten out of itself. Duke didn't know what to do. He couldn't bring himself to tell Viola. During the next week, before they were off to London, Duke was extra nice. Extra, extra nice.

Abigail was busy with other things. She bought heaps of pregnancy tests and each one meant the same thing. She was not pregnant. If she was, she could've kept the baby. She would've shown it to the world, it's alikeness to Duke. She would ruin Viola's life and make Duke come crawling to her. But she wasn't pregnant. Abigail cursed at this and threw her 47 negative tests out. She was fuming at the airport. The team, coach and Viola were not their happiest when they saw her. They wondered what had been taking so long. It was her bags. She had a handbag, carry-on and three massive suitcases. It was all matching.

"How much clothes do you need?" Viola asked.

"Unlike some, I have a sense and taste in fashion."

Viola wasn't shocked to hear something like that from her now. "I'd rather deserve a place on this earth than have a sense and taste in fashion."

Abigail threw her a dirty look. "Ms Ramsey, if you've finished throwing your hissy-fit, shall we proceed? We're late already because of you." Abigail was screaming inside. Why didn't the coach tell Viola off? It pissed her off. Abigail had trouble keeping her temper in control and so did coach. He had no idea why he agreed to let Abigail come along. Viola was sweet and nice and a wicked soccer player, she understood the game and was obviously important to Duke. It didn't mind Coach that Viola was coming, Abigail who was mean, cruel, nasty, stuck-up, selfish, cared about soccer just as much as she liked Viola and knew nothing about the game. She only had one desire. Duke.

They boarded the plane. The whole team and everybody took up nearly the whole of first class. There was only one other business man and lady. It was only 10 and a half hours, but Abigail knew it was going to be a long, long flight. The seat were set up in rows of six, two on one side, two in the middle and two on the other side.

Duke and Viola were on one side, Abigail and Justin (he was nominated by Toby and Andrew to sit next to the ice queen) and Toby and Andrew behind them. Abigail was talking and talking to Duke and Viola, more Duke. Abigail could tell Viola didn't know, Duke was looking all tense.

"Well, there is this great hair place in London. She does the best job!" Abigail gushed.

"I thought you went to Paul," Duke said. Paul Antonio was so well known now. Big name.

"She stopped after he told her she needed to do something about her split ends." Justin grinned.

"ANYWAYS!" Abigail cut in. "I was thinking of dying my hair. A lighter blonde. This strawberry-blond is looking blech now."

"Did I hear someone's going bimbo?" Toby popped up.

"Toby, she doesn't need blonder hair to be bimbo," Andrew told him. Abigail was fiery but Andrew and Toby were having fun with it.

Most of the plane was quiet when Viola asked an attendant, "Sorry, I have this bottomless pit of a stomach but do you have anything I could? Preferably sweet."

"We have ice-cream," she suggested with her heavy British accent.

"That'd be great." When Viola got her ice cream she thanked the attendant. Duke smiled. He was resting his head half one her shoulder. Duke looked up at her just when she was about to take a bite.

"What?"

"How can you be hungry?"

"I have a bottomless pit of a stomach."

"Oh, so that's why whenever we make out, I touch your liver and not the bottom of your stomach."

Viola whacked him. "Way to be gross!" Duke laughed.

"Eh. How do you eat ice cream? It's filled with so much sugar!" Abigail said with disgust. "Keep that up and become big and fat."

"Well, Viola's job doesn't allow her to get out of shape. Her job is all about sport. Running and ball skills. Unlike your job where all you need to do is walk down a cat walk a few times. You're just jealous she can eat a bowl of ice cream and you or none of your little model friends can without having to purge afterwards." Duke spoke up, annoyed with Abigail. He was still angry about the other night but it was good that she wasn't pregnant. Duke knew that if she was, she'd be bragging about it by now.

Abigail sat back in her chair, sulking with Justin next to her who was 'napping' smiling like made. They arrived and Viola was feeling groggy. She hated flying, especially long hours. She was never good at it. At the baggage claim, Duke smiled before going, "When you said you were bad at flying, I didn't believe you. But now I do." They all had their bags except for Abigail who was still waiting on one. Duke looked down at Viola who wasn't looking her best. But when she looked all tired and messy, she looked cute.

Viola who was wearing sweatpants and a loose t-shirt had her messy hair tamed somewhat by a cap and she looked tired with bags under her eyes and was constantly yawning, making her eyes watery. "You are so lucky you are cute," Viola said tiredly.

"Or what?" Duke teased.

"You would be at your funeral by now." Duke laughed. Viola didn't; she was too tired. Viola leaned against Duke and closed her eyes for a moment, resting. Duke felt her arms wrap around his waist and he lifted them, allowing her. He then placed his arms around her and Viola yawned some more. Soon, they were headed off to the hotel. Duke and Viola sat in the front and as soon as Viola sat down, she was asleep. Duke sat next to her, being like her pillow. Viola was angled towards him and was resting her head on his chest and heard the steady thump of his heart. Viola wrapped her arms around tighter and could feel his heart skip a beat. Viola smiled at this.

"OKAY MEN!" Coach barked. "We've come far for this and we're not done yet!"

Justin leaned against the seat in front of him. "Sorry to interupt, but our captain isn't being such a good role model here," Justin nodded towards Duke. His head was leaning on top of Viola's which was leaning on him. He wasn't sleeping, just in a daze.

"MR ORSINO!" Duke jerked away from his daze. "Thanks for granting us with your presence."

Coach didn't snap Duke out of his daze. He also woke up Viola. Viola lifter her head up, her eyes half closed. "We here?" She asked sleepily.

"No, Ms Hastings. Carry on with your little rest." Coach said nicely. He then turned to his team. "AS I WAS SAYING..."

They arrived at the hotel, jumpy and excited. Viola however was still feeling all groggy. They were in the lobby and Coach was handing out room keys and naming roomies.

"Justin! Duke!" Coach handed them two room keys. "Toby and Andrew!" Coach continued until everyone had a room. Finally he handed Viola and Abigail a key each. "You'll be sharing a room. I hope don't mind."

"No! It's fine!"

"Me and Abigail will be just fine together!"

"Now the same ground rules apply as always. You all have a strict 10:30 curfew." Coach continued on and on. "And lastly, no girls in the rooms after 9!" He turned to Viola. "That means you Ms Hastings." Viola turned red. Coach smiled at this before turning back to his team. "Understood? GOOD! I expect you in an hour for training! MOVE I!"

They all headed up and Andrew grumbled, "It sure must be nice to have Coach like you."

"Aww. I can just tell some people on this team aren't on the right side."

The girls headed towards their room and the guys headed towards their room. Justin dumped his stuff and went to go find the ice machine and Toby and Andrew were knocking on their door in two minutes.

"Yo! Hear you're sharing a room with Drayton. He sure has changed, hasn't he?" Toby mentioned.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed. They took the couch while Duke lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was a nice room with a good amount of room.

"So," Andrew continued. "You bringing Viola back here?"

"Yeah. At you know night," Toby coughed the night.

Duke looked at them. "Sick and wrong guys, sick and wrong. Besides, you heard what Coach said. He's uptight with that."

"C'mon. I'm sure Coach won't mind. If he's worried one of us'll come to practice all mushy or loopy becaused of some chick, he'll have to get used to it seeing after December you'll be going to practice a lot with the same lovey dove, gooey, sickening face." The national team's coach was also the coach for Duke and the guys.

"Besides, I have a room mate. I'm sure he won't notice a thing."

"I'm sure Justin will be fine-" Just then Justin walked in.

"What will I be fine with?"

Toby came across it casually. "Oh you know. Andrew was going to say you'll be fine with crashing with us for a night or two or maybe all of them so lover-boy Duke here can make sweet love to his girlfriend." Andrew sighed.

Justin looked at Andrew and Toby to Duke. All he could do was throw ice cubes at Andrew and Toby.

Back in Abigail and Viola's room, the topic was similar. "Don't think that just because Duke isn't allowed to have girls in the room, you can bring him hear so you can shag him or do whatever," Abigail said, opening a giant suitcase. Viola came out of the bathroom. She dried her hands on her pants.

"Don't worry. I mean, it's not like Duke and I have slept together yet..." Viola sat cross-legged on her bed.

"You haven't slept with Duke yet?" Abigail asked curiously.

"No. I haven't exactly slept with anyone yet."

"You're a virgin?"

"Well yeah. I respect my body and it beats being some slut who sleeps with every man they can get their hands on."

"Are you saying I'm a slut?"

"No. I'm just saying there are people out there who give it all in. I'm not like that. I respect my body."

"And Duke doesn't mind?"

"No. Duke doesn't mind. He respects me and my body as well and he believes a relationship shouldn't always be about the physical stuff."

Abigail thought for a moment. If Viola was still a virgin and hadn't slept with Duke yet, it meant Abigail had slept with him before Viola. She made a mental note of that in her head. One point for Abigail. Go Ice Queen.

**YAY! NO CAFFINE OR SUGAR! I'm making progress. Sorry, no shoutouts today, but thank you all! I'm really low on energy so no shoutouts. THAT IS WHAT NO CAFFINE AND SUGAR IS DOING TO ME! LACK OF ENERGY!! AH! Well, the next two or so chapters is on London. Then Las Vegas! YEAH BABY! In Vegas, Viola finds out Duke and Abigail's deadly secret... how will she react... DUN DUN DUN..**

**(i'll give you a hint: they don't break up... but will there be a fight?? OOHHH)**


	34. London

**Disclaimer: Same sad story. I do not own She's the Man. BOOHOO. However, I do own part of it... my plot, Abigail Ramsey, the devil's mother, ummmm who else, OH! Evie May Hastings and a whole bunch of people I've made up inside my head. They are mine, nothing else. **

**I'M BACK! I first started and I was like I have 5 hours! YAY! Then I read like 50billion FanFics, ate and it was down to 2! I was like HOLY CRAP!**

**ummmhilol: Yep, Viola's life is definetly fun... well it wasn't always that way... Thanks for the support on my caffine/sugar addiction. I'm going pretty well. I've made it through the last few days of school without caffine or sugar... it's the FanFics that need most of my concentration. **

**itsasouthernthing: Yeah, lots of me wish Duke didn't sleep with Abigail... but it's gonna cause drama and bring Duke and Viola closer... I have it all planned. I can't promise but Viola will most probably forgive Duke... pretty sure she will... once she hear's his side of the story and HERS. Yeah, I would be pissed as well. LOL. Same here, though. No personal experiences.**

**Sophia-Chad: OMG OMG! Here is the next chapter. Sorry, not much drama, but the Las Vegas chapter(s) will be packed with drama... I PROMISE! It's funny when in the beginning of the story, everyone didn't want the fight to be happening. I was getting 'make them get back together!' and now people _want _me to make them have a fight. I'll try. **

**Ashley Garla: You might just have to wait for that drama, but it'll be good. I'm thinking of spending a whole chapter on this whole dramatic Vegas scene I have in my head, like word for word already. LOL. I hope it's gonna be great... but they always say things look better in their head... better do some editing...**

**Princesakarlita411: I hope I got your PenName right! Well, seeing so many people want a fight, I'll slip one or two in. All in that Vegas scene. But I'm not telling you who'll it'll be between. OHHH! TENSION. **

**HarryPotterANDShesTheManFan18: Well, if you want drama, you'll have to wait! HOPEFULLY you can!**

**Mrs Dom Masbolle: Thanks! I'm shouting out for all your previous reviews I haven't acknowledged. Well, I had to read the chapter myself (I don't re-read before updating and I'm like unconscious of what I'm writing) to see what you mean by Duke's getting mushy. I kinda get that vibe as well. But let me be honest with you, it wasn't intended. THANKS FOR POINTING IT OUT! Good to hear you love the fluff, it's soooooo hard to write!! It's not like I have any previous experiences to help me write them... LOL. Well, I know how everyone loves the fluff and I like reading what I'm able to do, I take forever to do it. GOOD TO HEAR YOU LOVE IT! Vegas is very significant. There will be DRAMA! One whole chapter of it. Plus their fun part... you know casinos, clubs... LOL. (I'm giving too much away) Well, I like the idea of the terrible sad crying and I'll try to fit that in with the fights I've planned. And Duke's heart shattering... hmm... ever since thinking of about the fights everyone has been demanding, I'm making Duke's heart DEFINETLY shatter... **

**Girlz-Rule: I have a shocker to tell you. Abigail WILL NOT tell Viola, Duke will. It's gonna add drama to my story. Duke will find out what his mom said, but it's pretty obvious she hates Viola and her mom. It's great to hear you love the story. I love reading the reviews. **

**GilbertDrone328: Don't worry, Duke's gonna tell, not Abigail. It'll make it more mushy and gooey later on and it'll add more drama. HOPEFULLY you won't be disappointed. Yeah, I agree. When I was writing what Duke says about Abigail's what-if, I was like, gosh, that's harsh! It came across harsher than I thought and the last thing I want is for him to be the Justin of the story... although in my story Justin Drayton is the good guy... well, techincally it's both their faults. Abigail for tricking him into the whole fling and Duke being a jerk about it... I started cracking up when you were like, 'it wouldn't be the baby's fault the mother is a crazy b!tch.' I was like, it sounds so serious but it's so hilarious! I've never heard of the name Schmigglemeyer, either. Seducing a friend. I'll have to think about that one... and her not being catty? I think someone is starting to like Abigail Ramsey.**

**cbarkins: I don't know what to say. Thanks? Anyhoos (I got that from you... you didn't use it this time! LOL) I didn't feel the Diola either, but in Vegas you will! (See I have a lot planned for Vegas. And it's Vegas so it'll be much more interesting!) There was some fluff, but then yes, Abigail had to ruin everything. Well, she's sharing a room with Viola. BOOHOO! I don't know what to think about 'it must've been a rocking wicked chapter to get me all mad and stuff' but I'll take it as a compliment. You being mad because of my chapter... rocking wicked? I'll have to go over that line. LOL. Your anti caffine/sugar line creeped me out! NO MORE ARTIFICIAL ENERGY FOR ME!**

**nikkitan89: You really want Abigail to die, don't you? LOL. Well I'll kill her, but not in that way. Sorry. She's gonna pay in another way... keeping you thinking.**

**Thanks for the reviews. 203? I was like AHHHHH! YEAH BABY! NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! You guys reckon you can give me 300 before I finish this story?? Let's hope... I'd love you guys if you could.**

The first soccer game was up and Duke and the team were ready to kill. Well, just kill the other team's asses. They gave up ass-kicking years ago. Now they were all about ass-killing. The two captains were at the front. They were all ready, the entire stadium watching for the game to start. It was one of the few times where the entire stadium hushed down and fell silent. The two captains shook hands with the referees before the referee went,

"Captains, shake hands." The two captains shook hands, the other captain having a twisted grin on his face.

"Nice to meet your aqquantices. Too bad, we're gonna be kicking some serious ass. You're ass. Then you and your little pretty boy team can go home." He had an accent and Duke just smiled back at him.

"Our team gave up ass-kicking years ago. Now we kill ass, not kick. And don't be so jealous that we 'pretty boys' can be pretty and play soccer." **(A/N: Don't think Duke is acting all cocky and arrogant and basically a jerk! NO WAY!!)**

The game started and the stadium crowd erupted into cheers and crys. Duke gave a quick glance back at the sidelines where he saw all the coaches and referees and also Viola. She stood out from everybody else. Viola smiled and gave a quick wave and Duke smiled back, his eyes squinting slightly from the sun before starting the game. He turned and stole the ball from a player on the other team and grinned as he dribbled it back up the other way, dodging players. **(A/N: Yep, Duke's going mushy alright. He always was mushy, he just didn't show it. It's part of the Man Code. LOL) **

The game intensified and so did the crowd. Coach, watched the game, shouting out to the team and was able to chitchat with Coach. **(A/N: I just realized he doesn't have a name! It's uhh... Bret... uhhh... Vinnies.) **

"So, tell me Ms Hastings, where did you meet young Mr Orsino? VINCENTS! PASS! BERKLEY IS OPEN! TAKE A SHOT! GET THE BALL BACK!"

"Back in high school."

"Ahh. Nothing beats being with a high school sweet-heart. FASTER MEN! HURRY! WE'RE NOT GOING TO SHOOT GOALS OURSELF!"

Viola laughed a bit. **(A/N: I just realized at the Duke's parents dinner, Viola said they had been dating for 4 months. It's actually 8 months. WHOOPS! I miscalculated the high school bit.) **"You could say that."

Coach Vinnies also let out a gruff laugh. "FASTER! PASS! TAKE A GOAL!"

"Uh, Coach?"

"Call me Bret. PASS! DON'T LET HIM GET IT! GET IT BACK! DRIBBLE, HURRY!"

"Okay... _Bret. _How do you bellow and shout all day at your team and still keep your voice?"

The coach laughed, more freely this time. "I've been training little pretty-boys for 14 years now. You get used to it. Those men need some yelling before they put effort."

"Another question. Why do you like me so much? All the guys say it must be lucky to have you like me."

"Listening to Mr Aguecheek, have we now? **(That's Andrew) **Well, you remind me of someone special. My daughter. She was young and an awfully good soccer player, just like you. She was free spirited and happy."

"Don't mind me asking, but whatever happnened to her?"

Coach's smile droppend and his eyes became all hollow. "I'm sorry," Viola apologized. "It's none of my business."

"She's uh, not here with us anymore."

Viola felt a pang of guilt. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be... she had a short, enjoyed life. MR DRAYTON! WAIT IN THAT GOAL POST WITHOUT THAT SILLY GRIN! **(A/N: In StepUp2: The Streets, Robert Hoffman (Justin) has this cute, silly grin. Watch and relate.) **

The first half continued. There were many exciting moments. Justin kicked a ball from his goalpost and it landed on the other side of the field. The other team's goal post to be exact. Plus 1, USA. Then Duke, pulled off his famous, well known, impossible to human (except for Duke of course and Viola, although she didn't use it in her games. It was his move) The stadium went wild with cheers from one side and angry calls from the coaches and groans from the other side. That didn't stop star player on the other team from shooting. He quickly shot against Justin, wiping away the 'silly' grin.

The second half proceeded with Duke doing a flip in throwing to throw the ball in and Toby jumping up and pounding it with his forehead. Toby continud, rubbing his forehead. "That hurt," he muttered to Duke and Andrew, causing them to laugh before running off. The name ended with a player from the other team missing a penalty shot (thanks to Justin) making them win, 6-5. Victory was sweet. Viola cheered with all the others, when Justin dived and pushed the ball out of the way of reaching the goal. As Justin was being cheered on in a big team huddle, Duke went off to the sidelines.

"That was amazing!" Viola called cheerfully. "You've just won you're first game at the 2014 Lodon FIFA World Cup!" Viola flung herself towards Duke, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a big kiss. They would've continued if Justin and the other team didn't come rushing to the sidelines, cheering.

"Great job guys!"

"Thanks Vi." Viola gave him a big, congratulating hug and Toby and Andrew pointed out they helped and deserved a hug. Viola rolled her eyes, but gave them both a hug resulting in the whole team wanting a hug. It was all fun and laughing when Viola asked, "What about you, Coach? Do you deserve a hug?"

To the team's astonishment, he opened his arms wide and Viola gave him a big hug and was engulfed by the coach. Finally, Viola hugged Duke before returning to kissing him which caused a whole bunch of cheers which were a mixture of their victory and the fact that Duke and Viola were making out for a whole stadium to watch them. One word. Wow.

That night at dinner, Andrew insisted that Viola have a drink. Viola took the glass of champagne and took a big drink of it. She didn't swallow. It just stayed in her mouth, her face all srunched up. Andrew and Toby started laughing at her face and how it looked but they soon noticed the shower of champagne.

"VIOLA HASTINGS, THAT IS DISGUSTING!" Andrew yelled as he wiped his champagne dripping face with his napkin. Viola smiled sheepishly before taking a long drink of water. As she did, Justin was there going, "That was pretty nasty. Hey, at least you guys will save a whole bunch of money. You won't need to pay for the installation of sprinklers."

This made Viola, smile and she put her cup down. She was trying hard not to laugh. A bit of water started to dribble out, but she was safe. "Oh, is she gonna blow? She's trying hard not too!" Justin said, laughing with the other guys. Viola was trying really hard not to laugh. "AND SHE BLOWS!" Justin said, banging his hand on the table and Viola lost it. She sprayed out all the water, bursting into laughter, all over Justin.

Justin, sat there, shocked with this frozen half-smile on his face. His eyes were closed and part of his hair was dripping. He wiped away the water with his napkin before opening his eyes. "Sorry?" Viola squeaked. That just made them to burst out laughing.

"Wait. Aren't you going to spray Duke with some form of liquid?" Andrew asked, disappointed that Duke was always left out on Viola's 'special' treament for the guys.

Viola thought for a second before plainly going, "No."

'What? Why not?" Andrew demanded.

"Duke's _special _remember," Toby reminded.

"Exactly," Viola said wiping her mouth free from the water that had found it's way out of her mouth before giving Duke a kiss.

"Man, you do not know how lucky you are to have Viola like you," Andrew said to Duke, shaking his head.

"Yeah, Andrew here would do anything to get the same special treatment as you do from Viola." Toby added on.

Justin raised an eyebrow. "I did not say that," Andrew protested. "You're just lucky that she's not elbowing you, which I have a permanant mark, thank you! and have her showering you with drinks. You're lucky she doesn't physically scar you for life."

Duke laughed. "Well, you obviously don't know Viola. She can be very fickle at times."

Viola's jaw dropped. "Well, excuse me! I'm sorry. I never knew you thought I was _fickle. _Well, know that we're coming clean on how we think about each other, you're going mushy!" Viola sniffed and turned in her chair, facing away from Duke with her arms crossed and her nose in the air.

"Mushy? Yeah, Viola's right. You have been getting all lovey dovey lately," Andrew said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up Andrew. Just because I don't like Duke doesn't mean you're my friend or whatever." Viola said.

"So know you don't like me?" Duke asked. He leaned foward and grabbed Viola's sides causing her to jump and shriek as she was ticklish. "Still don't like me?" Duke asked, tickling her.

"YEAH YOU SHOW HER WHO'S BOSS!" Toby cheered on.

"NEVER! I... don't... like... you!" Viola said in between laughs. "I love you!" Viola said quickly before pulling him into a kiss. Andrew's jaw dropped. He was now curious what made Duke so special not to recieve any torture from Viola. While Viola was kissing Duke, she opened her eyes and grinned as mischieviously as she could and still keep kissing Duke. There was a sparkle in her eyes. She raised her eyebrows once, quickly as if signalling the future tricks she had in store for them before closing her eyes and continuing kissing Duke.

The next day, Coach Vinnies decided to let them have a day off before going back to practice. Duke, Toby, Andrew, Duke and Viola were thrilled to hear this. There was time to explore. Abigail tagged along, claiming she had nothing to do and didn't even bother to ask if it was okay. They decided to be the typical American tourist or any tourist for any matter and take a red, double decker tour bus around.

They decided to go on the top and it was really windy. Andrew and Toby decided to make like a documentry on their London trip and while Andrew was mostly holding the camera, filming, Toby was doing all of the talking. They didn't talk about London but soccer and such.

"Uh guys? If this is to remember London, shouldn't you be filming London and not the gum in the shape of Abraham Lincoln on the bottom of the seat," Viola interupted.

Andrew brought the camera up and focused it on Viola. "The girl speaks." Toby commented before they went back to filming, not the gum but other things, the people in the bus. When Abigail complained she wanted to go shopping, Duke for once agreed.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Yeah, then you can go buy some real clothes," Abigail said icily to Viola. They went down to the bus driver and asked him,

"Excuse us, where is the best place to go shopping?"

"Well. There are a lot of places. What type of shopping?"

"Designer," Abigail said immediatly.

"Yer, you're going to want to go to Bond Street."

"Thanks. Where's that?"

"Hold on. The next stop is actually Bond Street." The bus driver with the heavy accent said. He focused on turning and then after driving for a bit more, he came to a stop. He said into his little loud speaker thing.

"This 'ere is Bond Street. Great for shopping."

They thanked him before hopping off. They walked along with Andrew and Toby filming every hot looking girl walk by. The girl would sometimes look at them, with a look on their faces. They were walking when Abigail stopped. She stopped and the others turned. It wasn't like any of the other designer shops. Prada, Gucci, Chanel, Dolce and Gabanna, Versace, Giorgio Armani, all those big names. The store had these letters spelling Cassia Chamomile. The letters were bold and fancy and inside looked very elegant like all the other designer shops.

Abigail entered, obviously having heard the brand. They entered in after her, feeling the cool rush of air conditioning. There were clothes, handbags, shoes, belts, wallets, the same thing as all the other shops. But it was all so different. The pattern was are so bold and colorful, different and stylish. Abigail did something she would never do again in her life. She grabbed Viola's hand and dragged her to the nearest rack. "Oh my gosh! Just look at this! Viola, this would be good!" Viola looked at the guys with a look of confusion in her eyes. She shrugged and started to use both hands to take all the clothes Abigail was piling onto her.

A few mintues later, Viola had a whole bunch of clothes in her arms that Abigail had tossed to her or Duke or one of the guys chose. Soon, they shoved her into a dressing room to let her try it all on. A shop assistant was there to assist them. The dressing rooms were in a brightly lit hall. Just outside, were the built in walls of shoes. There were chairs along where the shoes were and a few big, circular couches around the store. The guys took seats around it, the one closest to the dressing rooms.

Abigail stepped out first. She had these amazing clothes on, the designer was just that good. Andrew and Toby found a new thing to do. They got out the video camera and started filiming.

"This is the Abigail Ramsey wearing an outfit by Cassia Chamomile. We give her a-" Toby referred back to Andrew.

"7."

"A 7 out of 10." Abigail grinned nicely, something that the guys weren't used to.

"So this is a fashion show is it?" Abigail asked.

Andrew and Toby nodded. Abigail smirked before posing professionally and turning and walking perfectly back. She was about to enter her dressing room again when she said, "Then it's a fashion show you'll get." There was something about that smile about her's.

They heard a lot of whispering and Abigail knocked on Viola's door. Viola opened and Abigail gave Viola a helping push out. Viola shrugged and walked out. "What do ya think?" Their jaw's dropped.

"You getting this on camera?" Andrew asked.

Toby nodded. "Yep." he replied in the same, slow voice. Viola blushed, giggling, wondering what the fuss was about. She looked down and saw the outfit she was wearing. It was nice.

Andrew, Toby and Justin regained their voices but Duke didn't. "Looks like someone's been blown away," Justin said to Toby and Andrew, nudging Duke who was still there, gawping. Fnally Duke's jaw snapped shut.

"Y-you look nice," He managed. Viola laughed, tossing her head back, letting her brown hair fall back. She smiled again before walking back, in a less professional matter but just as welll, looking behind herself occasionally to see Duke staring again.

"That was a nice outfit," Duke whispered to Justin and Justin burst into laughter. Abigail came out again and the two held their 'fashion show' with Andrew and Toby filming and rating. The clothes were just drop dead gorgeous. And it was all thanks to Cassia Chamomile.

**Sorry to cut you off. Next chapter they meet Cassia Chamomile and they finish London. Then the start of Vegas. Vegas drama and some more Vegas. Bye! I haven't had caffine or sugar! YAY!**


	35. Cassia Chamomile

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own anything... only the characters I've created...**

**Well I'm back! I'm so excited for Las Vegas! I wanna make this chapter short so I can update again TODAY, my chapter on Vegas. WOO HOO! Well, I'm going to be really quick and everything! LETS GET ROLLING! PS Don't hate me if I can't get my shoutouts done today. I READ ALL OF THEM! GOOD TO HEAR YOU'RE EXCITED FOR VEGAS AND LIKED IT... WELL MOST ANYWAYS. **

Viola accidentally came out wearing a mis match shoe.

"Viola Hastings has cracked," Andrew grinned, aiming the camera at her feet. Viola turned pink. She smiled, not nervously but mischeviously. She went back in to change quickly. She actually came out while Abigail was still there. The guy's jaw dropped at the sight of Viola.

Viola was wearing a bright blue tank top with wide white stripes running across and a orange cropped sweater on top. She then wore purple skinny jeans and a long, black boot and a wedge cork heel. It looked so funny.

"I stand corrected," Andrew muttered. "Viola Hastings has now cracked." Then they heard a voice. It was elegant and had a very, very, strong, heavy British accent. It was quite hard to understand the words. The words sounded slurred although she had not a drop of alcohol running through her.

"You wear the clothes well, although they may not match." All the friends looked to see a tall, elegant female. She had redish, brown hair which was piled up in a messy, but elegant swirl. It was all held together with a big, flat clip. She had her arms crossed and had this smirk on her face.

"Hi!" Viola greeted, she loved meeting new people. "I'm Viola-"

"Hastings. I know. And that's Ms Abigail Ramsey, Duke Orsino, Andrew Aguecheek, Toby Belch and Justin Drayton," the mysterious woman said with her accent.

"Don't mind me asking, but how do you know us all?" Justin asked, clearly confused.

"I'm sorry. I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm-"

She was interupted by Abigail. "You're Cassia Chamomile," she said dreamily.

"Really?" Cassia asked, raising her eyebrows. "Now that's something I don't hear often."

"Who?" Toby asked.

Abigail woke up from her daze. "Cassia Chamomile, idiot! The world wide famous designer! You're in her shop! She's the best around. Better than Donatella Versace was or ever will be, Prada, Gucci, Chanel, all those famous designers put together! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO THAT IS! She graduated high school and worked in a department store and then moved on to be one of the most famous designers known to human! She did this all before she turned 26. And now at just age 30, she's one of the most successful designers. SHE IS THE MOST SUCCESSFUL DESIGNERS! I've always wanted to model your clothes!"

"I don't do anorexic." Cassia said plainly.

Abigail's eyes grew big. "What?"

"You heard. As you should know, I hand pick all my models. And not once have I chosen someone who is anorexic. It's quite disgusting, actually. Italy banned too skinny models years ago and when they did, it made a huge impact. I would die rather than have skeletons model my clothes! I'm not saying the models can be seriously obese, just not super skinny."

"Are you saying I have an eating disorder?" Abigail felt herself getting hot.

"No," Cassia Chamomile said calmly. "I'm just saying, you should think before you go starving yourself or purging. Those models you work with. Amelia Elsbeth, Valerie McVaronds, Frannie Debut just to name a few. They are on the road to becoming weighing less than my 8 year old nephew. I saw your last show in Milan. That dress by Dolce and Gabanna was the abolute cutest thing ever. You were looking scrawny. Your shoulder blades were sticking out. That's normal, to have your shoulder blades show a bit, but you and your sticking out ribcage and hips, not a pretty site. I mean, have you looked at yourself? What are you? 100? 98? 95?" Cassia was now glaring at the thought of anorexic models.

Abigail was fuming, absolutely fuming. But Cassia was done. "Well, now that we all agree that the outfit does not work, why don't you go try on something else?" She gave Viola a few shirts and bottoms and pushed her back into the dressing room. She then turned to the guys. "Now, now. What should we do about you?" She pointed to Toby. "That shirt, it's hideous. Almost as bad as his shirt," Cassia pointed to Andrew's shirt. "Now, go put your little camera down and take these." She went to retrieve a suit. It was nice, stylish and black with a light blue button up shirt. "Go on now!" She shoved Andrew and Toby in with the clothes.

An hour later, Viola swore that she and the others had tried on every shirt, belt, skirt, pants, jacket and hat the store had to offer. Cassia and Abigail were discussing a plan for Abigail to be able to model for her and Toby, Andrew and Justin were still forcing each other to try on clothes. Duke dragged Viola to the shoe section.

"Vi, no offense, but you need clothes... and shoes."

"Oh gee thanks." Viola sat down in the chair.

"Wait here." He went off and came back with three different types of shoes. "Which one?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes! It's almost hard to believe you are a girl, you're so un-girly-girlish."

"Do I need to prove to you that I am a girl?" Viola purred and the two remembered the last time Duke doubed her being a girl.

"Nah. I know you are. Now choose a shoe!" Viola chose a silver, strappy one with high stiletto heels. "Nice choice. Being around Abigail, Liv, Kia and Yvonne has done you some good!"

"And Paul. He's always nagging me to buy some clother, do something with my hair."

Duke laughed slightly. Duke asked for Viola's size and the assisants scurried off, whispering to each other about how Cassia Chamomile was there, in the store. There were no other people in the store, but passing people noticed that she was in there and took a double take. Cassia Chamomile, back in London, where she grew up. Cassia was always busy. Well, the shop assistants brought out a shoe box.

Duke took it and opened it. He took out one shoe and Viola stuck her foot out at him. She wiggled her toes and laughed. "Shoe me." Duke laughed as well. Viola slipped her foot in and now it was time to do up the straps. After a while of fiddling, Duke got it.

"Finally." Duke then put on the other shoe, which was much easier as he knew how all the silver straps went. Viola got up. She looked down at her feet. She moved her toes around.

"They're really comfortable." Viola noted.

"So, how hard is it to run away in them?" Duke asked.

Viola started to hurry away, "I think we're going to find out." Duke chased Viola around the shop, with Viola dodging and hiding behind belt racks. Finally, they returned to the chairs, out of breath.

"Looks like they're easy to run away. That's the first." Viola sank into her chair. Viola tried on many different pairs of shoes and the guys and girls decided to call it a day. They spent nearly four hours, shopping for clothes and hats and shoes and also talking to Cassia. She was very fun to listen to, fun to talk to and she was a great laugh who had a true love for fashion. Abigail was busy paying and Viola was suprised to see Andrew in line. Andrew caught Viola's eye and saw the look on her face.

"Hey, I'm taking Cassia's advice." Andrew grinned. He put down shirts and pants while Cassia, Toby and Justin were there, adding and taking things away. Cassia added a belt and said, "There. That's fine. Now you'll look _decent._"

Justin and Toby laughed while the girls swiped Andrew's card. "I think they might be better shoppers than you," Duke whispered to Viola. Viola said she wasn't going to buy anything but that didn't stop Cassia and Duke. Together, they made a pile of clothes that suited Viola and Duke added the shoebox of silver shoes. "Can't forget the incredible heels, the ones that Viola can actually run away in." Viola laughed.

"Duke, there is no way I am going to buy that much clothes. I don't need clothes! I have enough!"

"Soccer jerseys, yes. Real clother, no," Cassia stated as the items were beeped.

Viola sighed and got out her wallet. "There's no stopping is there?" Viola asked Duke.

Duke grinned. "Nope." He stopped Viola just as she was handing them her credit card. "Let me."

"Being a gentlemen, I see," Viola said. She held out her card and so did Duke and the two assistants at the front didn't know who's to take.

"Mine!"

"Duke, I am not going to let you pay for all of that."

"But you will," He leaned over and tossed the card onto the keyboard. The two assistants shrugged and took his card. Viola put her card back and frowned.

"If only you weren't so stubborn."

"Me, stubborn?" Duke asked taking the bags. Viola took some too and stuck her tongue out at Viola.

"Thanks, Cassia. We had a great time!" Viola thanked.

"No, no. My pleasure. I love helping people choose clothes. It's a passion. You and Abigail should join me for coffee. I'm sure Abigail would be thrilled to discuss my Autumn fashion week I'm holding." Abigail looked as if she died and went to heaven. Viola and Abigail accepted the invitation and they exchanged cell phone numbers. Cassia wrote an adress down on a piece of paper and handed it to Abigail.

"This is a great coffee shop I go to."

"Yep, we'll see you tomorrow!" The gang left with lime green bags with _Cassia Chamomile _written on them in this royal blue. They went back, all tired, ready for rest. The next day, Abigail and Viola went to coffee with Cassia while the guys trained.

"So I hear your getting married to Duke Orsino." Cassia said, smiling, taking a sip of her coffee. Viola smiled and looked down at her cup and Abigail nearly choked.

"Yep."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't do wedding dresses."

Viola laughed. "Hey, I found this great dress maker."

"Who? Who?"

"Her name is Andie Prescotts."

"Andie Prescotts? I know her. Yes, yes, I know Andie alright."

"Well, you'll just have to show me this fabulous design by Andie."

Viola smiled. "I sure will." The three bonded and Abigail and Viola both really like her. And she liked them back, they were funny American girls with happy spirits. Anyways, well, there were more games and more victories. However, just when America was closer than ever before, they lost. They were all pretty upset to. Not too upset. They knew that there would be a small chance of them actually winning, but they had fun in the process. Viola and Abigail were there to cheer them on at every game.

When they lost, they were going to go home. It was sad. They were all in Toby and Andrew's room, the sun was setting and they were all sitting around. They were all pretty glum. They were going to leave in two days.

"So what should we do when we get back?" Andrew asked. He was twirling a soccer ball on his hand.

"Dunno." Toby answered.

"We stuffed up," Andrew said bitterly.

"C'mon guys. You guys did sooo well!" Viola comforted.

"Yeah." Abigail agreed. The guys knew she meant it because she actually stopped filing her nails and looked very genuine.

"There will always be other years." Viola contined.

"I know," Justin said.

"Yeah. We're just feeling upset and all. We'll have to get over it..." Andrew trailed off.

"Yeah. Too bad there's nothinAnd g fun to do to make up us feel better."

"You're right Toby."

"Thank you Andrew."

Justin sighed. "Yeah. Somewhere where we could let all our thoughts leave."

Andrew sighed as well. "Somewhere where we could meet hot chicks." Toby nodded. "Somewhere where we could spend our nights at clubs."

Toby nodded again and sighed. "Somewhere we could have drink, be lazy and party hard."

"And play poker." Justin said, getting an idea. Toby, Andrew, Duke, Viola and Abigail looked at him oddly. "That's it guys! We'll go to Vegas!"

"Vegas? As in Las Vegas?" Toby asked.

"How many Las Vegas' have you been to?" Abigail asked, teasing Toby and his lack of 'intelligence'.

"What's there to do in Vegas?" Andrew asked, bored.

Viola spoke up. "Lots of things. Casinos, bars, clubs... _girls,_" And Andrew and Toby snapped up.

"Girls?"

Viola nodded, trying to persuade them. "Lots of girls. Lots and lots of girls." She grinned. Toby and Andrew looked at each other.

"Count us in!" they said, high-fiving.

"Ditto to that," Viola said, smiling.

Abigail nodded. "It should be fun." They all looked at Duke.

"What the hey, let's go to Vegas."

Justin grinned and hopped onto Andrew's laptop. "When should we go?"

"This weekend?" Abigail suggested. It was Wednesday. Tomorrow would be Thursday.

"Good idea," Justin went online. He clicked around. "Okay. We're due to arrive in Vegas at..." He waited for a moment. "10pm on Thursday."

"That's settled," Viola smiled. "Now wherever should we stay?"

Duke grinned. "I know a place."

"Ohh. Where?" Abigail asked.

"There's only one place for people like us that can go to."

"WHERE!" Andrew demanded, getting impatient. Duke kicked Justin out of the way and typed something into the web page address bar.

The room was filled with loud music. "Nice choice," Viola grinned.

**I'll try my best to get the next chapter up! THANKS! **


	36. The Pure

**Disclaimer: I do not own She's the Man... Yada Yada Ya.**

**WELL! I'M RUSHING TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP! SORRY NO SHOUTOUTS BUT TOMORROW, I'LL DO ONES FOR TODAY AND TOMORROW! THANKS! I've decided that Justin/Andrew/Toby ALSO make a lot. Not as much as Duke does. Who does? Let's say their annual salary including endorsements and everything is shall we say 25million? That sounds good. So Duke is there making 33 and their making 25.. Viola... I don't know... but it's a lot... LOL. HERE THEY ARE IN VEGAS! The next chapter, Viola will most probably find out... yeah. **

The next day, they were in Vegas. It was night and the city was all bright with lights. It was a city that was the place to be at night. They arrived, tired and they went to their hotel. It wasn't a too long of a trip... or drive to get there. As they approached, all they could do was smile. They were in Las Vegas, ready for a long weekend. Boy, were they ever!

"Nice choice," Viola said tiredly. They approached and entered. There were people around, either heading to a club or casino. They walked up to the reception. The man there looked up.

"How may we help you?" he asked.

"We uh, actually made a booking... thing," Andrew handled the topic uneasily.

The man nodded slowly. "Name?"

"Uh I think it was under Justin Drayton." The man typed some things into his computer.

"Yes we have you here. 2 nights? Tonight and tomorrow night? Yep." He continued typing and soon everything was settled. They had agreed to pool in money to pay but for now, they used Justin's credit card.

"You guys owe me," he whispered to them as he signed. The man at the desk called over a bellboy and they went up to the 11th floor. The bellboy opened the door from him and grinned at the sight of their faces.

"Welcome to the Hard Rock Hotel and Casino Penthouse." The bellboy happily accepted the tip and headed off. The all just stared. They went in.

"Nice place," Viola said.

Duke grinned, "Yep."

"So this is the Hard Rock Hotel." Justin said. He walked in further. He took a seat in a chair and sunk in. "I think I'll like it."

"Well, don't get used to it." Andrew said, sinking in as well. "Little Abigail here insisted we go to the Palms. So that's where we're off to on Saturday."

"Hey! The Hard Rock Hotel is great trust me but it's where all the 'wanna-be players' come. They hope that one day that they'll become players and move up to the Palms." Abigail prosested.

"She right," Viola agreed. "Hard Rock is nice and all, but the Palms is where everyone goes. Well everyone who's anyone."

Toby jumped into a chair. "Suits me. As long as we're a place where we're near our own kind."

"And that is?" Duke questioned.

"Players," Toby nodded. He hopped up and walked over to the bar. He grabbed a bottles of water and tossed it to them.

"Well, I'm going to go see what this 'penthouse' has to offer." Viola said. She grabbed Duke's hand. "And you're coming." **(A/N: The thing about the Palms is true. If you've watched 21, the Hard Rock is nice. The Palms is the real party place. It's not on the Las Vegas Strip, but it's where like all the big people have been. Soulja Boy, T-Pain, Kanye West and a whole bunch of other people go to. Check out the Hard Rock Hotel and Casino site. It's awesome. Check out the suites... THEN go to the Palms website and check out their suites and villas. Now that's nice.) **

It was a nice penthouse. It had a pool table, bar, huge lounge area, jacuzzi, three bedrooms, flat screen TVs and an automated bowling lane. Yep, it was sweet alright. Viola and Duke went back and they discussed with the others their 'to do' list.

"Okay. The club to be is the Pure," Justin stated. **(This is true as well. It's always filled with celebrities)**

"Let's go on Saturday night." Toby suggested.

"The busiest day of the week?" Abigail asked.

"It's worth a shot."

"Okay."

"And we gotta check out the casino and Body English here."

"Yeah, yeah, Justin" Andrew rolled his eyes.

"So we hit the casino and club here tomorrow and Saturday during the day, move to the Palms and then go to the Pure at Ceasars Palace?"

"Yep," I'm headed off to bed." Abigail said.

"You're not going to take a dip in the hot tub or play a game of pool or go bowling?" Viola asked.

"I can wait," Abigail smiled. So they all scrambled to do their own thing. It was only midnight. The night was still young. After all, they were in Vegas.

Viola and Abigail were sharing a room, Toby and Andrew were sharing one and Duke and Justin were rooming. There were two big, beds in the rooms with an en-suite each. In the lounge area, there was a huge glass window with a view of the Strip and the city with all the lights. It was finally 3 when they all had done what they wanted and they headed off to bed. Viola fell asleep right away. So did everyone else. They didn't wake up until 1 where they found themselves extremely hungry.

They decided to go out to shop and grab some food. They ate and headed to buy more clothes. Viola and Abigail needed clothes to go out that night. Viola admitted that she wouldn't go clubbing or gambling, but it was a special occasion. Soon they were all ready and the night just came by so quickly. When it was time and the Hard Rock Hotel Casino finally opened, they were ready.

Viola had her hair down, straight and was wearing this spaghetti strap, very sparkly blue dress that stopped just after mid-thigh. She wore little make up, a bit of mascara and some lip gloss. She wore her brand new shoes, the nice silver ones. Abigail was different. She wore a yellow dress. It went around like a strapless but then there were two thin straps in the middle that went out to make a V and then tie around her neck like a halter.

The guys were looking good too. They were all looking pretty similar. The black suit with the button up shirt with the top button undone. Typical them. Duke was holding Viola's phone and Viola just burst into laughter as they were walking down a hallway. There were pictures of 'rock legends' all up on the wall. Viola was shocked to see one of Sebastian and one of him and the band. Viola asked for her phone and took a picture of both.

"Vi? It's what, 10. How's Vegas?" Sebastian asked, tiredly.

"You'll never guess what I've found." Viola sent the pictures and Sebastian laughed.

"At the Hard Rock Hotel?"

"Yep."

"Sweet. Now, go on. I gotta go. Liv's calling." They entered the casino where there were people all around, trying their luck out. Their were casually dressed people and then the people dressed how they were. After getting their chips and all, Justin went off to play poker. He was always good at poker. Duke, Toby and Andrew went off as well and Viola and Abigail headed over to get a drink.

"Don't you have anything non-alcoholic and tastes good?" Viola asked. After hearing all the drinks, she was desperate for a Coke. "Don't you have Coke?"

"Coke?" The bartender turned and looked in the mini fridge of drinks and apologized. "Sorry no Coke."

"Something sweet and has no alcohol?"

"Ohh. Virgin pina colada?"

"THANK YOU!" Viola sighed. Abigail laughed while sipping her cocktail. They headed over to the slot machines, where the guys were, trying their luck. They were in a row, while the pictures buzzed by, slowly stopping. Andrew had all mis match pictures.

"Aww. C'mon!" He tried again.

Toby was in the same trouble. Duke however, was doing pretty well. He had gotten three of the matching things, not jackpot but still won quite a lot.

"Man, you're so lucky, did you know that?" Andrew complained.

Toby agreed. "Yah. You got the girl," he pointed to Viola, "the chips," Toby then pointed to the chips Duke had won. "Man you're life is like the bomb. You do not know how lucky you are."

Viola wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered in his ear, "You're quite lucky for someone who doesn't believe it luck."

Duke looked up at her. "Have you ever thought I might just be good?"

"In a game of luck? Duke look around you. The whole casino revolves around luck. Being good won't help you here."

Duke laughed. "You sure?"

"Positive."

"You sure?" Duke asked again, starting to tickle Viola's sides. He knew she was very, very ticklish.

"Duke stop!" Viola laughed.

"Never!"

"Duke I swear if you do not-" Duke and Viola stopped. There were two guys, obviously casino security.

"You're homeboy messing with you?" One asked in a gruff voice.

"No," Viola answered, wondering why they would think that.

"Just checking," the other said. They moved on to check on other people and patrol.

"Awkward," Viola murmured into his ear. Soon, Duke got bored with the slot machines and Viola dragged him to play some poker. She joined Justin's table, where they were starting a new game. The guys around, whispered to each other, laughing, knowing that a _girl _would stand no chance against them. They were really good and only Justin didn't underestimate Viola. Duke watched from behind, his arms around her waist.

"I'm not really good," Viola said innocently. The dealer started dealing. Viola had her cards and soon the other 'big' players started betting. One of them bid an enormous amount, 10 thousand dollars. "Looks like someone's confident," Viola muttered to Duke. When it was time, one by one they showed their hand. First the guy who bid 10 thousand dollars.

He had a four of a kind. "That's good?" Viola asked Duke, joking.

"No," Duke answered, being sarcastic.

The others went and none beat the guy. Then Viola looked down at her cards. "I'm not sure if it's good... oh well." She put down her cards. She had an Ace, Kind, Queen, Jack and 10 that were all hearts.

The others looked in amazement. "A royal flush," the guy barely got out.

"I take that's good?" Viola asked. She knew perfectly well that she had won. She whispered in Duke's ear. "That was lucky. Most probably a fluke." Viola collected her chips. She smiled at her opponents at the table. "Thanks for playing." Viola got up. "I'm bored of beating you. See ya!" She pranced off.

When they were all done at the casino and a a few hundred thousand dollars richer altogether, they decided to leave. It was getting close to midnight and they decided they would go dancing now. All together, the six of them made 600 thousand dollars, around a hundred thousand dollars each. Wow. After piling the stacks of money in the room safe, the headed to the Body English, a club at the Hard Rock Hotel.

They paid and entered the busy, loud club. They were really, really lucky to get a table. It was Friday night and they knew Saturday night at one of the best clubs in Vegas wasn't going to be easy. Duke and Viola walked through the busy crowd and sat down for a drink. Viola ordered a Shirley Temple and Duke a glass of champagne. Duke was talking with Viola, making her laugh uncontrolably.

When Viola couldn't stop laughing, Duke picked up her glass. "What's in this?" he asked. "Whatever it is, it's making you go a bit... loopy."

Viola giggled at this. She didn't know what was wrong. Was it the sugar that was making her hyper? Viola hiccuped and started laughing again. "You okay?" Duke asked, laughing as well. He put a hand on her arm and shook her gently.

"Don't worry Duke. I'm fine." Viola gave him a smile, before laughing again. Around 2, they were sitting with the group at their table when Viola's jaw dropped. She was staring at one of the waitresses.

"Don't stare Vi. People will start to get the wrong idea," Andrew smiled before taking a drink of his beer.

"I... I know that girl!" Viola exclaimed.

"So? Lots of people know people," Toby said.

"Justin! That's Heather!"

Justin eye's grew wide. "Heather Harolds?" He saw the waitress and soon he was staring as well.

"Tell us about what is so great about this Heather," Abigail rolled her eyes wondering what the fuss was.

"Justin and I know her. She went to Cornwall. In our grade..." Viola started.

"Yeah, she was the goody-two shoes of the school. Top scores in all the tests, straight A student, told she would be so successful and an intelligent young woman."

"It's funny how people turn out, isn't it?" Viola asked. "I mean she was the one who was always name she would be 'most likely to succeed and become all smart and famous." Viola took another sip of her still not empty glass of Shirley Temple. She snuggled in closer to Duke, who had an arm draped over her. The night went on and soon at 3am, they decided to head back. They were tired, their feet hurt and were ready to rest.

Justin was playing pool with Andrew and Toby was trying to get a strike 50 times in a row. Toby claimed he was a bowling 'champion' and was doing pretty well. He already had 3 stricks. Only 47 more, his friends reassured him. Abigail was in her and Viola's room, painting her nails and reading a magazine. Duke was in his room, on the bed, reading a soccer magazine. It was something he had done since he was in middle school but now, he had to get used to hearing about himself and Justin, Toby and Andrew in them.

Duke heard a knock on the door. Duke didn't look up. "Come in," He looked up to see Viola. Duke quickly tossed his magazine aside. "Hey. What's up?"

Viola frowned and pretended to be sad. "I can see I'm not wanted. Well, I'll just say goodnight and be headed off..." Viola walked up and bent down to give him a long kiss goodnight. She would've gone further, but she pulled away. "I can always go..." Viola turned and started to walk away, but Duke grabbed her by the wrist.

"I never said you weren't wanted." Viola smiled.

"That's a relief." She went to the other side and got onto the big, soft bed. She went right next do Duke.

"Watcha doing?" Duke asked curiously.

"Coming in closer, duh!" Viola went up to Duke, pressing against him. She got up and plopped herself down on Duke's legs, sitting up. She leaned foward and slowly and gently, she slipped her fingers under his shirt and ran her fingers up and down. It tickled. Then, Viola stretched her body and lay down on him, their noses touching. "I had a lot of fun," Viola whispered.

"Me too," he agreed and they turned their heads to the side and went for each other's lips. They lay their, making out, so softly and quietly, undetected by their friends. It seemed their tongue's were fighting and Viola was blocking Duke from letting his tongue enter her mouth. It was a silent war and Viola was clearly winning.

The three guys were just about to enter the room when Justin froze. The other two wondered why he wasn't going into his room. They silently watched for a moment as Viola and Duke made out. They were on their knees, in the middle of the bed. Viola was up higher than Duke, kissing downwards and Duke was lower, he was helping hold Viola up along with her knees, pushing her up and the fact that her body was so tightly pressed against Duke's.

The two were obviously unaware of the three watching guys. Justin finally backed away. "Ewww. I'm not sleeping in their to let them do who knows what." Justin left. He grabbed the blankets and pillows off of Viola's bed and dragged them to Toby and Andrew's room. "I'm crashing here tonight." Toby had just dragged Andrew away who was busily filiming them for future black mail or personal use against them.

Viola and Duke broke apart and fell down onto the bed, gasping for air. They snuggled up under the covers and the two drifted off to sleep. Well, Viola did. Duke lay there, propped up on one elbow, just watching her sleep. His mind painfully went back to his night with Abigail. He still wasn't fully aware of what happened besides he and Abigail having a drunken one night stand. Finally, Duke fell asleep, feeling guilty.

The next day, the friends checked out and headed over to the Palms. They were staying in the Real World Suite (**check it out, it's sooo cool!) **It was like the Hard Rock Hotel Penthouse with three bedrooms. They settled in and decided to go to the pool. So they swam and basically did all of that before going up to get ready for their night at the Pure. The Pure was at Ceasars Palace and was the Vegas 'hot spot'. There were always celebrities around and it being Saturday night, the lines were bound to be long.

However, they didn't need to wait in line. They were able to skip all the lines, lucky them. They knew who they were and because the group consisted of guys and girls, it would be easier to get in. The bouncer at the front looked grumpy.

"Hey. I'm Viola Hastings. This is Abigail Ramsey. They are Duke Orsino, Justin Drayton, Andrew Aguecheek and Toby Belch."

"Play soccer, don't you?" Anyone who hadn't heard of Duke, Viola, Justin, Andrew or Toby were most probably living in a rock. That is just an example to show how well known they were, not to the sporting community only but as well as everyboyd else.

"Well, we heard the Pure is the best place around and so we decided to take a visit. You won't find us on any list and we don't have any passes or whatever and we are aware that is a Saturday night. However, we didn't wait in line. Doesn't that mean something?"Viola looked up at him, all innocent. She smiled. "We're great tippers," she added.

The bouncer was aware of who the group was and gladly let them in, no hesistation there. They payed their entrance fee and wer stamped. Viola smiled at him, showing all her perfect teeth. She whispered something to Duke and he handed her a few bills. Viola counted over them before turning to the bouncer. She tucked the money into his breast pocket on his jacket.

"Here's 100. Go buy yourself something nice," And with that and a smile, the group were headed in. The club was great and so were the 'undisturbable' VIP rooms. It was true, there was no disturbances and after a long night of partying hard, they went back to get some rest. They had a great time and stayed as late as they possibly could before their bodies would betray them and fall asleep.

Viola and Duke snuggled up and had a true 'heart to heart' talk like they always did.

"I had lots of fun." Viola said.

"Really?" Duke asked, stroking her hair.

"Yep. It was a fun experience. Not over yet though. We still go to get to a bank and deposit our 'winnings'." Viola laughed.

"That should be fun," Duke laughed.

"That or the airport getting all suspicious about you and your one hundred thousand dollars?"

"I'll go with the banking."

"Thought so."

"Hey Vi?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's the best thing you like about me?" Duke didn't know where the words came from.

"Oh that's hard. Umm... I don't know. You're really funny and sweet and a wicked soccer player... but what strikes me is your personality and honesty. You're such a great person and you're always so honest," Viola said, a smile dancing around her lips.

Duke felt a stab of guilt. She liked how he was honest the most and that was the exact opposite of what he was. He felt so guitlty, unsure of what to do. Viola fell asleep soon and in the middle of the night, around 5am, about an hour after being asleep, she noticed Duke was missing. Viola woke up to find out where Duke had travelled to. She checked every where but he wasn't there. She checked the bathroom and it was there she found him.

**Cliffhanger! OHH! GOTTA GO! PEACE OUT AND I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THE REVIEWS!**


	37. Vodka

**Disclaimer: I do not own She's the Man... it would be nice too... **

**HEY! Haha, you guys all didn't like the cliffhanger... but don't worry... I'm about to solve it all... well not really... but yeah. Don't hate me at the end of this chapter... I have a plan... sorta... work in progress... this one will be full of drama... I promise... Okay I have like less than 2 hours to get all the drama out of the way... **

Viola was shocked to see Duke in such a state. She was shocked to even think that Duke could be in such a state. It hurt Viola's heart painfully to think what Duke was feeling to do that to himself. Duke was in a terrible state. He was on the ground, leaning against the wall. The toilet seat lid was up and in his hand was a bottle. The liquid was clear but it certainly wasn't water.

Viola got down, on her knees next to him. She stared into Duke's eyes and Duke stared right back, with hurt, confusion and guilt smooshed together. "What happened?" She whimpered, wanting to know right there and then what was wrong. Duke didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned over the toilet and Viola heard him vomit. Viola was really worried now. When Duke was finished throwing up for what seemed like the fourteen billionth time. It was actually only fourteen but it still felt like billions. Duke slouched back, taking a long drink. Viola bit her lip.

"Duke's what's wrong?" She tried to say it as firmly as possible, but her voice quivered.

Duke looked away, "I screwed up." His voice seemed shaking as well.

"Screwed up with what?"

Duke just shook his head. Viola put a hand on his arm and shook it a bit. "Come on... you can tell me..."

Duke shook his head again and again. "I can't," he said in a bare whisper.

Viola was near tears now. She had no idea what was bugging him. "Please?" She asked him softly.

"I SCREWED UP, OKAY!" He said louder. He didn't yell, it was just louder than his previous tone which could barely be heard and Viola was right next to him.

"With what, Duke? With what?"

Duke looked down. He didn't want to tell her. He couldn't tell her. He just couldn't face it. He knew it would just destroy her heart, it was sure destroying his. Duke didn't look up even though Viola kept shaking his arm gently. He gripped the bottle as tightly as he could, wondering for a second if he would break it. He shut his eyes close tight, not wanting to open them knowing if he did, tears would fall. He didn't face her but he quietly said, "Abigail" He screwed his eyes closed even tighter than before, but even so, a few tears dripped out. Duke bit his bottom lip. It was all crushing him. Why did he go anyways? Why didn't he just stop drinking? Duke had no idea what had happened that night, but it seemed the longer he kept it a secret, more and more came back to him. It was all foggy. He would usually shake it out, but there were some things that would not leave him alone.

_"What about Viola?" Abigail asked. After getting Duke to drink a bottle of wine, three beers and half a bottle of champagne, he was truly drunk. Duke was half-alseep and had no idea where he was. He had no idea who the girl in front of him was. He barely knew who he was. _

_"Who?" Duke asked drowsily. He had no idea who the girl in front of him was or who Viola was. The name seemed familiar though. So familiar. Like this Viola was destined to be with him. He closed his eyes wondering where he was and felt the strange girl press her lips against his own. Duke didn't know what to do. He could barely stay awake. He tried to pull away twice, but the girl wouldn't let him go. Duke wondered what to do then and he fell down onto the bed, trying to get to sleep. _

"Abigail?" Viola asked weakly. "What did she do? What did you do?"

"Everything," Duke said. Now, no matter how hard his eyes were pressed together, the tears just leaked out. He wiped them away with his arm before taking another long drink.

"You can tell me. I won't get mad or anything."

The words lingered in Duke's mind. Her not getting angry about it was like Duke actually liking Abigail. It was just impossible.

"Duke," Viola begged. "Please."

"FINE!" He almost yelled. "I... I... I..." Duke couldn't finish.

"You what?" Viola asked, desperate to find out what was happening.

Duke froze and in a tiny, tiny voice Viola could hear, "slept with Abigail." It was such a low tone and Viola wasn't sure if she heard correctly.

"You slept with... Abigail?" Viola's voice trembled, her body began to shake, all shocked.

Duke nodded before quickly leaning for the toilet, letting his body once again relieve itself. Obviously it was not working as it didn't stop Duke from having to throw up every ten minutes. Duke shakily leaned back again, taking swig at the drink. It was a bottle of strong, very strong _Vodka. _It was _50 _percent alcohol. And Duke wondered why his body was going against him. He quickly glanced at Viola and his heart was pained. Viola's eyes were filled with hurt, more hurt than ever before. Viola didn't think there was ever a time where she was sadder.

When Abigail assaulted her... twice... there would be someone there to help her. Michael or her brother, Duke and Justin. When Michael died, Viola was sad... her heart was shreeching and crying but no one could hear. She was still upset but she couldn't decide what was worse. Having Michael Johanson, the person who understood her most, her bestest friend or finding that Duke, the man she was supposed to get MARRIED to in December slept with Abigail Ramsey, a girl who had been after Duke from day one, a girl whom Duke said was no importance to him, the girl who hurt Viola in a way no one else could.

Duke tried to explain, but him having consumed half a bottle of vodka which was half alcohol and a mixture of alcoholic drinks back at the bar where he found the vodka was reacting on him. As if things could get worse. "I... Vi... let me... she... it wasn't me!" When Duke was really drunk, Duke's words slurred. They slurred a lot. "I have a dog" sounded like "I havvaadoggg" Duke didn't know why, no one knew why or how, but it seemed that Duke was drunk, he sure was, but it seemed he was in such an emotional stake, that he knew what was happening. It wasn't crystal clear. At first he saw three Viola's but soon, it seemed that alcohol was something that was able to soothe his emotions. It hurt him to much _with _all the alcohol running through his body to look at Viola.

Some would wonder, is Duke a 'alcholic' or 'alcohol abuser'. Duke didn't drink excessively often. It was only his third time... but it did seem that he was using alcohol to help him and his emotions which were running wild. Perhaps he was an alcohol abuser. But Duke was stronger than that. He wouldn't use something that could kill him to help him. Duke still drunk, but now aware of his situation and everything tried to explain once again. He spoke slowly but near the end the words rushed. He knew what he was saying, it wasn't the alcohol and he was deeply hurt and sorry.

"Vi, I didn't do anything!"

"EXCEPT FOR SLEEP WITH ABIGAIL RAMSEY!" Viola shrieked. She was angry now. How could Duke say he didn't do anything?

"I DID NOT SLEEP WITH HER! SHE SLEPT WITH ME!" Duke tried so badly to explain it. He looked at the clear bottle in his hands with the blue writing on the front before taking another drink of it.

"LIKE IT MATTERS!"

"It does matter! Vi, don't you understand? She used me, tricked me! I was drunk!"

Viola glared at him. "Kinda like you are now? For someone who claims to be drunk, you seem to know what you're talking about."

Duke didn't know what to do. Beg for forgivness? Continue explaining? The last thing Duke wanted happening to him was the girl he loved with all his heart and more leave. Disappear from the picture. "Vi. I don't remember anything! I have no idea what happened!" Duke said, half lying but fully crying. "VI! Just listen!" Duke's voice softened and Viola heard the sobbing in his voice. She calmed down a bit herself but she was everywhere from forgiving Duke.

"Vi," Duke said, wiping away tears. "I didn't do anything! She said she needed to talk! I was stupid and went! But then... but then... she tricked me! After taking a sip, things were blurry from there!" Duke's eyes were desperate. "And after... things some things came to me! What I did remember, was all about how she was... who I was! I didn't know who Abigail was that night... I barely knew who I was! Vi, don't you see? I had no idea the whole time! I just woke up next to her! It doesn't take an idiot to know what had happened!"

Now, most of Viola's anger was pushed aside. She suprisingly found it easier to believe Duke now. But that didn't stop her from being sad. She still didn't truly believe was Duke said was the truth. "But why?" Viola asked, on the verge of tears.

"Vi. How many times do I need to tell you. She tricked me and I was drunk."

"I don't believe you! HOW CAN I BELIEVE YOU DUKE? FIRST YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT THIS WHOLE THING! IF YOU'D TOLD ME RIGHT THERE AND THEN, IT WOULD BE EASIER TO BELIEVE. NOW THAT'VE KEPT IT FROM ME, I CAN'T BE SURE YOU'VE ALTERED WHAT HAPPENED TO MAKE IS SOUND LIKE YOU DID NOTHING WRONG!" Viola's shouting woke up the others. Now they were wondering what all the shouting was about.

"I never said I did nothing wrong! I know I did the worse thing I could ever do! But I couldn't CONTROL anything. What happened happened because I was stupid and Abigail was acting like the slutty bitch she is! WHO ARE YOU GOING TO BELIEVE? ME OR ABIGAIL? HUH, VI? ME OR ABIGAIL?"

Viola couldn't take it anymore. She hugged her knees and put her head down and let all the tears just come out. Viola didn't cry softly or try to keep it to herself. It was loud sobbing. She was aware that there were others that could be listening, but she didn't care. Her whole body shook, as if it was having a seizure. The sobs came out loud and Duke's heart shattered into millions of pieces to see her.

Duke hated himself. He hated that he made Viola so sad. It broke his heart to see her sad, but when he knew he had done it, it was unbearable pain. His heart was now in millions of pieces and it seemed that Viola would be able to fix it... too bad she was so unwilling at the time. Duke put a hand on Viola's arm. "Please, Vi. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so, sorry. I wish none it ever happened. I wish things were like before. I wish that I never hurt you... I wish I never did anything to make you sad." Duke's eyes were wet now, but then and there, there was nothing he could do, nothing anyone could do to make her stop from sobbing. There was no word to describe how loudly and how much Viola was crying.

Now, Justin, Toby, Andrew and Abigail wondered what all the noise was. They heard it coming from the bathroom. They rushed to find two people on the floor. Viola who was sobbing uncontrollably, shaking, with her head down and a semi-conscious Duke with a bottle 1/4 full of the strong beverage.

Justin, Toby and Andrew's natural instincts told them something was wrong between them. Abigail however, jumped to conclusions and immediatly blamed Viola. She got down, near Duke. "What's wrong? Who did it to you?" she demanded to know. Duke pushed her away, taking another drink before throwing up again in the toilet. Abigail got up. "What did you do to him?" she asked Viola, angrily. Justin, Toby, Andrew and even Duke who was nearly unconscious knew that was a bad thing to do.

Viola jumped to her feet. "WHAT DID I DO! MORE LIKE WHAT DID YOU DO!" Viola went for Abigail. She slapped her hard across the face and Abigail cried out in pain. Viola slapper her hard and fast. She slapped her for all the times she had slapped Viola, for all she ever did to her, what she did with Duke and even a bit for what she did to Duke. Abigail was shocked. Everyone (except for Duke who was trying to force down more of the vodka, but his body objected) was shocked. Shocked that Viola could hit that hard.

"BITCH!" Abigail shrieked. She slapped Viola and that triggered their fight. Viola grabbed Abigail's hair and Abigail grabbed Viola's. They were pulling at each other's hair and slapping each other, beating each other. Both seemed they wanted to kill. Justin, Toby and Andrew watched, completely wondering what was happening. Then they snapped out of their gaze.

It took Justin, Toby and Andrew to get Viola off of Abigail. She was stronger than she looked. Viola never looked 'muscular'. She never had the female 'six pack' stomach, it stayed nice, smooth and flat. And her arms and legs certainly didn't look strong either. Her legs looked like they were barely made for running around, let alone running. It looked like she had no muscle, but in fact, she was stronger than anyone expected.

Finally, the got Viola off of Abigail. "SEE WHAT SHE DOES TO ME!" Abigail yelled. "ALL THIS TIME, I DID NOTHI-"

"ABIGAIL, SHUT UP!" Justin yelled. He had seen what Abigail had done to Viola.

"Vi? What's up?" Andrew asked, holding her back by the arm.

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG? OH, I GET IT! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I WANT TO KILL ABIGAIL! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S SO WRONG AND WHAT SHE DID? OH, I'LL TELL YOU! SHE... SLEPT... WITH... DUKE!" Viola pointed to the out cold Duke.

The guys were shocked. Viola saw the looks on their faces. "THAT'S RIGHT. SHE WENT AND HAD _SEX_ WITH HIM. LOVELY ISN'T IT? AND IT WAS RECENT TOO! NOT SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED YEARS AGO, I WOULD BE FINE WITH THAT. BUT SHE SHAGGED HIM JUST BEFORE GOING TO LONDON! NOW, ISN'T THAT SOMETHING!" Viola seemed done screaming.

The guys stared at Abigail with disgust. She knew that Duke and Viola were clearly meant for each other, loved each other, were going to be married and she went and did it.

"But, wait, what was Duke doing all this time?" Toby asked.

"DUKE!" Viola yelled. She was acting hysterical now. "DUKE WAS TOO BUSY FILLING UP ON ALCOHOL! YEP, A DRUNKEN ONE NIGHT STAND. ISN'T THAT GREAT? ISN'T EVERYTHING IN THIS WORLD JUST GREAT? CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? SHE WENT AND GOT DUKE DRUNK AND THEN SLEPT WITH HIM WITH SOME HOPE DUKE WOULD SUDDENLY REALIZE THAT ABIGAIL WAS THE GIRL FOR HIM!" Viola was done. She stormed out, done feeling angry, now feeling sad.

She went to her room and slammed the door shut, locking it. She lay in her bed and sobbed. She felt so betrayed, so tricked, unwanted, confused, angry! All these emotions were running wild. She sobbed so loudly, that the guys and Abigail could hear her from the bathroom, through the closed doors and walls. They just continued to stare at Abigail.

"Nice, Abigail," Andrew managed to get out.

"You don't believe! Come on! You don't think I actually thought that, do you?" Abigail was trying to explain.

"Abigail, shut the freaking hell up."

**Haha! Another cliffhanger. Don't hate me... I'll be sad.. well. there was a fight, lots of sad, sad crying and now who said that line at the end?? DUN DUN DUN! You can guess, but you'll never believe who... and to tell you, it's NOT Duke. I was thinking... but then I was like NO! So it isn't Duke who shouts... who? Maybe I'll change my mind... ohh! **

**itsasouthernthing: nice to hear you're liking the chapters.**

**Girlz-Rule: i'm loving all the long reviews! I thought Viola was going to find out in chap36 as well! Well, now she knows! And now you know why Duke was in the bathroom! I'm not going to make Viola run to Justin.. the wedding will still happen... how? What will happen in between? You're grammer is much better! Thanks for the long reviews!**

**HarryPotterANDShesTheManFan18: Now you know what happened... now what will happen? LOL**

**Sophia-Chad: Did you get what you want? Big fight and him telling her? Check. And Mrs. Dom Masbolle (if you're reading this, Viola also got to cry!) Well, another day, another chapter and cliffhanger. **

**iloveorlandob247: thanks! I love your story as well! UPDATE SOON! I scratch your back, you scratch mine! LOL.**

**nikkitan89: Yep, another cliffhanger. I love cliffhangers! Well, not when I read them.. when I write them. It makes people want more!! LOL**

**GilbertDrone328: Abigail, nice, woohoo! NOW look at her!! **

**cbarkins: I wasn't creeped out... i loved the wicked comment! don't hurt yourself! LOL. I love all of your reviews, flames or comments! They tell me so much and how to improve (all of you guys reviews do!) All of your reviews are encouraging (everyone's reviews are encouraging! A reason i stay up so late to finsish a chapter a day!) And now I bet his chapter left an ever worse taste in your mouth!**

**Ashley Garla: You waited for Vegas and here it is! Like it? LOL**

**THANKS! If you didn't review for chapter36 (shame on you!) the shoutout is for the previous chapter.. i think it's 34? Yep. WELL! THANKS! I'm LOVING THE REVIEWS. I did some math... and it took me 22chapters to get 100 reviews... it then took me 14 chapters to get 200 reviews! ISN'T THAT SO AMAZING! PEACE OUT!**


	38. My Job Now

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old. I don't own She's the Man. So don't rub it in my face, I'm sad as it is... LOL.**

**HEY! Well, I'm back! The reviews were great! Thanks for the positive comments. I'm doing the shoutouts now because if I wait til later, I won't do them!! LOL. Well, I've decided to make this chapter nice and laid-back with implied drama. I'm done for drama... now. Don't worry, there'll be more... just later... I'm having a break. **

**ummmhilol: Nice to have you back! Cassia is cool- I made her the almost perfect person... this is FICTION. Abigail was nicer... but now... I dunno what to say!!**

**GilbertDrone328: I take it you think that Duke is not at all innocent? Yep, I thought someone would be like that. I was thinking: I do NOT want people to feel sorry for Duke!! Will he be able to fix it?? Let's hope. You're right... it does take two to tango... like you said, pssh. I think they are all acting like kids... I loved your **"**And Abigail has been really nice lately! Everyone's been getting along and life was good, then DUkE screwed it up. He sucks." I agree in some ways... yes, Abigail was nice (admit it, you like the character! Don't worry, she's grown on me as well, like fungus... LOL) And it was good, except for guilt... yep Duke did screw up... again... Right now, Justin is my fave character!**

**Ashley Garla: GREAT to hear you liked the drama. Looks like now, Duke only has one option... beg... but that's not going to work! Well, not alone anyways... read to find out!! Well, you liked the little fight, that's all that matters! Also you liking it was IMPORTANT. LOL**

**Girlz-Rule: Good to hear you loved the chapter! I never thought of it but Duke WILL have one hell of a hangover... that'll come in handy. You're hoping he'll remember... what if he was so drunk, it was impossible for him to be in a worse possible state, therefore making it easier for him NOT to be drunk... don't laugh.. it sounded better in my head... just maybe...**

**itsasouthernthing: I can tell you don't like drama. Well, this chapter is going to be laid back, easy going.. you're type of chapter. Tomorrow's chapter I'm hoping will be LONG! That'll have small drama (forgiveness) and normal, reality stuff. **

**Sophia-Chad: No problem... I loved making them fight... it's easier than fluff, trust me! Well, I'm updating as quick as possible, just make sure you review as quick!**

**HarryPotterANDShesTheManFan18: Are you saying I was bad at cliffhangers? LOL. Thanks... I like cliffhangers.. they make you want more... however when I read stories, I HATE CLIFFHANGERS! I guess I'm just getting revenge... LOL**

**nikkitan89: You're just waiting for me to kill her, aren't you? Well, seeing I can't just kill her off, would you rather her still be sour or change... like Drayton? Good to hear you liked it!**

**cbarkins: Sorry, but who the HECK it Mike Tyson? I've heard the name... I think but I have honestly no clue... I'm guessing he's an athlete who puts people in comas for a living? LOL. I don't mind flames (don't think you can go writing all the flames you want now) it's good to have an honest reader (like GilbertDrone328) AND you who tell me what they truly thought. MUCH appreciated! It makes me sad to see Viola sad... **

Viola woke up the next morning with her head pounding. All she could think was _Water. _Viola nearly drained the whole bottle next to her bed in one go. She noticed the door still locked, Abigail's bed still messy from the night before. Viola sighed and sunk back into bed. She wished she never found out. Some secrets were better untold. Now that everyone knew it would create more tension and more awkwardness. There was a knock on the door.

"Vi?" It was Andrew.

"What?"

"Feeling okay?"

"No," Viola said plainly.

"Hungry?"

"No," Viola said in the same, no expression tone.

"Thirsty?"

"No."

"Do you need anything?"

"No."

"Are you going to unlock the door."

"No."

"Do you plan to come out any time soon?"

"No."

"Are you only going to say no?"

"No."

Andrew thought of a question that would stump Viola. "Are you gonna forgive him?" There was no answer. "Are you going to answer?" Andrew asked, wondering if he had beaten Viola at her own game.

"No."

"Damn, you're good." No answer.

"I know." Andrew decided to leave it at that. Viola turned over in the bed, pulling the thick cover way over her head, trying to block out the sun streaming in.

Duke however was still fast asleep. No suprise there. After the amount he drank, it would be a miracle for him to wake up that day. Abigail had no choice but to sleep on the couch. The door was locked and there was no way Abigail was getting in. Justin also had to sleep elsewhere. For another night, he crashed with Andrew and Toby. Well, that was how it originally going to be. Abigail sat up, thinking about the previous night.

_"Shut the freaking hell up Abigail." Abigail froze. Justin's voice was anything but friendly. _

_"Why should I? You think that I'm the bad person! BUT I'M NOT, YOU ONLY KNOW HER SIDE OF THE STORY! SHE WASN'T EVEN THERE!"_

_"ABIGAIL! I know for a fact that you were mainly responsible. Yes, Duke was to, but if you do the working, which isn't hard, it leads back to you. In this case, you are mainly the bad person! I also know what's it's like to screw up and be a complete jackass. Yep, that's how I spent my four years at high school. And I know that you were the bad person in this, no explaining there. So go tell your shit to someone else, someone who will listen!" Justin was clearly enraged. He knew that Viola nor Duke needed her to be there to annoy it. _

Abigail shook it off and tried to relax a bit. No hope. She didn't know what to do. Duke probably hated her. Viola definetly hated her and she was on the verge of being hated by Toby, Andrew and Justin. She needed to get ready. Not to go out or anything, just to get out her pyjamas and take a shower. She got up and went to the closed door. She hammered against it.

"OPEN UP! I NEED MY CLOTHES!" Abigail hollered.

"WHAT DO YOU NEED?" Viola shouted back.

"I need a change of clothes!"

There was a pause before the door flung open but Abigail couldn't see Viola. Then, from what seemed nowhere, out came flying a change of clothes. Then the door slammed again. Abigail picked up the clothes, muttering under her breath.

Duke did wake up that day. Around 8pm. When he did, he noticed it was quiet. Too quiet. He put a hand to his forehead, it killed like crazy. It was throbbing and hurt more than any pain he had ever experienced. Well, that was a lie. He felt more pain seeing Viola so sad. He slumped back trying to ignore his pounding head.

Viola stayed locked up in her room, all day. She wasn't hungry, she didn't want to speak to anyone and she certainly didn't want to go out there where who knows who will be out there. Viola told herself she didn't need to worry, Duke was probably still on that hangover from all that damn alcohol.

Duke was on the worst hangever ever. Even Andrew couldn't think of a hangover that had been worse. But then, Duke's body could only take so much alcohol. He could only be so drunk. That's why after his body couldn't take anymore alcohol, whatever more alcohol he consumed (which was a lot) would just come right back up, bringing food from the night up as well. It wasn't the best feeling.

Duke closed his eyes shut, trying to forget his head beating against his forehead, trying to escape. Surprisingly, when he did, the night before came flooding back in. Duke opened his eyes, not wanting to think about that. He needed to escape. He needed Viola. It was a shame Viola would probably never want to speak to him again. Duke knew it was his fault as well. He couldn't just blame Abigail but he desperately need Viola to see it was all an accident, a mistake.

Duke went out to see Toby, Andrew and Justin watching a soccer game on TV. Abigail was sitting, flipping through a magazine. They heard someone and turned to see it was Duke.

"How are you feeling?" Toby asked.

"Not good." Duke went to grab a bottle of water. Like Viola, he drained it quickly. He didn't feel like eating or doing anything unless it involved getting Viola to talk to him or not hate him for any matter. He was just about to leave when Justin suggested he stay. Duke didn't bother to argue, he didn't feel like it. So they flipped off the TV and left to play some pool. Toby by far was the best at playing pool. He said it had something to do with triganomatry or something. The others were surpised that Toby knew what triganomatry was. Well, they all did, but it wasn't their favorite subject in high school.

Andrew and Justin weren't too bad and neither was Duke but Duke was playing like he was new to the game but eight times worse. He had missed the cue ball like three times and when he did hit it, it didn't do much good. "Guess I'm not in the mood," Duke said simply before leaving.

Abigail watched Duke pass and head for his room with the expressionless look on his face. She thought about what Justin had said. She had messed it up for them. And now, she was determined to make things right. Even if it took coming out clean.

**Another cliffhanger... getting a feeling Abigail is going to do something? Well, sorry it's so short! I'm falling asleep because of my no caffine and sugar. Well does a mini Tootsie roll count? It was my friend's b-day! What could I do?? Well, I promise, tomorrow when I'm well rested, I'll type a lot! **


	39. My Fault

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old. I do not own She's the Man. **

**Hey! I'm back... not much to say..**

Abigail was now suffering the 'guilt trip'. She had no idea that feeling guilty could feel that horrible. Sure she had done lots of things that would've made a normal person guilty. Take the fashion show she went to a few years ago. She was modelling and Carolyn Carols was wearing the 'best outfit'. It was the special 'best release' and SHE got to wear it. What did Abigail do? She very sneakily detached half the stilleto heels from her shoes and as Carolyn was walking, THUNK! They snapped and broke. It made her loose balance and not wanting to fall, she grabbed down another model with her. She sprained her ankle and the other model broke her arm. Abigail was there not feeling a bit of guilt or regret at all.

But now, for the first time in her life, after all the wrong things she'd done, she actually felt guilty. It was unbelievable. To feel guitly because of something she did to a girl who was her sworn enemy was actually... shocking. Abigail didn't know what to do. After all, she'd never felt guilty before. This was fustrating. She needed to get Viola to understand that it wasn't Duke's fault. But how?

Abigail was being driven insane now. It was nearly midnight and everyone else was asleep. They were leaving tomorrow and Abigail would not want to see them have to talk to everybody else. When Abigail found a plan, she just couldn't shake it off. To her surprise and luck, the door to their room was unlocked. Abigail slipped in to see Viola sleeping. No duh. Abigail gently walked over and shook her awake. Viola woke up and saw her. Her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" Viola asked in an voice that was everything but friendly.

"We need to talk."

"About what? The story of you and Duke's latest night together?" Viola didn't want to hear anything from Abigail. Viola was sad and she just covered it up by being all nasty and mean. That was unlike her. It was amazing what people did to make her act so differently.

"Will you just listen!" Abigail said, fustrated.

"Fine." Viola sat up in bed and crossed her arms. "Speak away."

"We need to talk."

"I think I know that."

"About Duke." Her voice dropped.

Viola's face fell. Suddenly, her bottom lip was trembling. "Well?" She asked, like she was about to cry.

"You need to know the... truth." Abigail was struggling the whole 'confession' thing.

"I know exactly what happened," Viola snapped.

"No you don't! Because you weren't there!"

Viola paused for a moment as if thinking. When she didn't say anything, Abigial decided to continue. She took a deep breath. "I tricked him... got him drunk... slept with him. But I know what I did was wrong! And you should believe Duke!"

"Why? Why should I believe you or Duke? Give me one good reason."

"Because your supposed to love him!"

"Two things wrong with that. I'm _supposed _to love him? And two, that was before I found out that he cheated on me."

"BUT HE DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOU!" Abigail was near screaming now.

"THEN WHAT DID HE DO? HAVING SEX WITH SOMEONE ELSE SOUNDS LIKE... HMM... I DON'T KNOW, CHEATING TO ME!" Viola's voice was even louder.

"OKAY WELL MAYBE HE DID PLAY A SMALL PART IN IT, BUT IT WAS MAINLY MY FAULT!"

Their shouting woke up the others. Toby, Andrew and Justin got out of bed very unwillingly. They knew something was wrong and the four boys dragged themselves out of bed.

"SMALL PART!" Viola shrieked. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!"

"BECAUSE I KNEW WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO DOES!" The two stopped as they noticed the four in the doorway.

"What's up?" Justin asked.

The two girls looked at each other. All of sudden they started talking at once.

"SHE CAME AND THEN SHE!"

"NO, THAT'S NOT HOW IT WAS, SHE TOTALLY AND THEN!" They screamed over the top of each other, getting louder and louder so they could be heard.

"GIRLS!" Andrew said, tired but with force. "IT IS ONE IN THE MORNING. WE ARE ALL VERY TIRED. CAN'T YOU SETTLE YOUR DIFFERENCES QUIETLY OR PREHAPS TOMORROW!"

"NO!" Abigail said loudly. "Because I need to get into Viola's head that it was MY fault."

"You guys aren't all still upset over that thing are you?" Toby asked. He was half asleep and they really didn't need it right now.

"WHO WOULDN'T BE UPSET?" Viola asked them.

"Vi, Abigail is obviously trying to say something here. And Abigail being Abigail- no offense- you should listen because if she's confessing, it must be the truth because it is not one thing she does often," Justin sighed.

"Fine, take her side. What do you need to say?" Viola turned stiffly to Abigail.

"I said everything. It was my fault. Just don't be mad at Duke."

"I have a right to be mad at the both of you?"

"I understand you being mad at me, I'm not stopping you but you should forgive Duke. He knows what he did wrong."

"Forgive Duke? So what, he can go out to shag some more girls? I don't think so."

"If you've listened to me, you would know he won't because what happened was MY FAULT!"

"Where is Duke?" Andrew asked under his breath, hoping the girls wouldn't hear him. Too bad.

"Yes, where is Duke?" Abigail questioned aloud. Toby shoved Duke foward who didn't looked the slightest amount of pleased to be dragged into it.

"Duke, will you please tell Viola here it was my fault?"

"No." Duke said firmly.

"WHY NOT! YOU'RE NOT HELPING HERE!" Abigail screamed.

"I won't because it was my fault. And Vi I am so, so, so, so, so sorry. Please. I didn't mean to hurt you. I really, truly didn't plan for any of it to happen."

"Just listen to Duke this time!" Abigail sighed. Viola thought for a moment. Well, more like a few minutes. As each minute ticked by, she got deeper into thought and the others watched carefully. Viola finally took a deep breath. She came upon it very carefully, choosing her words caustiously.

"I guess what's done is done. There's no turning back. And in my opinion this is just a big episode of like a soap opera. And I think I overreacted just a bit. And now I know both of you are sorry and I'm sorry as well." Viola gave a weak smile. Justin, Toby and Andrew sighed.

"Now that it's been the season finale, let's get back to bed," Andrew yawned. He headed out followed by Toby.

"I'm off. Goodnight." And Justin left as well. Abigail decided it was getting awkward and decided to let the two talk.

Duke took a seat on the opposite bed. Viola looked down. "Vi. I swear, I am so sorry."

"Duke! It's fine." Viola choked out.

"No it isn't if you had to go through all that."

"What's done is done Duke, I'll live."

"Are you sure?"

Viola looked up. "You said you were sorry. Abigail, Abigail Ramsey blamed herself and sorta said sorry and I, I overreacted. I am positive I will be fine. But if I'm not, it'll be easy to tell." Viola laughed and so did Duke. Viola saw Duke yawn. "You should get to bed," Viola informed him.

"Yeah. I should. Well, goodnight. I will see you tomorrow." Duke got up but before leaving, he stopped. He was about to kiss Viola when she held her hand up.

"Sorry. You're on probation, Mr Orsino," Viola said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Well so-rry!" Duke said, pretending to be sad.

Viola smiled. "Well you're in luck. Head Officer's away." She leaned up but turned away at the last moment. "Unless you don't to..."

Duke laughed. "Of course I want to."

"Good." Viola leaned up and she kissed Duke. Even though they hadn't kissed for only like a day, Duke missed the sweet taste of her lips. When they broke apart Duke said, "Yeah.. I should be getting to bed."

"Goodnight."

"Right back at ya."

"See ya tomorrow." Viola smiled at him as Duke walked out. She went back to bed with a smile on her face.

**Another chapter short and sweet. really short. I need to go! shoutouts tomorrow! I PROMISE. NO caffine or sugar! YAY!**


	40. sorry

**Guys, you do not know how sorry I am!! My computer is broken and it needs to be fixed! It'll take all week and weekend!! I'm SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**


	41. AUTHOR NOTE

**SORRY! **

**SORRY! **

**SORRY! **

**SORRY! **

**SORRY! **

**SORRY! **

**SORRY! **

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************I am discontinuing! I want to focus on other fanfics! YOU DECIDE HOW IT ENDS! IM SORRY! YOU WERE GREAT! 245 reviews so far!! SO PLEASED! LOOK OUT FOR ME!**


	42. Learn to Love my Flaws

**Hey All!**

**It's been months- I know. But I had a sudden inspiration to continue my story! I hope you enjoy!! So when I left you guys, Duke and Viola made up in Vegas. Time to head home to meet not Bridezilla, but WeddingPlannerZilla 1 and 2. Catchy, eh? It may be short, but hey! It's late. And I'm working on another fanfic!!**

When the crew had to head home, they were all very tired. But they decided what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. But Viola was now worried about something new. Her mom and Duke's mom. They should've eloped in Vegas while they had the chance. They had to meet up with them to go over some details.

Duke squeezed Viola's hand. "It'll be alright. Maybe they ate each other alive while we were gone." His lips grazed under Viola's ear. Viola couldn't help but giggling.

"We should've eloped in Vegas."

"Now, now. What would everyone think? Besides, it much more fun to see our mothers grill each other."

"It would be better to tell them we eloped."

"Two dead women is not a good thing, you do know."

"In the end, regardless of how we end up getting married, they'll be dead."

"I thought they agreed to work together. You know, like a truce."

"Yeah and Justin was totally not an ass in high school."

"You're still worrying about high school? What am I going to do with you?"

"Learn to love my flaws?"

"Very funny. Besides. Look how Justin turned out."

"Yeah! He's not nearly half the ass he was. But he's still an ass. At times."

"Well, let's hope our moms turn out like that."

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Well you see, not everyone has physco moms."

"True that." And the two laughed.

**That was by far the shortest chapter ever in my life!! Next chapter: The mom's... AGAIN!! I might be a bit rusty on what happened. Time to read my own fanfic again!**

**PEACE OUT**


	43. No No No Yes No No No

**NEWS FLASH!! I JUST POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY!! LOL. NOT REALLY. THANKS FOR NOTICING!!**

**DON"T OWN**

**Hey All!**

**It's been a while. I know, I know. However, don't hate me. I've been busy on my other story. Be like michelley. LOL. She's usually my GG fanfic reader but she's read this so yay! The chapters are going to be short- don't hate me once again. But school is crazy hard and I have another story. Updates are usually ever two to three days. (Don't worry. it's like that with my other fanfic) However, before I continue I must say I might only get around to shoutout every once in a while (it's easier with my GG fanfic as I don't get as many reviews) LOL. I might give a holla every once in a while but still. don't hate me. Oh and I'm just giving a shoutout to some of my fave readers from before I discontinued such as cbarkins and GilbertDrone382, Sophia-Chad, Kiwilu and a whole bunch of others. So if you're reading this, reviews please. I'm a very demanding person... LOL. Happy to say my caffine/sugar addiction has gone down for those who know. LOL. Only had a Starbucks Venti but it was decaf cuz I tried to cut down. tasted horrible so i added lots of sugar. BAD ME!! LOL. Enough of this back to that. **

"Mom, what the hell is this?" Viola was looking through the guest list again.

"What's what, sweetie?" Mrs Hasting's asked.

"The last time I gave you this, this list was like down to a hundred. I said minor adjustments."

"And I did, sweetie," Mrs Hastings said, laughing nervously, her botoxed face holding up that fake smile.

"Because, mother," Viola said stiffly, trying not to explode "this list has gone up by like twenty pages. Is that really necessary?"

"Course it is. Friends and family will love to hear the great news."

"Friends and family I don't know," Viola mumbled.

"And you can't forget our friends and family!" Mrs Orsino trilled.

"You'll have your side and we'll have ours," Mrs Hastings snapped. Her smiled disappeared momentarily, if that was possible.

"Yes because six hundred people will fit on your side," Mrs Orsino shot back. Viola mentally kicked herself for letting the two work together.

"Mom, please! The dress is like done. The cake and catering is all done. The flowers are done. Just not the invitations!"

"Of course they are!" Mrs Hastings brought out a pile of envelopes about a foot and a half thick. "Me and Duke's mom did them while you were away."

"WHAT?" Viola shouted. "Can I see them?" Viola asked, trying to not rip her mother's head off. It seemed Duke was enjoyed all of this. Mrs Hastings handed Viola the list. Viola started shuffling through them.

"No. No. No. Yes. No. No. No. Yes," Viola tossed aside the NO's and kept the YES's in a pile. When she finished, there was a small pile. She took one of the many envelopes on the floor. She ripped the invitation out of the envelope. "You don't happen to have a spare, do you?" Viola asked sweetly. Mrs Orsino brought one out, much to Mrs Hastings objection. Viola stuffed the invitation into the spare envelope and ripped the lid off a pen. She wrote quickly, Cassia Chamomile. She placed it neatly on top of the YES pile. She put them neatly together.

"I'll mail these," Viola said in a sickly sweet voice. "Now, excuse us. We have other plans." Viola got up, pulling Duke along.

"We have plans?" he asked, confused once they were outside.

"Nope. I just needed to get the hell out of there," she grumbled back. "Why are you laughing?"

"Just remembered something funny," Duke quickly mumbled. Angry Viola was one girl not to mess with.

**I'm gonna pick up the pace next chapter. Wedding prep then wedding after that. Cuz I gotta make them start a family and all that so I'm busy. LOL. Short but oh well. READ AND REVIEW**


	44. THE END

**disclaimer: dont own anything**

**a/n: merry christmas!!!!! happy new year!!**

**EPILOGUE**

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN MR. ORSINO!" Viola yelled across the field.

"CORRECTION: YOU'RE GOING DOWN MS. HASTINGS- I MEAN MRS. ORSINO!"

Honeymoon time and they were still playing soccer. Early morning soccer, then brunch, more soccer, maybe some swimming then dinner and more soccer. It was kind of odd how much soccer they could play in one day. And they never got bored of it.

Viola glanced down at her left hand and smiled. There was her gigantic engagement ring and simple but beautiful wedding ring, both that shined in the morning sun. She snapped back from her little world and ran out to get the ball before Duke.

ONE WEEK EARLIER:

Viola managed to wriggle into some skinny jeans before struggling to get a top on. They were headed towards the airport and Viola didn't want to show up in her wedding dress. Duke was laughing as the figure next to him was covered in all sorts of layers.

"Don't laugh," Viola complained, smoothing down the wedding dress so she could breathe. Her hair was all poofed and messed up. "Shoes," she muttered. "Shoes. Shoes." She started searching for shoes.

"Maybe they're in your um... dress," Duke suggested laughing.

"Very funny. Damn. I'll just stay in the ones from the wedding."

AFTER THE HONEYMOON

"Hope you took lots of pictures," Toby said when Viola and Duke got home. A group wedding present from Toby, Andrew and Justin was they hired a interior designer and set up an entire apartment for them. It looked great.

"Why?" Viola asked.

"Cuz," Andrew said. "People are willing to pay lots of money for exclusive, never-before-seen pictures of the newlyweds."

Duke punched Andrew in the shoulder. "Yes the reason we had a very PRIVATE wedding was so that we could have our friends sell pictures to tabloids. Nice."

"Course we wouldn't do that," Justin laughed. "But you guys and your whole "let's keep it to ourselves" plan just made people want them even more. You guys had like the most anticipated wedding and to say it's private... geez."

ONE YEAR LATER

"So do you plan to continue soccer after the birth?" the reporter asked Viola.

"Yep. That's the plan. I might lay off a bit but I'd like to manage a career and child all at the same time," Viola said prouldy.

THREE MONTHS AFTER THAT

"So when can I see my granddaughter?"

"Mom," Viola complained. "It's going to be a boy! We told you that already!"

"You can't be sure until the baby arrives! Those high tech things don't work! I thought Sebastian was going to be a girl but he turned out male as ever!"

"Sure he did," Viola muttered.

ONE WEEK LATER

"Aww. He looks just like his father," Olivia whispered. Viola smiled.

"Yep. We're calling him Edward Duke Orsino."

"Nice name," Sebastian commented.

"Yeah. I was all the brains behind it," Duke announced.

"Shut up!" Viola said playfully. "We knew it was going to be Something Duke Orsino. You flipped open the name book and chose a random name! Lucky you it was a good one."

FIVE YEARS LATER

"Oh my god," a fifth grade boy said as he approached Edward in the playground. "Do you have any idea who your parents are?"

"Mommy and Dad?"

"You're parents are like the greatest soccer players ever."

"Really? Wow."

TWO YEARS LATER

"What's wrong? Why aren't you practicing with your team?" Viola asked her seven-year old son.

"They said I'm bad at soccer."

"Impossible!" Duke exclaimed. Viola nudged him. "What? With a father like me, I'm suprised. And with a mother like you," he added at the look on Viola's face.

"You are good. It takes practice."

"They say I'm only on the team because of you."

"WHAT? Hold on. I'm going to go talk to your coach."

REST OF THEIR LIVES

They lived happily ever after

**there you go. a completed fanfiction.**

**thank you to all who stood by me these months.**

**thankksssss**

**read my other ones!!!**


	45. hola mis amigas AN

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

**Author's Note: I think this is against the whole policy... like having chapters or whatever not related or that is FF... but this is so related. I ended my story abruptedly and some people were sad. QUOTE: the ending sucked.... you killed it.... END QUOTE. so i left y'all for gossipgirl FF but now that the season is over and im pretty blank of ideas, imma write more for she's the man. im going to completely re-do the ending! this time do it right.... so i wonder how many of my old, first, best reviewers are still out there willinging to give me like a third shot. BUT PLEASE. someone give me a quick little "what's happened" cause omg, i cant remember my own story. its so long and its been forever..... so make sure you review!**

**WHEN YOU REVIEW MAKE SURE YOU:  
1. tell me if i should continue or not.  
2. a little summary of my story.  
3. if i should continue on this story or create a new one. (like write my endings on a new story)  
**

**i love you all so much. i miss you all so much. im going to go now so i can write the next chapter of mine.**


	46. ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE plus PREVIEW

**Disclaimer: still haven't bought the rights to anything so don't own it... yet. **

**A/N: So everyone who reviewed said its been too long... soo like imma write a new story. **

**So look out for: Deja Vu. It's a future FanFic about all their children. Here's a bit of the first chapter:**

"Cover for me, please!" Charlotte Hastings begged her male cousin, Josh Hastings. His father was her mother's twin sister.

"Dude, like why are you doing this again?" Josh had this very laid-back attitude which was sometimes confused for being high on drugs or drunk.

"C'mon. You know how important this is for me! This is the one and only shot that I get and you're going to ruin it for me!" Charlotte was hoping that the whole plan would go through.

"Fine. But the best I can do is call Cornwall and tell them you have like Mad Cow or the Swine Flu."

Charlotte sighed with relief. She thanked her cousin before hanging up. Charlotte looked around her room, posters of famous soccer players pasted up and covering every inch of wall space. She looked down at her bags all marked with CORNWALL and realized that she couldn't go to _Illyria _with Cornwall bags. She dumped all her stuff out and went into her closet, fishing out plain bags. She repacked her clothes, and personal items making sure she didn't forget her soccer ball. She couldn't actually believe her evil plan was working. The plan wasn't evil, it just wans't telling the truth to everyone. That wasn't bad, was it? She had already convinced Paul Antonio, an old friend of her mother's to transform her into the ultimate dude and NOT rat her out. She knew that it would only be so long before her mother found out and the whole thing blew up in her face. She had prepared a speech just in case about how she needed to take the risk. Hopefully, her mother would understand. Hopefully, her mother would never find out.

Charlotte snuck downstairs, her mother was sitting at the dining room table, on her computer. Her mother didn't even have to look up.

"Where on earth are you going?"

Caught. Charlotte grew nervous. She spun around to face her mom. "I'm going to stay over at Dani's until school starts."

Viola Hastings stared at her but didn't say anything. She sighed and said, "Have fun."

Charlotte nearly ran out the door and when she got outside, she started to sprint. She started thinking about what she would tell her mom after she had "stayed over at Dani's." She decided to go with: staying at Grandma's. Charlotte knew her mother didn't like her grandma. Charlotte never knew why. Charlotte kept sprinting until she reached a silver car. She got into the passenger's seat and dumped her bags in the back.

"Thanks again, Paul."

"You're welcome," Paul grumbled. He debated whether he should tell her that her very own mother did the same exact thing for the same exact reason years ago. He wondered if anyone would recognize her from somewhere. He hoped not. He drove her back to his hairdresser's and turned her into well, a guy. Charlotte who looked like Viola ended up looking like Sebastian as a guy because Viola and he were twins. He felt a strong sense of deja vu but still didn't say anything about the past. He drove her all the way to Illyria and went through the same procedure as he did with Viola.

So Charlotte was off to Illyria, dressed as a guy and off to meet her roommate. Her roommate was someone by the name Thomas Orsino, son of the famous soccer player Duke Orsino. Little did she know she was in for one heck of a year...


End file.
